The elder wand and the snake
by MindifISlytherIn07
Summary: The one in which Draco Malfoy is betrothed to Grindelwald's granddaughter. Experimenting with new characters and new languages. Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1 - Childish

**Hi! I've been living under a rock for most of my youth because I've just learned about Harry Potter fanfictions and fell in love with the concept. I've read so many and loved them all fiercly, Dramione being my favorites.**

**I'm a huge... HUUUGE fan of the original books, which I've read in Italian. If you see messed up names (besides the ones of the characters I made up myself) please let me know, names of places and characters are different in my mother tongue so I might get confused and use the wrong ones.**

**I felt like trying it out as an execise to improve my English, I'm sorry about my vocabulary being so poor, I'll hopefully get better at it. I'll appreciate any suggestion since this is the first time I write something in a different language; you'll notice I made my characters speak French here and there, I felt like it would be more interesting to have them communicate in different languages, of course my French is pretty much GoogleTranslate level... feel free to correct it whenever... I might get rid of it later on.**

**That said, I own nothing, all the characters are J.K. Rowling's pride and joy etc...**

**Please don't get mad if the story doesn't follow the canons of the original storyline. I was fascinated with the character of Grindelwald and tried to immagine a world in which he has an offspring leading to different events. Hopefully I don't mess it up too much. Tom Riddle will be there somewhere, I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet so bear with me please. I have many chapters ready to go but I'm not sure if anyone will enjoy this enough, so let me know if I should kill it or keep going.**

**Childish**

The last rays of sun lingered on the water coloring it of an intense red. Maya lost herself in the sound of the waves, summer was fading away slowly. She took in a deep breath welcoming the smell of the warm sand and the brackish of the seaweeds that had brushed on the shore. A flock of seagulls cawed somewhere in the distance.

Maya felt her magic crackling through her body and meeting with the Earth under her bare feet. It was such an intimate feeling, the knowledge of possessing that energy and the humbleness of letting it flow back to where it came from, to let it rest with the energy of the world in the endless cycle.

Magic was not something to cling onto, it was a fluid energy to let flow. A life without it wasn't worth living. The old man had told her that once, and the words had echoed in her head ever since.

Her eyes fell on the boy sitting on the small dock further up the beach. His shoulder were growing wider, she thought, and still it felt like he was bearing a burden too big for those shoulders to hold. The wind brought the voices from the big white house on the beach, Maya looked from the house to the lonely boy on the dock and decided to gift him with some more solitude before weighing on his crowded back.

Stepping silently on the cold majolica floor of the front patio the small girl spied on the four adults sitting on the deckchairs. The clang of wine glasses suggested that dinner was going to be served soon. She run to her room and grabbed a hoodie, in the shade of the house her tanned skin seemed darker than it actually was and the white of her eyes sparkled when she met them in the large mirror.

Her hair had lightened with the long days in the sun. She tried to fix what she could about her appearance, knowing far too well Narcissa and Leonie would have made a tragedy over how dry her skin was because of the salty air.

Maya almost gasped when she found him sitting on the stairs of the patio upon exiting the house again. The blonde boy was patting on the light hair of his leg, trying to get rid of the sand, he had his shirt on backwards and inside out. His grey eyes met hers for a brief moment. Neither of them said anything. Draco kept fighting off the fine sand while she leaned on the wall waiting for him to be done. The smell of fig trees came with the light breeze of the evening.

"What's for dinner?" he asked giving up on the sand and standing back up. Maya shrugged, his eyes wandered over her, looking for something mean to say. She knew Draco like the back of her hands by now. Before he'd find something she stood up closing the space between them. He sighed at the motion and placed his chin over her curly and salty hair.

"S'il vous plaît, ne retournez pas à l'école."[Please don't go back to school] She begged, each year it was sheer torture. Each summer that scene repeated itself and each and every time he had gone back to school. Five times already she had waved goodbye on the platform in London and it seemed the sixth wouldn't be any different from the previous. She could already hear the sound of the paparazzi, the eyes of the crowd glued to her family as the only person she cared about boarded the train leaving her alone again.

Draco pushed back, his diamond eyes melting in hers for a second. He grabbed her cheeks with one hand pushing her lips together, she could taste the sand on his skin, his fingers were salty when they slipped on her tongue. Slowly he leaned in and bit her lower lip, his devilish eyes melted her insides. Maya gasped at the much awaited and cruel kiss; slowly he let go of her face, both of his hands slipping under her shirt while his lips claimed hers in a battle of tongues and spit. Draco tasted of something warm and feral, of peppery spices and sun.

His hands found her small breast and he laughed in her mouth breaking the kiss. Maya blushed pulling her shirt back down as he removed his hands. His wolfish smile seemed brighter in the low lit garden.

"You better grow those some more or else…" he mocked, his eyes filled with mirth as the dimple on his cheek forewarn her of the incoming smirk.

"I'm just fourteen. It will come." Maya muttered the words. Draco's shoulder bounced and he glanced at the four adults on the patio.

"Donne m'en un autre." [Give me another one] she demanded, his grin grew wider as he moved pushing her against the wall of the house. Maya felt his hardness pressing against her stomach, her hand brushed on it as Draco devoured her lips, but he stopped her motion soon enough grabbing her wrists, that was not the day she would've learned more about that.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heavy

**Heavy**

Maya played with the shrimp heads in her plate, the prongs of her fork screeched on the ceramic and her eyes met the scowl of her mother.

Leonie Grindelwald Laurent, her young mother, had lived her life paying the price of her surname until someone else had found it interesting enough. Gabriel Laurent, was much older than Leonie, he was the Head of the Bureau de la Justice Magique, working for the French Ministry of Magic; the man had always been fascinated with the character of Gellert Grindelwald and he hadn't resisted the temptation to add Leonie to his lists of unhappy marriages, as you would do with a precious and weird collectible. Leonie had been his third, and last, attempt at having a family of his own.

Maya had never really bonded with the man. Gabriel Laurent had always appeared distant to her, bound to them as a man bound to a collection of precious gems.

Gabriel kept them well dressed, clean and up to his standards but he had never really loved neither of them. Proof of that was the fact that as soon as he had learned his first, and probably only, heir was a girl he had looked for someone who could provide him with a suitable male heir.

Maya and Draco had been betrothed since the day of dawn and Maya was quite grateful for the universe to have given her a second shot at a family so soon.

Her sorry eyes left the ones of her mom to find the warm ones of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was the man she could call father, he had been the one spoiling her rot since she was a small child and the one to always stand by her side. Of course Lucius Malfoy had his interests in keeping Maya happy and she knew that, but the fascination he had for the ancient blood running in her vein had played a strong role in their relationship and it had brought them pretty close over the years.

Draco frowned at their exchange of looks and stiffened on his chair as Gabriel poured him more wine.

"Drink up boy, there's no such thing as a drinking age. Enjoy the good things in life," he said patting on the boy's shoulder. Draco took a sip from the glass curling his nose, Maya knew how he detested wine and lowered her eyes back on the small carcasses in her plate moving their heads around in circles.

"Sixth year mh?" asked Narcissa smiling placidly at her only son, the woman, luckily for Draco, adored him. Her all life was devoted to make up for his father's lack of love and patience.

"Almost done," he said smiling at her, Narcissa was also the sole human being he would smile to in public. Maya knew she'd never see the day he'd smile at her like that but she loved that about him.

"And then the internship in Paris, the work at the Ministry… so many great things to come young Draco!" Gabriel looked at the boy and his eyes filled with expectations. Draco's shoulders crouched under the weight of that look as he gulped down the wine.

"And the wedding!" yelled Leonie, she was clearly quite tipsy and the only one who looked back at her with enthusiasm seemed to be Lucius who nodded raising his glass.

"Of course, the wedding" smiled stiffly Narcissa, imitating her husband as everyone else joined in.

"Hopefully that one will end up looking a bit better in a couple of years." Said Gabriel laughing at his own joke and pointing at his daughter. Maya glared at him, blushing at the memory of Draco's disappointment in what was under her shirt.

"She looks beautiful already," frowned Leonie, "Tu es déjà belle, ma chérie. You just need to fill the gaps a little!"[ You're already beautiful darling] said her mom patting on her flat chest as if reading her mind.

"Le bon vin est dans le petit tonneau." [The good wine is in the small barrel.] Maya murmured glancing at Draco's grin.

"Wives are for child bearing boy, when the time comes, just put a baby in that belly and have your fun." Said Gabriel and an embarrassed silence fell around the table, the only sound was the one of Leonie, filling up her glass way over the appropriate measure.

Dinner dragged on later than expected, when the last drop of bitter had slid down their throats, it was way past midnight, the adults were blabbering about this new kid down at the British Ministry, a certain Tom Riddle, working his ways up the ranks, but Maya had no interests in politics nor was she allowed in the conversation, and soon she felt her eyelids getting heavier.

"Go to bed already" muttered Draco playing with a lock of her hair, the light of the candles was hypnotizing her and the only thing keeping her awake were the mosquitoes biting her legs under the table.

"Mais c'est ta dernière nuit à la maison." [But it's your last night home] She whined studying the movements of his fingers around the small lock of hair.

"And we won't sleep together anymore, you're too old. Va au lit ou je te mets un bébé dans le ventre!" [Go to bed or I'll put a baby in your belly!] He laughed soflty at the words. Maya frowned in defeat and walked up to Lucius to kiss him good night, then she did the same with her mothers. Gabriel nodded her goodnight from a more appropriate distance as she slightly bowed before him.

"Mon amour, tu n'as pas dit bonne nuit à ton amant." [My love, you did not say good night to your lover!] Scolded her mom's voice, she stopped and walked back to the blonde boy kissing his lips with a noisy smooch, making Leonie giggle with mirth.

"Bonne nuit mon mon amour! Rêver de moi." [Good night my love, dream of me!] She said loud enough for him to blush in front of their family. Grinning she made a quick curtsy and run to her room.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lonely

**Lonely**

Maya stood by the window of the big mansion. The rain was heavily hitting the panes hiding the landscape behind it. Bad weather made everyone in the house feel lonelier. She turned around to glance at Narcissa and Leonie, the women occupied the same room but their minds were far from there, Maya's was lingering over the memory of a kiss, the last salty kiss of summer.

Her next sigh fogged up the window. How long until Christmas? Maya walked to the grand piano in the midst of the room and sat on the stool. She observed in wonder as her hands moved along the 88 ivories and the notes of Chopin's Nocturne op.9 filled the air.

Her soul poured in the sweet and nostalgic opening and the loneliness spread in the house echoing on the richly decorated walls; her childish visceral loneliness matched the one of the two adult women on the couch behind her.

When Maya's small hands crashed on the final notes, she felt somehow even more frustrated and her teenage rage looked for a different way out.

"Ces putains de corsets!" [This fucking corsets!] she yelled pulling on the strings of the tight corset hugging her torso like an octopus. What was the point in getting all dressed up if she wasn't allowed to get out of the house?

"Maya!" Leonie scolded her on autopilot, the rest of her body kept its composure, she took a sip from the beautiful cup in her tiny painted hands. Narcissa shook out of her trance.

"These fucking corsets, indeed" she said, and laughed when Leonie spat her tea all over her skirt. The older woman looked around the room as if just noticing her surroundings.

"Play with me, let's get some of this steam out." she said pointing at the small cabinet holding the spirits, the chess pieces and the playing cards. Maya moved the chessboard over the small coffee table in front of her mothers with little enthusiasm, Narcissa was a sore loser and not even very good at playing chess. They observed as the small pieces displayed themselves on the checkered surface.

"Mark my words, as it will come the time when you'll sigh in his presence more than in his absence" said the older woman ordering her pawn to proceed forward. Maya frowned silently. Leonie scowled at Narcissa and then went back to spiking her own tea with something from a small silver flask.

"Don't ruin her fun. She's young, she's in love! You're such an old hag" she commented sipping her drink and ignoring the glare piercing through her.

"Et tu es une stupide vache ivre," [And you are a stupid drunk cow] whispered Narcissa bitterly, "I wish I could tell you my son will be somewhat different, but it will come the day the enthusiasm for what's between your legs will fade. You'll be a bored powerful witch, stuck on a sofa with a child and a drunkard". The three women's frustration took different forms, for Narcissa was cynicism apparently, as for Leonie was the alcohol.

"I don't think he is quite interested in what's between my legs yet." Said Maya moving her bishop and decapitating Narcissa's pawn. The small marble character dragged the beheaded body of the enemy to the edge of the chessboard before placing itself back to its spot.

Narcissa scoffed at her words but didn't comment, instead she focused on the chessboard for the right move. She apparently didn't find one because her horse marched right next to Maya's rook with a confused expression on its equine face.

"Don't listen to this old woman. Vous fleurirez bientôt comme une fleur. What about your period?" [You will soon bloom like a flower.] asked Leonie with nonchalance, she was drinking directly from the flask now abandoning the tea cup completely. Maya didn't flinch, she was used to be monitored, it was worse when the one to ask was one of her fathers; she felt like a breeding dog at times, everyone seemed more interested in what she could produce that in what she wanted.

"It seems to be stable now. It came regularly for the past three months" said Narcissa with a bored tone, before Maya could reply herself, "She'll be more than ready for when the times comes". The wind howled outside the window making Leonie shiver, she hated storms.

"This house seems filled with dementors, I swear to Merlin" spat the woman spying inside the small empty flask in disappointment.

Maya felt bad for her mother at times; Leonie was trapped in the events of her life, as if she had stumbled in by mistake. A shameful great father, a powerful and cold husband, a daughter sold to the highest bidder, a home devoid of the love and warmth of which the woman had an obvious and desperate need. It wouldn't have taken much to make Leonie's life less miserable either, she wasn't a complicate character, she had been quite a simpleton all her life, the only interesting matter about her was her surname really. Leonie's father had been quite the character, but apparently he had never cared to transmit his knowledge or thirst for power to his daughter, concentrating more on his own success, and the world knew how that had ended up for him.

"Maté" [Checkmate] muttered Maya leaning back in her armchair and glancing at the water pouring on the window panes.

"Shit" hissed Narcissa biting her lips when her king removed its crown to walk toward his fate so soon.

When the door of the room slammed open Leonie's flask went flying on the floor, the noise echoed in the corridor. Lucius walked in the room and scowled at the item and at the tipsy woman who collected it, Leonie sneered back at his severe expression.

Maya quickly run into the man's arms and was disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm in his hug. She glanced at her father as he broke the hug, his features appeared deformed by some sort of rage.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" [What happened?] she asked holding the man's hand and dragging him toward the sofa. Lucius didn't sit down, he moved toward the spirits' cabinet filling his glass of Firewhiskey.

"I swear that boy is going to be the death of me." He spat chugging down the first glass and filling it up once more under the interrogative eyes of the three women.

"Draco got into another fight with that fucking boy again, I'll have to go to the school." He said glaring at Narcissa as if it was somehow her fault. The woman had her hand pushed on her pursed lips.

"Is he ok?" she asked with a broken voice, but it was clear she was more worried about Lucius' reaction than anything else.

"He won't be when I'm done with him. If I get summoned by the Headmaster once more…" he warned slamming the glass back on the table and confirming the woman's worries.

"Shall I come too?" Narcissa was desperate to protect her boy, but Lucius shook his head no before the woman could move one more step toward the door. Maya took his hand in hers again.

"I want to come too, papa." It wasn't a question, Narcissa and Leonie stared at the scene, they knew how Lucius was a sucker for those puppy eyes of hers. He seemed to be struggling over the correct answer. When he nodded, a sigh of relief came from Narcissa's throat but she quickly disguised it with a soft cough.

"Habille-toi." [Get dressed] Lucius ordered and left the room as well.

Maya met her mother's eyes and saw the woman stiffening slightly.

"Get that smug expression off your face Maya," said Leonie getting rid of the silver flask with a touch of her wand, "sometimes you look so much like him…" she murmured before leading the way to Maya's wardrobe.


	4. Chapter 4 - La Visite

**La visite**

It had never been quite clear to Maya how journalists and paparazzi seemed to always know exactly when and where she'd apparate somewhere. The girl had grown so used to them she barely noticed their presence anymore. Lucius on the contraty, made sure to smile politely at them at each apparition point. He held her hand tight and kept his proud head high.

When the gates of the castle opened for them it was late in the afternoon, the autumn sun kept its rays stubbornly clutched on the school while being pushed down the horizon. The small crowd of photographers took as many shots as possible before the two figures became two small dots on the path to the big entrance door.

"This place is beautiful" Maya looked around, her eyes got lost in the sparkling water of the lake. It brought back memories of the sea she missed so badly.

"Your fiancee seems to appreciate it less, otherwise he wouldn't risk being expelled over trivial matters all the time." Spat the man, now that the cameras were far behind his expression had stiffened with anger again. His jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were clear and scary.

Upon their arrival the large door of the castle opened before them, an old wizard and a middle aged witch stood at the entrance. When the old man's eyes met Maya's his expression got deep, almost sad, and the shadow of a very nostalgic memory lingered over his bearded face when he smiled at her softly.

Maya knew who that was. Everyone did. That man had stopped her grandfather from his mad run for power. Albus Dumbledore shook her hand softly before introducing the woman standing next to him, "Professor McGonagall," he said as the woman smiled politely.

"What has he done this time?" asked Lucius cutting to the chase, but the Headmaster didn't seem to have the same rush. His eyes lingered in Maya's once more, he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. He turned his attention to Lucius almost forcing himself to refocus.

"It's quite late Lucius, the kids are about to have dinner in the Hall, let's join them. I've prepared a spot for you and at the teacher's table. We'll get into that later on." It seemed as an invitation but it was mostly an order, Maya noticed that, just as she noticed her father squinting at the old man; if looks could kill, she thought.

"I bet Miss Laurent will rather want to sit with young Malfoy down at the Slytherin's table," suggested McGonegall, Maya blushed slightly and glued her eyes on her embroidered loafers as they made their way to the Great Hall.

The closer they got to the room the more the sound of cheerful chattering rose. Maya's jaw dropped a little when she met the scene before them. Four long tables stretched for the length of the immense room, loaded with delicious banquet luxuries, and accomodating hundreds of young witches and wizards. Millions of candles lit the enchanted sky, glowing like a swarm of fireflies. The smoky smell of candles mixed with the sweet aroma of the food.

All the heads in the room turned toward the entrance when the Headmaster and his guests made their entrance, the low gossiping started spreading around the room as the four characters walked toward the teacher's table down the hall.

"Sa table est là, chérie." [His table is here, darling.] Murmured Lucius pointing its silver cane to the table under the long drape, depicting a snake in silver and green. Maya's eyes run along the table and when they met his, her heart skipped a few beats at once. Draco sat among his housemates, he was squinting in their direction, clearly ignoring the chaos around him. He didn't expect her to show up with Lucius and she knew how the boy was weighing the pros and cons of her presence. It would have probably saved him from Lucius' wrath, partially at least.

The voice of the Headmaster filled the room, amplified by the long dark wand he was pointing at his own throat, and silence fell among the four crowded tables.

"I'm very sorry for interrupting your banquet once more," he apologized, many students were now either standing up or leaning on the tables to have a better visual over the two new guests.

"Before I'll let you all go back to enjoy your dinner, I'd like for you to know we have two more guests tonight, so please welcome warmly Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Miss Maya Laurent." A round of applause and greetings came from the tables, the less enthusiastic one seemed to be the one under the drape of a Lion, in the colors of gold and red.

Dumbledore nodded to the crowd and placed his wand back in his robe walking next to Lucius.

"Please Lucius, here next to Mr. Potter, I believe you two have met already" he smiled, Maya saw the stiff nod the two men exchanged, it wasn't the first time she had heard that surname either. As the adults took their seats, Maya leaned to kiss her father's cheek and excused herself.

The walk toward Draco's table seemed longer than it probably was. As she passed by, many heads turned following her path. From the bits of sentences she caught, everyone knew well enough who she was. Draco slid on the bench making room for Maya to sit, her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears. It had been almost three months already since she had said goodbye to Draco on the platform of the Hogwarts Express.

"Vous avez grandi un peu." [You grew up a bit.] He said as she sat silently next to him. Her hands tormented the sleeves of her candid and long kimono dress, Leonie had definitely overdressed her, but then again she didn't own anything that wasn't either precious or slightly over the top.

"Je vais grandir encore plus pour Noël." [I will grow even more for Christmas.] She smiled and accepted the light kiss on the cheek, which made her pulse accelerate. A few grins around them called for her attention. She hadn't noticed the boys leaning in on the scene from around the table.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Draco?" asked a dark haired boy pushing his plate on the side. It was a tall and good looking boy, with a strong accent Maya couldn't place quite yet.

Draco didn't seem keen on sharing her with the rest of the housemates but, after looking around and noticing how much attention they had been paid, he snorted loudly and started introducing the ones closer to them. Maya shook hands with Blaise Zabini, the boy who had suggested the introductions in the first place, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabble. She waved to the rest of the faces surrounding them.

The girls seemed to want to keep their distance, none of them walked closer to get introduced, but Maya didn't bother thinking about it. What she enjoyed instead was Draco's face filled with pride when his friends expressed their clear fascination for Maya; she was determined to get the image impressed in her brain for as long as she could. His eyes and hair contrasted with the dark school uniform, which hugged his shoulder perfectly.

Unlike his peers, clearly marked by the ungainly forms of puberty, Draco seemed immune to hormonal jokes. His face was a harmonious set of shapes and angles, the way he moved his mouth, grinning occasionally while telling something, was hypnotic. Not only for Maya; sitting at the table it wasn't hard to notice that the boy had a natural magnetic force which just demanded attention.

"Mate, it seems your dad and Potter's are about to crucio each other up there…" commented Nott nudging toward the teachers' table. Draco frowned at his father, Maya knew he was feeling anxious for what was to come and she held his hand under the table, silently passing some of her strength to him.

"Why did he bring you along?" he asked her. Maya shrugged.

"I wanted to see you" she said shortly and got startled by the sudden boast of malicious laughter exploding around them. Draco ignored his friends and looked in her eyes deeply. Something feral moved behind his grey diamond eyes and the memory of their last salty kiss made her lower belly throb.

"Je pense qu'il voulait provoquer le vieil homme." [I think he wanted to provoke the old man.] she added hoping no one else would get it. He nodded glancing one last time at the adults down the all.

The chit chat around them resumed, the boys were quite deep into a detailed commentary over the last Quidditch game, when Draco gave her a quick devilish smile before grabbing a large bowl of dark, juicy cherries which had just appeared in front of him. Maya knew exactly what was coming and she blushed, similing to herself when he started biting into the sweet scented fruits. He'd bite half of it and check the insides before pushing the other half between her lips. That's how it had always been, since the one time Maya had bitten into one and found a rather large worm who had apparently been feasting on the fruit much earlier than her.

She was four at the time, since then he'd always make sure no worm would ruin her cherries. Maya wasn't sure anyone was thinking much of it, the boys seemed rather interested in the Quidditch talk. Draco was making the gesture look so natural that probably no one really noticed, or more likely, Slytherins knew better than to question it, and she accepted each of the halves from his sweet fingers, stained by the red juice.


	5. Chapter 5 - Point of view

**Point of view**

"Who is that?" asked Ron, his jaw dropped together with part of his chicken when the headmaster made his entrance in the Great Hall. Hermione patted one last time on Harry's shoulders as the boy diverted his eyes from his disappointed father; James Potter sat at the teacher's table, understandably mad at his son for having being summoned to school after the umpteenth bickering with Malfoy had ended up destroying half of the fourth floor.

"Do you even know what a newspaper is?" asked Ginny rolling her eyes to the ceiling and serving herself some more roast beef.

"That's Lucius Malfoy" said Hermione stupidly, she had missed the second character walking beside him. Ron turned toward the girl with a deadpan expression.

"You don't say…" he scoffed sarcastically, while Hermione realized there was a petite girl holding Lucius' hand.

"Oh," Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o' as the realization of who the girl was, hit her.

"That's Maya Laurent…" She muttered. Maya Laurent was Grindelwald's granddaughter, it wasn't common for her to just walk around without her whole family. Hermione had seen her a few times at the 9¾ platform but she had never been so close to her.

The petite girl was preciously dressed, a long white kimono dress fell down to her feet in a smooth wave of fabric, richly embroidered in what seemed to be real silver, which wouldn't be so surprising seen that she was also the heir of Gabriel Laurent and Lucius Malfoy. She had a heart shaped face, full lips and long smooth platinum locks cascading down her back neatly; Hermione could understand why many boys in the room seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Grindelwald's granddaughter?" asked Ron leaning on the table to have a better view, before anyone could reply, Miss Laurent turned toward their table, sending a cold shiver down everyone's back when her most iconic trait pierced through the crowd. Just like her grandfather, Maya Laurent suffered from heterochromia. Her odd eyes were the irrefutable proof of her descendance and though many had seen her on newspapers already, it was chilling to see her in real life, her features reminded Hermione of the photograph of Grindelwald in their History of Magic book.

Hermione squinted toward the Slytherin's table. Malfoy seemed as confused as many others about the sudden apparition of his fiancée, a little less about her looks probably.

"Lucius is going to kill him… consider yourself lucky," said Ginny nudging into Harry's ribs. The boy smiled softly at her attempt to cheer him up. Lucius was positively strangling his son with his eyes and from the worried look on her face, Maya Laurent must've noticed as well.

"It's a bit creepy though, she looks like him a lot…" said Ron, suddenly not so eager to stare at the girl anymore. Dumbledore had announced the two more guests and the group had watched the awkward meeting between James Potter and Lucius Malfoy, and followed the girl taking her sit next to Draco at his table.

"She's just a little girl," said Hermione but it was hard even for herself to believe in those words. Maya Laurent would never be and had never been just a little girl; besides the fact that she looked so much like her grandfather, there were many gossips about her magical abilities, probably plumped by her family's choice to keep her secluded for most of her life. Hermione didn't like to admit it, but even she was quite curious about the character and possibly slightly jealous of her ancient and powerful descendance, though she'd never allow herself to think that last bit out loud.

"I think she looks amazing," sighed Seamus dropping in the conversation, "That lucky bastard has it all!" he added scowling in Malfoy's general direction. Hermione nodded absentmindedly.

"Well after the two of you destroyed the fourth floor today, I'm ready to bet money on Lucius taking the girl away from him forever. Maybe he brought her to say farewell…" Said Ron grinning, but his smug expression faded when he met Hermione's know-it-all one.

"You better be more considerate with your money, those two are betrothed already. There's no going back on that." Muttered Harry stealing Hermione's piece, she glared at him shutting her mouth again.

"Do you think you'll get expelled?" asked Ginny with a trembling tone and big worried eyes.

"I don't think they'd act so casual if that was the case," reassured Hermione smiling to the red haired girl who nodded back grateful.

"But it's going to be a hell of a detention…" pouted Harry, "Have you noticed how Dumbledore doesn't seem to be able to take his eyes off the girl?" he asked curling his nose at the scene; everyone turned toward the wizard. His eyes were oddly filled with interest and glued to the young girl, Lucius next to him seemed quite satisfied by the old man fascination.

"I wonder if there's a reason for Malfoy to have brought the girl along…" murmured Hermione.

"And have you noticed that?" grinned Ginny, stealing everyone's attention and nodding toward the Slytherin's table, "I don't know if I'm jealous or disgusted…" she said hypnotized by the scene.

Malfoy was apparently immersed in a deep conversation with his friends and sharing his cherries with the young delicate girl sitting next to him. He'd bite in the ripe fruits, apparently checking each of the pieces and pushing the other half in her stained lips, the girl seemed to be perfectly comfortable with that.

It felt so intimate that many at the Gryffindor's table blushed. What was their relationship like? Maya Laurent probably knew Draco Malfoy in a whole different manner.

Hermione cringed, unable to ignore the jealousy melting her insides at the sight. It didn't matter how much of a prat the boy was, it was undeniable how handsome he had gotten growing up, and despite hating him guts, Hermione had always had a secret wicked attraction for the bully.

To be fair many girls fancied him in the same fashion. They admired him the same way people admire hurricanes and natural disasters, they can be quite majestic from the distance but scary and destructive from up close.

"I think Pansy is having a stroke or something…" grinned Harry making the boys laugh.

But the Slytherin blonde wasn't the only one; Hermione noticed quite a number of girls staring at the scene with either shocked or jealous expressions, confirming her thoughts about Malfoy's popularity.

Hermione glanced one last time at the soft red lips closing around Malfoy's fingers and she blushed diverting her eyes. She would have never imagined him to be able of such simple and erotic gesture and scolded herself for the warmth the sight had brought to her lower belly.


	6. Chapter 6 - Le Antichambres

**If anyone was wondering... yes I do notice the mistakes, the repetitions and the wrongly spelled words. Obviously, since I'm a loser, I notice 'em only after I've already posted the chapter. As soon as I have a little more time I will fix the old chapters as much as possible. I promise.**

**Warning: Chapter 7 might be mildly smuttier.**

**Le Antichambres**

Maya sat in Draco's lap, her hands caressing the back of his neck while his were embroidered in her curls; her eyes kept travelling through the titles of the books covering the walls of the small anteroom, the voices of Lucius, Mr. Potter and Dumbledore were muffled sounds behind the thick door of the Headmaster's office.

The three young Gryffindors sitting in front of them seemed to be quite uncomfortable at the scene before them, especially the girl; her golden eyes kept falling on Maya, who was making a huge effort not to catch her in the act each and every time.

When the silence in the small space had clearly become too dense for the girl to handle, she let go of a loud sigh and moved in her chair catching everyone's attention.

"By the way… you could at least introduce us," she scoffed snaring at Draco. Maya frowned straightening her pose and looking from Draco to the girl.

It was hard not to laugh when he gave the girl a slow fake smile, before going back to ignore her completely. The girl rolled her eyes to the ceiling snorting before stretching her hand toward Maya.

"Hermione Granger," she said locking eyes with her, Maya shook her hand lightly.

"Never heard of Grangers" she commented, genuinely intrigued by the girl's origins. Draco laughed while the girl froze on the spot in a stiff pose, frowning slightly.

"Mud-blood" said Draco in a low tone, pulling one of her curls and making it bounce back up. Maya looked at the girl with renewed interest. Muggle-born witches were pretty rare in her circle of acquaintances. The girl held her stare and clearly bit her tongue in an attempt not to say anything unpolite.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy," said the red-haired boy next to Granger for her; Maya noticed both boys appeared quite nervous now. Draco didn't even look at them, he went back playing with her hair. Maya moved toward the boys instead, they seemed surprised by her hand stretching toward them but both shook it anyway murmuring their names. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"So, you must be Maya Laurent," said Granger stating the obvious in an attempt to break the ice, Maya nodded politely leaning back on Draco, his chest behind her back made her feel safe. He moved slightly under her weight accommodating her. Granger's eyes followed each movement, it was curious how she seemed both intrigued by it and bothered.

"You do look like your gran…" she started but got cut off by Draco.

"Granger," he warned meeting the girl's eyes. She blushed and pursed her lips at the line he was drawing. Maya saw the questions behind those deep pupils of hers, just as she saw the sheer discomfort in the red haired boy when her eyes met his once more.

"What? I'm just making conversation," said Granger shrugging and crossing her arms while leaning back in her chair.

"Then why don't you ask what you really want to know?" asked Maya ignoring the low growl coming from Draco's throat. Granger locked eyes with her once more, her mouth slightly parted. Potter pulled the girl's sleeve a little, trying to break the mood, but there were just too many questions in that head, a few were bound to come out. Maya smiled amused by Granger's struggle. To ask or to keep her mouth shut? What would it be.

"Have you ever met him?" The audacious question had slipped out of the girl's lips so quickly that even she seemed surprised. Maya laughed out loud when Draco moved, suddenly pulling her closer to him and leaning toward Granger with a murderous look on his face. The girl gasped pulling back while both Potter and Weasley sprinted forward instead. In a blink of an eye the air had become tense and the magic of the teenagers had loudly creaked in the room making the walls, lined with ancient volumes, vibrate.

"Shut your mouth," spat Draco ignoring the boys and focusing his rage on Granger, who was now blushing profusely.

"All of you, just stop it." Said Potter sitting back again and looking from Maya's grin to Granger's frown, "I think we'll get enough detention as is. No need to make it worse, plus our fathers are in the other room!" he hissed the last bit scowling at Granger, who wore her best apologetic expression and diverted her eyes from the boy's gluing them on the tip of her shoes.

"Maya, I'm warning you. Arrête de la provoquer," [Stop provoking her] said Draco relaxing again against the backrest of the armchair and bringing her closer to him. Maya nodded slowly, curling her face in a fake pout before placing her cheek under his chin.

"You speak French?" asked Weasley, with half a smile on his face, which quickly faded when he met both Potter and Draco's scowls.

The room went back being very quiet for a while. Maya felt Draco's fingers creeping behind her neck and brushing against her back, a shiver went down her spine and she pushed against his hand. Before she could enjoy any more of his secret touch the room to the antechamber slammed open, Lucius rushed in, his fists were clenched and his face deformed by rage.

"You're not listening!" he yelled trying to keep his rage in check, the two adults followed him in the anteroom which was now too crowded to be comfortable for anyone.

"Please Lucius, be reasonable!" said Dumbledore, his voice was shaking, the old man seemed desperate, "We might consider compromising at least!" he added and his eyes fell over Maya, who looked back at him intrigued by the commotion.

"You lie to yourself even!" Spat Lucius facing the much older wizard, "You want to have her around because she reminds you of him!" he snapped taking a few steps forward. Potter's father rushed between the two men, his hands pushing their chest apart.

"Please, the kids…" he hissed trying to get them to calm down, but neither of the two stepped back.

"I might be an old fool" yelled Dumbledore, which from Granger's gasp and the looks on the boys faces wasn't a common event, "Even if you were right about it, how do you expect me to give her such an item when you won't let me teach her! She'll end up exactly like him without some guidance!" said the old wizard, his finger pointed at Maya, who blushed under everyone's stare.

"SHE IS NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Lucius voice thundered in the small room, the veins in his neck were pulsating along with his rage, Dumbledore stood there opening and closing his mouth with the look of someone who's just been slapped in the face. Absolute silence had fallen over the small crowd, not a breath could be heard.

"Why would you be any better than us at teaching her?" Added the blonde wizard looking around the room as to check the level of damage he had produced. The Gryffindors were clearly trying to sink in the stone floor.

"De quoi parle ce vieil homme?" [What is the old man talking about?] asked Maya leaving Draco's lap. Lucius kept his jaw clenched.

"Tais-toi," [Shut up] murmured Draco piercing her with his intense glare. It made her blood boil but she did.

"At least let me send you a reasonable proposal. Talk to the boy, take your time." Said Dumbledore stepping back and finally lowering his tone.

Lucius met Draco's eyes and he nodded slowly, his chest finally stopped heaving fast at the rhythm of is wrath, but a different emotion lingered on his face. Was it fear?

"You" he hissed at Draco as if just remembering why he had come in the first place; everyone turned toward the pale blonde boy, now standing stiffly next to Maya, "You're lucky you got detention. If I get summoned once more…" he warned. The boy nodded silently and turned to glance at Potter in a silent request for a truce, Potter nodded back to him, lowering his eyes on the stone floor soon enough.

Lucius looked around the room gesturing a general farewell and ordering Maya and Draco to follow before rushing outside the small room. Maya clasped her hand tight in Draco's and obliged, glancing one last time at the old wizard upon exiting the crowded space.

"Is he coming home with us?" asked Maya pulling Lucius hand with her free one, Lucius shook his head no and bit his lips, clearly he didn't care anymore about Draco's school troubles, something else had filled his mind at the moment.

"Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison. I'll see you on Christmas Maya," [I can't come back home] said Draco in a low tone while Lucius rushed forward making his way through the park and toward the gates. Maya pouted slightly. The park was dark now, the moon was up high in the sky and it made Draco's pale sking glow in the dark under its milky rays.

"Does the old man still want me to come to your school?" she asked, Draco nodded slowly.

"He must know the balance in the family has shifted now that I'm 16." He added with a neutral tone, it felt more like he was thinking out loud than informing her.

"Oh" she said, "That's why papa is so pissed. Will you have me come to school?" Maya felt the knot of hope tightening her stomach, something major was about to happen and she could feel it in her guts, she made sure not to show any of her excitement.

Draco looked through her and ignored the question. The gates were approaching and the little time they had left was running out. Maya stopped on the small path pushing herself against Draco, successfully shaking him out of his deep thoughts. He hugged her back giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Donne m'en un autre." [Give me another one] She murmured before raising her longing eyes toward his. Draco grinned, his stare slipped lasciviously on the delicate fabric that enveloped her breasts, a pleased expression flashed on his face.

"Très bientôt." [Very soon] He whispered and then pulled away from her, rushing quickly forward to reach Lucius on the path, Maya saw them talking all the way back to the gates but made sure to keep her distance.


	7. Chapter 7 - Christmas

**Christmas**

Maya's hands sunk in the warm water of the bathtub, the foam was slowly dissipating, the smell of jasmine and green tea filled the foggy marble bathroom making the mirrors sweat with steam. Her hands slid over her smooth thighs in a delicate caress.

The movement didn't go unnoticed, his pupils dilated but he didn't move. Draco stood still on the stool next to the tub, stubbornly refusing to get any closer. His lips moved slightly when hers parted welcoming the luxurious touch of her small fingers between her legs.

"Maya" he warned startling her, his voice was husky. Maya got lost in his eyes, sparkling in the foggy room like diamonds.

"Me feras-tu venir à ton école?" [Will you bring me to your school?] she asked putting her hands back on the edge of the tub, the water moved in small waves pouring on the floor. His lips pursed.

Dumbledore had sent his proposal short after their visit, demanding Maya to attend Hogwarts. Begging the family to consider. Begging Draco. Maya had always given for granted her necessary reclusion, but now that the possibility to leave that house and attend school was real, she felt like she had never wanted something so badly.

The idea of having even the smallest amount of freedom made her heart flutter in her chest like a hummingbird. It had become harder to focus on the fact that such a hard choice had fallen over the shoulders of her young betrothed.

The family was split about it and Draco had been struggling with the decision, caught in the middle. Lucius was totally against it he kept insisting on keeping her closer, under their care as long as possible. Gabriel, on the contrary, seemed quite intrigued in the idea of letting her interact with a new environment, he thought keeping her in the house would only increase gossips about her connection with her grandfather throwing shadows on the family name.

Draco knew that accepting Dumbledore request might have some pros. He would've gotten in the grace of the most powerful wizard of all times, potentially gaining access to the British Ministry and the Wizengamot. He could've joined Tom Riddle in his run for power in a couple of years and prove himself actually useful despite his young age, not to talk about the connections Dumbledore could provide him with.

But the game was a hard one to play and he was still just a kid. He wasn't delusional about that, and was taking his time to consider the cons as well. If something had happened to Maya, he wouldn't have never forgiven himself and most importantly he would have lost it all: his family and status, his future, his wealth. Lucius would have lost all the benefits he had gained from the betrothal and vice-versa.

"Ce n'est pas si facile." [It's not so easy] Said Draco removing his sweater, the humid air of the bathroom was making him sweat, the familiar symbol of the snake, embroidered in silver and green on the shirt underneath caught Maya's eyes for a moment. That, and the small stains of ink on his hands were proof he had run to her as soon as he had gotten back from school. She repressed the satisfaction that thought brought her and chose not to ask further questions.

She knew that the dinner waiting for them downstairs was already a pretty stressful thought for the boy. Maya smiled dismissing the topic, by the look on his face Draco appreciated her silence, and enjoyed the way the water had cleared from all the foam in the meantime.

"Rise" He murmured and a shiver went down her spine as she obliged to his order enjoying the feral expression flashing on his face. Water dripped from her hair adding up to the one pouring from the edges of the tub.

A growling sound rose from Draco's throat, his hands clenched on the edge of the stool as Maya stood in front of him, a swab of foam rolled down her leg followed by his focused stare.

"Plus près." [Closer] He ordered. Maya stepped out of the tub, her feet sunk in the wet carpet with an unsettling sound, her hands shook slightly in excitement. Draco seemed to be fighting with himself about the next move. But then something clicked behind those diamond eyes of his and he smirked standing up from the stool and removing his shirt.

Maya's eyes fell on his torso; every time he came back home, he was slighlty different, he was growing up at a speed she hadn't been prepared to. Maya was fascinated by the new ways her body had started to react to his. A whole new range of needs and desires she wasn't sure how to deal with yet, crowded her mind at the sight of Draco.

As her eyes traveled over his pale skin, she felt her flesh becoming warmer; his arms had grown thicker, his chest wider, delicate blonde hair drew a new path from his navel to the buttons of his trousers and the desire to know where it led, was making it difficult to focus on anything else.

"Come here," He demanded melting her with his stare. Maya walked up to him, her lower belly screamed when her hands finally met his shoulders. She stepped on her tiptoes kissing him under the lower lip, biting slightly, begging him to lower his head so that she could kiss him properly.

His lips curled in a malicious smile and Maya gasped loudly when he lifted her completely, moving her on top of the sink behind her. Her legs tightened around his waist, the fabric of his trousers brushed on the tender flesh between her legs making her moan loudly, as the kiss she had been longing for finally came, rough and needy.

Maya heard herself making sounds she didn't know she could produce. Her nails sunk in his shoulders when his lips left her mouth to claim her nipple and his hands tightened possessively on her butt. Draco sucked and licked making her belly clench tight and fill up with a painful pleasure. Maya's head tilted back as she enjoyed the sweet torture pulling him as close as she could.

When he suddenly pulled away she almost cried out loud.

Her eyes fogged by lust fixed on his smirk. Draco took a few steps back, unbuttoning his trousers, clearly too tight now on his erection, but the distance made it clear to Maya that he wasn't going to touch her anymore. While disappointment bit her guts like a wild animal, she stepped down from the sink covering her breasts with her arms and piercing Draco with her bitter glare.

"Sors, j'ai besoin d'une douche," [I need a shower] he laughed mocking her pouting face and throwing her a towel from the shelf behind them.

"I'll see you downstairs" he said pushing her toward the door. Maya stepped out shivering for the sudden change of temperature. The sound of the door locking behind her made her frustration come out in the form of an annoyed sigh, she run to her wardrobe calling for the house-elves with a bit more hostility than needed.

"I don't think we are thinking this through, that's all I'm saying" hissed Lucius cutting his meat with excessive strength. Maya stared at her plate, how stupid it was to hear them talk about her own life, without being able to join the conversation. The air around the table was quite dense.

"And I think you worry too much! She'll have to get out of the house eventually!" scoffed Gabriel from the other side of the table grabbing the wine from Leonie's hands and ignoring the deep grimace she gave him. Narcissa seemed to be trying to read Draco's mind, she couldn't take her eyes off of her pale son.

"What are the real dangers?" asked Draco meeting his father's eyes. Lucius seemed to be grateful someone was actually taking in consideration his worries.

"Have you seen her?" he scoffed with a gesture that pointed at Maya's general appearance, "everyone knows who she is! Even if we were to hide those eyes, there's not a soul in the magical world that doesn't know that face!" Lucius looked around the table.

"And who do you think will mess around with her knowing who she is? That school is safe enough for our son but not her?" Snorted Gabriel stabbing the piece turkey in front of him as if he needed to kill the animal once more. Lucius bit his tongue and froze for a moment.

"I don't trust that old geezer with something so precious!" he muttered after a while, "Merlin knows what he will want to teach her anyway! Why can't we wait until after the wedding to send her out in the world?" Maya frowned, was Lucius concerned about her or himself?

"He has something of ours," Said Leonie frowning at her empty glass and grabbing the one in front of Draco with nonchalance, he seemed to find it funny because the shadow of a smile flashed on his face before he could hide it.

"I think" said Draco and a sudden silence fell around the table, "It would be good to have this kind of ascendancy on a powerful wizard like Dumbledore. I saw how he looked at her at school. We would have the British Ministry in our hands in a few years if Maya plays her cards well," Maya wasn't sure how she liked the way he was talking about her. It sounded so much like their fathers that if she hadn't trusted Draco the way she did, she'd almost believe he was actually meaning it.

Gabriel clapped theatrically from his seat while Lucius sneered, he wasn't convinced.

"Especially now that this Tom Riddle is getting places, it might turn out to be useful helping him open some doors and get him to notice the benevolence of the Malfoys." Added Draco, gracefully accepting the empty glass Leonie was handing him.

"You're underestimating Dumbledore, son" scoffed Lucius after a while, "What if he knew what she can actually do? He won't let her walk away." he spat staring at Maya with an odd expression.

"I believe," said Draco with a sharp tone, "Maya can get us exactly where we want to go and if that means having the old geezer play with her some more, then why not? Plus he does have something we want back. How do you plan on getting that otherwise? We can handle him." he added smirking to Leonie's grin.

"See Lucius? Even your son is more ambitious than you are!" laughed Gabriel from his seat.

"You already have all the open doors you want, and you're risking the girl's safety for a legend!" said Lucius, but he seemed to finally doubt his own words. Of course both families were well known and respected but there was no end to what the right connections could do, and that Lucius knew, just as he knew Gellert Grindelwald wouldn't have risked his own skin to run after a legend.

When no one bothered replying to Lucius he looked around the table with defeat written all over his face. Maya's belly filled up with butterflies, were they actually agreeing to send her?

"She'll drop out as soon as I'm done with my degree," added Draco giving Lucius something to be happy about, "And the wand... he has to at least let her try.".

"If anything happens to her…" hissed Lucius piercing his own son with the coldest of his glares.

Gabriel Laurent nodded raising his glass and dismissing Lucius rage.

"To Draco!" he cheered and everyone joined in on the toast while Maya and Draco exchanged a quick glance, full of excitement and fear for what was coming next. Their game was about to begin and both knew that from then on they could only rely on each other.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express**

"I've heard she'll be in Slytherins," said Lavender Brown while stumbling over Harry's legs to reach her seat by the window. Hermione looked at the girl with a bored expression. The train hadn't even left the station and everything, everyone was talking about was Maya Laurent.

For the first time, under the shocked eyes of the crowd, she had actually boarded the train holding hands with her fiancée. The wild gossiping had run down the train with the speed of light and by the time the girl had sat next to Draco in his compartment even the walls knew everything about it already.

"I've heard she won't be sleeping in the dorms" added the blonde girl enthusiastically and she looked around disappointed in the lack of interest surrounding her.

"I've heard Pansy is livid, she threw up even!" Added Lavender trying to obtain some kind of reaction.

"You've heard… they say! She has just stepped on the fucking train Lavender; how could you have possibly heard something true?" Snapped Ginny when it was clear the older Gryffindor wouldn't stop with the nonsense. Lavender sulked at the red head and crossed her arms on her chest sinking in her seat.

"How come she wasn't enrolled when she came of age though?" asked Ron, his eyes looked for Hermione's, he was used to her having all the answers, but he found her shaking her head no.

"You have seen how mad Lucius was when Dumbledore asked…" she said blankly staring into space as the memory replayed itself in her brain.

Lavender moved excited in her seat, realizing it was her moment in the sun. Her expression turned into a smug one when finally, years of gossiping, turned out to be useful.

"Well, she should've enrolled almost 4 years ago. But I've hear…" she said cautiously looking at Ginny, who grinned but didn't interrupt her, "I've heard her family turned down Dumbledore's request each year. But this time," she paused licking her lips as the gossip became juicier, "Draco Malfoy turned 16, and their betrothal states these kind of choices are now his to make, so he probably wanted her closer. Isn't that romantic?" her eyes were so dreamy by then that Hermione couldn't hold in a loud snort.

"Go figure… we might find out Malfoy actually had a heart all along!" scoffed Ron biting into a chocolate frog's head. Ginny pretended to gag in the background.

"He has a motif. Malfoys are not so pure and simple," said Harry accepting the rest of the frog and ripping a leg off of it, "They kept her from the world for fourteen years, how convenient to let her out in the public now." Harry made sure not to mention anything the trio had heard in the headmaster's office in front of Lavender.

"You might be right. This is so intriguing and we know nothing about it… it's frustrating" snapped Hermione.

She had read all she could about Grindelwald and Dumbledore during her Christmas Holidays, and still it wasn't clear to her why the old wizard was so eager to get the girl under his wing. Some pieces of the puzzle were clearly missing and Hermione hated to not know. She pushed the annoying feeling down her guts trying to concentrate on the chess game between Ron and Harry, but even they seemed to not be very focused as the small pieces kept frowning at their instructions.

Two details of the night Dumbledore had yelled at Lucius kept echoing in Hermione's mind though. What did the headmaster mean when he had said to be able to feel Laurent's magic since she had stepped on the premises? Was there really something special about Maya Laurent? And what did Dumbledore have that Lucius might want, how did they reach compromise? What was it that Dumbledore saw in the girl?

"Well at least they haven't sent her off to Karkaroff, that would've been scary as shit." Said Lavender clearly loving the way everybody else seemed not to know those stuff. She coughed nonchalantly before answering to their interrogative expressions.

"It was on the newspapers years ago…Grindelwald himself was a student in Durmstrang," that Hermione knew, though he had been expelled in his sixth year, when he was about their age now. "He made a statement; yes someone was crazy enough to take the interview down in his cell in Nurmengard," the blonde added increasing the suspense in the small compartment, "he told the journalist, Dumbledore was not to be trusted, that if his granddaughter was to be sent to Hogwarts, she might as well just spend her time with him in his cell, learning from him!".

"And why would he say that?" asked Harry leaning toward Lavender. The girl shrugged.

"He was probably mad already and just wanted to talk shit about Dumbledore… that's what my father said." She said, "Anyway he wished for Laurent to go to Durmstrang, but her family ignored him of course.".

"I wonder why they haven't shipped both of them there, Malfoys are so uptight when it comes to blood purity anyway." said Ron, it was impossible to end the gossiping. There was just so much mystery around those families, Hermione was a bit disappointed in herself, she wasn't so different from Lavender after all.

Still, Gellert Grindelwald had been the biggest event in recent magic history and it was such a fascinating contemporary character, even though no one had heard from him in a long time. Hermione would've paid to have access to the knowledge of ancient families such as the Laurents or the Malfoys.

"Oh well Malfoys have been attending Hogwarts since forever, in the magical world that means something. Besides that, I'm pretty sure Laurent Senior attended Beauxbatons, so Durmstrang would've looked like a pretty big and risky statement for the family..." Hermione thought out loud.

"Isn't it weird though? He's our age and already so deep into this kind of stuff…" sighed Harry, "I can barely get dressed on time to get to class and the bloke is getting married in a couple of years". It was indeed weird, plus Malfoy seemed to still find the time to be just a casual prat too.

"Oh I wish I could go to his wedding!" shrieked Lavender ignoring Ginny's shocked expression.

"He has called you the Gryffindor Pig since you were 11… why would you go to his wedding?!" she muttered making both Ron and Harry boast in laughter, but Lavender barely heard her as she had slipped in her own fantasy world again.

Hermione figured Malfoy's wedding was perceived as something similar to Royal Weddings in the muggle world. The union had many implications, political and social ones.

She had always admired Draco Malfoy. She would have never said it out loud but it was true. His grades were always just as high as hers, he was captain of the Quidditch team, prefect and leader of the Slytherins.

Besides all that he was involved in what was to be the marriage of the century and taking care of his family affairs at such a young age. His good looks and his charming ways made it easy to think of him as some sort of Hollywood star. Yes, the boy was an insufferable, slightly racist individual, but it could've been much worse considering how he had grown up. He must've lived under immense pressure. Hermione's mind lingered over the memory of his face when he had protected Maya Laurent from her indiscretion. And she blushed to herself. Did he love her? Was that the true reason he was letting her come to school? No way, right?

"Speak of the devil..." said Ron who was sitting closer to the corridor. Everyone turned toward the door when it slid open revealing Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and the delicate figure of Maya Laurent standing right behind them. The girl was already wearing her uniform, which looked somehow more elegant on her, and surprisingly, she was actually wearing Slytherin's colors, which made everyone turn toward Lavender for a moment in admiration. They had underestimated the power of gossip.

"Ew," snorted Malfoy when his eyes had travelled through the Gryffindors, "This ones you don't need to meet," he told the girl while sneering, Zabini laughed and handed Ron a piece of parchment with a list of events planned for the new year. Prefect duties.

"We've actually met already," muttered Hermione meeting the familiar odd-eyed, cold expression on the girl's face. Lavender was looking at Laurent as if a unicorn had just walked into their compartment.

"Yeah… tell the pig to stop drooling over my fiancée will you?" snorted Malfoy nodding toward Lavender, who ignored him completely. Her brain seemed to be elsewhere at the moment. The blonde wizard curled his nose in a disgusted expression. Maya ignored them all and turned toward her fiancee with a grin so similar to the one on Draco's face it was almost scary.

"That's the nosy girl we met last time," is what blurted out of her innocent heart-shaped lips. Zabini giggled in the background at the girl's words while silence fell in the small compartment.

Draco enjoyed the reaction on everyone's face for a moment.

"Well Granger won't bother you anymore with her stupid questions," he said piercing through Hermione. She felt her cheeks getting warmer as the guilt at their last meeting hit her stomach and knotted it. The shame of not having resisted her biggest weakness, the thirst for knowledge, tormented her.

"Get the fuck out Malfoy, before you end up cleaning Slughorn's office like a house-elf for another month!" snorted Ron trying to get the boy to close the door. Malfoy ignored him completely.

"I'll see you on the field Potter," he said instead, winking at Harry before slamming the door in their faces and walking away to the next compartment.

"Well no doubt the two have grown up together…" spat Ron scowling in their general direction and glancing at the piece of paper in his hands. Harry patted on Hermione's shoulder lightly.

"He's a prat and it seems she won't be much better," he commented, at the same time Lavender finally unfroze from her celebrity fever and looked around in shock.

"Don't they look amazing though?" she shrieked collecting dirty looks from all of them.

"Great! And we have a Spring Ball now!" whined Ron passing the piece of parchment to a more excited Weasley; the wild gossiping about Malfoy finally faded and the rest of the trip went by quick enough when the girls focused on the new upcoming ball.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dumbledore

**Dumbledore**

When Draco knocked on the Headmaster's office door, Maya's heart trembled in anticipation. The trip to school had been electrifying for her. She had never been left alone with just Draco until then. Everything about the train, the students, the general idea of being away from home, filled her up with hope and expectations and at the same time scared the living hell out of her. The old man voice behind the door called for them, Maya gripped tighter on Draco's hand following him inside.

"Welcome back," said softly the old wizard, pointing at the empty chairs in front of him. Draco lead the way and moved her chair slightly so that she could sit in it. As her eyes settled in the blue ones of Dumbledore the sad halo she had seen before, appeared, veiling his expression with melancholy.

"Thanks for having us," muttered Draco sinking in his armchair, he must've been in the office quite often considering how comfortable he seemed to be in that peculiar environment. Maya's eyes left the ones of the old man to land on the myriad of curious items surrounding them.

"What is that?" she asked pointing her finger at a huge red bird. The creature looked back at her with its deep black eyes, it made her nervous and fascinated at the same time.

"A Phoenix, you must've heard about those… though they're quite rare to meet in real life." Said Dumbledore, glancing himself at the bird with a sweet smile. Maya nodded slowly, Draco was weighing the man in front of him with the same calculative look she had seen on Gabriel and Lucius faces in the past. He knew Dumbledore was more than he could chew and was clearly calculating his chances.

"I believe you've been told about your lessons," Dumbledore cut down to the chase, "You'll be able to attend classes with everyone else soon enough Miss Laurent, we'll spend the first week evaluating what year would suit your abilities best at this point." He said. Maya saw Draco nodding in the corner of her eye and did the same.

"You do have everything you need now, don't you?" asked the man, was he provoking them? He knew exactly where they wanted the conversation to go. Maya turned toward her fiancée and by the expression on his face he was wondering the same. The moment Draco had been waiting for had finally arrived. She saw him bite his lower lip, as he was used to when very focused, and moving to the edge of his chair.

"She has almost… everything she needs." He said choosing his words carefully. Dumbledore didn't flinch, but suddenly he stopped making it easy for them, he leaned back in his chair waiting for Draco to go on, he was going to make him ask for it in the end.

"She seems to be missing her wand." Said Malfoy imitating the older man and leaning back in his chair again. The headmaster nodded silently, he pierced through Draco with an intense glare.

"I see," Dumbledore stood up and walked around the desk, he moved toward a cabinet in the back of the room and started spelling something, his wand pointed at the locket sealing it shut.

"I do know, that your Grandfather, Miss Laurent, wished for you to have something of his. Sadly its ownership is debatable given the circumstances…" He said slowly, the locket opened, but the man seemed to have casted numerous more protective spells and curses on the cabinet because his lips resumed muttering intricate words.

Draco's hands were shaking and Maya felt bad for him, she wished to be able to take the pressure off of him but she was fighting her own tension, she felt like puking, she pretended not to see how stressed Draco was and glued her eyes on the busy old wizard. Would the man give the wand back just like that?

"Grindelwald's wand" murmured Draco when Dumbledore placed his wand back in his robe and opened the small cabinet.

"Yes," said the man retrieving the item from the cabinet, "but I'm not sure, how your family thinks this wand will fit Miss Laurent, since it has another owner at the moment…" said the man in a lower tone. Maya's eyes fell on the clear wooden stick he was holding in his left hand.

"Sir, with all due respect," said Draco leaning toward the wand with a fascinated expression, "I believe there's only one way to find out how mad our grandfather was, and as my father before me, I don't get why it took so long to give it a try if you're so sure it won't work." He said.

Dumbledore seemed to be having second thoughts, his eyes lingered on the small stick and then travelled into Maya's eyes again, he hesitated for a moment before walking back to his chair.

"I believe," the headmaster sat behind his desk again, "Gellert had one too many theories about this precious item and I think he has too many expectations on his granddaughter as well. He should've never known about her abilities… it only fed his imagination." He said calmly, "Has your family informed him the girl doesn't need a wand in the first place?" The wizard's question didn't really need an answer. If Draco was surprised by Dumbledore's knowledge he didn't show it. He slightly stiffened in his chair before replying anyway.

"I believe he has Sir. It's not the only trait the two share either," he purred the last part, sure about the effect it would bring, the headmaster looked at the boy with renewed interest but didn't ask further questions. By then Draco knew for sure Dumbledore was hooked. It was up to Maya now.

"Shall we see what happens then?" the boy asked drily nodding toward the wand. The headmaster nodded and slowly handed it to Maya.

"How will I know…?" she asked embarrassed, Maya's heart was beating so fast now she had trouble speaking. So much depended on the events following such a simple gesture. Her eyes burned on the small frame of the stick the headmaster was handing her as her body refused to move toward it. That small piece of wood was the last proof of her real value in the eye of their families, of her grandfather as well.

"Oh, we'll know," said the man with a sweet expression. With a last glance at Draco, Maya stretched her hand toward the wand and took it.

She held the light piece of wood contemplating its lack of weight and its length. Her eyes travelled from Draco's disappointed glare to Dumbledore's serious one. Nothing. She took a shaky breath looking at the stick, tears stung her eyes.

The old wizard's shoulders relaxed visibly, he stretched his hand once more to retrieve the small item and right then an odd feeling buzzed all through Maya's body.

She felt her arm shiver as her magic crackled loudly through her veins and around her, the Phoenix cried widening its wings startled by the sudden flash of light and by the sparks coming out from the tip of the wand. A warm feeling burned within her and Maya opened her hand letting the wand roll on the stone ground, retrieving herself from it.

What was that feeling? So unnatural, her hands shook in fear as she stretched her arms toward an astonished Draco. Warm fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

She cried hiding in Draco's neck who had moved closing the space between them and keeping her squeezed against his chest. Dumbledore sat speechless behind his desk, his jaw slightly parted and his eyes wide open.

"You'll get used to it," murmured Draco soothing her back, still partially shocked himself, his heart was exploding in his chest, Maya could feel it against her.

"It's ok, you've never channeled through a wand, you'll get used to it. You're good…" He murmured in her ear. Maya nodded slowly but kept her grip tight around his neck.

"I… I guess she does have a wand then…" murmured Dumbledore. The phoenix had finally closed its wings but kept scowling at the young couple from her perch.

"I shall write to my fathers about it." Said Draco pulling Maya's hands off his shirt and bowing to collect the wand from the floor. For a moment Maya expected it to explode again but nothing happened, Draco placed it on the table in front of her and sat back in his chair gesturing her to do the same. Maya obliged, her eyes fixed on the white wand.

"You shall…" said Dumbledore, the shock still visible on his wrinkled face, he suddenly looked way older than he already was, "Miss Laurent I'll see you in my office in the morning. You can both join your housemates down in the Great Hall. The baquet is due to begin any moment now." The old wizard immersed himself in Maya's eyes. She felt the familiar buzzing of a mind trying to intrude hers, it caught her by surprise making her almost gasp out loud. She quickly blocked her deepest knowledge sending forward images of Draco, of boring chess games with Narcissa, and more useless stuff.

"Thank you sir." Said Draco, apparently oblivious to the battle of minds in the office, "Maya." He called making his way to the door.

Maya took the wand in front of her slowly, making sure it wouldn't channel her magic again without her will. She placed it in her robe and made her way to the door. The closer she got to the exit the more desperate Dumbledore's research would get. The little sympathy she had for the powerful man had just faded, he hadn't resisted the urge to scavenge her mind without any regards.

"Professor" she said finally closing access to her mind, strong enough that he'd know she had been in control the whole time, "I will answer questions in the morning if it's ok," she said, the old man smiled sadly but his eyes brightened with the knowledge of yet another trait he ignored about her. Occlumancy.

"I'm afraid my dear, the old age made me forget about my manners. Forgive the curiosity of an old man." His voice sounded honestly regretful. She smiled politely back and resumed her pace following Draco in the small anteroom and back to the dark corridors of the castle.


	10. Chapter 10 - Reward

**I hope you are enjoying reading this story. I'm currently writing down chapter 14 and I still have no idea where this is leading me, but I'm having fun and it was my main goal all along so...**

**I'm thinking of a chapter from Draco's point of view. It might be fun to see what he's thinking. I'm a little scared to venture in a male point of view and mess it up with my girly way of seing things though. Any good advice on how to avoid that?**

**Feel free to contact me and give some feedback on the story so far! Criticisms will be used for constructive purposes :) **

**P.S. I'm dying to let Dumbledore interact with Grindelwald...**

**Reward**

When the cold air of the drafty and dark corridor rushed to her lungs, Maya felt like a huge weight had just been lifted from her chest. Tears rushed on her cheeks followed by a hysterical laughter. Draco joined in, his nerves must've been so worn out by the effort he had put into looking impassible under the immense pressure of that meeting. He was still shaking when his body searched for hers.

He clung on her in a childish hug, asking for warmth, asking for a sympathy only Maya could give him, as she was the only one knowing how much he had bet on that meeting. How much he had risked not expecting, even remotely, for it to go so smoothly.

They stood there for a while, laughing and crying, clung to each other, shushing themselves back to sanity.

"Did he look?" asked Draco after a while pulling away from her just enough to meet her eyes, Maya nodded slowly, his heart was getting back to its normal pace, she could feel it pumping under her hands.

"Don't let him see him. Not until we want him to." He ordered, Maya nodded once more. Suddenly a wide smile appeared on Draco's face. So bright it was almost blinding.

"Show me the wand," he said, and she pulled out the clear piece of wood, handing it to him, but he didn't touch it, his eyes travelled over the small item. The proof of his first victory. His smile faded slowly, his expression became unreadable as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Lucius would've never forgiven him if his instinct would have proven wrong. Draco had stood his ground in his first real choice over Maya and it had been successful. He had accomplished more than his father had done in the last 14 years with one simple, yet hazardous, move. To get there, Draco had risked it all, his father's wrath and Maya's safety, and it must've killed him inside even though he hadn't shown it; he had proven himself worthy. They had the wand again.

It felt almost too easy to be true, what was the headmaster thinking? Why would he just hand it to her? Was he really so sure it wouldn't have worked? Or was he wishing for it to work just fine?

"I'll have to write home, first thing in the morning," mumbled Draco, "We'll see what the next step is."

His game of chess had just started; that light wand weighted immensely in Maya's hands now that their future was so clearly bonded to it, it was their first step into a world of very precarious balance and they were still just kids, playing a very dangerous game.

"You did good." he said and after a moment of hesitation crushed his lips on hersò Maya gasped at the sudden pression of his body against hers, adrenaline must've kicked in his system again, because it felt like Draco was oblivious, or very little interested, in the very likely possibility of Dumbledore getting out of the office and catching up with them.

"Nous l'avons fait Maya," [We did it Maya] he whispered in her ear, sending a warm shiver down her neck and bringing goosebumps all over her back and arms. Maya's legs trembled when his lips claimed her neck biting and licking. Once more her belly filled up with a need for something she couldn't identify, so strong and demanding and yet unknown.

Soon she lost her battle against logic pushing his head closer against her skin, wishing he'd bite even harder into her flesh. Draco pulled his head back, his chest was heaving fast keeping her crushed against the stone wall, his eyes were the ones of a wild animal, a predatory glare really.

"You are mine" he hissed, Maya nodded, her brain was foggy and her lower belly was screaming equally in pleasure and pain, under the sweet pressure of Draco's body. Suddenly he grabbed her chin, it wasn't a gentle move, it felt rough and needy. His heart was pounding against her palms again.

"Dis-le." [Say it] He ordered, his eyes were so clear and sharp, it was both scary and arousing to having him so close and so out of control. Maya heard the words coming out of her, "Je suis à toi," [I'm yours] she whispered and, as soon as those words left her mouth, he leaned in and spat in it.

"Dis-le." He ordered again pressing harder against her, Maya felt her legs getting shakier, her eyes fixed in his. She repeated the words he wanted to hear. Again Draco pushed her lips together and spat in her mouth before sinking in it with his lips and deeper with his tongue, biting her and then licking the sweet pain he was inflicting. Maya was hooked on the need for him to fill her up, to be closer, to be deeper. Their kiss was wild, a whirlwind of emotions, fears, lustful desires.

A warm and wet battle, a desperate need to prove each other something. He needed her to know he was stronger, despite her immense power, despite her getting the wand; he was her partner, her guide, he knew things she didn't. Maya on the other hand wanted to prove herself worthy of his admiration, needed him to know she was that powerful mostly because of him.

"A great woman's place, is behind a great man!" had said Leonie once, Maya recalled the disgusted expression on Draco's face at those words. Besides the fact that Maya lacked the compliance and the patience to act as a nice piece of furniture, she knew far too well Draco wasn't looking for that kind of partner.

"Guess we know why her father wasn't much interested in her…" had been his sharp comment to those words.

Undoubtably one of the reasons why Maya was so determined, loyal and ambitious was growing up next to him. Draco had pushed her and molded her to be a strong and fierce woman, not an asserting piece of meat, which she would've probably turned out to be following her mother's preaching.

When the kiss finally broke a small moan left her lips, Maya leaned on the wall behind her, catching up with her breath and the tightness of her belly. Draco pulled away taking a few steps back and drying his swollen lips with his sleeve.

"Good, you're so good. Un peu féroce," [A little fierce] he said, a wolfish smile replaced the serious expression from before.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, Draco was fixing his uniform where she had wrinkled it with her tight grip; she heard him laugh softly in the dark.

"You don't know what you're asking for, do you?" he asked meeting her eyes again and stretching his hand toward hers, not a trace of the wolf she had just faced was left on his features; she took his hand following him in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Maybe I'm asking for you to touch me deeper," She whined bluntly not really sure of the weight of those words. Why was it so frustrating to deal with her body recently? Draco glanced at her with a smirk curling up his lips.

"Be careful what you wish for, ma chère," he warned pulling her slightly and accelerating his pace toward the lit side of the castle, as if he himself was scared of what he might do in the darkness of those spaces. The small, reasonable, rejection was enough to mess her thoughts up. She bit her tongue and followed, one step behind him, a sudden insecurity biting her guts.

"Draco" she murmured, he stopped his pace and stood there waiting for her question to come, 'And you? Are you mine?" she asked.

Draco took a moment to study her expression, he squeeze her hand and pulled her next to him. The pride in his eyes was the reward she had been looking for, more than any word, more than any kiss, she could do with just that for now.

"Je suis" [I am] he said in a clear voice, plain and simple. Her chest filled up with a pleasant warmth as she walked through the Great Hall next to him, behind them only their shadows.


	11. Chapter 11 - Memory

**Memory**

Maya looked around, her eyes burned as they adjusted to the light surrounding her. Something about that place felt familiar and unknown at the same time. She found that her steps made no sound on the bright floor. It took her a while to see him. The old man was sitting on what looked like a wooden bench, chained to the wall by two large metal chains on its sides. He looked dirty and tired. Older than she remembered.

"You have it." He said, it wasn't a question, so Maya didn't bother answering. She moved a few steps toward him and he raised his head. Their identical eyes met and a grin appeared on his features, a scary expression really. The man on the bench was just the ghost of the handsome powerful man he had been. His skin was stained and his beard wasn't well kept and in order as it used to be.

"Is it my dream or yours?" asked Maya sitting next to him and realizing there was nothing around them as far as her eye could see. The man shrugged scooping on the bench to let her have more room. His wrist was thin, almost like hers.

"Considering the scarce furnishing, it must be yours," he murmured taking a look around. Maya nodded.

"Let me see." He ordered, Maya locked her eyes in his once more, opening her mind for him to see. Gellert intruded so roughly it almost hurt her. His tired and old appearance didn't match his strength and enthusiasm. Their connection felt always so intimate and it gave her a sense of completeness. She had taught Draco some leglimancy but sharing her mind with him had never felt just like that.

The old wizard laughed as he went through her memories of Dumbledore, but his laugh was a bitter one and didn't extend to his eyes, which were nostalgic as always. Maya didn't bother commenting on that, as he was already scavenging her head at will. Satisfaction drew a scary grin on hid face at the sight of his old wand.

"That old fool…" he spat gleefully, "And we're lucky that fiancée of yours is brighter than your fathers. Those two had gotten lazy and fat in their thrones. They have less ambition than a dead man really," he said angrily, the peculiar way he pronounced the words, had always sounded funny to her.

"You are my hope Maya." he muttered more to himself than to her.

"There is a man we need Maya, I've seen something," he said after a while leaving her mind free of his weight, "I've been locked up too long, I don't know enough, I can't see clearly anymore. I think he'll turn out to be useful," he murmured.

"Tell me Opa" [Opa = Granpa in German] Said Maya studying the expression on the old man's face. He nodded frowning, his eyes lost in the white nothingness surrounding them.

"Riddle" his voice was less than a whisper now, the images of a middle aged man popped in her brain, Maya accepted the invitation and sunk in her grandfather's memories. The image felt like something Gellert had seen in a newspaper, he had probably glanced at it from his cell, she couldn't read what the article said about Riddle, but his name was written in the title with large characters.

Quickly a second image followed, this time Riddle was sitting in a rather classy environment, he was talking with someone; Maya couldn't see who the other person was but she focused on Riddle's hands, as her grandad had probably done before her. The man kept turning a large ring around his finger, encased in it was a black rock, a rather ugly piece of jewelry to be honest, it didn't fit with his flashy clothes and tasteful general appareance. He had a bored expression on his handsome face. The image was more blurred than the previous one, that was not a memory. Maya could feel the difference. Predictions and readings were lighter than memories, less detailed, blurry and sometimes they could show conflicting events. The future can be influenced by the littelest detail and predicting it, is a serious and difficult business.

Her grandfather was famous for being able to use divination with accuracy when he was younger and stronger. He had tried to teach her as much as possible, but given the nature of their meetings, it had been the hardest power for Maya to master. She could see bits and pieces, but still, wasn't able to control her visions nor to interpret them correctly. She depended on Gellert for that.

"He works at the ministry, but I can't go meet him there. I've tried seeing myself ahead... I'm not good enough." she said disappointed, getting out of his mind.

The old man grabbed her by the collar of the shirt pulling her closer to his mad eyes, Maya gasped for the sudden movement and her heart jumped in her throat.

"Look at me," he said, one of his gnarled fingers pushed under Maya's chin tilting her head up a little, "You will get where I failed to get. But you'll have to get better at this Maya." He hissed getting even closer to her. She could smell his breath, it smelled of coffee and something strong and alcoholic.

"No one will stop you, my child. I'll make sure of it." He said letting go of her shirt with a sudden remorseful expression.

"I will" Maya moved retrieving from him slightly, she needed to put some distance between her and his expectations.

"Du hast bereits den Zauberstab." [You have the wand] Maya nodded at his words, she did have the wand, his wand. Her eyes fell on the small symbol on the man forearm, the ink had lost its bright color over time, but she could still see the Deathly Hollows clearly. Her grandfather's dream. She looked around once more, pursing her lips and avoiding the man's glare.

"Do you think Riddle has it?" she asked. Gellert didn't answer to that. He usually ignored questions he didn't know the correct answer to.

"You have my blood as well. Dumbledore is an old fool. He will be the last of your problems. Get Draco closer to Riddle. Get closer to Riddle and come find me, I need to know more about him to see clearly." He ordered.

Once more she felt the pain of his mind in hers. Maya let the old man linger over her memories of Dumbledore some more, but then pushed him out as soon as he tried to see where he was not allowed to.

"What are you hiding there?" he asked suddenly frowning. Maya blushed looking at him with a frustrated expression.

"Him," she said standing up from the bench. Her grandfather did the same, he towered over her, despite his age and the long years of prison, depriving him of most of his weight, he was still quite a tall and intimidating man.

"Don't get too soft Maya. This world has no room for soft people. We know that." His expression was nostalgic and Maya pretended not to notice, she looked at her bare feet leaving the man free to feel whatever he wanted for a moment.

"How do I get closer to Riddle?" she asked after a while. The old man shook out of his thoughts.

"Anyway you can. He'll want the wand, be careful." Maya looked up at her grandfather with a worried expression but he ignored it and moved a few steps in that white emptiness surrounding them. His movements were still fluid, just like his mind.

"His blood is dirty my child. I saw that. But it's hard to make a man bow when he's sure to have a crown over his head." Maya nodded slowly.

"Do you see yourself taking that crown Maya?" he asked with a spark of excitement in his eyes.

"I'll get it for you to wear, Opa," She said blushing. The old man smiled his crooked smile, his chest filled up with pride for a moment.

"We're running out of time. You're about to leave." He said with a softer expression. Maya frowned disappointed.

"You have been good, meine Liebe," he said, "we'll work on your abilities. We'll meet again." He informed her. He had said that each time they had met, and he had never been wrong about that. Maya felt relief at those words for some reason.

"Do what you have to do." He added. Maya sighed meeting his eyes one last time.

"As for Albus..." he took a pause pushing more images in her mind. Maya saw a familiar setting: three boys, one of them being her grandfather, they were young, slightly older than she was now. They were fighting animatedly, when the argument heated up and they drew their wands Maya pulled away from the memories, before the one she detested the most could replay in her mind.

"I know." She said to the frown on the old man's face.

"Steal his knowledge Maya, let him teach you. His weakness, I gave it to you." The silence that followed was thick.

"Für das größere Wohl" [For the greater good] he chanted moving a few more steps and turning on himself to look at her, "Make me proud," When the grin widened on his face he appeared suddenly younger, not so different from the boy she had just seen in his memory. Maya blushed and smiled softly at him.

"Für das größere Wohl. Auf Wiedersehen, Opa" [For the greated good. Goodbye Granpa] she whispered. He lifted his hand to wave goodbye, but her brain slipped in the conscious world too soon and Maya found herself waving at the nightstand next to her bed while the morning sun filtered through her heavy eyelids interrupting her trance-like state.


	12. Chapter 12 - Dinner

**Dinner**

Hermione stretched yawning loudly, a fat tear rolled down her cheek and made her vision blurry. It wasn't even 8 p.m. yet and still everything she could think of at the moment, and craved quite fiercely, was her own bed. Harry had abandoned her for Diggory, the two had been going on and on about the last Quidditch game for the last half hour and had apparently forgotten about her existence.

Hermione moved uncomfortably in Ginny's high heels and looked around the crowded room for the owner of those shoes without success. Slughorn dinners replayed all quite the same, the only difference this once was the fact that Maya Laurent had pretty much monopolized everyone's attention.

She saw the girl on the other side of the room, Slughorn was glued to her arm as the proud owner of a dog of exceptional pedigree, while a bunch of boys and girls flocked around her with adoring eyes.

Laurent had raised the standard dress code of more than a few notches, her dress was probably something out of a fairy boutique; the fabric was totally sheer, in a pale green, entirely embroidered with silver branches and tiny colored flowers, which bloomed perpetually on it bringing the dress to life. Underneath she was wearing some sort of dark green bodysuit, which in Hermione's opinion, covered very little. It felt a bit over the top for that kind of event but it was undeniably amazing.

She hadn't been in the school for a whole week yet, and already Laurent was the only thing anyone wanted to talk about.

Even Hermione had fallen victim of the gossip fever, sitting closer to Lavender than usual, attempting to feed her hunger for knowledge.

She didn't want to admit it, but the girl was quite the character and all the events that had led Laurent to come to the school were still a mystery. Dumbledore had kept the girl all to himself during those first days and Malfoy hadn't allowed her to join Slytherin dorms yet. Hermione felt her curiosity bite into her flesh and forced herself to stop staring at the girl.

A second yawn claimed her lips and made her shiver hard.

"Classy," murmured a venomous voice behind her, Hermione knew who that was before even turning to frown in his direction. Malfoy was leaning on the wall behind her, taking a break from the spotlights and keeping an eye on the girl from afar.

"Merlin, I'd rather be finishing my Potion essay than be here…" she snorted accepting the glass the boy was handing her. Hermione and Draco had a non-verbal agreement about avoiding fights during Slughorn's get-togethers, that was the only reason she wasn't surprised by his lack of malice.

Parkinson passed by holding Nott's arm, she sneered at the sight of both Hermione and Malfoy and pulled the boy away, Nott looked at Draco with a sorry expression and followed the Slytherin girl.

"Is Parkinson mad at you?" asked Hermione surprised by the lack of enthusiasm in Parkinson, she was usually glued to Malfoy's arm. He shrugged, drinking to avoid answering.

"Are you avoiding girls now?" Hermione scoffed looking from him to Parkinson again. The dimple in his cheek, the one that made girls shriek and giggle in the corridors, made its apparition as he wore his best smirk.

"Only the cute ones," he said looking down on her. Touché. Hermione felt the familiar feeling she always felt under that intense glare of his. How was he always able to make her feel so uncomfortable and weird?

"As if I'd care what you think about me," she laughed bitterly, and sunk in her glass ignoring his eyes indulging on her red cheeks.

"Oh but you do…" he laughed revealing a row of perfect white teeth.

"Laurent seems born for this," said Hermione nodding toward the boy's fiancée, who appeared completely at ease surrounded by the crowd, a note of jealousy came out with her words. Malfoy's smile softened as his eyes landed on Laurent; it was almost unsettling to see him react like that.

"She is," he said shrugging, Hermione bit her lips and nodded neutrally at his bragging about the girl's social skills.

"So, what year is she going to be attending? Or is Dumbledore going to keep giving her private lessons?" she asked before he could change topic.

"Fifth year, next week, you can start spreading the rumor if you'd like. Make yourself popular," he said. Why did she find it funny that since Maya Laurent had landed in Hogwarts, Malfoy had been unable to mask his own French accent like he used to? He was probably confused by the continuous switching from one language to the other, but this small detail made him look more human somehow.

"I wouldn't take that away from Brown," said Hermione glaring at the blonde Gryffindor, who was clearly trying to read their lips from the other side of the room.

"Oh yes… the pig, I forgot" snorted Malfoy raising his glass at a purple Lavender Brown. Hermione laughed a little.

"I might need you," said Malfoy suddenly serious, Hermione turned to lock eyes with him, was he making fun of her? He was biting his lower lip choosing his words carefully, it sounded intriguing. Why would a Malfoy need a mudblood?

"What would you need me for?" she scoffed forcing herself not to get lost in the tempting movement of his lips.

"I'm going to ask Slughorn to organize a mixer, I'd like to get to know few people working at the British Ministry," he said diverting his eyes from hers and focusing on the professor, still attached to Laurent like a mussel to the rocks.

"And you've heard I'm applying for the summer internship at the Ministry." She said stating the obvious, "But aren't you applying for the French one?" she asked with just a pinch of apprehension. There was no way she was going to get that spot for the summer if a Malfoy was going to apply for it. That's why when he nodded, confirming his intentions, she could breathe a sigh of relief.

"So why?" she asked trying to figure out who would Malfoy want to get to know in the British Ministry? His father knew everyone already, didn't he?

The blonde boy shrugged, his silvery eyes locked in hers again and Hermione felt her stomach clench at the sight. There was no way of getting used to how deep those eyes were.

"I'm just working on connections you know, I figured you could use some yourself."

Riddle. It came to her suddenly. Of course he wanted to meet Tom Riddle. The man was working his way up the ranks of the Ministry at an unpreceded speed and the only reason he hadn't gotten to the top yet, was the fact that he lacked a serious back up from other countries. His ideas were probably too revolutionary for Laurent's father or Malfoy's one, to get involved with him directly. But who would've noticed a sixteen years old student approaching him? Hermione shook out of her thoughts.

"I doubt we'd want to meet the same people," she muttered frowning at the boy. She didn't want to be part of any of that.

"I guess not… but I figured we could make it a two parties kind of mixer. We could invite Shacklebolt as well. Maybe have a valid confrontation. What do you say?" he suggested filling his glass again. Of course it was tempting, she didn't have many connections; unlike her friends, and enemies in this case, Hermione came from a muggle family. Her parents were not notorious in any district of the Ministry, all she could count on were her own skills, and she was confident about those… but still. Maybe it wasn't so bad, Malfoy was just a sixth year like her, there was no way he could meddle into serious politics any sooner that her.

"I'd say it's interesting, but why me?" Hermione knew Slughorn had a soft spot for her but it felt nothing compared to how he was drooling all over Maya Laurent at the moment. All Malfoy had to do was making the girl ask for it. Then again, her brain put the puzzle together before Malfoy could reply, he didn't want the girl involved in politics. There were enough gossips about her connections with Grindelwald without her going around asking to meet Tom Riddle, who appeared to be a great admirer of her grandfather work.

"Slughorn likes you, and he likes me. Back me up on this and I'll help you out." He said. That was precisely why Slughorn held those dinners, and precisely why Hermione hated them. Useful connections. But now it was coming in handy for once. Why not take the opportunity? Just once, how bad could it really be? She bit her lips and held Draco's stare.

"I'll think about it." She said and emptied her glass.

"I've seen how you look at her," said Malfoy with a smirk, the dimple came back, he must've been pretty determined to obtain what he wanted. Hermione was surprised by his lack of shame.

"She's a book you can't read and you hate it." He added stepping closer. Hermione looked back in the girl's direction. She was. Maya Laurent knew history from a whole different point of view and it killed Hermione to not have the key to her knowledge, but she was far away from whining about it with Malfoy out of everyone.

"Help me, and I'll let you talk to her once more. Unlike me, Maya loves telling stories, old stories." His diamond eyes melted in hers, had he ever been so nice for so long? Hermione was tempted but something about him sounded… suspicious.

"I'll think about it." She repeated. Malfoy nodded slowly, never leaving her eyes.

"Fair enough," he said getting her empty glass. Hermione looked around the room, something felt odd, she was being stared at, but when she turned to look at Maya Laurent, which might have had something to look at, since Hermione had been talking with her fiancée for the last 15 minutes in a lonely corner, the girl was cheerly talking with Cho Chang. Then she found it. Pansy's glare was piercing a hole in her forehead. It almost burned.

"I think Parkinson is trying to crucio me with a nonverbal or something…" she muttered, signaling to Harry's worried face that everything was ok.

"Yeah… that one is something," commented Malfoy stiffening slightly and staring at his feet for a moment, "Come find me when you're done thinking," he said changing topic again and diving into her eyes once more. It made her heartbeat suddenly increase to a ridiculous speed. The way he talked, the way he moved… Malfoy was built to catch the eye.

"If you'd excuse me, miss Mudblood," he said slowly sliding back in his character, Hermione's eyes shot to the ceiling at his mockery, "I'll be waiting for you." He added before walking away in the crowded room.

Hermione saw him reaching Laurent and leaning in to whisper something in her ear, the couple turned to glance at her. She felt her cheeks getting warm when two amazing sets of eyes met hers, those two looked indeed amazing next to each other, like a pair of porcelain dolls.


	13. Chapter 13 - La Force

**I'm sorry if it took me a while to post the new chapter, I've had the worst week, plus I had second thoughts about the previous version of this chapter and I decided to rewrite it completely, which gave me a troublesome time since the next chapters are now in need of revision as well.**

**I hope you're still enjoying reading my story! Have fun :) **

**La Force**

Maya came out of the headmaster's office in a rush, the cool corridor gave her the now familiar sense of relief she felt whenever she left those rooms. She took a big gulp of air and for a moment leaned on the heavy wooden door, the tension in her shoulders showed no signs of disappearing. Learning to manage the Elder wand, and at the same time, keepin an eye on Dumbledore's leglimancy, had drained her energy completely. The man hadn't yet tried to violate her mind again but Maya felt it was better to be safe than sorry, even without Draco reminding it to her every ten minutes.

The sky behind the thick window pane was clear, the sun had begun his descent behind the horizon, leaving the park in the dim light of sunset. Draco didn't come to pick her up, she glanced in the direction of the Quidditch field, he was probably still training with the rest of the team.

Her newfound freedom pinched her skin with a shiver as a silly dose of adrenaline flowed into her. For the first time in 14 years Maya walked without holding anyone's hand, without feeling the eyes of her parents or of the guards on her. Yet she felt safe. Hogwarts just had a strange effect. She wondered if it was the same for Draco. He must've had the time of his life all those previous years, alone and far from home.

It was thinking about these trivial things that Maya began the descent from Dumbledore's tower towards the Great Hall, but she had just turned the corner of the fourth floor when a girl's silhouette caught her eye.

"Do you need help with those?" Maya asked. From the expression she found on her face, Granger must have just skipped a couple of heartbeats due to fright.

The girl was holding a ridiculous number of books, the stack surpassed her curly wild hair of more than a couple of heads; a faint blush flooded her cheeks when she shook her head no, and one of the large volumes at the top of the pile, crashed to the ground loudly. Maya smiled bowing to collect it. This might have been a nice time to push Granger into accepting Draco's proposal.

"Thank you," the Gryffindor muttered, "Do you mind giving me a ride to the library?" Maya nodded, taking another pair of books from the stack and following the girl in the required direction.

A glance at the titles she held in her arms curved her lips in a smile. Granger stared ahead, probably trying to sink into the stone floor.

"I guess you've been thinking about Draco's request." chuckled Maya pointing with her eyes at titles like: Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, A History of Magic, Modern Magical History, Notable Magical Names of Our Time and so on. Granger blushed even more if possible but then nodded slowly.

"There is no shame in being curious, Granger. I would be more than willing to answer your questions you know." To those words the girl shook the temptation physically away from her with a weird movement of her head. Maya laughed out loud ignoring the girl's frown.

"I came to the conclusion that everything worth knowing has already been reported in the history books." Granger said resolutely. Maya didn't answer. The silence soon became oppressive and the girl resumed.

"Malfoy is not worth the bother; I have no certainty, no offense, that you know more than what is written in these pages ... and as for my internship at the Ministry, my skills will determine the result. I don't like cheating. " once again it seemed that Granger was trying to convince herself more than Maya.

Maya nodded pursing her lips, Granger's inner battle amused her. It must have been particularly exhausting to try to follow her moral code with such dedication.

"And why should it be so important for him to meet Riddle or Shacklebolt? He will have all the time in the world to make certain friendships when he graduates." Granger seemed to be done with her piece. Still, the library was not even close yet; Maya waited some more to make sure she didn't have more perplexities and when it was clear the girl wasn't going to say anything else she cleared her throat softly, breaking the silence gradually.

"So what exactly do your books say about my grandfather?" she asked in an innocent and clearly false tone. Granger paused for a moment to balance the pile of books in her tired arms. Maya imitated the movement.

"Well they say so many things, that he was a very powerful magician with very special skills. That he put his ambitions in the wrong purpose, and this led him to his inevitable defeat at the hands of Dumbledore," the girl recited from memory. Her molten gold eyes fell on Maya's mocking expression, and Maya fought her eyebrows to go back to their original position.

"What?" she asked drooling in anticipation, Maya smiled at her question and shrugged.

"Do you remember the year of the famous duel between our headmaster and Gellert?" Maya asked, resuming her journey to the library, Granger's hasty steps told her that the girl had sensed the probability of getting some new notions from Maya.

"1945" she replied unable to hide her knowledge about the subject. Maya nodded, pleased.

"Right, right ... 1945. But Gellert had already made his politics well known in 1928, and he was already active long before, only in disguise if I remember correctly." said Maya in an amused tone. The curly Griffindor confirmed her words before getting lost in her own thoughts for a while.

"I wonder," Granger murmured then, falling straight into the trap that Maya had gracefully placed at her feet, "Why did Dumbledore take so long to intervene ..?" her eyes looked for Maya's and when they found her straight expression her lips came apart slowly and her jaw dropped.

"Doesn't it say that in your books?" asked Maya laughing maliciously. Granger bit her lower lip and didn't answer. The library came in sight finally and they walked toward it in a dense silence, Maya could almost hear the gears in Granger's head spinning furiously.

Entering the library, they passed a small group of girls, they were wearing Slytherin colors and they all looked Granger's age.

"Stupid hens," Granger hissed at the sight of their annoyed expressions as she placed her books on the counter and helped Maya getting rid of her own.

"I don't think those expressions are addressed to you, Miss Granger," said Maya, turning a conceited gaze to the blonde girl sitting in the middle of the small group.

"I guess that's true for today, don't worry though, Parkinson is a bitch with everyone, not just you." Granger began to fill out the sheets for the return of the borrowed volumes.

"With everyone except with Draco." Maya said without looking away from those sharp green eyes. Granger seemed embarrassed by the direction of the discussion, she coughed slightly trying to ignore the subject.

"Don't blush Granger, I know very well what that girl did with my fiancee. And I know very well that someone will soon have to put her back in line. I sure hope it's up to me." the words now came from Maya's lips without her realizing it, squeezed out by the jealousy that was beginning to flow in her veins. Maya was not a fool, she knew that the small age difference with Draco had been a burden for a short time. It was only recently that he had begun to see her as a full-fledged girl, and it was no secret that he had explored his needs with other girls before she could know what it was that his teenage body craved.

"I wouldn't go pick a fight with an older peer if I were you." Said Granger trying to dismiss the topic, "and it's not just her, they always move in groups, like a bunch of sheep." The Gryffindor smiled but soon her smile faded when she met Maya's murderous gaze.

"There is no group of sheep that cannot be lead by a good shepherd. I fear no sheep, Granger and if you want to sit by my side, I will show you how good of a shepherd I can be. Accept Draco's proposal, and you will know why Dumbledore waited so long before he intervened, you will have the answers to all the questions that you will be brave enough to ask." Granger was now hung on every word coming from Maya's lips.

"You might even enjoy the moment I make them all…" she added nodding toward the Slytherins sneering at them from the table, "bow!" she hissed and Granger gasped when the whole group of girls, including Parkinson, simultaneously lowered their heads in a bow to then look dazed behind their backs in search on the mysterious strength that had forced the movement on them.

Granger opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing came out of it. Maya smiled at her before turning on her heels and leaving the library. There was no way the girl wasn't going to accept now.


	14. Chapter 14 - Riddle

**Riddle**

"I'm not saying it's impossible sir, I'm just saying that Weasley is breathing down my neck and ..." the man's voice died away before he could finish his sentence when he met Tom's gaze. How frustrating it was to be surrounded by incompetents. Small people with small ambitions. Tom ran his fingers over the wand in his hands, letting Rockwood enjoy a silent moment of pure dread.

"All I hear Augustus is that you are giving me more problems than you can solve lately. I'm not sure our collaboration is proving useful." Tom let the words flow slowly, Rockwood had been a good helper for a long time, but lately he couldn't meet any of his expectations and it made him nervous. The man shifted nervously in his chair, and he tore Tom a smile, his worried face amused him, what did he fear? Did he think that he would kill him in his office, in broad daylight, in the heart of the Ministry of Magic?

"I swear to you Riddle, since he was promoted to the Department of Mysteries that man has become unbearable. It's all bureaucracy and badges. I could have a chance next week, let me prove myself worthy!" Tom hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. And so, be it. At the moment he didn't have any better men for the role, Bellatrix had already risked too much lately, covering up for Rosier death. It wouldn't have been wise to risk the only relatively valid person he had left, he would have given Rockwood a second chance.

"I need those documents, Augustus, I expect to receive them by next week." he hissed. The man in front of him bowed his head slightly in agreement. If only Tom could have had things his way, if only he could have acted alone, at this point he would have already had the victory in his hand; instead he was forced to use these nothingness, these little men and women, happy to just dance for him like puppets. Pathetic and moreover, slow and disappointing characters most of the times.

The world of magic was in decline as he saw it. Wizards had relaxed into an insignificant existence, living under the surface like cockroaches, hiding from what was obviously an inferior race. His father's race, the thought turned his stomach. The mere idea of having Muggle blood in his veins made him sick. But soon, he would soon prove that if evolution had made them superior there was a reason behind it. Tom would arrive where no one had managed to get before. He would have been the king who led the mass out of that ridiculous and miserable existence. He had the power to do so, the right descendance, the will... the only thing he lacked was a solid foreign back up, and he would get it, either with his charm or inspiring fear.

If Rockwood could manage to get the documents Tom needed, he would have finally known how to make himself immortal over the centuries. Not only through the memory of what would have been his deeds, but immortal in the most practical sense of the term. Then, he would have had nothing more to worry about. He was so close to perfecting that forbidden technique that he could almost taste success. Once Tom would have created his Horcrux, or horcruxes, he would have dedicated himself with more peace of mind, and fewer restrictions, to the elimination of anyone stupid enough to stand in his way.

A light knock on the door shook him from his thoughts, Tom crossed the scowling face of Rockwood, whose presence he had forgotten, then with a quick wave of his wand the door opened to reveal the figure of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What is it Lestrange?" he asked. The woman kept a large piece of parchment, Tom would have recognized that calligraphy even from miles away. To confirm his intuition, a large envelope with the seal of Hogwarts underneath it caught his eye.

"Sir, an invitation from Professor Slughorn has just arrived." the woman said, Bellatrix had an annoyingly neurotic face, several tics shook her eyes and upper lip rhythmically, which was a shame because she wasn't a bad looking woman. Her cheeks flushed under Tom's gaze and he enjoyed the flattery of her eyes indulging over his own features.

"A dinner with his best students. Shacklebolt will also participate. I guess it's a sort of political debate to give kids an idea of the current situation at the Ministry.", Hogwarts… Tom hadn't set foot in the castle for years. The idea teased him, since Dumbledore had refused to grant him the job as a teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts he hadn't had a chance to return to that place, which had once been his only home. But was it really a good idea?

"I don't have time for kids, we have more important things to think about at the moment ..." but before he could finish Bellatrix interrupted him, casting a worried glance at the vein that throbbed in his temple when she did.

"Sir, this is the list of students attending the dinner." she said, handing him the piece of parchment. For a moment Tom seriously considered the idea of putting the woman back in line, but then he chose to leave the wand on the table, and grabbed the sheet off her hand instead, without sparing the woman from a murderous look first. His eyes run through the list of names, there were many interesting names among the group, of course, knowing Slughorn, only la crème-de-la-crème would have been in his Slughclub.

Tom felt his pupils become smaller and his mouth watering when he found those two names on the parchment. This could be an excellent opportunity to recruit young magicians of powerful families, but above all, to be able to shake hands with the offspring of none other than his mentor and inspiration. Unconsciously he turned his ring around his ring finger as he assessed the possibilities of the case.

"Someone interesting?" Rockwood asked, trying to catch the names on the paper, Tom looked at Bellatrix's worried look.

"Now that I think about it, it wouldn't hurt me to take a break. After all, Augustus is certainly not working very fast here ...", the man shrank in his chair, trying to disappear completely. Bellatrix smiled beaming, but the tic under her eyes deformed her expression ruining it.

"I'll confirm then," said the woman.

"Ah, Bellatrix," Tom called her back before the woman could cross the threshold again, "Contact everyone, I finally have the solution to our little problem. And the next time you interrupt me…" he left the sentence incomplete grinning in her direction. Bellatrix nodded before taking her leave.

Tom was tired of having to run after all his followers, always having to question their loyalty. From that evening, however, everything would have changed; those truly worthy of walking alongside him in the world he was tracing the lines of, should have made a sacrifice, a small act of trust that would have made his life much easier.

"Grindelwald's granddaughter will be there," Tom said out loud, using Rockwood as an interlocutor for his own reasoning, the man's eyes widened in interest.

"Isn't the girl related to Lestrange?" he asked, relaxing in his chair now that Tom's attention had slipped past his incompetence.

"That side of the family cut her off when she decided to work for me. I honestly would have done the same in their position." The Laurents were already constantly in the spotlight for their kinship with Grindelwald. But if the family had gotten to the point of disowning the members that could link them to the more 'conservative' wing of the Minisrty, why were they suddenly allowing him not only to get to know their male heir, but even to be able to share a space with Grindelwald's own flesh and blood?

"The family supports my policy, this is a very good sign." he said smiling to himself, Rockwood nodded from his corner. "How many chances are there that the girl has any information on old Gellert?" he asked in an amused tone, Rockwood shrugged.

"They say the girl has his eyes, Merlin only knows what else the two have in common. Be careful, sir." the man said then. Tom grimaced.

"Are you really telling me to watch out for a 14-year-old girl? After what you saw me capable of?" He snorted sneering at Rockwood. But deep inside, he questioned himself. What if it hadn't been Malfoy nor Laurent to push for that meeting? Again he gripped to the ring around his finger. He could not really fear a young girl could he?

"You can go Rockwood, unless you're eager to change my mind about your worth, I'll see you tonight for our little ritual." Tom picked up his wand from the table and glanced at the man who hurried out of the room in reverse, bowing to him every few steps.

"Morsmordre," he muttered to himself, returning to his own thoughts when the door closed behind Rockwood's shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15 - Câliner

**Câliner**

His fingers sank into the mattress. A suffocating heat gripped his throat and dried his mouth. Chills shook his body violently and he barely managed to push himself to the edge of the bed before throwing up all his dread.

Draco woke up completely only when the light of the bed next to his lit up, revealing the worried face of Zabini.

"Mate, you ok?" asked the boy, he was pale as a ghost at the sight of Draco's face. Draco nodded cleaning his mouth with a sleeve and looking for the wand on his nightstand. Drops of icy sweat went down his neck and stuck on the fabric of his pajama.

"Nightmare" he heard himself say with a rusty voice as he got rid of his shirt. His throat ached and his stomach kept trying to squeeze out its content. The dream had felt so real. Her screams still echoed in his head. Fucking pressure was driving him nuts.

"Where are you going? I'll walk you to Madam Pomfrey," whispered Zabini stumbling in a hurry to put on slippers, "This nightmares thing has to end Malfoy, you look like shit."

"I need to go somewhere, I'm fine," said Draco trying to regain control over his voice, which still came out hoarse as hell. Zabini shook his head in disappointment but he let him go, sitting back on the bed and keeping his light on to help Draco make his way to the door.

Draco staggered out of the dormitory, unable to shake off the horror of his dream. Vivid images of her blood on his hands made him sick.

The common room was deserted but the fire in the fireplace began to crackle as soon as he crossed the threshold. Only when his hand gripped the female dormitory handle he realized the problem. He had no access to that room. Why had he consented to transfer Maya to the dorm? She should have stayed in her private room. The nervousness caused him another violent spasm and Draco slumped against the wall trying to breathe.

"Fuck" he growled, closing his eyes and concentrating. Why was he so bad at leglimancy? He bit his tongue and tried once more. Finally he found her, he didn't even bother trying to invade her mind. Draco merely hit her shield, she must've heard him from a mile away. Her occlumency skills were almost scary good.

Confirming his theory, the door of the female dormitory slowly opened a few minutes later. Maya peered into the darkness. Her severe expression pierced him, her arms were crossed beneath her chest, and she was wrapped in one of Draco's huge Quidditch sweatshirts, falling down to her knees and over her wrists, despite the many folds. Draco wanted to laugh at that sight, despite being clearly still angry with him, she was wearing his sweatshirt as if nothing had happened; he pursed his lips trying to stand as straight as possible.

"What do you want?" Maya asked coldly, and a small gasp escaped her when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. She was alive and warm. The need to feel her little body was killing him; when had she become so essential to him?

"Stop being angry." he muttered, relying on Maya's inability to maintain a decent pout for more than half a day. But she remained rigid against him and refused to fall into his mawkishness.

"Vous êtes en sueur" [You're sweaty] she noticed after a while and she ran a cool hand over his neck, picking up the moisture in his hair in an automatic gesture. Draco leaned towards her touch enjoying the cool that it brought.

"I had a nightmare," he said with his eyes closed, he could still feel her watching him and deciding whether to cuddle him a little before going back to sulking.

A smile flashed on his face when he felt her presence in his head, was she seriously questioning his honesty? When Draco opened his eyes he found her focused on the memory of his dream.

"It's just a dream," she grumbled after a while letting him hug her and relaxing her shoulders. It wasn't just a dream. It was since he had brought her to Hogwarts that Draco had similar dreams. It was his anxiety that manifested itself when he was unconscious. The terror of losing her for the wrong choice, the fear of having guided them towards their end rather than towards a new beginning. The pressure of their parents, the approaching marriage, Riddle, the N.E.W.T.s... and now the quarrel with Maya as well. All those thoughts kept him awake in the best of nights and made him wake up sweaty and terrified in the worst ones.

When she put her hand between their lips as he tried to kiss her, a growl came up his throat. After a long silence, Maya had finally confronted him about the girls he'd been 'distracted' with in the past. It had been a furious quarrel and it had been no use swearing that it would never happen again and that those girls hadn't meant anything. The quarrel had ended with him patiently murmuring a perpetual Protego charm, while books of various sizes and weights, had banged against the walls of the Slytherin common room until Maya had felt tired enough to stop. After that they had simply walked away glaring at each other. Needless to say, in about ten minutes the whole castle had all the details about it.

The advantages of being betrothed were as many as the disadvantages really. For example, she could have continued to resent him for those little flings for the rest of their lives, but that would not have prevented the marriage from happening all the same. He could understand Maya's wrath, but there was nothing he could do to change the past. At the time of said cheating, Maya was barely a child, Draco wasn't much older, he knew, but still it felt like it would take forever for her to catch up with him and he had been caught between his new intriguing needs and the girls, eager to give him their attentions for some reason. A school full of teenagers in full hormonal transformation, with very few adults and a series of secret and haunted rooms ... suddenly it didn't sound like a smart idea. Not that he handn't appreciate it at the time. However, it was a thing of the past.

"Stop it." He said locking eyes with her.

"Je suis en colère contre toi." [I'm mad at you] She said, the way she stood her ground was fierce and cute at the same time. Her fists were now clenched along her sides and her cheeks flared up.

Maya had changed so much in so little. Draco felt he had left a child at King's Cross station, and now, not even 6 months later, he found himself in front of a small woman, eager to be considered as such. She had begged him to see her and touch her since the previous Summer, driving him mental most of the time. How he had managed to keep her a virgin so long, was a true mystery.

Draco was confused by her sudden changes, he didn't really know how to act around her anymore, so he wavered between wanting to touch her and wanting to take what was rightfully his, and avoid her and reject her, for fear of taking something too big too soon.

"I told you, it was stupid, I know…" He murmured trying to appeal to her tender side once more. She pursed her lips and he felt she was about to give up. He tried to kiss her again, again she turned her head. Not quite yet... but almost. She would have given up soon, somehow though, she was more determined than usual to stay angry. For a moment the idea that the girls in the dormitory might had been able to advise Maya not to give in, made him nervous. He had never had to share Maya's attention with anyone, which perhaps had played a fairly heavy role in their relationship, and perhaps had even spoiled him a little from this point of view. A kind of tension gripped his chest at the thought that she might have change her mind about him now that she was out of the house. What if she'd get sick of him now? Draco pushed away that silly thought, the lines on her forehead had already partially vanished, and she studied his worried expression now, with veiled concern.

"Are you worried about Riddle?" she asked trying to change topic. Draco sighed and leaned against the wall dragging her with him. So that is what she was thinking about? He almost felt offended, it didn't happen everyday that he'd storm into a room in the middle of the night looking for her.

"I'm worried all right." He admitted though, "Any chance you could glimpse at what will be?" he asked glancing at her, she seemed mortified when she shook her head no. Draco shrugged in response, holding her tight against his chest. Her small hands rested on his harms, she was stubbornly keeping a distance. It was kind of funny.

"I guess we'll see what happens." He said and Maya nodded.

"Can we stop fighting though? Je t'aime Maya, soutiens-moi, please, I need you." [I love you Maya, stand by me] he said, knowing full well the effect that those words could have on her, 'I love you' was not the kind of simpering that he generally allowed himself, she probably noticed his little scam anyway. When he locked eyes with her, she had a wicked smirk over her face. Draco smiled cautiously back.

"What?" he asked. Dawn was approaching, the room was bathing in the cold light that precedes the sun rise, her smile was brighter now. The air smelled of dew, maybe she did as well. Maya had always smelled of earthy things, like fresh cut grass, dew and flowers. Sometimes in the summer she'd smell like honey and salt. It was his favorite smell in the world. Not that he'd ever say it out loud.

"Dis-le." [Say it] Her grin grew wider. Draco snorted rolling his eyes to the ceiling. Suddenly she went back being the annoying little pest he had grown up with, which didn't take anything away from her charm and beauty, he had to admit.

Maya seemed quite satisfied, this used to be Draco's line when they were younger, she had never gotten her chance to trick him into apologyizing at the time, but now everything was so different, and if that was what would soften her, Draco was ready to please her. Just this once.

"Pardonne-moi." [Forgive me] he murmured. She gave him a sly peck on the lips.

"I'll forgive you," she whispered before standing up on her toes to allow him to kiss her properly, ""Mais ça n'arrivera plus." [But it won't happen again.] she also warned, with a much more serious tone. He nodded. Who needed other girls anyway.

Draco was happy that morning Zabini had been the first of the Slytherins to wake up. Anyone else would not have been able to keep their mouth shut in finding him and Maya sleeping embraced on the common room sofa.

**It is probably the nicest Draco I could think of, which is surprising because I usually like him a bit more of an arse. Still, this is what came out of it. Hopefully next time he pops up, I'll be able to work on his darker sides a bit more. Damn writing about cheating is so conflicting...**

**I hope no one gets offended by Maya's young age, next chapters are a bit more sexual. Of course I DO NOT wish to encourage young girls of Maya's age to act like her, nor young boys for the matter. ****She's a fictional character and will not suffer real consequences from these events, unlike us all.**

**I RECEIVED MANY MESSAGES FOR TRANSLATIONS OF THE FRENCH BITS, I HAVE PUT ALL THE TRANSLATIONS IN BRACKETS, HOPEFULLY I HAVEN'T SKIPPED MANY! Thanks for the advice, I wondered if it would be good to add them several times, hope it's easier to go through the story now. :) **


	16. Chapter 16 - Approach

**Approach **

"Parle-moi de lui." [Tell me about him] Maya had said the night before Slughorn's dinner. Draco had glanced at her resting on his chest, then twining his fingers between her curls, in the semi-deserted common room, he had painted her a general picture of Riddle's situation.

Maya had learned that Riddle was a man of great charisma, a couple of years older than Lucius and Gabriel. His harsh political line, however, had made it very difficult for the more powerful magic families to openly side with him. The whole Grindelwald's ordeal was still too recent, and no one had felt ready to support a policy against The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, so soon after those terrible events.

In more recent years, Riddle had managed to advance further, especially thanks to the mysterious disappearance of several political opponents and supporters. But now he was stuck, many of his supporters remained off the books, which did not allow him to advance any further toward the Minister seat. Many gossip had begun to circulate about his involvement in the mysterious disappearances; there were those who even suggested, Riddle had a secret circle of supporters, slowly planning for a proper coup.

"Et que penses-tu de lui?" [And what do you think about him] she had asked then. Draco had shrugged slightly at her question.

"I think he's going to be either a very strong ally or our worst problem. It's up to us, and up to how he will act around you." he had muttered.

Maya had nodded, and Draco had told her, once more, to be careful around the man, to avoid getting too intimate or friendly on their first meeting. She should've just cautiously studied the man, enough to be able to glance at the next step to take to gather the Hollows. He told her to refrain from using her leglimancy as the man must've had some Occlumancy training, being a politician of his rank, it was the least Draco expected.

But when Maya found herself face to face with Tom Riddle that night, when his lustful and curious eyes had violated hers, Maya had soon found out that nothing regarding that man could have been cautious or balanced, and from the way he acted, Draco must've undestood that as well.

Riddle had very little shame in showing his wild interest in her. The man had soon let Granger run out of questions, skillfully dodging each of her hits. The Gryffindor was quite the smart mouth, but it was clear that she had never had anything to do with a politician. Her questions and arguments were Riddle's daily bread, which he quickly chewed and gulped, to then concentrate on something of greater interest to him. Maya.

He moved through the crowd with no rush, enjoying the obvious increase in Maya's expectation, chatting here and there. When she had least expected it, he had appeared next to her. Draco had just been dragged by Professor Slughorn toward Shacklebolt when a pair of deep, teal colored eyes had blocked her way. Perfect, sharp white teeth appeared in a dazzling grin.

"Miss Laurent" geeted Riddle as if they had been long lost friends, Maya smiled back at the man, her eyes looked around the room for Draco automatically, but she had barely gotten the time to find him in the crowd when, a deafening buzzing in her ears told her that Tom Riddle was even bolder than she had imagined.

Her eyes shot for his serpentine face with renewed interest. Was he really trying to get into her head just like that? Maya smiled taking a step closer to him and gifting him her full attention, not bothering to block him out, but letting him look around a harmless section of her memories.

Since he wasn't holding back, she would've gladly played his game.

"Mister Riddle, I'm so glad to finally meet you. My family told me marvelous things about you." Maya enjoyed the slight disappointment showing on Riddle's face. He was scavenging like a dog in her head, a little frustrated about its content. Was he really so naïve to think she wouldn't notice? Or was he just testing her perhaps?

"And I'm glad to hear you say so." He said, "Then I'm not too arrogant in thinking your family is on my side...?" he asked looking for approval. Maya nodded, smiling at him the way you smile to a puppy that has performed a trick.

"Of course, though I'm afraid you'll have to do with the youngest members of my family for now." She pouted slightly, Riddle's smile became even more dashing.

"Young people are our future. I could not be happier to have you among my supporters." Riddle had probably felt like they didn't have much more time because his research in her mind became frantic. Maya could barely keep a straight face as he ransacked her head. What was he even looking for? Was it the wand? Or her true skills?

"I hope you won't mind me saying so Miss Laurent, but your resemblance with the man himself… is amazing." Maya almost sighed out loud. Grindelwald, he was looking for him. Such a childish wish. Maya grinned, Riddle's face shifted in a confused grimace when, without much effort, she struck back. Her hit was fast and precise, she slummed him out of her head and sank in his. Faster than he could imagine. Deeper than he had realized even.

"Why would I mind? I'm quite proud of the resemblance myself, Mr. Riddle." He was shocked, for a moment Riddle stood there trying desperately to keep a straight face and kick her out, without success.

"I should've known that his eyes were not the only resemblance to him." the man then said raising his glass and toasting to Maya's strenght, surrendering to her invasion. She let the grin fade from her face as the man's plans unfolded before her mind. Maya's eyes travelled on Riddle's long, slender fingers. The big ring, was there, the black stone on it seemed to absorb the light in the room, refusing to reflect it. Seen from up close it was even uglier, and completely out of tune with Riddle's look. No doubt though, that rock was what she was looking for.

Now that she had seen though him, she knew that her grandfather was wrong. Riddle would not have been fascinated by the wand, unless she had explained to him what it was. Riddle was a collector himself, but one of a different kind. It was only by chance that this particular stone was among his collectibles. The man was dangerous and without a doubt he was walking a fine line between ambition and madness.

"How is it possible, that with my experience and skill," Riddle asked when he realized that Maya was distracted by her own thoughts, "I can't I keep a little girl at bay?", his eyes traveled over Maya's lips, from which he hung, then continued on to her plunging neckline for a brief moment, filling her stomach with an ambiguous shiver. At first glance it might seem that the two were almost flirting with their eyes, when they were really measuring each other's power. Maya stepped forward, she would not give him the satisfaction of intimidating her with his lustful eyes.

"Mr. Riddle," she said carefully capturing his gaze and sinking in it, "You are certainly a very skilled man, but it seems that you're a bit confused when it comes to primacy. Which is quite surprising considering your political line." Riddle opened his mouth to say something but he froze, he hadn't realize how deep Maya had been able to dig in his head and the sudden realization, took his words away a shrunk his pupils significanlty.

"You may think of descending from the great Salazar himself, but this will not make your blood suddenly pure. Do you really think I can't take you?". The wizard slowly recomposed himself straightening his back as to put some distance between them, but his height was the only advantage he had really.

"I hope this does not compromise our relationships." he then said in a neutral tone while sipping his drink. Maya had no intention of antagonizing that man. She was convinced enough, that there was no reason to stop Riddle's mad plan. The man would have paved the way for her and Draco to succeed, in one way or another, and Maya was quite convinced that she had glimpsed his atuodestruction anyway.

"Not at all, unless of course, you try to mark us with your silly symbol, that is." She said with a warm laugh nodding toward his left arm.

"I wouldn't dare impose you such thing," he said with a malicious smirk, "I am honored to have you... with me." Maya shivered slightly at those words. Riddle had the satisfied face of someone who had finally met his match. He wanted Maya, not only on his side. He wanted her, it was the kind of longing Draco and Lucius had feared, the one that Gellert had predicted.

Something weird moved in her belly. Despite the so many flaws Riddle was showing her in that short time, something about him sparked interest in her. The idea that Riddle could end up risking the integrity of his whole being, to reach his goal, made her respect the man.

His blood wasn't even pure… yet he had been able to represent the most extreme blood purists around the country without them noticing. The thought made her think she had underestimated him a little, that much she owed him. Maya pushed her thoughts in the back of her head. Her eyes shot through the room, Draco stood not too far from them, with a cold expression and his fists clenched down his sides, he was barely listening to what Shacklebolt was telling him. Riddle followed her gaze and found him.

"That fiancée of yours… he's a bright fellow. I don't see why he's bothering so much though, since he has you." Riddle's words proved once more, he wasn't good in giving people nor items, the correct value.

"Don't underestimate a Malfoy, if you can accept advice from a little girl." They both locked eyes again, Maya saw in the corner of hers that Draco was moving toward them, he had let her take a glimpse of Riddle and was ready to claim her back.

"I won't make the same mistake twice," Riddle said, hinting to his sad attempt to get into her head, "I believe you've glimpsed at my future plans, I must ask, how much do you plan to share…" Riddle said taking one step forward and towering over her. He was so close now, that it almost felt like he was about to lean forward and bite her, and although it was the most outrageous and disgusting thing that could go through her head, for just a moment, Maya felt like she might have enjoyed it, if only to show him that she was young but strong enough to handle him. Instead, she took a step back, eyeing the man from top to bottom.

"I won't go around telling people if that is what worries you Mr. Riddle. I will keep the details to myself for now. I'll let you know if I need incentives to keep doing so." Maya said, she had to start planning on a way to get that ring from him before he'd use it for his dark purpose, or worse, find out what it actually was.

"Is that a threat?" Riddle chuckled, "Well Laurent, you're not the only one with a trump card, I'm sure you've seen what I'm capable of and I'm afraid you showed me you do have your weaknesses..." Riddle glanced toward Draco again, who was getting closer cutting through the crowd and dodging people asking for his attention.

"Mr. Riddle, you said you wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Yet again, you are underestimating me." Cute how he was still convinced of having the upper hand. Well think again Riddle, she thought, "I've seen what you're capable of, and despite being impressed, I've seen worse." she continued, ignoring the worried look on Riddle's face, "But if we choose to work together instead… for the greater good… I'm sure we'll all gain something out of it." They held each other gaze for a while, Riddle seemed to be weighing her words and their meaning, and Maya was hoping she hadn't said too much.

"I hope to see you again Mr. Riddle." She added in a lighter tone, breaking the heavy atmosphere; the man opened his mouth to comment but Draco's footsteps informed them that their time was up.

"Soon," Riddle said with a malicious smirk.


	17. Chapter 17 - Jalousie

**Jalousie**

Draco shoved many people out of his way without much regards, as he dragged her to the exit. The fact that he had not even stopped to greet at least the most illustrious guests, did not promise well. Maya felt Draco's blood boiling but she wasn't sure which was the feeling that had caused its boil in the first place. She followed him keeping her eyes down and ignoring the looks of their peers and professors, she followed him regardless of the fact that his grip on her wrist was starting to hurt, without paying attention to how many floors they had climbed in minutes. When she finally looked up, trying to catch up with her breath, they were on the seventh floor.

Draco hadn't even said a word yet; his lips were sealed and his face livid. Maya shivered slightly as he released his grip on her, her eyes lingering on the red mark his hand had left on her skin.

"Are you ok?" She tried to ask when it seemed to her that he had completely lost the light of reason. Draco ignored her and started walking up and down a small portion of the corridor under Maya's now openly worried gaze. A surprised sound came from her throat when, on Draco's third pass, a small door with a gold handle appeared on the wall with a slight crunch of wood.

He marched in the room, dragging her with him with renewed strength. When the door closed behind them, the fireplace began to crackle cheerfully, illuminating a fairly small room of refined taste. Draco turned his back to her, filling a glass with water from a jug on a small tray. Maya glanced around, that silence was unnerving but she knew he was taking time to calm down from whatever had startled him in the first place. The room was quite nice and warm, there were two sofas in front of the fireplace, a small desk and a large bed with a canopy, covered in green silk sheets and velvet blankets. It vaguely reminded her of the Slytherin dormitory.

"I had to use leglimancy… he did first I swear," she said with a trembling tone, trying to find the reason for the protracted silence and for Draco's anger. Had he noticed? Draco turned and threw the glass he was holding against the wall. Maya shouted in surprise when the glass shattered loudly.

"I don't give a fuck about who did it first." he said in a low hiss. She nodded, taking a step back.

"He didn't get to see anything!" Maya cried out, what was his problem? She had kept Dumbledore at bay and now he feared she couldn't handle a fucking mudblood?

"Here, you can see the whole thing" Draco went back to his stubborn silence ignoring her offer to slide in her head; his jaw was clenched so tight it must've hurt. Since there was no way to get anything besides snorts out of him, Maya took the chance and ventured to invade his mind but found it completely shut. If nothing, her move had only pissed him off more.

"Do you really need to read it?" he spat with a bitter laugh. Draco moved towards one of the sofas but his body was so tense with fury that it refused to sit, he stood there awkwardly for a moment before starting to walk around the room in circles. He had never been so mad. Maya stood in her corner between the two sofas, trying to be as quiet as possible, completely out of ideas and quite frustrated by this new side of him.

"The way you stare at him ... how dare he ... how dare you." what came out of his mouth made very little sense to the girl. The only thing clear was that the boy was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and Maya would have liked to be anywhere else but there.

"He's an old fucker Maya! What were you thinking ?!" he barked approaching frighteningly fast. Maya didn't know what to say, nor what Draco was referring to, for a moment she just stood there with a blank expression staring at his sharp eyes. But then horror wrapped her stomach when she realized the deep gazing between her and Riddle must've looked something completely different from the outside.

"I didn't… what are you talking about?" she asked numbly, her throat was dry, her tongue felt like a bulky piece of cardboard.

"Oh stop fucking with me, I know that face." He spat with a frustrated gesture, before walking away from her once more.

"Ce n'était pas ce que tu penses. Je le jure." [It's not what you think, I swear] Had he gone mad? How could he think that she might be interested in someone else besides him? And an old man? Yes she had felt a weird attraction for the man strongmindedness and for his boldness but that was pretty much it. Riddle… what a joke. A mudblood. The thought made her shiver.

"Draco, please! Tell me you don't really believe that." She begged him, finally able to move again Maya tried to close the space between them, but Draco pulled back annoyed.

"Tais-toi, tais-toi!" [Shut up! Shut up!] He shouted with a disgusted expression, unable to overcome his childish behavior.

"Draco you can't seriously be jealous of a mudblood that I saw today for the first time, and .." but she couldn't finish the sentence because he came back in all his fury pushing her against the wall and blocking her between himself and the stone wall.

"I'm not jealous." He growled between his teeth, his jaw was set tight and his fists clenched on the wall.

"Good" she spat, "Because it would be stupid. It's me we're talking about." Right on the verge of giving in to her own anger, Maya saw Draco's fear behind his stern look. The sight melted her heart together with the tension in her shoulders.

"It's me." she said again, attempting a slow motion and taking his face in her hands. His breath was still out of control and his chest heaved quickly against hers but he let her soothe him. The anger caused by a feeling he had never felt before, marked his perfect features with confusion and fear. His eyes fell on her lips and down to the plunging neckline of her dress, many emotions crossed his face at once and Maya shivered under his gaze.

"C'est exactement parce que c'est toi." [It's exactly because it's you] He muttered moving her from the wall and pulling her, with more grace than before, in front of a mirror she hadn't noticed, in the corner of the room. He stood behind her looking at them through the glass. Maya couldn't understand, she looked back at him confused.

"Do you realize what you are doing? Do you see yourself? Do you know how many times I would have liked to curse that man for the looks he was giving you?" His tone had calmed down but his eyes were still tormented. He caressed her neckline following it down to the sternum and back to her neck, a finger slipped under a strap of her dress moving it over Maya's shoulder. The top of the dress collapsed on her hips leaving her bare-chested in front of the mirror. The sight in the mirror was quite arousing, Maya blushed when his eyes pierced through her with longing.

Draco drew a strange sigh, and hugging her from behind, he hid his face in the crook of Maya's neck breathing her scent in. Her heart was exploding in her chest and the words didn't seem to find a path from the brain to her lips.

"Vous êtes jaloux. Draco ... il n'y a aucune raison d'être." [You are jealous. Draco ... there is no reason to be.] she finally managed to say, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. She never thought that the day would come when Draco felt insecure to the point of being jealous of her. She didn't know whether to feel offended or flattered. Draco was in her head, going through her conversation with Riddle. She let him, silently staring at their hug in the mirror.

"His plan is mad… but if it works…" Draco said lifting his face from her neck and concentrating on the reflection of her breast in the mirror.

"He can be dangerous, but we have so many advantages, I don't think he'll be anything more than a good pawn in our hands if we act right." Maya reassured him and caught his eye in the mirror. He was listening.

"He thinks you're my weakness…" she whispered caressing her own chest and leaving a trail of goose bumps. Draco followed the movement like a snake would follow the charmer flute.

"He underestimates love, he's an old fool, and we'll prove it." she added turning to him and pressing her warm skin against his shirt. Finally relaxed, Draco's lip curled into a smirk. His hands slid down her hips and after a moment of hesitation he pushed the fabric of her dress past her waist, leaving her naked in front of him.

"We can't" he murmured then, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be struggling. Maya pushed harder against his wide chest and begged him to lower his lips to let her kiss him but he kept his chin out of reach.

"We can!" she whined pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"But we shouldn't," he insisted, "You're way too young. We should go…" Was he trying to convince her or himself?

"I want to." She said and with a bold move brushed her hand against his hard flesh, pulsating between them. Draco opened his eyes, they were darker and deeper than before, the shadow of his feral-self flashed on his features; finally bent by his instincts and desire, he closed the space between them devouring her lips.

There was nothing delicate about the moments that followed. Maya had imagined her first time to be a romantic and slow lacing of flesh, a delicate tangle of kisses and caresses, but the reality, violent, fast and filled with the desire and the raw need to feel each other's bodies, seemed to her much better than any of her past fantasies.

There was no shame in their forbidden touching, nor embarrassment when they tasted each other. He stopped holding back and it felt amazing.

Maya felt no fear nor hesitation when Draco lifted her up carrying her on the bed just as she had no qualms about biting his lips drawing blood, or digging her nails into his back when, with a fluid thrust, he entered her, stretching her tender flesh in a way she had not been able to imagine before. Everything felt right and exactly as it should have been, despite all this being so sudden.

"Vous êtes à moi" [You're mine] Draco whispered in her ear, his voice was choked and his arms trembled in an effort not to move. Maya felt her muscles wrap around him painfully, a tear slipped down her temple when she nodded, he kissed it away before resuming his movement. After that little courtesy pause, Draco seemed to finally let go and lose control; weirdly enough, the fact that he was too busy with his own pleasure to worry about her pain, lit a fire in her belly that soon caused that pain to leave room for pleasure.

The new pleasing and unknown sensation, traveled on the thin line between pain and ecstasy, filling her limbs, and Maya lost herself in that moment. She lost herself in Draco's attentive gaze, in his large, warm hands claiming her skin, in his kisses and bites, in his feral smell, in his saliva and in his sweat, his moans and whispers.

"Draco, Je tomberais" [Draco, I'll fall] she heard herself say with a hoarse voice when all of it seemed too much for her brain to bear; her body shook under an electric pleasure shooting from her belly through her limbs and she reached a new peak of pleasure, freefalling from it and holding on his shoulders for dear life.

"Pour moi." [For me] He hissed sealing their orgasms with one last kiss and taking their moans in his mouth.


	18. Chapter 18 - Bavardage Nocturne

**Bavardage nocturne**

Hermione snorted loudly, her eyes burned from the effort to read in the dim light of the wand, the library at night gave her the chills but it was the only time she could finally concentrate on her private research.

The voices of the portraits had frightened her several times, causing her to lose her concentration so, when for the umpteenth time a voice whispered behind her, she didn't bother to turn around, assuming it was just the useless portrait of a very pompous wizard who had repeatedly scolded her for disturbing his sleep with the light of her wand.

"Granger, are you fucking deaf?" asked the voice again. With horror Hermione turned to find herself face to face with a very pale Draco Malfoy, "You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?" Hermione's wand lit up the prefect badge on his chest. Was he patrolling the corridors? Wasn't it too late for that?

"I was just…" she muttered trying to divert his attention from the book in her hands.

"Secrets of the Darkest Art…" He read aloud, then casted a questioning look at Hermione.

"I was just studying, I must have lost track of time." said Hermione quickly closing the book and hoping Malfoy would just drop it. But he was looking at the other books on the massive desk. Obviously it wouldn't have taken long for him to connect the dots.

"'Wandless Magic and Unforgivable Curses' ... Care to explain Granger?" he said piercing her with his icy eyes. Hermione opened her mouth looking for a reasonable excuse but Malfoy seemed to have gotten to the solution himself.

"Didn't I tell you that you could ask her what you wanted?" he said as a row of white teeth appeared in his best grin. A small dimple appeared on his cheek, stealing Hermione's attention for a moment.

"It's not what you think ..." she said frowning and started stacking the books in front of her neatly.

"Of course ... I imagine 'Dark wizards of the 20th century and their powers' is an essential reading of our magic history program ..." he snorted with amusement as he passed her a book she had missed.

"All right, yes, I still can't understand how Laurent moved Parkinson and her friends without even touching her wand..." Hermione surrendered, and started putting the books back on the shelves while Malfoy lit the surrounding area with his wand.

He chuckled at her words, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw him read some of the titles on the shelf in the opposite direction. As she had thought, it was too late for the boy to simply be patrolling.

"Isn't it late for patrolling?" she asked with a smirk, trying to draw attention away from herself, Draco shrugged and gave her an amused look.

"I never said I was…" the boy said, Hermione smiled at his brazenness.

"How did it go with Riddle? I saw him talking with Laurent… it felt kind of creepy if you ask me…" she then asked, arranging the last books on the highest shelf. Draco's expression became harder and he stiffened a little.

"That old perv, he looked at her as if she had been a piece of meat." Malfoy murmured with a disgusted tone and turned away to dig through some large volumes in the very small Dark Arts section.

"Are you looking for a particular book?" Hermione asked, leaning toward the titles that had interested the boy, he glanced at her before returning to focus on his search and giving her his back. Malfoy had really grown up, Hermione felt a little weird being so close to him, she was kneeling behind him and keeping her wand up so that he could see, that strange night alliance sent a shiver of adrenaline into her belly.

"If you let me do my thing in peace, I'll take the trouble to answer some of your questions myself." he said without turning around. Hermione considered the option for a moment.

"Will I still be able to ask Laurent about her grandfather?" she asked, Malfoy turned to sneer at her, then nodded and moved her arm so that the light would point exactly where he needed it.

"Is Laurent capable of performing magic without a wand?" Hermione asked, finally she would reveal some of the mysteries that enveloped the girl.

"I expect this to remain between the two of us, Granger." he said, moving some dusty volumes, one of them fell with a dull thud, both of them froze on the spot, listening intently to the thick silence around them, when it was clear that no one had heard the noise, Malfoy cautiously began to browse the volume's pages.

"Yes, Maya can still use magic without channeling it into a medium. Like children do, minus the involuntary part." Hermione's expression charged with admiration and envy.

"How does she do it?" she asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. Malfoy's broad shoulders shook slightly.

"I don't know, she just can," he said. Hermione remained silent for a moment, contemplating over what she had just discovered. "Could Grindelwald do the same?" she then asked. After a moment of hesitation, or perhaps he was too busy reading from the big volume in front of him, Draco nodded, murmuring a yes.

"It's unbelievable. How I wish I could be her ..." the words escaped her lips without her noticing. Malfoy gave her a sly look.

"Oh well, many would like to be her ..." he said with a chuckle. Hermione blushed violently, suddenly conscious of being alone with a boy in the dark side of the library. Malfoy's glare made her guts turn upside down. What was she thinking?! He was just messing with her to distract her.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger, I wouldn't touch you with a stick…" he said with his signature smirk, putting the book back on the shelf and leaning forward for the next volume.

"Oh I guess you wouldn't touch anyone now. We could head Laurent screaming at you all the way from the Gryffindor tower, the last time she found out about your little flings…" she grinned.

"Yeah, that's the reason… keep telling that to yourself…" Malfoy's voice was broken for the effort to maintain balance, he was crouching and sticking his head between the lower shelves.

"Does her peculiar skill have something to do with Dumbledore's interest in the girl? He still gives her private lessons even though Laurent is now attending normal classes too or... or so they say." she murmured, letting their stupid bickering fade.

"In a way, yes, he is teaching her to use a wand. After so many years, it is hard for her to use it as her primary medium. But believe me… he's more than happy to have her around." it was so strange to ask Malfoy questions and hear concrete answers. Had this ever happened before? Perhaps he really had grown up a little.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, sitting on the floor behind him. Malfoy turned to look at her for a moment.

"I can see your panties, Granger ... for Merlin sake mudblood, could you learn to be a little more girly?" he hissed shaking his head, but Hermione ignored the comment, adjusting the folds of her skirt and waiting for the answer.

"Grindelwald was his most famous and powerful enemy, why is Dumbledore so interested in his granddaughter? I would have imagined otherwise." Malfoy snorted.

"This is your problem, Granger. Friends, enemies. How do you draw such a precise line? You and I, for example, you've been hating me since we were 11, and still you tremble like a little girl when I get too close... and you're even helping me" he said smiling to himself. Hermione didn't bother to correct him or deny his words, she was too focused on feeding all those information to her over-excited brain.

"Are you saying that Dumbledore and Grindelwald weren't always enemies?" she then asked, her voice came out slightly too loud. Malfoy elbowed her in the ribs in a hurry to turn around to see if anyone had heard them. Everything seemed calm. He gave her a fierce scowl before answering.

"I'm saying, that they were much more than friends, much more than enemies. In every proper rivalry there has to be a bit of admiration and interest. You think of them as two old men, but they have been young too, you know... Maya would love to tell this story," Malfoy pulled out another book again. Hermione remained silent, her mind filled with a sea of new notions that completely changed her knowledge of history.

For Malfoy those notions had to be nothing, just the tip of the iceberg; oh, how she envied his knowledge, if only she could have had the complete picture as well.

"That's why Dumbledore took so long to intervein in the war against Grindelwald… he didn't want to be the one killing him!" she said, again her tone came out too high. Malfoy didn't seem to mind. With a gesture that startled her, he tore a page from a large book and quickly slipped it into his pocket.

"What are you doing!?" Hermione asked in shock, but he ignored her and put the volume back on the shelf.

"Don't be nosy, do you have more questions? I'm almost done here." it was obvious that he didn't want to be disturbed, Hermione wouldn't get answers about the research he was doing, so she thought the smart thing was to take advantage of the little time they had left to ask more questions.

"So Dumbledore wants her close because she reminds him of Grindelwald. That was what your father meant that night in the tower. But Dumbledore spoke of a compromise. What did he have to convince you to bring her to school?" Hermione asked, she could finally see part of the story clearly.

"You're more of a busybody than I imagined ..." he said tearing another page from a booklet, "He had something that belonged to Grindelwald. A piece of Maya's legacy that otherwise she wouldn't have had." Malfoy added nothing else, when Hermione opened her mouth to ask what it was, the sound of footsteps froze the blood in her veins.

"Fuck, Mr. Filch!" Malfoy said, standing up and taking the wand from the floor. Hermione followed him, standing behind him. Quickly, she started digging in her purse, it wouldn't have taken long for the old caretaker to find them, his unmistakable shuffling footstep echoed in the library.

"Come here!" said Hermione, pushing Malfoy against the shelf. He turned to look at her, surprised by the movement, in a fraction of a second Hermione pulled Harry's invisibility cloak over both of them, a finger to her mouth signaled Draco to shut up. Hermione tried not to think about the fact that she was crushed against the chest of the most unlikely person ever. She tried not to think that she could feel his scent, a smell of clean and spices. Merlin, how tall had Malfoy gotten? Her heart was beating wildly on his chest, and Hermione thanked the circumstances that justified its mad rush, because she was pretty sure he could feel it.

"Is anyone there? I'll report you right to the headmaster you scoundrel!" Yelled Filch's croaking voice, Hermione turned to see the old man leaning in the section where they both stood, in that awkward hug, under the cloak. Malfoy was trying to understand what was going on. His frown stretched in an expression of shock, when the old man looked right through them without flinching.

Filch looked through Hermione's head and then moved on to the next section. Malfoy looked back at Hermione, they were so close, but he didn't seem to care, while she was about to burst into flames.

She felt Malfoy's heart speeding up under her palm as the realization of what had happened hit him. Satisfied that her gimmick had surprised him, she smiled in the dark. He ran a hand over the fabric that covered them in silence. When Filch finally gave up and they felt he was far enough in the corridor, Hermione began to fold back the precious piece of cloth that her friend had lent her.

"What the fuck ..." Malfoy murmured, "Where did you get that?" he asked without taking his eyes off the cloak.

Hermione shrugged, "Harry," she said without bothering to say more. Draco nodded. Hermione took several steps away, realizing that she was still too close to that surprisingly warm and firm body of his. She diverted her eyes, pretending to be very busy in putting the cloak back in the bag.

"We should go Mudblood…" he said in the dark, when Hermione turned to finally react to that word, she found him way too close again. He was leaning toward her, his face a breath away from hers; he pulled one of her messy curls with a mocking expression, "Thank you though," he whispered, clearly enjoying her sudden lack of words, then Malfoy turned on his heels, leading the way to their dorms. Hermione pursed her lips, following him and cursing his stupid good looks.


	19. Chapter 19 - Headmaster

**Headmaster**

"Again." the old wizard said pointing to the mirror. Maya felt a shiver of anger run down her spine, she suppressed the desire to curse the man and erase that sneering smile from his face. Her gaze returned to the image reflected in the mirror, her hair was wet and clung to her neck in small curls, her skin shined in sweat and she had deep dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm tired," Maya complained, glancing at Dumbledore's reflection, but he just nodded and waited for her to perform the spell. With a sigh of resignation she pointed her wand at herself once more and squeezed her eyes tight, trying to convert the few remaining forces into the spell. For a moment the idea flashed through her mind that Dumbledore was just making her tired so that he could get into her head, and the thought probably influenced the outcome of the spell.

"Good one…" she heard him say in an amused tone. When Maya opened her eyes, a handsome young man smiled back at her. She took her sweet time admiring him, with nostalgia. Dumbledore seemed to do the same. The reflection of a young Grindelwald stared back in wonder. His beautiful and stern features never ceased to amaze her, that was the easiest of the shapes she was able to transfigure herself into.

"Hold the shape ..." he murmured when he saw that her arms were trembling for the effort.

"If only I could do it without the wand!" she complained while, in a grotesque shift, her appearance returned to normal. Channeling power into the wand had become easier with practice, but when it came to more complex spells it was still difficult to trust it, which meant a less regular flow of her power, and more unstable spells.

"If only you trusted the wand, you would realize that it is the least exhausting method." Dumbledore muttered for the umpteenth time.

"I haven't met many people as stubborn and talented as the two of you, you're probably even more skilled than he was." he then added gently; Dumbledore walked around the desk sitting under the phoenix perch. The bird was a little uglier than the last time, it gave an affectionate verse to the old man who smiled back at the creature with gratitude. Maya finally took a seat in the big armchair in front of the headmaster, gleefully accepting the large chocolate bar filled with salted caramel, which he handed her.

"You could try to trust that your grandfather really loved that wand. I bet he would be more than enthusiastic knowing that it is finally in your hands, miss Laurent." Said the old man.

"I can feel the echo of his power in this wood. Do you really think this wand is special, professor?" asked Maya looking at the stick in her hand.

"I think," Dumbledore said slowly, "That the wand is indeed special. But I am also convinced that its true power manifests itself only in the right hands. I have the feeling that the wand is able to hear the echo of his power in you as well and it doesn't mind it at all." his eyes caressed the wand in Maya's hands.

"Do you miss him?" Maya asked, with the little grace she was granted by the enormous sticky bite of chocolate in her mouth. Dumbledore lost himself in his memories for a moment before nodding slowly. His admission surprised Maya, not many people spoke well of her grandfather, even in the family no one would have ever admitted to such a thing. Apart from Maya of course.

"We haven't talked much about your grandfather, Miss Laurent. But as much as he had lost his mind in his last days, I have to admit that yes, his brilliant mind, I miss immensely." The nostalgic tone of Dumbledore pinched her heart. Maya nodded, even in her wildest fantasies she couldn't imagine a scenario where she could live without Draco. The thought alone made her heart break. She couldn't help but to feel kind of sorry for the man in front of her.

"I wonder what he would have thought of us, sitting in the same room, testing his spells." said Maya staring straight in the headmaster's eyes and taking another bite of chocolate. Dumbledore pierced her with his gaze, for a few moments the man seemed to know that Maya knew exactly what Gellert would have thought, but then his expression softened and he smiled.

"He would have surely thought that I was making you weak with my nostalgic crap. Oh, Gellert, I like to think I still I know him as the back of my hands, but I probably don't. It's been so long…" his eyes got lost in the distance of his memories and Maya let him travel along his feelings for a while, eating her chocolate in silence.

"But you, my girl, you are different from him. On this, Lucius Malfoy was not wrong. Your path is certainly directed towards success, but your priorities are more balanced." Dumbledore murmured, "I am convinced that in time of need, you will know better than your grandfather, about what is right."

Maya calmly nodded and let a few minutes pass, the only noise in the room was her jaw fighting the sticky caramel.

"Professor, do you ever wonder about how it could have been if you hadn't given up? If you had stayed by his side? What would the world be like today, if you had trusted him? You might have guided him, corrected his path when he strayed from it…" Maya asked, as much as she could feel sorry for Dumbledore, that was the man who had marked the destiny of the whole magical community, who had stopped her grandfather from reaching his lifelong goal. Maya wasn't sure if the feeling was hers or her grandfather's but she felt a shot of anger clenching her guts at that thought.

"Gellert and I... we somehow managed to drag the worst out of each other. I was different from the man I am today, we were kids, we were stupid. I'm sure we wouldn't have gotten too far with our plans if we had stuck together. And I know he wouldn't agree with me on this. He was a passionate, steady and immovable man, he never accepted my change of heart. He thought I'd go back to him eventually... To answer your question, I do sometimes think about it, but as much as it pains me immensely, I am convinced that I made the best choice." Dumbledore said with a soft smile. Maya put the remaining chocolate on the table and the two looked at each other for a while in silence.

"My grandfather would have certainly done a better job than Riddle and if you had stuck by his side… it might have been a different world the one we walk on to today." Riddle's name seemed to bring the headmaster back to the present, snatching him from his memories, and Maya took a chance to find out just how much he knew about the man. "What will you do about Riddle professor? His political line does, partially, follow my grandfather's one, doesn't it?" Maya asked. She kind of expected the headmaster to put her back in line, she had gone way too far with those accusations, but Dumbledore seemed interested in what she had to say instead. He took his sweet time before answering.

"Yes, Tom has been fascinated with Gellert since he was very young, when he was my pupil I had a hard time answering his questions about your grandfather. I've been a fool in hoping he was only fascinated by history, when it is quite obvious now, what interested him. Professor Slughorn told me that Riddle was very excited to meet you... what do you think of him? " Maya didn't have to think about for too long.

"I think Riddle is a clever man, he is smart and charming but, I also think he lacks a strong ideal. He's moved by personal gratification and it shows. He wants people to like him and he doesn't really care about the Wizardly community. This is the impression I got. What do you think, professor?" She asked, Dumbledore was still smiling at her, showing his approval.

"I think... he's straying from the right path but until I can prove it, I won't be able to do much about it. I've always known Tom was going to do great things, I was probably too stupid and sentimental to hope it wouldn't be terrible ones. I'm afraid with his tenacity, he might go way further than anyone would want him to. All I can do for now, is wait and hope to be able to intervene before it's too late, hopefully with better timing this time. But if I won't be able to, at least I'd know someone like you is around."

"Why me professor? And why would I want to?" she said. Maya met the turquoise calm sea of the headmaster's eyes; how could he be so sure she wasn't just fine with what Riddle had in mind? At least partially, she had to admit, she didn't mind him wanting to get rid of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.

"A world without Wizarding Secrecy laws is tempting to a young mind," Said the headmaster and Maya feared he had slipped in her mind, but when she checked she realized it must have been written all over her face because he didn't have to bother invading her head, she smiled to the man.

"I get that, probably better than anyone." He resumed, "But I'm hoping you'll be able to understand, in due time, that there are reasons if those laws exist in the first place. I like to believe I'm passing my humble knowledge, my memories of Gellert's skills, on to you, so that you could use his powers for ... the greater good, in a sense." The man smiled nostalgically. Maya's eyes widen slightly at those words. It sounded weird to hear them coming from those very lips.

"I know that you and your dear fiancé, have had a tough life. You two carry the heavy weight of your families' expectations. Both you and Draco are very talented and ambicious, you will have a chance to influence the world, on that I have no doubt. Your grandfather Miss Laurent, was brilliant, powerful, but just like me, he had his flaws. It would be silly to follow his path blindly, without considering what his mistakes have been. Just as it would be stupid to follow my own example."

"Professor, why did you give up on your success?" The magician's gaze became languid, his eyes seemed full of tears.

"I learned that I am not cut out for that kind of power." he said and finally a tear ran down his face when he met Gellert's sharp gaze in Maya's eyes as she shook her head, denying his words.

"Gellert doesn't think that to be true. He thinks you were afraid and you just cut out that possibility from your life out of fear." even Maya's eyes were wet now. Dumbledore remained silent for a long moment.

"He thought…" he then said with a gentle smile. Maya gave him an interrogative look, "You meant to say: he thought…?" The man insisted. She blushed realizing what she had just said, but since it was too late to take the words back, the only option she had was to through with it. Cursing herself and her stupid mouth, Maya straightened her expression.

"He still does." She said seriously, Dumbledore didn't flinch to those words but his pupils shrunk significantly for just a second.

"I think our lesson has been over for a while now. We'll talk more next time. Draco will surely be waiting for you." He then said sniffing and straightening himself in the chair.

Maya nodded and moved toward the door, hoping she had made the right choice.

"Laurent," called Dumbledore one last time when her hand landed on the door knob, "Watch out for Riddle, I'm worried about his interest in you my dear." Maya gave him an intense stare before bowing her head slowly and stepping out of the office.


	20. Chapter 20 - Hésitation

**Hésitation**

Draco saw a small group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws chatting happily outside the window of Madam Puddifoot's. His eyes followed the small group with a certain envy. The days when he could mess around with Zabini and Nott without a care in the world, seemed so far now. A nostalgic knot formed in his throat and he found himself unable to repress it.

"Draco, tu écoutes, mon garçon?" [Draco, are you listening, boy?] Lucius' cold voice called for his attention from the other side of the table. Draco gave him a short nod and tried to focus on the papers in front of him. He felt Maya's gaze pierce him from where she sat, but he ignored the burning sensation of her cry for attention and held his eyes on the piece on the table.

Scenes from their childhood came to his mind for some reason. Images of a very young Maya came to him; she had always been so sticky with him. She used to follow him everywhere; he remembered once, Draco must have been about 8 years old, he had locked her in a closet to try to steal a few hours of solitude. He hadn't thought of the consequences as he was just a child himself. All he could think of at the time, were the frogs, calling for his scrutiny and experiments, down in the garden; who would have ever imagined that such a small girl could blow up such a large portion of the residence in one move?

It had been the first time Lucius had used the Cruciatus on him. Draco had refused to talk to her for days after that, blaming her for what he had brought upon himself. Despite everything she had stuck to him, with those big eyes filled with tears and resentment. Draco smiled to himself when he recalled a similar, more recent scene, of Maya, with her mad expression, wearing his Quidditch sweater. Determined not to think sweetly of her, he repressed that thought shaking his head slightly.

Hogwarts, that had been a change of tune. He had finally managed to taste his freedom when the time for him to join the school had arrived. The first few days in the castle had felt like the most amazing of his life. Far from the demanding eyes of his family, and finally away from her for a change. He had been able to test his own limits, to get to know himself and his true colors.

Those had been the days of his rebellion to the betrothal as well. As every respectable teenager, Draco had felt trapped in the events of his life, of course he had not talked much about it considering his situation, except with his mother and very rarely.

If someone had offered him, in those years, a loophole, a getaway, a safe way out of that situation, he would have taken it, cutting off any contact with that complicated family of his.

Narcissa had been of little consolation at the time; Draco's outlets inevitably ended with her trying to calm him down as best she could. What he had childishly wanted from his mother was a concrete hope for a simpler life, for a different future. The future his father had denied him signing the damn betrothal. Of course Narcissa could not promise him anything like that. But at the time, Draco was barely 12 years old and didn't understand fully why, which had only frustrated him more.

When Draco had left for his third year of school, Maya had recently begun to share her dreams with him, to tell him about the endless hours, which, unbeknownst to all, she had spent with her maternal grandfather. Grindelwald had landed like a bolt from the blue in Draco's life. He had just recently started to have a decent relationship with Maya, and out of nowhere came Grindelwald, overwhelming Draco with more responsibilities and worries. As if Maya being Maya, wasn't already enough, and him being a Malfoy hadn't added enough to the mixture, here came Grindelwald himself, demanding for them to reach for the stars. More pressure, more anxiety.

From that day on, it had been an escalation of greater responsibilities, scarier secrets and plans for a life that Draco wasn't sure he wanted in the first place. But his skin had grown thicker, he had had to grow fast and soon, and get used to all the strange aspects of his life.

"Draco, for you." Narcissa said, handing him a cup of tea. He accepted the cup smiling to his mother. The men around him kept chatting animatedly but Draco couldn't hear a word. Muffled sounds came from their mouths as Draco looked at the few words on the sheet in front of him: License de marriage [Marriage License]. A few words that weighed more than the paper they were printed on.

Around him was a flood of documents, together with pastries, books and drinks. The wedding planner was showing Maya a book, larger than the girl herself, and full of wedding dresses and flowers; Maya must've been exhausted just as much as he was, but Draco was too focused on his own frustration to notice. He sighed scowling at the documents scattered around.

If he had to be completely honest, by now, Draco had learned to love his life, just as he had learned to love Maya and her more complex facets. He had grown used to the idea that he would soon be married and that their life was more or less channeled in one direction. But that morning, something was bothering him. The idea of having to put that first signature, the very first one that came from his own hands and confirming their official engagement, for some reason was making him nervous.

Addig up to his bad mood were the paparazzi filling the space around them, together with Aurors and body guards. All of that reminded him of just how little privacy he had.

The young boy inside of him, his younger self, wished he could simply get up from that seat, climb over photographers and journalists, and sit with his schoolmates at the tables next to that one. He wished to sit there like any other student, and just enjoy the show of those stupid ancient families, like a normal person.

Leonie gave him a nudge under the table, when Draco turned to the woman, she winked at him, passing him a small silver flask. Draco smiled at his mother-in-law's silly ideas and shook his head, refusing to correct his own tea, with whatever crap she had managed to squeeze into her alcoholic flask. If even Leonie, from her drunken state, had picked up on Draco's nervousness, it was clear he wasn't doing a good job of hiding it.

A sudden buzz distracted him from his thoughts, Maya was trying to get his attention desperately, but Draco turned to the shop window again, looking outside and shutting his mind to her. He knew that looking in her direction would have meant giving up on that self-commiseration he was drowning himself into, and he wasn't ready to do so just yet.

"Vous devez signer ici, mon garçon." [You need to sign here boy] muttered Gabriel Laurent passing Draco a large goose feather. Draco looked at that quill. The gold handle, covered in precious gems was shining in the light of the sun. That was the ominous quill with which their families signed the first betrothal, and many more important and secret documents since then.

He squeezed it in his fingers with little enthusiasm; the pen in question did not need an inkwell, as the ink of pureblood families par excellence, was blood. All the oldest and most important agreements were signed with that damned quill, it was the first time Draco was allowed to use it himself. His eyes traced Maya's delicate yet slightly childlike handwriting, her ruby blood was still fresh on the paper. Draco still ignored the girl's secret request for attention, his heart thumped in his chest at the sight of her blood though.

Without even noticing really, Draco had stood up. He found himself standing there, pen in hand, and everyone's eyes on him. He looked around worriedly and carefully avoiding Maya's eyes.

"What is wrong darling?" Narcissa asked, leaning forward, slightly alarmed.

"J'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. S'il vous plaît, continue. Je reviens vite." [I need to use the restroom. Please, do go on. I'll be back soon] Draco hurried to the restroom without turning back, the door behind him shut with a thud.

Why was he acting out so much? Where was this panic coming from? Draco looked at himself in the mirror. With his hands resting on the sink in front of him, he studied himself. He was short of breath and sweating. Panic. A panic attack? Malfoys don't panic, he told himself and with a frustrated movement, kicked the basket under the sink filling the bathroom with litter, his hands were shaking and he tried to pull on his tie, which felt too tight around his neck.

In a fraction of a second despair flooded him. A desperation that he didn't even know how he felt. Why him? Why did he have to be put under such stress? This kind of situation didn't happen to any of his friends. The adoring eyes of his schoolmates, the envy that leaked from their words. What did they know about what it really felt like? To dance like a puppet in the hands of his father, of Gabriel Laurent, of Grindelwald himself. It was easy for others to only focus on the beautiful clothes, the elegant ways, the respect that people had for their surname, the beautiful houses... bullshit!

A tear slid down his cheek, his heart pressed against his chest, it seemed to be about to implode. And then the door of the restroom came ajar, Draco whirled around startled by the sound and praying it wouldn't be Lucius. And there she was.

Maya's worried face appeared in the doorway. When she met the expression on Draco's face hers relaxed slightly. She turned to the room behind her, gesturing something to their parents, informing them that everything was ok, then she stepped in the men's restroom and the door closed behind her.

For a moment they looked at each other in silence. She was there. With her ridiculously small shoulders and her absurdly large eyes. Maya's full lips, curled in a soft smile and Draco's heart melted, his stomach filled with shame at the thought of having experienced a moment of stupid hesitation. Being the amazing little creature that she was, Maya ignored his tears, respecting his need to let off steam, and letting him keep his pride. The only sound in the room was his sniffing for a while, as he tried to recompose himself.

And then it hit him.

Draco realized he had spent all morning focusing on the hardships of his life, on his negative feelings and his fears. He had wasted his energies reminding himself of all the reasons he had cursed his own name for, but in doing so, he had completely omitted to himself all the good things. And now, looking into her deep, uneven eyes, all the afternoons spent playing the piano next to each other, all the sweaty naps, the sticky kisses, all the shared cherries, the hours spent teaching each others spells and charms… all of their love and all of the bright possibilities their future held, were coming back to him slapping him mentally.

Suddenly, everything made sense again and he was able to focus on what mattered again. On the little girl with cherry juice smeared lips, smiling at him in the garden of their childhood; on the girl that smelled like honey and salt kissing him on the warm sand; on the jealous fierce young woman scowling at him in the dorms; on the passionate lover waiting for his body to touch hers. On Maya.

"Maya," Draco muttered. Her name, was the only word making sense right now.

"Tu n'es pas trop excité pour le mariage, n'est-ce pas?" [You're not too excited about marriage, are you?] she asked, her voice was so reassuring, "You kept ignoring me. It was obvious that you were about to freak out." She smiled and pointed at the room behind her with nonchalance, "Merlin, those women are really something... why do they even ask me what dress do I want, when it is obvious that they will choose it anyway!?" she spat, both amused and annoyed.

Draco smiled at the surprised verse that escaped Maya's lips, when he pulled her in a hug. Her smell filled his lungs pleasantly.

"Draco, je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que notre vie est un gâchis. Si je pouvais, je vous libérerais de toutes obligations." [Draco, I'm so sorry. I know our life is a mess. If I could, I would free you from all obligations.] her sweet words caressed his heart and soothed his childish pain.

"C'est bon, Maya. Je ne le voudrais pas d'une autre manière." [It's alright, Maya. I wouldn't want it in any other way.] he said twirling his fingers in her soft hair. Maya relaxed in their embrace, "Je suis désolé d'être moins chaud pour le mariage. C'était un peu accablant." [I'm sorry for getting cold feet about the wedding. It was a bit overwhelming] he murmured against her temple, "And you can choose the dress, I'll put those harpies out there, back in line." He added. They both laughed, getting rid of the tension.

"Maya" Draco said after a while, a smirk appeared on his face before he could stop it, she looked up to his eyes with half a smile and an interrogative expression. Draco broke the hug, and knelt slowly, brushing his hands on the back of her legs on his way down. Maya held his gaze, still she hadn't figured out what he was about to do.

"Tu fais quoi, Draco? It's a bit late for proposing you know…" [What are you doing, Draco?] she whispered, her naivety made him smug. Draco shook his head amused by her words.

"I want to show you how sorry I am... for my cold feet. It won't happen again. I'm sorry." Draco said looking at her from below, his hands had already slipped under her skirt, running along her legs up toward her panties.

"Draco! Es-tu fou? Arrête! Nos familles sont dehors ... "[Draco! Are you crazy? Stop! Our families are out th ...] but the words died in her mouth when Draco pushed her panties aside and kissed her right there. She was his. The thought aroused him wildly. His tongue slipped on the tender flesh between her legs. Maya shivered under his devilish activity, she leaned against the wall breathing hard. Her hands pulled his hair and pushed him closer. He got a kick out of the thought of being lucky enough to stand next to that fierce little woman of his.

"Je vais faire une liste de toutes les choses pour lesquelles tu me dois encore des excuses." [I'll make a list of all the things you still owe me an apology for] she moaned. Draco burst out laughing. His gaze found hers, her lips were slightly open in anticipation, her eyes had filled with lust. He spat between her legs making her gasp, and then resumed his licking and kissing.

"Were you feeling sick?" Narcissa asked when Draco returned to his seat near the window. He shook his head no, quickly signing the paper in front of him, and giving Maya one last amused look, she was sitting back down, with her face flushed in shame.

Narcissa glared at Draco, Leonie laughed at the scene, "You're such a handsome boy!" she said drunkenly.

Gabriel Laurent gave his wife a scowl that straightened the woman's back sobering her up, Lucius sighed at the overall scene. That was his family, and he would've been just fine.

Draco gave a last glance at his own blood on the parchment before passing it on to Lucius for the last stamp.


	21. Chapter 21 - Obsession

**Hello everyone! How are you enjoying the story so far? In the next few chapters, the story begins to get complicated a bit more eventful. At the moment I'm trying to face the 25th chapter with great difficulties... the biggest one of which, I realize that it will sound crazy, is that it makes me feel bad to put the characters in dangerous situations! I feel stupid admitting it, but I really feel the need, every once in a while, to phisically step away from the story and repeat to myself that everything will be fine... but will it?! I don't trust myself! lol**

** Has this ever happened to you? Keep writing me private messages, I enjoy reading what you think about the story and the characters.**

**Happy reading to everyone, I hope you are having fun!**

**Obsession**

Tom had changed. He felt, moved and saw himself differently. His reflection smiled at him, but that was not the smile he knew, something about it bothered him. Different, it wasn't necessarily worse, he told himself diverting his eyes from the ones of the creature in the mirror.

His disappointment kicked in, tormenting him with the thoughts he had recently learned to hate, the ones disturbing his dreams and pinching his guts with insecurity. Tom sat in his chair in front of the fireplace and held his head in his hands. He had thought creating the Horcrux would have made him feel more powerful but, while mentally, the idea of not being at the mercy of his enemies, of being able to survive the oceans of time, gave him some vigor, physically he felt exhausted and weak. His body felt like a bunch of old bones, creaking and hurting at every movement. If he hadn't known for sure, his soul was the one being split, he would've thought he had lost a few joints and bones as well.

Tom caressed the ring hugging his index and he felt a feeble movement under the tip of his fingers as the part of his soul in it, brushed against him looking for shelter. A small smirk of satisfaction made his way on his tired features. Walking through the castle that had once been his only home, had felt good; tricking the Grey Lady into selling her secrets, had been even better, now Tom could focus on the next collectible, the next item worthy for that role, it was just a matter of retrieving it. And now not only he had the location of the Lost Diadem, he had also found a new addictive obsession.

Maya Laurent.

That girl had to be his. The power of the blood in those veins could have been useful in more than one way. Tom's mouth watered at the bare thought of being able to get his hands on that beautiful creature. She would have been the highlight of his collection and his biggest challenge yet.

If once he would've refrained from provoking an important family like hers, now what did he have to fear? Nothing. Soon everyone would have feared him instead. The world would have danced to his music, adoring him for saving the whole magical race, for bringing it back to the surface where it should've been in the first place and Maya Laurent, and possibly Grindelwald himself, would have been right by his side.

"Sir," Pettigrew's voice distracted him from his thoughts, "Snape has arrived, sir. ", Tom nodded, gesturing for Peter to let him in. The figure of Severus Snape materialized under the arch of the door so fast that it almost startled Tom.

That man had so little class, that in seeing him no one would have imagined the immense genius hiding under his worn out clothes and greasy hair. Snape was wrapped in a long black cloak, as always, with the collar pulled up to his chin, his dark deep eyes glimpsed around the room with the usual indifference before settling on Tom.

"How are you even alive under that cloak? It's so warm outside." But Severus didn't say anything to that. He merely shrugged and pulled down the cloak just enough to show his thin dark lips.

"Please Severus, tell me that you are the bearer of good news, I have already had to deal with Greyback and it has drained the little patience I had... sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be better to just kill them all ... cockroaches…" he mumbled the last words putting away the ring, in the closet behind the desk, and quickly chanting the protective spell on the locket.

"Good and less good news both, Tom." Said Snape, carefully avoiding to give any weight to Tom's movements. He probably knew what was in that cabinet but out of respect, wasn't going to say anything and that, was one of the reasons Tom liked Snape. He was also the only one to call him by name, and Tom let him do it; several times Severus Snape had gotten him out of a few uncomfortable situations with the utmost discretion which he appreciated very much. Snape seemed to be the only intelligent being, in that mass of idiots that surrounded him.

"Whenever you're ready..." Tom poured two glasses of Firewhiskey for both of them and handed Snape his, pointing to the armchair in front of the fireplace, but the man took the glass ignoring the chair. He seemed to prefer being uncomfortable, maybe he was a little bit of a masochist. Tom shrugged and sat back in his spot, enjoying the first sip of the warm amber liquid going down his throat.

"Barty Crouch Jr. is with us, Tom, if his father continues to resist your inevitable rise, his son will... take care of him." Tom smiled smugly. Finally a Crouch who had a brain. A name like that in his ranks, would have made a difference in the eyes of public opinion, maybe Tom wouldn't have necessarily had to get to the coup, a few more alliances like that one might have saved him the trouble of sitting on the Ministry chair without unanimous consent. Which he was prepared to do, if that had ended up being the only way.

"Good, it's just a matter of time." He savored the words together with his liquor, "Since, we are talking about it… what about Bilius, have you… talked to his wife?" he asked and saw Snape nodding calmly in the corner of his eye.

"Everything seems to be under control, and by that I mean we're also progressing with the Imperius, where needed. Now we don't really need anything else to progress here in Britain, besides time that is." He said and Tom gave the man a look of gratitude and appreciation. They remained silent for a while, just sipping their drinks and enjoying the good news.

"What about her?" Tom and Snape's eyes locked. The man stiffened slightly, clearly he was hoping Tom had lost interest in that matter, and that minor, little impertinence, was enough for Tom to completely forget about the good news he had just received. He felt rage building up in his stomach immediately. Since the Horcrux, he had lost the ability to keep many of his emotions in check. Especially rage, in the days immediately after the making, had been hard to control. Severus appeared worried when the feeling flashed on Tom's features, contracting them in a sneer.

"Tom… is it really necessary?" he asked. A thick silence engulfed the room, to those words. Snape must have realized that the crackling sound of Tom's jaw clenching, wasn't exactly a good omen. Tom on his part, was trying really hard not to give in to the fury screaming in his chest at the, quite logical and reasonable question the man was asking. After a long pause Snape sighed, accepting the previous invitation and taking a seat in the chair next to Tom.

"Let me just say it." He begged, Tom knew what was about to come from that man's lips, and despite knowing far too well that he would've ignored him to go on with his plans, he didn't interrupt Snape, maybe he hoped that hearing it, would've changed his mind. Maybe he knew, deep inside, how dangerous and compromising, all that could've turned out to be.

When he didn't move but kept his eyes locked in Severus' ones, the man relaxed slightly and proceeded with his speech.

"It is such a delicate moment; do we really need to go and mess with two families of that caliber? Plus the girl told us they are on our side, I don't think it would be wise right now." His words lingered over them for a while before Tom could say something without screaming it.

"There is a difference between being on my side and working for me, with me. I want the girl. I think that at this point, I no longer care about who I mess with, unless you think they could harm me somehow, and I guess we both know that, is no longer an issue." He hissed slowly each word, and Snape was bright enough to know that there was nothing to add to that, so he kept his doubts for himself and leaned in his chair resigned, with his eyes lost in the fire.

"There's a girl in the school, we can use her to get to Laurent. Nott's son has some access, I guess we could work on that to begin with." He finally said, his face even paler than before. It must've been kind of degrading to some level for someone like Snape, scheming against a bunch of teens, and Tom knew it but he didn't really care. Severus didn't know how useful that child was going to be, if everything about her had turned out to be true, and Tom had a feeling Maya Laurent was even more than he had managed to see or think. she might have been a true treasure.

"We will not be able to enter the school as you know. But next week there would be a small window of opportunity." Snape's words were like an enchanting music now, Tom made a sound suggesting the man had all his attention, his fingers tightened around the glass warming the liquid inside making the next sip slightly stickier.

"The final match of the Quidditch season, there will be enough movement to slow down interventions by the professors. I think we will need a large number of men just in case, people not too close to you. If it goes bad we don't want your name any close to this situation. I believe that the chances of success are very few, but we might be able to lead Laurent to the train station and intervene from there before Dumbledore gets on the field. If we act quickly and accurately we might make it."

"We need a plan B, in case we fail." Added Snape, sipping from his glass and getting lost in his own thoughts, looking at the flames in the fireplace. Tom kept nodding and followed the man's gaze, looking for ideas himself.

"If you can't get the girl, kill the boy." Tom hissed as his old friend's pupils widened at that suggestion.

"Malfoy's son? Tom ... are you sure?" Tom did not have to answer that question. Severus nodded slowly and with a big sip emptied his glass, squinting his eyes at the burning of alcohol in his throat.

"One more thing ... Bellatrix and Yaxley are back." the man then said, his voice slightly hoarse now.

"Did they find him? Did they see him?" Tom asked with growing excitement, an excitement that died in his face as it collided with Severus' sorry expression. The younger man shrugged and shook his head no.

"They looked everywhere. The documents are not even among those of the other inmates. His cell… it's like it doesn't even exist. As far as we know he could be dead, he may never even have been there. Nurmengard has no trace of Grindelwald whatsoever." How was that even possible? There had to be at least something about him. The world hadn't forgotten about Grindelwald, yet no one had bothered keeping an eye on him in so long. How could that man, who had once terrorized the world, caused a war, destroyed more than a country, vanish into thin air?

"But," Snape added, and Tom almost dropped his glass on the carpet for the fright when that word broke the silence, Snape took something out of his pocket, a piece of paper, folded on itself, and passed it to Tom.

"What is it?" he asked unfolding the piece of paper. A pair of familiar uneven eyes caught his from a black and white picture, as Tom found himself holding to a small fragment of newspaper. The face of Grindelwald kept frowning slightly at him from the photo, his glare was icy and intense like the one he had experienced on Maya Laurent's face.

"A newspaper article from 12 years ago, I was told someone was crazy enough to interview Grindelwald down in his cell." Said Snape, "I didn't believe it at first. How did anyone gain access to his cell for an interview if we weren't even able to find out if the man was alive!? But then… I found this, it caused a great scandal at the time, due to certain things said about Dumbledore and Karkaroff, the article was the one that got the journalist the large success she enjoys today…" Snape said with a gesture that pointed at the piece of paper, Tom stared reading.

His eyes scavenged through the lines on the paper with interest, when he reached the bottom of the article his stomach turned upside down.

"Son of a bitch…" he murmured, Snape smiled.

"I'm not sure Tom, but it could be. I mean, I wouldn't be too surprised."

"You need to find her." he ordered, handing the article back to Snape, who lowered his eyes in an assertive gesture.

"I'll see what I can do." he then said, getting up and moving towards the door.

"Let Pettigrew in, I have things to talk to him about." Said Tom with a dashing smile.


	22. Chapter 22 - Snatched

**Snatched**

The Great Hall that morning was a swarm of chatter and bright colors. Green, silver, gold and red sparkled throughout the room; the Quidditch final game of the season had been long awaited, especially by sixth year students, who finally had something to distract themselves with, from the closing up NEWTs.

Maya had been dragged by an enthusiastic Draco down to the corridors leading to the Great Hall; he looked gorgeous in his captain's uniform, it gave him a touch of extra authority, and Maya was not surprised when many female jaws fell at the sight of Draco, despite her being right next to him.

He had allowed his hair to grow slightly, Maya was not a fan of that new unkempt look, but it apparently had its charm.

His teammates had greeted him at the table with shouts and whistles and Maya had blushed when they had teased him about his strange attachment to her that morning. In fact Draco was not generally so affectionate or sticky, but clearly the good mood of the room had gotten to him, and he wouldn't leave her side. Draco's great mood was probably also due to their discoveries about the Deathly Hollows. In barely a couple of months they had successfully located each of them without even having to look around, and now it was only a matter of time and scheming before they'd collect them all.

Maya had been very proud of him, and of his brilliant mind and while she was lost in her thoughts about that, someone shove a large glass of mint tea in her hands and she found herself cheering and toasting with Draco and the rest of the team, hoping for a victory.

"Good luck," she said to Draco as they walked toward the stadium. The students poured into the park, all in the same direction, the amplified voices of their professors were sorting out the students on the bleachers. Maya caught sight of Dumbledore's silhouette in the crowd, but she carefully avoided getting any close to him, for fear that he would bug her about their lessons; the day before that, he had drained all energies from her with a complex advanced transfiguration technique.

"Maya," Draco said in an apprehensive tone snatching her from her mental whining about her lessons, "stay close to Granger." he said pointing to the Gryffindor, who was proceeding towards the stadium with a small group of friends.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, but he shook his head avoiding her gaze. Maya continued to stare at him for a moment.

"The nightmares…" he said shortly, turning quickly around to accept a pat on the shoulder by Zabini, who was passing by.

"Laisse moi voir." [let me see.] demanded Maya locking eyes with Draco, he shook his head no. He had always been concerned about her seeing the horror his mind could produce at night. In all of his dreams she died in the most horrific ways, and it was always somehow, his fault, which was quite understandable seen his responsibilities. Despite that, Draco had asked her many times to check on those dreams, childishly asking to make sure it was not premonitions, that she had done each and every time; but that morning he chose to ignore the pinching in his guts, probably afraid to look weak in her eyes.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire, reste près de Granger, mon amour. Je veux t'entendre applaudir pour moi." [it's not necessary, stay close to Granger my love. I want to hear you cheer for me.] he said with a devilish smile, dismissing the topic. Maya nodded getting lost in his diamond eyes for a second. Taking in all of his perfect features and expression.

"Rends moi fier." [Make me proud] she said before kissing his cheek and rushing forward to reach Granger, while Draco took the path through the lockers.

"Laurent" called the girl when her golden eyes, almost yellow in the sunlight, crossed Maya's.

"So? Are you excited? It's the first game you get to watch, right?" The girl had become strangely more friendly, Maya didn't mind a bit of company and recently she had learned to appreciate Granger's presence, especially in the library, where it was easy to come across that book-eating machine that was the Gryffindor.

Despite the hunger for knowledge and their pact, Maya had to admit that the girl had behaved exceptionally well, and hadn't asked too many questions about her grandfather, at least not yet. She had limited herself to confirming rumors and things read on the books, here and there, and Maya had given her some treats about Gellert and Dumbledore's true relationship, about their youth and their very first political ideas, without going into too much detail.

Maya nodded enthusiastically and started following the girl on the way up to the bleachers.

"Well, it's a pity you will have to see Draco lose!" Ginny Weasley laughed shamelessly, appearing from behind Granger, and showing her tongue to Maya, who smiled at the teasing.

"We'll see Weasley, there must be a reason if your captain gets called Pot-head." she laughed, pointing to a group of Slytherins, mocking a bunch of Gryffindor girls with choirs against their captain.

Ginny grimaced at the scene before shrugging.

"May the best man win!" she then said speeding up the pace and reaching a tall, dizzy guy who was trying to climb toward the higher stands, his hands were crowded with snacks and drinks and he kept dropping food on the floor.

"Oh I swear to Merlin, Longbottom no longer deserves to be helped at this point. What an airhead." Murmured Granger, thought she couldn't help but to smile at the scene.

They chose a spot quite up high in the bleachers, next to the railing, Maya rushed to look down to find him. Draco was there, a blond dot on the field beneath. A beautiful dot.

"He is there," she blurted out pointing at him automatically, and blushed when her eyes met Granger's.

"You two, you really are something... I swear that before seeing him with you, I would never, ever have imagined, that Malfoy had a side ... well sweet side." Granger said blushing at her own words. Maya wasn't used to this kind of talk, she felt slightly uncomfortable with people of her own age, she had spent her afternoons in the living rooms of her home, in Paris, with mostly adult women, or with Draco. Girls talk ... well this was something new to her. After a moment of silence a half laugh escaped her.

"I guess he can be quite the prat when he wants..." she said with a smirk. Granger hung on her lips now, and apparently also did Ginny, who had returned after settling Longbottom with a group of older boys and had return just in time to catch their last lines.

"So how is the terrible Malfoy when he is not ... well the terrible Malfoy?" the red-haired girl asked with a grin, leaning on the railing herself to take a look. Maya noticed how the girl's hazelnut eyes quickly found Potter rather than Draco, and she smiled at the thought of not being the only one with the power to identify her loved one with a single look.

"I don't think he's terrible… Draco is like a cat." said Maya, "The more you run after him, the less he wants you. But if you leave the door of the room ajar and pretend to be very busy, then he'll come in and demand to be the center of attention." the words had escaped her before she could change her mind about opening up with those girls. Maya turned to look at the Gryffindors' reaction, blushing slightly.

Ginny was smiling, Granger was bright red and her molten gold eyes, had found Draco. No need to read thoughts or predict the future to know that the girl had a weakness for him, despite her best efforts not to.

"It's quite the fitting description." Weasley said leaning against the railing and continuing to follow Potter's movements, the two teams prepared to mount the brooms. McGonagall was giving instructions to the players before the game could start.

"The Terrible Malfoy," Maya laughed at the nickname that Weasley had given him. The red head smiled softly at her. Was this how having friends was supposed to be? Maya wouldn't know, but it felt kind of refreshing to talk about nonsense and enjoying the sun and the company.

"That girl is staring at us." Maya then said and both Gryffindors turned to intercept the gaze of a blonde girl, who looked at them with her mouth open.

"Oh Lavender, she has some weird celebrity complex, she's probably having a stroke at the idea that we're talking to you while she's been trying to get close to you for months now, with no results... ignore her." said Granger shrugging.

Maya waved her hand towards the girl, her mouth widened even more and her face turned a strange shade of violet, the three girls laughed at the scene.

"It's starting!" Ginny shouted, pointing in the opposite direction, the stadium began to fill with chants and cheers. The two teams took off, Potter and Draco shook hands in the center of the pitch before pushing off the ground and reaching the rest of the team up in the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Quidditch season finale begins! A compelling match, the two rival teams par excellence compete in a battle to the last score! A round of applause please for the members of both teams!" the amplified voice of a boy, seated in the professors' gallery, filled the air and students started chanting the names of the players and teasing the opposite team with rhymes and mockeries.

Maya felt her heart burst in her chest with enthusiasm and anticipation. She leaned over the balustrade to look for Draco, when a roar from the crowd caught her attention. Granger tugged at her sleeve, pointing to a figure approaching at full blast.

Draco glided over the bleachers upside down, and with a scenic gesture, he reached out to pinch her cheek delicately. Maya felt the heat burning the butterflies in her belly while the amplified boy's voice taunted Draco's affectionate gesture, and a chorus of girls filled the air with sighs of envy.

"What's up with him today?" murmured Maya hiding her face in her hands while Draco gave her a wink before returning to search for the snitch.

"And here the Slytherin captain returns to the field, quite the show off our Malfoy! But watch out! Potter is sprinting upward at full speed! Is the game destined to end sooner than expected?" Lee Jordan's voice sounded excited. Everyone's eyes focused on Potter, who was darting upwards, but Draco didn't follow him and continued to run in circles, a little later it was clear to everyone, as it had been for Draco, that Potter's move had been a bluff.

The game was starting to heat up, both teams had scored several times, and Maya had trembled when one of the bludgers had almost hit Draco right in the chest. Fortunately, Goyle had intervened last minute, diverting the trajectory.

Her hands were still shaking with fright when a strange sickness gripped her stomach. Maya coughed violently, her throat tightening and she felt like choking. When she looked at the hand she had coughed in, she noticed that it was dripping in dark blood. A wave of panic invaded her. Something was wrong.

A second cough shook her lungs, Maya slumped against the balustrade, Granger realized something was wrong and leaned toward her to ask what was happening. Maya didn't have time to reply, another cough took her breath away, at the same moment a spell struck Granger, and the girl fell backwards into the stands, dragging with her two girls sitting behind them.

Maya's hand ran for the wand, but while her surroundings seemed to go in slow motion, her movements appeared way too fast, she couldn't coordinate her brain and body enough to find the item in her pocket. Her body was shook by violent shivers.

Maya looked around in confusion, she saw Zabini and Nott hoovering over the bleachers, their expressions were absent, and they were casting spells over the crowd randomly. Dumbledore's amplified voice broke the chaos around Maya, everyone knew something terrible was happening, but no one stopped to actually listen. There were bodies pushing against each other all around, people screaming and casting random spells around.

Maya struggled for balance on her feet, she couldn't put one foot in front of the other.

"Sectumsempra" she finally muttered, locking eyes with Nott's absent ones, the boy was thrown back, and fell down his broom, disappearing from her sight. Maya saw Draco, flying toward her at full speed, her hand stretched in his direction, but before he could get any close, Zabini appeared againo ut of nowhere. Maya saw the scene unfolding before her eyes, unable to do anything about it. A desperate scream came out of her throat when Draco fell like a porcelain doll down toward the field below, physically hurting her and cutting her air flow, she fell on all fours spitting blood. None of her desperate attempts to move closer to the edge of the stand worked.

"Draco" she could barely mouth his name, a violent spasm shook her guts and Maya felt her chest burn under an invisible pressure. Her heart seemed about to stop beating. What was happening to her?

"LAURENT" Called Potter roaring from the crowd. The boy dodged Zabini's last curses and leaned toward Maya, letting go of his broom.

Maya felt her body being lifted from the ground and she slowly realized she had completely lost the ability to react to what was happening around her, her hands did not respond to stimuli. Her brain kept shouting Draco's name, was he alive? Did he hit the ground? He needed her! Maya tried to ask Potter what was happening but the boy was busy running while Dumbledore's voice continued to echo all over the field, Maya couldn't make out the words.

"Laurent, oh please don't die on me, please!" the boy begged, Maya didn't understand where they were headed to, she focused on Potter's prayers, trying to satisfy them. She had to live, she had to breathe.

"Where are we going?" the boy asked, was there someone else? Maya couldn't see who they were following but after a while a female voice reached her.

"This way, this is safe," said the voice and Potter continued running for a while, the noise of the crowd was far away now.

"Parkinson where are we going?" asked Potter again, the sound of a gate opening struck Maya's ears.

"NO!" yelled Potter, Maya felt his grip abandoning her and with a dull sound her body hit the ground, she felt warm blood drooling from her mouth and nose but couldn't move at all. From where she was she couldn't see what was happening but she could hear the boy struggling to defend her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" shouted Potter's voice, then a deafening sound followed by a moment of complete silence. Unknown hands raised Maya from the ground.

"Take her wand. Move, faster!" a man's voice said in a rush, hands infiltrated the pockets of her uniform. Maya tried to strike with a non-verbal curse but her magic was as blocked as her body was; inside she screamed in frustration and fear, on the outside she probably appeared calm and unconscious.

"You're better off without this," said a voice and she felt her wand being taken away, "The drug should work for a while longer ... but… better safe than sorry!" he added.

"Tie her anyway." Said the voice from before.

"There's no need, she's gone" laughed the other man squeezing her cheeks. A strangled sound left her throat. The man gasped.

"What did I tell you!? Isn't it just amazing how she looks like him… and her strength…she took so much poison and she's probably still awake in there!" the voice sounded fascinated, cold fingers caressed her temples. Maya shivered under the unknown touch.

"What about the boy? Do we kill him?" asked a third person. Maya was trying to fix each detail about those voices in her head.

"Take him along, it might turn out to be useful." Ordered the one giving orders "Hurry up, Dumbledore could show up anytime now.". Maya felt hands lifting her from the ground, then despite her inner fight and despair, she slipped into oblivion.


	23. Chapter 23 - Order

**Order**

Draco's eyes snapped open. The room was dark and for a moment he seemed to have no clues about the environment surrounding him. The boy sat in the middle of an uncomfortable little bed, around him he could hear the low breathing of other people, someone was snoring softly, but that wasn't his dormitory. Slowly his mind woke up and Draco recognized the space around him and Arthur Weasley, sleeping soundly in the next bed.

Now fully awake, Draco scolded himself mentally. He had been there long, too long even, and still there was no way of getting used to that new reality. The cold sweat that bathed his neck gave him a violent shiver. Soon the memory of the nightmares that had crowded his sleep returned to torment him and without realizing it, Draco had stood up and quickly moved towards the door, in an attempt to put some distance between himself and his thoughts. He slipped in someone's slippers on the way out and shut the door behind his back as silently as possible.

The corridor that greeted him was dimly lit and scarcely furnished; that strange house climbed upward, into a labyrinth of rooms and unlikely halls. Draco took the first flight of stairs and climbed up two floors until he found himself in the now familiar dining room, the only room he had learned the path to, to be completely honest. Draco walked around the large round walnut table, still covered with parchments and soft candles, which had been turned off not too long ago, when everyone had finally surrendered to the fact that yet another day had passed, and that they still had not the slightest idea of how to frame Riddle and take back Maya.

Maya.

Draco's eyes filled with tears at the thought of that name, he had refused to say it out loud since that day.

She was far from him, her little body and her caresses were far from him, and the thought killed him. He would have died completely if he had called that name and hadn't heard her answering to it, so he refused to even think it out loud most of the time.

With a cough Draco tried to push back the tears, missing more than ever, the days when she was there to cuddle him after every nightmare; he shook himself slightly and crouched in front of the fireplace enjoying its warmth.

With a quick glance at the clock on the opposite wall, Draco made a mental note: two weeks had passed since the Quidditch final. A knot tightened his throat. Two weeks. Where was she? How was he? Why couldn't he find her? It was hard not to think about it, especially at night, in those silent rooms.

"Can't sleep?" asked a voice behind him startling Draco, who stood up as if he had springs under his feet; when his eyes met the girl's golden ones, he snorted slightly before straightening his back, and answering. Granger was the last person he wanted to see at that moment. Her sorry expression drove him mad all the time, those house-elf-like eyes of hers, following him around the house, annoyed him for some reason. It felt as if she was constantly holding back a hug he really didn't need from her.

"We are wasting time. We know perfectly well where she is." he spat through clenched teeth challenging Granger's patience, they had been through this over and over already. The Gryffindor had to be smarter than he had thought though, because she dodged the bullet and just shrugged silently, biting her lip, and holding his piercing gaze.

"That fucking bastard, he and his mudblood crap..." he hissed. Granger happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Draco had woken up with the one goal of taking his frustration out on someone else, and he didn't care about how hurtful those words sounded, or how innocent Granger was. Ignoring the obvious pain he had provoked, Draco returned to staring at the fire; his anger slowly taking the place of his sadness.

"Black thinks we're close. He says Riddle has something in mind, he has been acting weird recently, bugging Arthur for some documents in the Department of Mysteries. He might think he's safe enough to take action, maybe he'll bring her along... it wouldn't surprise me since he seems to be bold enough..." she said repeating the words that Draco had heard for days around that table and that hadn't comforted him the slightest bit.

Black, together with Dumbledore, seemed to be convinced that Maya might have struck some kind of deal with Riddle, something along the lines of 'The boy's life in exchange for collaboration', which made some sense, seen that Maya wasn't making any effort to run for her life, despite having a clear advantage. In fact, Riddle might have taken hers and Potter's wands, but if she had wanted to, she could've had easily used her magic despite that. Dumbledore and Black's theory was the one Draco was hoping to be true, since Draco's guesses were far darker.

His greatest fear, gripped to his stomach as his brain started proceeding in that dangerous direction of thoughts. He feared Maya was far from being a prisoner, he feared she wasn't even the one calling the shots at the moment.

It was plausible to think Riddle had used the boy's life to negotiate and it was quite undestandable that Maya would act more carefully since someone's life was on the line… but the thing bugging Draco the most was that Riddle had more than likely taken her wand… Gellert's wand… and he had the stone, whether or not had he turned it into an Horcrux. Which meant, Maya was now somewhere, with two of the Deathly Hollows and the owner of the third. Would Grindelwald convince Maya to stay? Would he make her work for Riddle until she could somehow get her hands on those items? Draco gulped loudly and averted his eyes from Granger's ones. That was the only bit he and his family hadn't shared with them all, the Deathly Hollows, though Draco suspected Dumbledore knew something about it and was keeping it to himself as well.

"Black is only interested in the boy, you all are. If anyone of you actually cared about M… her," he had to stop, pushing the knot in his throat at the bottom of his stomach, "You would have let me go. you would have let me get her back!" the words burned his throat and tongue like lava. He heard Granger sniffling, but he didn't turn toward her. If he could throw some of his guilt at someone else for some fast relief, he would've taken each opportunity, and so he did.

"Of course we care about her, Malfoy. This is not fair, stop making us the enemy, we're on the same side." Said Granger's righteous tone, but her voice was feeble, she knew he was about to explode and feared him. Draco knew she was afraid of him; she had been there when he had woken up in the infirmary that night. He could see her face in his memories of that first horrible awakening.

He remembered waking up to sheer chaos and remebered the infirmary, filled with teachers, students and Aurors; there was blood everywhere, there was blood in his hair and clothes. Granger's face, streaked with tears, had actually been the first thing he had been able to focus on.

Across the infirmary he had seen her face and had understood what had happened before Dumbledore could have opened his mouth to confirm it. Draco had read it in those gold-colored eyes, mortified and dripping with guilt, that he wouldn't have found Maya sitting next to him any time soon. Those same eyes had dilated in horror when, as soon as the bones in his legs had healed enough, Draco had launched himself on Zabini, who had been resting in a bed down the ward.

He had felt the need to make someone pay for what had happened and had ignored the screaming and the truth. He had known since the beginning that Zabini, just as Nott and Parkinson, was far from being anything more than a victim himselvf, but he couldn't care less at the time. Just as he knew, he himself, was the one to blame, but couldn't let that thought settle in just yet.

A knot of guilt at the memory of how good it had felt to lash his anger out on his friend, pinched Draco's guts.

"We will find them." Granger said in a faint voice and Draco could no longer restrain himself, he vaguely heard Granger's gasp when he whirled around, kicking the chimney tools over the rug in front of the couch, spreading ashes and sparks everywhere.

"We'll find them?! You don't even know if Potter is alive! You're leaving her alone with that madman in the hope of saving a boy, who could easily be already d ..." but Draco couldn't finish that sentence because a loud slap echoed between the walls of the room followed by a slight growl, coming from his throat, and soon after by a horrified sob coming from Granger's one; she looked shocked by her own actions.

"Don't you ever touch me again you filthy mudblood." Draco spat at her as his magic creaked around him loudly.

"I'm didn't mean… I'm sorry." she said taking a step back. Silence enveloped them for a few minutes. Their eyes were locked, his filled with anger and despise and hers filled with fat tears.

"I know how you feel about this… I also know that there is a chance that Harry is ... but this is not the time to act on a whim! What if we break into Riddle's house and he hurts them? What if they're not even there? You have seen it yourself! You and Laurent were not the only ones who suspected Riddle! The Order of the Phoenix is clear proof of that! They have been breathing down his neck for months and no one has yet succeeded in framing him for any of the crimes he blatantly committed." Granger said, taking a few more steps back for safety, since she knew how the truth could hurt Draco the most and feared a backfire, "What makes you think that on entering Riddle's house you would find Laurent sitting comfortably on the sofa? Even if we didn't have to worry about Harry and the Horcruxes... do you really think Riddle would just hand her back over? He's sick enough to split his own soul, who knows what he might do if provoked.".

She was right, Draco knew it, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear, so he just shook his head in silence, walking up and down to vent his frustration.

"I told everyone about the Horcruxes, my fathers shared with these buffoons you call the Order of the Phoenix, things about M… HER, I would've gladly kept for myself. We gave all we had to get her back. It's been two weeks and all these people talk about is a fucking boy and horcruxes. I need to do something about this. Let me out of here…" the last few words came out of Draco's lips with a more desperate tone than he had wished. Granger took a step closer and he took one back, he didn't need her pity.

"Malfoy… it's not your fault they took her." Said Granger suddenly, Draco's eyes sprinted for hers and sunk in that gold. He didn't need her to comfort him yet he couldn't have enough of those words and waited for her to go on.

"What your father said that night… he's wrong. Maya…" the sound of that name made him shiver, and Granger must've noticed, because she quickly corrected herself, "Laurent, she was happy to be next to you at school. I bet she'd do it all over again. It's not your fault. How could you have known? Not even Dumbledore thought Riddle to be mad enough to challenge your families." her words felt like a lullaby and Draco hated the warm feeling they brought to his heart. He had wished someone would tell him just that. He didn't want to be responsible for what had happened. He didn't want it to be his fault.

But Lucius was right. He was right and Draco was wrong. He had made this happen; he had called for Riddle's attention. He had chosen to follow Grindelwald mad plan; he had lost her to play to a game he was clearly not ready to play.

"Shut up." He hissed glaring at Granger.

"Stop torturing yourself. We can find them and bring them back but you need to stop doing this to yourself and start working with us." She said, something inside of her was giving her the very wrong impression that she could just tell him anything. Draco snorted out loud before stepping closer, Granger trembled but then held her ground and stood still as he towered over her. Work with them? How could he? He had been locked in that freaking house for weeks.

"Don't you dare talk to me as if I'm one of your filthy friends mudblood. We're not friends. If you were the least interesting to Riddle, I would throw you at him to get her back." He spat his hate and didn't even feel guilty about it. The rage was just too much.

"Calm down for Salazar sake," said a familiar voice and both him and Granger took a step back. Sirius Black was coming out of the fireplace, green flames still enveloping his legs. Draco hadn't even noticed the Floo had turned on. "Merlin, we might be related but that venom, who have you gotten that from? I know you're frustrated boy but leave poor Granger alone. Is not like she is forced to stay here, and still… you could appreciate that much." he muttered getting rid of his cloak and giving them both a dashing smile.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Draco walking away from Granger and from his renewed sense of guilt.

"Good news! You might be able to finally get out of Grimmauld Place, boy." He said, while, behind him, a tall wizard appeared, and Draco lowered his eyes as his father materialized and stepped out of the fireplace. His face was unrecognizable, Lucius looked unkept and tired. He and Draco had barely spoken after the first night and by his pursed lips, Draco knew that somehow, whatever Black was about to sell as good news, wasn't enough to give hope to Lucius. He gulped and ignored the pitiful expression on Granger's face, and she, probably not even noticing, took a step forward, placing herself between Draco and Lucius.

After all he had said to her, Draco couldn't help but to feel weird about her protective move.

"What? Where is he going?" asked the girl with a shaky voice. Black smiled and gave Draco a raise of eyebrows, pointing out Glanger's kindness.

"We might have something, but he's going to have to be in his best behavior," Said Black pointing at Draco, "This could be our best shot." The tension was building up.

"Would you spill it already?" said a third wizard stepping out of the fireplace, Alastor Mad-eye Moody made his way through the room, his wooden leg made so much noise, that probably, by now, the whole house knew the team was back, and as to confirm Draco's theories, soon Molly and Ron Weasley made their way into the room, the latter rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"We think the boys used in the attack, were not chosen casually. Their fathers, we confirmed," he said pouring glasses of Firewhiskey and moving across the room with enthusiasm distributing them around, "They both work in corrupted departments now. Nott's father is taking care of the Improper Use of Magic Department, which gave us troubles in the first place when we tried to find out if Maya Laurent had tried to be found using her magic." Granger gave Draco a glance when Moody spat the name out so easily but Draco was too focused to care now.

"Nott's father has been promoted..." He muttered accepting the glass of whiskey but ignoring its content.

"Correct," said Sirius, "Which means, he could be one of the group known as Death Eaters, the ones Maya told you about. They all have the same tattoo."

"So are we going to check if he has it and then what? Kidnap him?" asked Granger. Draco glanced around the room.

"We can't risk taking one of these men without being found out in the first place, and we don't want Death fucking Eaters knowing who we are and how to hurt us. They've done enough of that…" said Black locking eyes with Lily Potter, who was now walking in the room together with Ninphadora Tonks, Narcissa, Leonie and a few others. Leonie quickly leaned against Draco, looking for shelter from her pain, she had become just as sticky as Maya usually was with him, which somehow made him feel less lonely. Draco ignored the eyes on them and held onto the woman tenderly, before moving her slightly to follow what was happening.

"Zabini… he's the only one who has been sent back to school. Draco, we need you to talk to him. Get him to work for us..." Draco snorted out loud.

"He won't want to talk to me… I fucking destroyed his face…" he bit the words bitterly.

"You will go talk to him, with Granger. It's the one chance we got right now and you will just do it." Said Lucius and silence enveloped them as Draco locked eyes with his father after so long. The room suddenly held his breath as if everyone shared the same lungs.

Draco nodded and suddenly, despite the late hour the house filled up with life again, and everyone sat around the large table again, scheming for the next move, moved by the first glance of hope in two weeks.


	24. Chapter 24 - Blood

**Blood**

"Move" hissed Pettigrew tightening the grip around Maya's wrist and pulling her forward with unexpected strength.

"Je vais m'assurer que vous perdrez cette main sale." [I'll make sure you'll lose this filthy hand of yours] she bit back through her clenched teeth. Pettigrew ignored her and snorted loudly, as he always did when he couldn't get what she was saying.

"I'd be more graceful if I were you." Said the man walking behind them with an amused tone, Maya turned slightly toward him and gave him an equally threatening glare. Dolohov stuck his tongue out in an amused grimace, feigning a shiver of fear but with his eyes still filled with mirth. If only Maya hadn't had to hide her ability to use magic without her wand… she repressed her darkest instincts and tried to focus on the familiar path leading to Riddle's office upstairs.

She had been in that house long enough to have learned that path already. As soon as they arrived in front of the door Pettigrew stopped their mad rush and took a few seconds to catch up with his heavy breathing. Maya pulled back her wrist from his grip and rubbed it with her other hand annoyed.

"Behave." Muttered the rat-faced mad knocking on the door. Maya snorted out loud and as soon as the door opened she pushed the man out of her way and rushed inside. She could hear Dolohov laughing, mora than a man he resembled a hyena, always grinning with his mocking expression.

"What is wrong, little one?" asked Tom Riddle from his leather armchair, he seemed amused by the scene as well, he liked to play the fatherly figure, to intervene in Maya's bickering with his Death Eaters in a grotesque pantomime of a family. As for Maya, she had consented to act decently with Riddle and a few others, but refused to consider those Death Eaters of his, to her level, and Riddle didn't seem to have a problem with that.

"Dis à ton ver de manger celui-là, il n'a pas l'air trop différent de ces rats de toute façon ..." [Tell your worm to eat that one. He doesn't look too different from those rats anyway] she spat pointing at Pettigrew. Riddle laughed and gestured for the men to get out, and they obliged. Pettigrew exited last, scowling showily at Maya.

"You sure are a fierce little one…" murmured Riddle, "Isn't she?" he asked turning to his right, the tall dark haired man standing by the fireplace nodded briefly. Severus Snape. Maya shivered at the sight of that man as he wasn't exactly a good omen. Last time she had seen Snape it had been on her first week in that house; he had tortured Potter until she had given in to the deal Riddle had offered. Her collaboration in exchange for Potter's life. Poor Potter was still recovering in his room in the basement.

Maya diverted her eyes from the two men pushing those horrible memories away from her and focusing instead, on the large snake in the middle of the room. She hated the beast's guts. The damn thing would always appear out of nowhere and startle her with those huge horrifying eyes. Nagini, that was the snake's name, but Maya kept calling it "le ver" [the worm], a name the beast didn't seem to love.

"How's Potter?" asked Riddle, was she so transparent? Maya moved slowly toward him and took her usual spot next to the fireplace.

"He's fine. A curse left an ugly scar on his forehead though." She informed them, Riddle nodded with a similar movement to those of 'le ver' and then turned to look at Snape again who stepped forward pouring two glasses of Firewhiskey and passing one to Tom before sitting next to him quietly.

"Why is he here?" asked Maya, she was starting to feel nervous, Riddle wasn't usually so quiet. Suddenly the scene appeared curiously familiar and she looked around to try and figure out why.

Why did it feel like this had happened already? Yes she had been in that room many times before now, but something about that particular setting… Riddle took off his large ring catching her attention, he started playing with the hideous jewel and it clicked. Grindelwald.

She had seen Riddle repeating that exact motion in Gellert's forecast of the future months before, but at the time she hadn't noticed there were other people in the room and she hadn't been able to see who was sitting in front of him.

It had been her all along. Did this mean she was in the right place at the right time? Or what?

"You might have noticed… I've changed since we met the first time." Riddle broke the awkward silence, ignoring her question all together. Maya nodded slowly. He had. When she had met him, Riddle was quite handsome, strong and exuding confidence. Since she had woken up in that house she had been faced by the ghost of the man she had known in Slughorn's office. Riddle appeared now weak and constantly sick, as if tearing his soul had somehow tore part of his body as well.

"You were more charming when you were whole, Mr. Riddle." Maya said nodding toward the ring he kept playing with. She was going to inflict any kind of offence she could, it was the only way she could take her frustration out anyway since using her power was out of the question. Maya couldn't risk him finding out she didn't need a wand, not since he still held to both the Deathly Hollows, Potter and the Horcrux.

She had been clever enough to keep her skills to herself, trying to scheme the right plan that would have gotten her out of there with every piece of the puzzle and possibly, with Riddle out of the picture.

"I didn't know you found me charming," he said amused. Maya snorted.

"I wouldn't have had to say it out loud if you had been any good at leglimancy." She laughed bitterly, Riddle's jaw clenched slightly and he had to take a few deep breaths to keep his bad temper in check. When he opened his eyes again he appeared calm enough to resume from where he had left off.

"Leglimancy… exactly my point." He said, "You see, this body doesn't seem to have taken too well my little… experiment." Riddle was now studying his own hands as if he had never seen them before. Maya shivered at the thought of what exactly was sitting in front of her. Was that still a man even? But then she met Snape's cold glare and regained her focus on what Riddle was saying, relaxing the grimace appeared on her face at those repulsive thoughts.

"I have, of course, found a solution to this problem of mine. But I need something." Said Riddle, with resolution, and Maya's stomach clenched. What did he need from her? She tried to keep her face as straight as possible and slightly retrieved from him, leaning back on her backrest.

"You see, I need the blood of someone very powerful, the blood of the mentor..." Riddle chanted, locking his eyes in hers, his tone of voice had gotten slightly higher and had filled with excitement.

"You should've used the one Potter spilled last week. It was quite a lot too." Maya tried, knowing far too well her attempt to distract him from her blood was a waste of time. As predicted, Riddle's cold laugh echoed on the walls.

"Of course," he reassured her, "I do have plans for you little one, but this time, the blood I'm looking for is a different one.", Maya relaxed slightly and gave him a puzzled look. Who's blood was he after then? The silence that followed was filled with anticipation, when it became clear to Riddle that she had no clue who he was referring to, he moved in his chair leaning toward her as to let her in on his secret.

"Gellert Grindelwald." He said and Maya's jaw fell open.

"What?" she asked unable to say anything else. Riddle must've been out of his mind. Snape suddenly rose from his chair towering over the scene and startling both Maya and Nagini. The snake hissed lifting its heavy head from the floor, Riddle hissed something in his weird language and the beast slowly relaxed moving under Maya's chair. Snape's expression hadn't changed but Maya was ready to bet on his heartbeat being far from regular right now.

"Your grandfather" said the man in his monotonous and deep tone, as if he had to explain to her who he was.

"I know who Gellert Grindelwald is…" She said trying to process what the two men meant, how was she supposed to help them? Did they know about her and Gellert? Had she been found out?

"Of course," said Snape and he took something from his pocket, Maya tried to take a glimpse at whatever he held, but was unable to see what it was from where she was sitting, Riddle noticed her curiosity though and smiled to her, devilishly.

"I don't know how to help you." She said in a low tone locking her eyes in Riddle's ones. He nodded and waited for Snape to say something. The tall man finally showed her what he was holding onto and Maya's eyes filled with relief. Her wand. The Elder Wand, she had been wondering where the hell Riddle had kept it in the last weeks.

"I believe this belongs to you." Said Snape, "See Miss Laurent, we really have not much use for you if you can't use your power. But you will surely understand it would be dangerous for us to just hand you your wand without making sure you'll behave." He said. Maya felt like laughing in the man's face. If she had wanted to blow his brain out she would've done it by then, but of course, they couldn't know that. At the moment her main goal was retrieving that wand though, and she was going to do whatever was needed. The wand would have made it possible for her to scheme a decent plan finally.

"So… are you going to go for a small leap of faith?" she asked sarcastically, both men smiled to each other. It wouldn't have been so easy.

"I am going to have to trust you eventually, Maya. You are both my most valuable collectibles and, I hope to turn you soon in my strongest ally." What a weird choice of words, thought Maya, "But until then," Resumed Riddle, "until I'll need a Potter of sort to keep you in line… we're going to have to do this in a different manner. I still need to test your abilities." Said Riddle standing up and stretching his hand toward hers. Maya's eyes looked for Snape's ones.

"Have you ever heard of an Unbreakable Vow?" asked the tall wizard. Of course she had. And she wasn't going to risk her life for Riddle now or ever. Maya shook her head no, and it was clear to everyone that she was not answering to Snape question but plainly refusing the offer altogether.

"It's going to be a small one." Ensured Riddle, his hand still waiting for hers. Maya couldn't think straight. She kept looking from one man to the other.

"What are the terms?" she asked ignoring Tom's hand, which he didn't retrieve the slightest bit, keeping himself weirdly leaned toward her in a gallant bow.

"You'll come with us down to the Ministry of Magic, we'll retrieve an artifact from the Department of Mysteries. I'll need your advanced leglimancy skills to bend a few people without using the imperio curse, I can't risk these kind of people to find out about me just yet. Not it that department anyway." His tone was calm but Maya red the excitement in his eyes. There was something she wasn't being told.

"How will this artifact help you with getting Grindelwald's blood?" she asked. Riddle shrugged; he wasn't going to share that. Maya's lips curled in a pout. Did she even have a real choice? Her eyes fell on the wand… she needed that. It would have been essential to free Potter and destroy that ring.

It didn't sound too bad… did it? She just had to retrieve a small piece of information, and it wasn't like Riddle was going to find Gellert any soon either, this was the best way to make him lower his guard and buy some time for her own plans… She tried not to sell out her thoughts and took some more time to hesitate.

"So I'll come with you down at the Ministry, help you retrieving whatever it is you need, and you'll give my wand back… as in… I'm going to keep it even after the mission?" she asked, unbreakable vows could be tricky, she wasn't going to fall for the men's tricks. Riddle nodded slowly and Maya's hand moved toward his.

"But," Added Snape, and Maya turned toward him retrieving her hand, a soft growl came from Riddle's throat and he turned as well, to pierce Snape with a murderous look, "You'll have to promise, whoever we might meet, whatever might happen, you'll get back here with us. You'll work for us, with us and ignore anyone else." Why did he have to stress that so much. And then it hit her.

Her family. Of course they were looking for her. If they had known she was freely roaming down at the British Ministry they'd intervene, that's why Snape had to be so clear about that. A knot tightened her throat. Maya would have loved to just flee with whoever would have tried to save her, but even if they had tried, there was still Potter and the stone to take care of. On that, Grindelwald had been clear in her latest dreams.

She pushed the memory of her family in the back of her head, together with her deep home sickness and she strictly forbad herself to even think of him.

Maya knew that only the thought of his name, could've compromised everything she had worked for in those two weeks.

With a loud gulp she took Riddle's hand.

"But," She said and this time Riddle's growl came out quite louder, he tightened his fingers around her hand pulling her on her feet and pursed his lips; his nostrils flared but he kept his eyes in hers, waiting for her request, "If any of my family members shows up. You won't touch them nor harm them in anyway. Not you, nor your men. If anything happens to them, our vow will be void and you'll die… the part of you that can will…" she corrected, and Riddle seemed quite amused by her terms and her choice of words.

"Deal." He hissed with satisfaction. Snape took a step forward and pointed his wand at them.

Maya had never tied herself to someone with such a vow, but she had seen it happening in her house in Paris, more than once. His father had taken a few vows himself or helped as Bonder for prominent political characters. A brilliant flame issued from Snape's wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire and the charming started.

"Will you, Miss Laurent, help Tom Riddle retrieve the artifact from the Department of Mysteries, putting your magic and yourself at his service, until we will be back to this very room?" asked Snape when the first ring of fire appeared above them.

"I will." Said Maya in a shaky voice, her eyes unable to leave Riddle's ones, which were getting scarier by the minute.

"Will you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, in exchange for thus alliance, spare from any harm Miss Laurent's family members, should they intervene during our mission, and give the girl's wand back to her?" asked the man again, Maya hoped there was no trick in those words because she couldn't really focus on anything other than the second ring of fire at the moment, vibrating over her head. Was she making a horrible mistake? Or was this the correct path? She childishly wished for her grandpa to be there with her.

"I will." Said Riddle in a low hiss.

"If such occasion presents itself, and anyone you know should intervene, do you Miss Laurent, swear you won't do anything to compromise our mission or to leave our side, and will indeed follow us back here without putting up fights or resistance?" the third and last ring of fire shone above them. Maya nodded slowly, but under the intense glare of Snape she shook out of her trance like state and replied in a clear tone.

"I will.". As soon as those words came out of her lips the rings dissipated into thin air, and Maya was left with a warm feeling in her chest, not a particularly pleasant one, but warm.

Riddle tried not to show how exhausted that small charm had made him, but with little success, soon he sunk back in his seat and hissed something to the large snake under Maya's chair. The beast moved its spires and placed its heave head on Riddle's lap, like a grotesque puppy offering comfort.

He smiled at it before pointing to his glass, abandoned on the coffee table. Snape took it handing it back to the tired man, who now seemed satisfied and less interested in Maya then before, his mind was already sprinting forward, to his next move.

"Give her the wand, Severus." Ordered Riddle with nonchalance. The man took her wand back from his robe and passed it to Maya.

Holding it gave her a weird feeling; Maya hadn't know how much she had missed that stick until she had held it once more. She savored her grandfather's presence in the wood and felt reassured and safer and she smiled widely at the light item in her hand.

A soft knock on the door called for everyone's attention.

"Come in," called Riddle, the door opened and both Dolohov and Pettigrew made their way back in.

"It's time" Said Dolohov, "Shall we?" he asked then. They were used to walk Maya to Potter's room every evening at 6 p.m. sharp. Riddle made it to nod but before he could complete the gesture, in a fraction of a second, Maya's voice echoed loud and clear on the room's walls.

"Sectum" With a loud thump Pettigrew's hand fell on the floor followed by the acute scream of pain and dread of its owner. Dolohov laughed out loud, before stepping further from the blood spilling everywhere. Snape gave her a disappointed glare and grasped the wand back from her, Riddle didn't flinch, he had probably expected that much.

"You said nothing about hurting them." Muttered Maya with a pout, frowning in Snape's direction.

"You'll get this back later." He said rolling his eyes to the ceiling, the scene was quite pathetic, not even her father had ever punished her by taking her toys from her. Maya shrugged; they were bound to give the wand back anyway; it didn't really matter when.

The desperate crying of Pettigrew, who was now on his knees holding his wrist and looking around shocked by the general indifference in the room, gave her immense pleasure and for the first time in days she felt somehow in control again.

"You should learn some French." She said then walking toward the door following the grinning Dolohov.

**Hope you're all still having fun reading this story, plase keep letting me know through messages and reviews what you think of it and of where this is going! Any theories about Grindelwald yet? I coulnd't resist taking Pettigrew's hand away... guess it was his destiny all along lol **


	25. Chapter 25 - Un chat sur le toit

**Un chat sur le toit**

**[A cat on the roof]**

Hermione slid along the wall, landing on her bum without much grace. She hugged her knees and raised her eyes to the turquoise sky above them. Going back to Hogwarts had been quite the emotional journey. She had felt so safe back between the walls of the castle and then again, horrified in finding out Death Eaters now roamed within those corridors too. The memory of Zabini's forearm gave her goosebumps and sent a shiver down the back of her neck.

How could someone, a pureblood family nonetheless, let their kid be part of Tom Riddle's mad army? Hermione's parents might have been two Muggles, but they loved her deeply and would have never allowed for a crazy psychopath to control her every movement. They'd probably be against her being in the Order of the Phoenix as well, that is, of course, if they had known about it.

Upon cornering Zabini and learning about his situation, it had soon been clear to Hermione and Draco that trying to convince Zabini to work with them was out of the question as his family was completely under Riddle's control.

In the name of their friendship and feeling guilty for participating in Laurent's kidnapping, the dark haired Slytherin had told Draco the little he knew about Riddle's next move, giving them the date of Riddle's planned intrusion in the Department of Mysteries; Zabini hadn't been able to supply them with more details about it though, not without risking to compromise himself and his family. All they had been able to gather was that Riddle was going to act at night, probably next Friday, and that he was planning on taking Maya down the Ministry with him. They didn't know what Riddle intended to steal, or what he would use Maya for, nor how many of his men would have participated in the intrusion.

Hermione sighed out loud and her eyes fell on the boy sitting to her left. It felt kind of weird to just sit next to him on the small balcony on the roof of Grimmauld Place 12. The thought that Malfoy would have never allowed something like this back in the days when all he was to her, was a bully and a prat, filled Hermione's belly with butterfies, which she rushed to smother as quick as possible.

Many things had changed in the last three weeks and Hermione had yet to get used to their new dynamics, and to learn the extent of their newfound tolerance for each other. She had to admit that, despite the disastrous circumstances, she much preferred the Malfoy of now to the one she had known at school. Not that he had completely stopped insulting her, or constantly emphasizing the inferiority of her race, yet his insults had lost their bite and he seemed to use them, to remind himself, that they were not friends, but only people with a common goal. The fact that the contours of the relationships in that house had began to blurr confused everyone a bit.

In fact the whole Order of the Phoenix was quite the odd group, when Hermione thought about it. Most of the people it that house wouldn't usually stand each other. The easiest example coming to her mind, if she wanted to exclude herself and Draco, was the one of James and Lucius, who usually kept a distance of at least a couple of countries between them, and it had been like that since they had graduated Hogwarts. Yet now, call it hope, call it desperation, they were closer than ever and working side by side. It felt like being in some sort of enlarged family, with all his pro and cons.

Hermione was taking advantage of the long empty afternoons to learn as much as she could about ancient spells and charms and she had oddly found a good teacher in Narcissa Malfoy. When the woman wasn't too busy defending Malfoy from his father's anger and frustration, or forcing food into the boy's throat, she was happy enough to keep herself busy, helping Hermione with the basics of Healing Magic and reading ancient runes with her.

Among the tasks that Narcissa had given herself, there was also that of keeping Leonie Grindelwald and her depression as far as possible from Draco, since the poor boy already had so much to think about. He, however, would became very nervous whenever his mother would intervene against Leonie and her frequent crying, making her task increasingly harder. Draco's guilt made him think he had to take care of Leonie, to take responsability for her despair, because, as Lucius wouldn't stop repeating, the blame for Maya's kidnapping was his. Which was total bullshit, for all Hermione knew, but there was no way of convincing the boy otherwise.

Malfoy. He looked so lonely now without his Maya, without his friends. Hermione couldn't balme his mother for wanting to take some of the weight off his shoulders. How could he have survived till then under his father's expectations and with so many responsibilities? No wonder he had always been such an insufferable git. Now that Hermione had glimpsed at his family's dynamics, she was able to justify a few of his bad traits. Couldn't Lucius see, that he was just a boy? He was barely sixteen, could his family ignore that? Apparently yes, and to confirm it was Gabriel Laurent, who kept treating him like a grown-up, and drowning him in Firewhiskey and politics.

"Stop staring at me, mudblood" he muttered without turning toward her. Hermione blushed and went back to stare at the sky above, how was he holding it together? Draco Malfoy truly was the strongest person Hermione had ever met and she couldn't even scold herself mentally for thinking it.

"How are you?" she asked timidly, avoiding his clear grey eyes. Draco snorted loudly and shrugged.

"I should be allowed to get down there." He said, hinting to the next mission ordeal.

"No you shouldn't. Black is right. You are too involved. What if you're tempted to intervene?" she asked trying to talk some sense in the boy. But Draco just shook his head, he didn't want to hear that again. He had begged Dumbledore to add him to the team since day one, with no success.

Hermione couldn't really blame Dumbledore for his choice; Maya Laurent would have been within reach and yet they couldn't have taken her. Not if they still wanted to believe that Harry was alive, and if they wanted him to stay that way; that was the main reason members of the Potters, Malfoys and Laurents' families, had been categorically banned from taking part to that mission.

No one would have been able to keep Lily Potter from barging in Riddle's hiding place if she had wanted to, nor stop one of the Malfoys from jumping Riddle if they had felt like doing it. The mission had to remain a simple shadowing; they couldn't risk annoying Riddle too much. If everything had gone according to plan they would have been able to find out where Riddle's headquarters were and, possibly, what his general plan of action was.

Letting Draco go, knowing about his short temper, would have been madness. Too much was at stake.

"I'm not an idiot, I just need to see that she's fine." He muttered, rolling his sleeves up his shoulders. The weather was awfully good. It felt way to jolly for what was the general feeling in the house. It should have rained at least, it would have been more appropriate.

"It's still too dangerous. If Riddle could put his hands on you, he'd have complete control over Laurent." Said Hermione, avoiding the name of the girl, Draco hated when anyone of them said her name out loud. The blonde boy sighed loudly and stretched his arms forward.

Suddenly Draco moved on his heels, crouching on the spot. He quickly patted on the pockets of his jeans, but not finding what he was looking for, without turning to look at her, he opened his palm toward Hermione, "Pass the wand," he said. Hermione gave him a quick puzzled look but before she knew she was already handing him the wand. How had it become so easy to trust him to the point of handing him her own wand without questioning his intentions?

Somewhere deep inside, she knew the answer to that question. She knew she liked Draco more than she'd allow herself to acknowledge; she knew that her feelings had only grown stronger as she had gotten to know him a little better, to see more of his faces and expressions.

Despite knowing that, given their circumstances, and given who they were, Hermione refused to let that answer come forward from the back of her head and she just told herself, their situation was to be blamed for the sudden alliance between them. By the end of that war, Draco would have probably gone back to being his usual self, back to hate her guts, to make fun of her and her looks, and to avoid her mudblood self. This answer hurt her much more than the other one, but at the same time, it felt like the safer one.

Draco took her wand and held it toward something on the floor, Hermione leaned forward to check on what he was aiming it at.

"You're not supposed to use magic here," she warned him with her boring righteous tone, hating herself for being so uptight. She placed her hand on his back to balance herself in a similar crouching position to his and made it to retrieve it but, when she noticed he hadn't minded the contact, she left it there pushing herself over his arm to look closely.

"It's just a minor flow, you're such a mudblood…yours must have been a boring childhood…" he muttered but his tone wasn't harsh, he sounded quite amused instead. A small plant was growing from a crack in the floor, under Draco's focused eyes. Hermione was childishly staring with her lips slightly parted. She must have indeed missed a lot growing up in a muggle family, the thought tighten a small knot in her stomach and she didn't make any smart comeback.

When a few flowers finally sprouted, white and delicate, Draco stopped the flow of magic and gave Hermione her wand back. As she took it, she felt the last drops of his power in it and blushed furiously at that unfamiliar warmth. It felt something so intimate… how could he act so naturally?

"I knew it." he said with a pinch of excitement in his tone.

"What is it?" asked Hermione staring at those cute little flowers as he proceeded to pick them from the plant and, after a moment of hesitation, to hand her one.

"Honeysuckle," he said simply and then pulled the petals slightly apart and sucked on the flower briefly before throwing it away and picking another one. His eyes locked in hers and he blushed a little.

"Merlin Granger, just do it." He spat giving her his back. Hermione chuckled softly and placed the flower between her lips sucking it as he had done before. A small drop of sweet nectar filled her mouth and her eyes became big in surprise while her hand sprinted toward the boy asking for another one. Malfoy smirked and passed her a second small flower.

"She used to let this sprout in the garden all the time, I'd find petals everywhere… she's a sucker for sweet treats…" he said and Hermione's heart thumped loudly in her chest in both sympathy and envy. What wouldn't she have given to have someone like him in her life, and what she wouldn't have done to give him back his Maya? What a weird feeling it was to feel, and toward Draco Malfoy of all people.

"It must have been fun growing up with you." The words blurted out of Hermione's lips before she could do something about it. Malfoy's smirk got lost in a blank expression and his eyes stopped on the redness of Hermione's cheeks before filling up with a heartbreaking sadness.

"Oh no… I was no fun," he said diverting his eyes and gluing them on the tip of his shoes, "But she was. Even when I treated her like shit. And you know better than anyone how much of a prat I can be." Hermione was surprised by his sudden opening, Draco seemed so fragile at the moment and the words Maya Laurent had said to her and Ginny right before the Quidditch match, echoed in her head.

Hermione had left the door slightly open and there had come Malfoy, walking in like a cat. She smiled to herself hiding her face in her hair and nodded slightly.

"Looking at the two of you now, it's quite impossible to imagine you being a prat to her. Plus I thought yours was a special treatment for Mudbloods only." she chuckled. Malfoy snorted amused.

"I wish! Like..." he said sitting back again and leaning against the wall, "There was this necklace she used to wear all the time. A silly little thing, it had a small pendant in the shape of a D, D for Draco, she used to say it all the time. Lucius had given her the damn thing and she wouldn't stop showing it off to anyone who had a pair of eyes." It was fascinating to have a small insight on the Malfoys like that. Hermione smiled encouraging him to go on and so he did.

"It had become a game of mine to snap it off her neck, I'd do it suddenly, I'd slid my fingers under the light chain and pull until it would break. Her face…" his lips curled in a sad smile, "She hated that, she hated me, and it just gave me so much pleasure to see her disappointment each time, to see her dispise me and still fix the chain to wear it once more... knowing it'd be just a matter of time till I would break it again." He laughed bitterly to himself, "And then one day, she charmed the stupid thing." He showed Hermione's his right hand, there was a very thin scar on his middle and index fingers. He had beautiful hands, slightly stained in ink, why was she noticing this kind of things?

"She came to my room… and I was mad about something," he took a pause as if trying to remember the reason but after a while surrendered to his poor memory and resumed, "Well, I pulled the damn chain, but it didn't break. Instead it burned my fingers, Merlin, it felt like a hot blade cutting through butter," Hermione laughed softly while Draco caressed the scar with his other hand, "What she hadn't realized was that she'd get hurt along with me. You should see the back of her neck… what an idiot." He shook his head in disbelief at the memory.

"I was so angry, all the time. She could make my nerves wrack in seconds. What was I so angry about? I had the perfect girl… all I had to do was keep an eye on her, keep her safe. Lucius is right, I don't deserve her." his voice shook slightly, crushing Hermione's heart in pieces, she felt the sting of tears threatening to come out and tried to repress them.

"She'll be back soon." She said calmly and Malfoy nodded absentmindedly, lost in his memories.

"Malfoy, look at me," she said pulling his shirt slightly and Malfoy turned to lock eyes with her, those clear, innocent, sharp eyes of him, pierced through Hermione's soul. Had they ever been so close? Hermione felt like hugging him, but she knew better than do such thing, "She'll be back soon, and she wouldn't want you any different from what you are." She stated knowing how true those words were. For a few moments the only audible sound was the loud bird chirping getting lost in the spring breeze, which blew merrily on them moving Malfoy's platinum hair gently.

"Maya wouldn't have left Potter behind." He said suddenly and Hermione couldn't hold her tears upon hearing Harry's name, "He's alive." Said Malfoy seriously and she nodded sniffling softly.

"You said her name." Hermione pointed out and her jaw dropped a little when her eyes met the single tear sliding down Draco's cheek.

"If you tell Weasley I'll fucking kill you." he said, and Hermione burst in laughter at those words. Draco gave her a devilish smile, stood up and walked away sliding back in the house through the open window. He truly was a cat.


	26. Chapter 26 - Control

**Control**

The corridors of the Ministry were already wrapped in the silence and darkness of the late hour. The working hours had long been over, at least for most employees. The few remaining were mostly wardens, stuck working the infamous night shift in the building's most mysterious offices, and a few workaholics here and there. Whatever their role was, almost all of them were already Death Eaters or Riddle's sympathizers, which meant that most of the doors on their path had been opened without having to do anything but knock.

Whatever Riddle wanted to recover from the womb of the Ministry of Magic, it had to be particularly valuable, because it seemed to Maya that the doors between them and their target would never end.

When they arrived in a large circular room, Riddle finally turned to look at them. Maya heard Snape's footsteps behind her suddenly stop, and she turned to take a quick look at their surroundings. The room was plastered with identical doors, if Riddle hadn't worked there, if he hadn't known exactly which way to go, it could have probably been months before she could find the right path.

"From here on, they'll stop opening doors. Let me see what you're capable of." said Riddle in an excited whisper. Maya held his gaze and stretched the palm of her hand to him waiting for the man to keep faith to his part of the deal.

Riddle gave her a mischievous smile before placing the Elder Wand in her hand. Maya welcomed with joy, the now familiar feeling of warmth that came from touching that wooden stick. Finally she had the excuse to use her power, she pushed the thought that the reasons she was about to use it for, were not the noblest, in the back of her mind.

In the end, Maya was a witch, and it had been days since she had last been able to use her power. She felt the magic bottled up in each fiber of her body, every cell in her was buzzing and about to explode. When her hands finally wrapped around the wand Maya felt like she had been holding her breath for the longest time and was, just now, able to appreciate the air flow filling her lungs.

She nodded briefly under the watchful eye of Riddle and Snape, signaling to them that she was ready to proceed. Riddle led the way through one of the countless doors that surrounded them, and the trio found themselves in a very large room, with a black and white checkered floor.

In the center of the room was a large glass tank, Riddle passed it quietly and with a confident pace he moved towards a door on the other side of the room. Maya and Snape followed him, stepping away from the large tank, inside which something unidentified was swimming in the dark waters, stirring them loudly. The further they sunk into the depths of the ministry, the more the oddities increased. When they reached the door, Maya realized that even Riddle seemed to make some sense in the midst of those disturbing rooms, wrapped in his black cloak, with his pale skin that shone slightly in the darkness. He seemed more comfortable in the darkness than he had been in the house over the past three weeks.

The door opened slightly under the touch of Tom's wand, the hinges creaked in silence and a beam of light hit them. In the next room, a man turned in their direction. He was a middle-aged man with a beautiful beard and flowing gray hair. The surprise on the man's face was obvious, clearly he did not expect to receive Tom Riddle, not at that hour anyway; however he got up, and with a jovial smile, granted the unexpected guest the benefit of the doubt.

"Riddle! What brings you here? Who did you take with you to this underground hell?" the man said in a friendly voice leaning in the direction of Maya and Snape, while the trio proceeded in his direction.

"Diggory, did they give you the night shift? No willing intern to hand over the boring assignment to?" Riddle asked in an equally cheerful tone, ignoring the questions.

"Oh no, no intern, not in this department, you know." the man said without losing interest in the two characters behind Riddle. Maya didn't even bother to point her wand, she almost needed to release her energy and it didn't even occur to her to pretend to use that little medium in her hand. She let the flow free itself, filling the air with the familiar magical crackling, an almost electric noise. In a blink of an eye, the man in front of them froze with an empty expression; his eyes were lost in the void and a dazed smile spread across his face.

"AH!" exclaimed Riddle, clapping his hands like a child and turning to look at her enthusiastically.

"Unforgivable?" he asked, taking a few steps towards Diggory, Snape kept behind Maya but his eyes were fixed on the empty expression of the man.

"No." Maya said pulling on Riddle's cloak before he could touch Diggory, driven by curiosity, "He's dreaming. We're still chatting in his head. I wouldn't touch him, it might mess up his memory." explained Maya, who could not give a precise name to that spell. In fact, she wasn't sure it wasn't even a real spell, it was rather a combination of hypnosis and leglimancy. A silly trick that Grindelwald had taught her years before, but she had used it mostly to steal cookies from the maid and never in a dangerous situation like that.

"Fascinating," muttered Riddle with satisfaction before taking the wand from the man's desk and starting to chant something against the locket of the next door.

Maya turned to look around and met Snape's stern eyes. They were the only visible part of his face anyway, the man wore the collar of his cloak raised up to his hooked nose, his eyes black and deep as a lake, made Maya well aware that Riddle might have been distracted by the mission's enthusiasm, but Snape was far from lowering his guard. Despite the Unbreakable Vow, he still had doubts about the girl, which only fueled her own suspicions.

Maya hadn't believed Riddle's story for a moment. She knew very well that he could handle those people with all kinds of spells, the fact that he wanted to take Maya with him down there, it had to be due to something else. On the one hand, she was sure it was some sort of test, to prove her loyalty and her actual abilities, but there had to be more, and returning Snape's gaze with ferocity, Maya tried to make him understand, that she was not going to lower her guard either.

Certainly breaking the Vow and dying was far from her wishes, but it remained a valid option.

The sound of the door opening interrupted their little staring contest; both Maya and Snape turned in the direction of Riddle, who signaled them to follow him, and they obeyed leaving Diggory alone and dreamy in the center of the room. Maya moved first, followed by Snape.

"Oh this is going to be a tough cookie." said Riddle pulling Maya by the hood of her cloak. She gave him a dirty look but he ignored her and lowered himself to whisper in her ear as a man frowned at the sight of the bizarre trio of hooded people who crossed the threshold of his office.

"Let's see how you handle it. You have a minute before I intervene." he whispered.

"Why should I care if you do?" Maya asked, moving away from Riddle's smirk, which was starting to give her the chills.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure you will..." he said, then without another word, he turned to the man who had put down the documents he was holding and was about to get up, "Weasley! What a terrible hour to work!" Riddle said stepping in his direction and starting the conversation.

Weasley. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Maya concentrated on the mind of that man with the speed of a dart, she had to be fast and precise if she wanted to prevent Riddle from dealing with the matter in person. But it was at that moment that she understood why Tom referred to the man as a Tough Cookie, Weasley was a great Occlumens apparently and Maya collided violently with the barrier in his head, emitting a small guttural sound, that curled Riddle's lips in a mischievous smile.

Let me in, Maya prayed mentally, but Weasley seemed not to have even noticed her attempted intrusion, and Maya was starting to sweat cold, thirty seconds had already passed.

The wand. Sure, what an idiot. The wand was still special, it was time to test its extraordinary nature. This time Maya made the whole gesture, her arm snapped towards the man, as she mentally begged for the spell to work this time. Weasley had just enough time to turn to her and then, like Diggory before him, his eyes went blank and he smiled relaxed.

"You work well under pressure. Good job." said Riddle pleased, Maya realized that the man was already holding his wand, she must have succeeded just in time. Then Riddle moved again and began to go through the list of spells on the padlock of the next door in a low whisper. It was at that moment that Maya felt observed and finally realized that another pair of eyes was pointed at her from the darkness. Lying on Weasley's desk was a large Persian cat. The cat did not look away from Maya as she slowly approached, keeping a closer to Snape who had already glared at her as soon as she moved away from him.

From where she was, Maya understood why that animal had attracted her attention and a shiver of both excitement and terror ran through her body. There was no doubt, given the unmistakable stains in the shape of glasses on the cat's face, that this was McGonegall, Maya's transfiguration teacher.

Paying careful attention not to be noticed, Maya walked back to her spot next to Snape pretending to have lost interest in the cat. After a few more breaths, she leapt into the woman's head, which unlike Weasley, seemed to be waiting for nothing other than that. There were people following them, a small group, they had no intention of intervening and Maya had to stay calm. This is the brief message that the girl managed to decipher in the little time she had.

Maya sighed in relief, if they had no intention of intervening, Maya had no reason to have to tell Riddle about her discovery, she wouldn't be compromising his plan and therefore didn't see the obligation.

A glance at Riddle let her know that they would soon be walking through another door.

Quickly Maya returned to plunge into the woman's head, the cat seemed surprised by the second raid, evidently not expecting it, but this time Maya had not entered to read. And in a rush, perhaps a little overwhelming, she began to transmit her images. She let McGonagall see the house where Riddle kept them, she let her see Harry Potter, alive and well, as Maya had left him a few hours earlier in his room; she showed to the woman the faces of the few Death Eaters who didn't wear masks in Maya's presence. She showed her the Unbreakable Vow with Riddle, so that the woman and whoever was with her, would avoid making hasty moves.

"This way," Riddle called and Maya felt Snape's cold hand push her from behind and turned hissing at him with contempt.

"Get your hands off me," she said, and took advantage of those few extra seconds to let a specific thought slip into the head of her teacher, who now stretched herself nonchalantly on her desk.

_Tell my family I'm fine, tell Draco I love him, I love him more than I love life itself, I'll come back to him. I'll come back for him._

And despite leaving the message she refused to look for his presence in that woman's head, knowing far too well, seeing him, dead or alive, healthy or sick, would have broken her heart and she wouldn't have been able to go on with her mission.

Pulling her cloak to her with a disgusted expression, Maya walked away to follow Riddle, putting some distance between herself and Snape, who snorted something about teenagers, before following her.

They crossed two more corridors and as many rooms, and Maya had to temporarily blind a large black dog, which apparently guarded one of the doors that interested Riddle, before he himself could take care of it in a much more permanent manner.

Having crossed yet another threshold, all three froze in the dim light of the next room.

"Here we are," Riddle murmured, raising his wand and slightly increasing the light in the room. Maya's eyes widened in amazement as they met with the content of the room.

In the center of the office was a huge pensive and a large desk, with a gold plate bearing the inscription: Memories Storage Unit # 3. Behind the desk, thousands of shelves stretched as far as the eye could see, weaving into an intricate labyrinth of passages. The walls were completely covered with more shelves, on which there were hundreds of thousands of vials, bottles of every color, shape and material, boxes and packages, containers of all kinds. Memories. Those were all memories recorded within the British Ministry. The dates on some of the bottles, let them know that some of those memories dated back to before the Ministry itself was built.

"Close that mouth, little Maya." said Riddle, laughing, amused at her astonishment, and then launched himself without hesitation into one of the corridors, followed by Snape.

What memory did they need to recover? Why were they there? Maya followed the two men, praying that someone was still keeping an eye on them, given that since they had left McGonegall, it had not seemed to her that there had been others following them.

"Laurent" called Snape's voice and she quickened her pace reaching the two men, who were standing still, in front of a cabinet, Riddle was pointing to a vial kept on display behind a glass case that seemed locked.

Maya's eyes found the microscopic writing on the label of the small glass vial, "Grindelwald G. Interview", the date next to it was illegible because the label was quite worn out in that spot.

"Take it," Riddle ordered, his mouth was pretty much watering now that they were there. Maya gave him a puzzled look.

"Take it yourself." she told him but immediately regretted having answered like that, because in a heartbeat, Riddle's expression changed drastically, hardening into a spiteful grimace.

"The case will open only with the key or if a direct relative of the person who generated the memory will open it." Snape quickly explained, and finally everything was clear. That's why Maya was there in the first place.

She was the only key Riddle had to open the case, evidently the physical key was too difficult to recover. For a moment Maya contemplated the idea of letting herself die rather than opening that case, could she really let Riddle peek into her grandfather's mind? What did that memory contain? But after a few seconds she told herself that, if that memory was stored in there, there must have been a few people who would have already seen it, what could Riddle do with it that it hadn't been done already? Ignoring Riddle's annoyed grunt, Maya finally reached for the case.

The glass opened at her touch and the little vial rolled gently into her hand. Its contents shifted slightly under Maya's heat and she shivered, that was the most real physical contact she had ever had with her grandfather. Reluctantly Maya turned to Riddle to hand him the vial, and to her surprise, he drew back, stepping back with his palms up.

Maya's head tilted slightly to one side as she wondered what was wrong with him. Then she turned with a questioning look at Snape, who instead held out his hand so that she could give him the item.

When the realization of the reasons behind Riddle's refusal hit her, Maya couldn't hold back a laugh. It was just too comical to resist the urge, and she laughed, with satisfaction, savoring the taste of that little victory, the humiliation her grandfather had just inflicted to his most enthusiastic fan. Riddle let out a loud growl but didn't move and Maya noticed that despite shivering in rage he was avoiding touching his wand, maybe he was afraid to hit her on a whim.

Maya's laughter died slowly and wiping away her tears she challenged her captor's gaze.

"You can't touch it!" she said, "You're a mudblood and you can't touch it! Ah I can't wait to see what happens when you try to mess with his blood and..." she said but Maya never made it to finish that sentence because two things happened very fast.

Snape snatched the vial from her hand and at the same time, Riddle squeezed his hands around her throat, cutting off Maya's airflow and lifting her slightly against the shelf behind her, in a clink of vials and bottles. Maya wriggled unsuccessfully in the deadly grip and Riddle seemed to have lost the light of reason, his grip became even more tenacious.

"You little bitch, don't you dare talk to me like that." he hissed, slamming Maya lightly against the shelf at each word. She was ready to betray the Vow and react with magic when Snape finally took the trouble to intervene.

"Tom, Tom you're killing her." said the wizard tugging Riddle from behind. The grip became loose and Riddle let Maya go and took a few steps back. She refused to give in to the burning of her lungs and fall on her knees in front of him and chose to lean back on the shelves slightly, holding her balance with her hands on her knees, loudly trying to catch up with her breath.

"We have to go," Snape said then regaining Riddle's attention, which seemed to have fought an entire army at the moment, he was clearly starting to feel tired and sick, it had been a long journey for that mutilated body if his. Maya kept her bitter gaze on him, but Riddle didn't even turn to look at her and started leading the way to the exit.

"Bald. Sehr bald werde ich dir die Schlammblutzunge aus dem Schädel reißen, Riddle." [Soon. Very soon, I'll rip your Mudblood tongue out of your skull, Riddle.] Maya almost gasped out loud when Gellert's voice echoed loud and clear in her head. She was wide awake, how was this possible?

"Grand-père, restez à mes côtés." [Grandpa, stand by my side] she begged as her stomach filled with anger and humiliation and her heart filled with dread.

"Always." She heard the voice say and with renewed hope, she followed the two men.


	27. Chapter 27 - Action

**Action**

**The dust danced in the rays of the sun**, the room began to warm up and the man enjoyed the little warmth that wrapped his aching limbs, sitting composed, under the eyes of the Order of the Phoenix, deaf and blind to what was happening around him. The dried blood on his face was itchy and pulled his skin uncomfortably, reminding him that it hadn't been a good idea to start shouting obscenities about Maya Laurent crossing the entrance of that place, wherever it was. Whoever had kidnapped him that night, just as he was preparing to welcome the Dark Lord back from his mission at the Ministry, must have been linked either to the girl or the Potter boy, or to both even. Who knew what kind of alliances could sprout from that kind of desperate situations.

Dolohov tried to say something, it was not easy to provoke the enemy given the circumstances. Antonin didn't know if in addition to the obvious Muffliato that had been casted on him, someone had also bothered to throw a Silencio in there. Could they hear him?

A violent slap hit him full in the face as soon as he had finished saying his piece about the girl's virginity. Of course he was spitting out nonsense, but it seemed to be working fine. Apparently they could hear him. Blind and deaf, Antonin could feel the danger looming over him, if he had not pushed hard enough on that group's weak link in time, he would have survived long enough to get some Veritaserum thrown down his throat.

He had to avoid that at all cost, but something told him he wouldn't have had the time for that. Death was the best option he had, better than anything his master could possibly have punished him with later.

His muffled senses still managed to pick up some kind of struggle around him. Ignoring the iron taste of the blood in his mouth, Antonin forced himself to laugh, a cold laugh that he hoped would make anyone around him shudder. "Is there the hubby? Is there?" he yelled hoping they hadn't Silencioed him yet. Nothing happened but Antonin had to try.

"The hubby must be behind this kidnapping, I'm almost sure of it! It's a pity that by the time you are done with me, your little princess will already have been sitting on the lap of my companions..." bingo. It was funny how Antonin couldn't even hear the sound of his own teeth, crashing inside his skull.

Now he was certain that there were more people in the room than he had imagined. Several bodies collided with his as the people in the room struggled with each other not to kill the only chance they had to get some insides on Riddle's plans.

When the cold tip of a wand pointed at his temple, Dolohov closed his already blind eyes, and prayed for death to knock on his door, but he didn't have that luck and instead, had to unwillingly welcome the familiar oblivion of the Imperio curse. Antonin couldn't even curl his nose while being offered the vial of Veritaserum, as he had wished to do. He drank it hating himself, he drank it knowing that this was a condemnation to something much worse than death; he knew that this group of desperate people was serious now, because they too, who called themselves the good guys, had to know that they were pretty much signing him up for the worst possible tortures.

He drank the potion, as his heart burst in his chest at full speed at the thought of what expected him.

**Not even in her most daring dreams** had Hermione imagined such intense physical contact with that particular body. Her shoulders seemed to her very small and insignificant, beneath his. The solid chest that kept her pinned to the floor, his muscular arms holding her wrists, made her blush despite the tragic circumstances. Draco crushed her with the pleasant weight of his body on the floor, and Hermione hated herself for the obscene direction that her thoughts had taken, as her body came in contact with his warm and firm one.

She sobered up as his eyes, the color of diamonds, pierced her soul with a warning, to which she nodded, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Draco took her gesture as a promise not to act stupidly again and moved.

He pulled himself up from the awkward embrace, freeing her wrists, and Hermione was finally forced to concentrate on the blind pain coming from her knuckles, a sharp pain that ran through her like an electric shock. Who would have thought that punching someone could be so painful. Soon long fingers, fingers with small smears of ink, wrapped around her hand, much more delicately than before.

"Quelque chose a cassé ..." [Something broke] murmured Draco, "Maman, regarde" [Mom, take a look].

Hermione wasn't sure what Draco had just said, but when Narcissa approached her to examine her hand, it was clear to her that Draco had called for his mother to fix something in her bones. When her eyes unglued from the floor and met his, Draco's features were pulled into his characteristic smirk, the one she remembered on his face from the first time she had met him.

"Calm down, Granger, we still need him alive." he said with a strong French accent, and Hermione blushed even more intensely, a quick glance at the small crowd in the room reminded her that this was not the time for such nonsense. She nodded and thanking Narcissa for the prompt fix, she returned to her seat next to Ron, who had an unreadable expression on his face, half amused half disgusted. Still better than the one on Black's face, who seemed to have seen right through her. She shrugged before returning to focus on Dolohov.

"Well, if we are all calm now, I will proceed to remove the Muffliato." Dumbledore's voice interrupted the awkward atmosphere that had filled the room. Hermione saw Draco out of the corner of her eye, returning to his seat next to Lucius on the other side of the room. Considering the distance, he had moved quite fast tackling her on the ground, when she had fallen for Dolohov provocations. Did he know she would fall into the trap? Or perhaps he too had advanced with much less noble intentions than those which had resulted from that course of events? Repressing a smirk and avoiding Ron's gaze, Hermione concentrated with the others on Antonin Dolohov, the Death Eater that Black and McGonagall had brought back to Grimmauld Place, on the way back from the Ministry.

Adrenaline was the most abundant hormone in the room. In one mission, not only had they made sure of Laurent's well-being and had had direct contact with the girl, they had even managed to get a real Death Eater back to the headquarters. Hermione felt her heart rate speed up at that thought.

"Antonin, I need you to confirm the health of Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Maya Laurent for me." Dumbledore asked sitting on the stool next to Dolohov. The man moved in the chair with a dazed expression. Then, as if he could not believe his own words, he spoke back.

"They are fine." he said in a dull tone. Hermione realized how terrifying the Veritaserum was, only when she noticed the tears streaming down the Death Eater's face. A sense of shame gripped her stomach, how could she feel sorry for the man who had just screamed those obscenities about Maya? Who had been responsible, with others, of her best friend's kidnapping as well? Yet the thought that he was being forced to speak against his will made her shiver.

The circumstances reduced to a sentence in her head, and Hermione repeated it like a mantra, hoping it could sort some kind of effect. The end justifies the means, she told herself. But after repeating it several times, she couldn't help but to change it, adding a question mark. Does the end justify the means? And to that question, she didn't have the correct answer.

"Antonin," asked Dumbledore and Hermione saw him stare into Leonie Grindelwald Laurent's direction, "The things you said about Laurent, are they true?" Dumbledore asked; Dumbledore was pretty obviously praying that Dolohov would deny those claims. No one could have stopped Laurent's family if Dolohov had confirmed them to be true, if he had told them that the girl had been harassed or touched inappropriately. Dumbledore didn't really want to risk losing their only chance to succeed but still, that question had to be asked after all Dolohov had dared to shout about the girl.

"No.", Dumbledore, together with everyone else in the room, could pull a breath of relief, "Not by choice or because we were given specific orders. The girl is with the snake." the forced honesty of the man lifted Hermione from her thoughts of pity for him. The only reason those bunch of low-lives hadn't molested Laurent was a fucking snake. Maybe he deserved to be tortured.

"What snake?" Dumbledore asked, glad to leave that topic behind, and throwing one last glare at Draco, whose fists creaked terribly, clenching along his sides in anger.

"Nagini. The Lord has a snake that watches over the girl. He says that the highlight of his collection cannot be entrusted to the weak heart of humans. He is right, if you ask me. I myself wouldn't mind a bite of that forbidden fruit." Dolohov words made the temperature go down of a few degrees in the room. The sound of gritting teeth and disgusted gasps became the only sounds they were unable to silence.

An impatient groan in the room brought everyone's attention back to Lily Potter, who was killing Dumbledore with her eyes. He nodded giving her an apologetic look.

"As for Potter? How is the boy being treated?" asked the headmaster.

"The boy is in a room in the basement. The girl visits him twice a day, sometimes we hear her go down to his room at night, but we haven't been told to intervene. The door to his room is enchanted. Only those who go with the snake can enter, which means that only Riddle can enter apart from the girl. " Dolohov's dull tone was occasionally interrupted by his true emotions, now and then it would come out choked, showing clearly that the man was terrified.

"Where is the house, Antonin?"

"Just outside Little Hangleton, the old Gaunt's shack." Dolohov almost choked on that piece of information. Lily Potter snapped towards the door, but at the same time, Dumbledore sealed the door with a very fast Colloportus, while James grabbed his wife with an almost unnatural speed.

"Potter, keep your wife at bay, should she rush into that house and cause damage to our daughter... well Riddle will be the least of your problems." spat Lucius Malfoy, as poisonous as ever.

"Your daughter! You have created such a complex monster that it would be impossible to cause her harm! MY SON IS KEPT PRISONER!" Lily Potter howled in frustration, to everyone's surprise Leonie was the one to answer.

"Mrs. Potter, as you can see, we are all very stressed and very worried, but we are doing our best to work together. Please… pull yourself together and suck it up just like we do." said Leonie with unnatural calm. Hermione's jaw, like Draco's, had dropped to the flooe. Beside the funny use Leonie made of the English tongue, no one had expected her to be so cooperative.

Gabriel Laurent seemed very proud of his wife for a moment. Lily was visibly blushing, Hermione knew, she wasn't usually such an impetuous woman, as she knew Lily didn't think of Maya Laurent as a monster. The stress for having lost her boy was killing her though, and her nerves had gotten much thinner in the last couple of weeks. Honestly, Hermione would've bet on her exploding way sooner than she had. Now that that was out of the way, they could move on.

With a snort, halfway between an apology and exasperation, Lily returned to her husband, standing rigidly on the spot and letting a few tears stream down her face.

"Tonight, Riddle took Laurent to steal a memory from the British Ministry archive." Dumbledore resumed with a severe tone, scowling at the people around the room, for having such a short attention span.

"Yes," Dolohov nodded.

"Why did Riddle steal that memory?"

"My Lord is sick. He needs a stronger body. The spell he has chosen though, wants him to use his mentor's blood. We did not find Grindelwald at Nurmengard. He thinks he will find the correct location through that memory.", Hermione could hardly believe in what Dolohov was saying.

Such dark spells and intentions sounded like a madman's delusions more than realty, and if Dolohov hadn't drunk Veritaserum, Hermione wouldn't have had a doubt about the man's scarce mental health. She looked around the room and found Leonie Grindelwald, who was glaring at Dolohov with an expression of deep contempt. How weird must have been for her to still hear people talk about her father? In those terms, nonetheless.

"Riddle wants Gellert's blood ..." Dumbledore murmured, ignoring the nodding man beside him.

"Why ... why doesn't he use Maya's?" Draco Malfoy asked taking a step forward, he was pale, paler than Hermione had ever seen him, his fists were shaking, and they were so tight that Hermione thought they could break at any moment making the scene, in a sense, tragicomic.

It must have been terrifying for him to suggest to the enemy the bleeding of the woman he loved. The thought filled Hermione with a strange feeling, which she did not want to explore too much, instead she went back to stare at Dolohov.

"We need too much blood. He needs the girl for other purposes. Gellert Grindelwald is rotting in the depths of Nurmengard, no one will care if he dies. It's a magical reserve waiting to be exploited." he said, clearly quoting Riddle's words. Dumbledore seemed to have grasped the quotation, because he hastened to take over the reins of the interrogation once more.

"And the girl? What does Riddle think of her?" the old man asked. Dolohov seemed to hesitate, he kept his lips pursed as tight as he could, then the words exploded out of him against his will once again, with them a trickle of blood, he must have bitten his tongue in an attempt to say nothing. Hermione shivered violently at the sight; would she ever be capable of such loyalty to anyone beyond herself?

"She is the highlight of the collection. She will be the immortal guardian of his own immortality. She will be his flagship."

**Draco felt something break inside him.** Something clicked in his head as the meaning of those words hit him in the stomach. The nausea came soon after. A growl escaped from his mouth as he forced himself not to move towards Dolohov once more. His mother's hand, which pressed firmly onto his chest, made him realize that his body must have moved in that direction anyway. In the silence that had set cold in the room, Draco moved back, slumped against the wall and vomited.

His body was looking for a way to get rid of his desperation and anger. His sense of powerlessness and uselessness. Maya. Only she would know how to calm him, and she was the only one who couldn't be there with him. And it was his fault. All his fault.

He vomited again, the women of his family appeared next to him in a heart bit, he heard Leonie murmur something in French, he felt Narcissa wipe his forehead and make Lucius gesture not to worry. When he managed to stand on his own again, Draco turned and looked around the room. Many were crying. His eyes found those of Dumbledore, the old man was pale and tired. Dumbledore was silent, his eyes large with fear, like the ones of an ancient child.

"He ... he wants to turn Maya into a Horcrux?!" the words came out of him in a roar despite his best efforts to remain calm. A rattle escaped from Gabriel's throat to those words.

"Is it even possible?" he then asked, looking around. From the faces of adults the answer was obvious.

"Merlin!" Draco screamed disgusted by the mere thought, and he started collapsing on his legs, but before his knees could touch the ground Draco felt his father's firm grip, hold him upright. A sense of warmth creeped in his belly as he relied on his father, had he even ever been so close to him?

"We need to keep calm!" Lucius said, which sounded particularly strange from him, since in those weeks he himself had been anything but lucid and reasonable, "Riddle can do nothing to Maya until he has strengthened his body. Which means he will do nothing until he has Gellert. We can still retrieve Gellert from Nurmengard before he does can't we?"

"Recover Grindelwald?" Shacklebolt intervened in a doubtful tone, gathering on him the glares of Draco's family, "Dumbledore, let's try to be reasonable here, there must be an option to this! What will public opinion think if a group of ministry leaders going to a prison of maximum security in the heart of Germany to free a criminal of that caliber? No offense..." he added then locking eyes with Leonie for a moment," Not to mention England's agreements with Germany! We are violating more protocols than I could list myself! "

"And what will public opinion think if we let Riddle do it? If we help him become immortal once and for all? It's all fun and games until what we have to destroy is a fucking piece of rock ... but who will kill Maya Laurent to destroy Riddle's soul? " Granger asked, and Draco had never been so happy to hear that annoying tone of hers in an argument.

Shacklebolt's mouth opened and closed at those words but nothing came out. Everyone looked back at Dumbledore.

"Public opinion ..." the old man said, "Public opinion will only know that Dumbledore, the silly headmaster with his stupid ideas of love, has violated European security agreements to see his old partner once again... It might be the only way we have to preserve the public opinion itself!" Dumbledore muttered, "I'll go." he announced to the small crowd.

"Well, in that case I'll have to come along. And Lily Potter… she's coming with us." Draco said, challenging Dumbledore's stare and Lily's one next; the wizard frowned for a moment then nodded. Leaving Lily behind would have meant risking more than bringing her along, Draco could just sense it and so could the rest of them. The woman snorted but then agreed quickly. She must've figured out it was going to be her only chance to actually do something instead of being locked up in Grimmauld Place, away from any kind of action whatsoever.

"What if Maya ... what if she finds out what Riddle wants to use her for... before we can get her back? Do you think she'll…", Ron Weasley was staring at Draco with such intensity that he could feel the warmth of his eyes on the skin. Now the elephant in the room was there for all to see. What if Maya was to find out the real reason she was being kept? Would she have chosen to sacrifice herself, and Potter with her, in order to make it harder for Riddle to get where he wanted?

"You have to hope she doesn't notice." said Dolohov's monotonous and annoyingly honest tone when no one else answered to the question. His answer was actually the only reasonable one. There were so many risks but it had to be done. They certainly couldn't stay there waiting for Riddle to act undisturbed.

"Antonin ... you're pretty close to the girl, aren't you?" Black asked with a wicked smile on his face. Then he turned to Professor Slughorn, who stood in a corner in silence.

"Horace, Polyjuice is your forte, isn't it?" he asked, and suddenly Draco regretted having offered himself for the mission at Nurmengard. Gabriel seemed to read the disappointment through his clear eyes and smiled at him.

"You are brave, my son, but sending you to Nurmengard to talk to my father-in-law is already more than dangerous. Giving Riddle another Malfoy is not an option.", Draco nodded, his eyes found Granger's, and just as he had imagined, the girl had already moved a few steps forward to volunteer for the job but was abruptly interrupted by Ninphadora Tonks.

"I'm going." the woman said, winking in the direction of Lucius and Draco, "Blood is thicker than water, isn't it?" she asked.

"How do you plan to get to Grindelwald before Riddle does?" Dolohov laughed showing his broken teeth, obviously the effects of the potion had began to fade.

"Oh well ... it's easy when you don't have to rely on faded memories. See Antonin," Draco said stepping toward him, silence fell thick in the room, even Lucius seemed to be confused.

"Maya had warned Riddle not to underestimate me. I'm afraid your master can't recognize a good advice when he hears one." The expression on Dolohov's face finally gave Draco some satisfaction, some of his anger could finally pour out of him. He enjoyed the interrogative expression on Dolohov's face and leaned in to whisper something to the man so that the others couldn't hear, "Oh, and no one in here is going to harm you. No… we'll leave that pleasure to someone else. And believe me, you better pray that someone to be Riddle, because Maya wouldn't be as forgiving.". Dolohov rolled his eyes to ceiling but when his eyes found Draco's he wavered, as if trying to understand how much of what Draco had said was an empty threat. But Draco only smirked shrugging.

"What do you mean by that Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, his tension was palpable, his expression had intensified and his eyes moistened, when Draco locked eyes with the headmaster, the time in the room seemed to stop for a moment.

"I know where he is."


	28. Chapter 28 - Hopes

**Hopes**

**When** the old house door closed behind their backs, Maya realized that she had been ignored for the whole trip. Not that she had missed Riddle's vain chatter, but she had found his silence to be scarier than his threats, especially at that crucial time.

The girl ran her fingers along the rough surface of the wand in the pocket of her cloak, her heart pounding in her throat so hard that, for a moment, she was afraid the others might hear it too.

She was so close to finding out if they would let her keep that piece of wood, that she could barely keep a straight face, plus her mind kept going back to her meeting with professor McGonagall. Had she given enough information? Had she given too many? Would she have been able to get the Resurrection Stone?

Maya cursed herself for never getting too good at looking into the future. She couldn't even hear Grindelwald's voice no more, and that made her feel anxious and insecure.

Riddle quickly got rid of his shoes and started to unbutton his cloak, he was exhausted, Maya could read it in the black circles around his eyes and in the beads of sweat covering his forehead. What she didn't know was that he was just as scared as she was at the moment, just as insecure.

The man's gaze darted on Snape, ignoring her altogether, he was probably still mad at her.

The Death Eater quickly pulled the precious vial out of his pocket, so that his master could see it. Riddle's eyes, Maya could have sworn it, flashed an intense ruby red for a moment, before returning to being two bottomless black pits.

Two voracious black holes, devoid of humanity, Maya grimaced at the scene and glued her eyes on the tip of her shoes.

Her thoughts went to professor McGonagall once more, and she tried to hold on to the bright drop of hope she had felt spotting her teacher back at the Ministry. By now, Draco must have known she was alive and well. Draco. How long had she pushed his name in the back of her mind? How badly did she need to scream it out loud?

_Opa? [Granpa?] _Nothing. He just wasn't there. Had she just imagined his voice earlier? Damn she could have used some help at the moment.

She had bent over backward to try and save both her and Potter's arses. Sometimes she had found herself wishing Potter hadn't survived at all. Had that been the case she wouldn't have thought twice about destroying the horcrux herself the instant the Unbreakable Vow would be considered fulfilled.

But that wasn't the case, was it? Potter was locked down there, and it was partially her fault. The boy. She had to go see him as soon as she could.

"Excellent." Tom murmured shaking Maya out of her thoughts, "We just need to set the pensieve in the study. Pettigrew!" called Riddle.

The little rat-faced man appeared immediately in the entrance, as if he had just been waiting to be summoned. Which was probably the case.

His wet resentful eyes lingered on Maya with contempt as he made his way to his master, she stuck her tongue out, and the man turned his face away with a snort, dedicating his adoring stare to Riddle and helping him get rid of his cloak.

The silver hand that his master had granted him as a replacement for the one Maya had cut off, shone in the dim light of the room. Maya grinned maliciously in Pettigrew's direction, and almost gasped when suddenly Snape decided to acknowledge her existence again.

"Sir, about the girl... the Unbreakable Vow…?" Snape asked. Maya cocked an eyebrow at Riddle, waiting to find out what would be of their magical deal.

"I guess," Riddle growled, still unwilling to look in her direction, "The vow should be considered fulfilled. Am I, or am I not, a man of honor?" he smiled, but his facial muscles must have been quite sore, because all he managed to pull was a crooked grin.

"Will… we let the girl keep her wand?" Snape sounded quite anxious at the thought. So long for the trust building, thought Maya. She couldn't really blame Snape, if anything he was the only one smart enough to have figured out she wasn't as innocent and weak as Riddle thought her to be. In different circumstances she would have praised his brains.

She took a good look at the tall man, standing in the small entrance, now that he had lowered the collar of his cloak and exposed his thin lips, his expressions were easier to read. The halo of doubt lingered over his hard features, was his trust in his master fading? _Trust the mudblood_, Maya found herself praying.

"I can trust that you won't do stupid things with that, right?" Maya turned to finally meet Riddle's gaze. She squeezed her fingers around the wand, the movement did not go unnoticed and Pettigrew gave a frightened little shriek as she pulled the item out of her pocket.

"The boy's life... depends on your cleverness. Do you understand that?" Riddle asked moving a few steps in Maya's direction. He glanced at her neck and his lips curled slightly in a malicious grin, which made Maya realize, he had probably left a bruise on her skin during their struggle. Blood boiled in her veins and she had to bite her tongue not to lose her temper.

_Aide-moi, grand-père. Parce que je veux vraiment détruire cet insecte. [Help me, grandfather. Because I really want to destroy this insect]_ she mentally invoked, biting the inside of her cheeks.

"I do." she said briefly, her magic crackling through the wand and then settling back under her skin as she lowered the small item along her side. Riddle gave her a curt nod, then with a sudden movement he stepped back and toward his favorite Death Eater.

"Mutilating my subordinates and colleagues also fall into the 'stupid things' category… clear?" She nodded.

"Severus, do you mind doing the honors then?" Tom asked with wide arms, gesturing to the whole situation.

"I… I consider the vow fulfilled." Muttered the dark-haired man, frowning slightly. A weird warmth wrapped around Maya's heart and spread throughout her body, then the rings of the Unbreakable Vow appeared between her and Riddle, and broke one by one, releasing them from their obligations.

Just like that. She had made it. She had collected the wand. The first Deathly Hollow to make its way back to her! This was the first step in the right direction, soon she'd be able to take care of the whole situation, to get rid of that traitor mudblood Riddle, to free Potter and possibly collect the rest of the Deathly Hollows. So many thoughts crowded her mind that Maya forgot to breathe for a moment there, she struggled with each and every muscle in her body and face, not to show her true emotions.

"Can I go see Potter now?" she asked glancing at the clock, it was early in the morning but she knew he must've been waiting for her to get back and to be honest she could really use a friendly presence. Until that moment she had been so thrilled and scared, angry and hopeful, so terrified that something could go wrong, and so enthusiastic about the success of her tiny scheme, that now that she had time to think things over, all of those feelings were overlapping inside her making her feel quite overwhelmed.

_I'd rather die a horrible death than cry in front of this... snake._

Riddle gave her one last quick glance.

"Have Dolohov escort her." he ordered, clearly happy to dismiss her. He had already taken a few steps toward his room when Pettigrew's spoke back.

"My Lord, I'm not sure where Dolohov is, I haven't seen in him in a while… he went to the garden earlier and..." muttered Pettigrew in such a tiny voice that Maya barely heard it; the man was convulsively tightening his grip on his master's cloak and leaning imperceptibly backwards and away from Riddle.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?" Snape's expression deformed in a concerned frown. His nostrils flared when Pettigrew simply shook his head no and shrugged retrieving in a corner of the room.

Maya snorted slightly but no one paid attention to her anyway.

Riddle, who had stopped dead in his track, turned around with the most ferocious expression Maya had ever seen on his face; then just when Maya thought he was about to curse the whole house population to hell and back, a familiar sarcastic coughing broke the ominous silence that had wrapped around them, and Dolohov made his presence known to the rest of the room.

His usual hyena-like grin plastered on his features, hands crossed on his chest; he was leaning against a wall at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah, what do you mean you haven't seen me?" He laughed, "Well… If your head wasn't constantly up someone else's arse, it would surely be less surprising, but still Pettigrew… are you that blind?", Pettigrew's lips opened and closed without letting out actual words. He seemed confused.

"Get the girl downstairs. Eye on that wand." Ordered Riddle rolling his eyes to the ceiling, "And you," he hissed scowling at the rat-faced man, "Set the pensieve up.".

He then disappeared beyond the door of his study. Snape's eyes lingered on the trio in the room for a while longer, then he and Pettigrew left for the next room.

"Shall we?" asked Dolohov adjusting the collar of his shirt and gesturing for Maya to get going, only he gestured toward the wrong direction. Maya cocked an eyebrow at him and the man gave her a puzzled expression, smiling shily when she moved toward the correct corridor.

Something about him felt odd that morning.

"Is that horrendous worm downstairs already?" she asked annoyed but Dolohov did not answer her question, or maybe he did and she wasn't listening. Her hand was still on the wand, her brain already running through all possible escape scenarios. Maya needed to give Potter the wand, which meant she had to make sure Potter would be able to keep the wand under a disguising spell of sort. How good was he at transfiguration? She was deep in her thoughts when Dolohov's voice broke the silence.

"Where… should we…?" the man muttered to himself, it was then that Maya realized he didn't really know where they were going. Dolohov kept approaching each door, in the long dark corridor leading to the staircase, confused about the right direction.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" [What's wrong with you?] she scoffed, refusing to take one more step and turning around to face him. Dolohov's eyes found hers and his lips curled in a sweet smile, which creeped her out and made her frown.

"Peut-être devriez-vous lire dans mes pensées." [Maybe, you should read my thoughts] Maya narrowed her eyes. Since when did Dolohov speak French so fluently? Silence enveloped the two of them, the light of the candles danced on their faces for a few moments, while she considered her options. She hadn't dared before to get into the head of that particular Death Eater. First of all she doubted that there was something interesting inside of it, and secondly, she hadn't had a wand that would justify her powers until then.

Doubting that it was a much of a good idea, but unable to not take advantage of her new magical privileges, Maya took a deep breath, and sank into Dolohov's mind with such force that his eyes widened. Her jaw almost fell to the floor when she found herself staring at something completely different from what she had expected.

Her heart flew into her throat and she looked around making sure no one was in sight.

_Vous êtes hors de votre esprit! __Il saura, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il ne remarquera pas! __[You are out of your mind! He will know, there is no way he will not notice!]_

The smile on Dolohov's face, or what looked like Dolohov's face anyway, widened meeting Maya's terrified expression.

_He's way too busy to notice right now, isn't he? Where's Potter? How do I get the two of you out of here?_

Maya's lips opened and closed a couple of times. Nynphadora Tonks was there. Maya wasn't alone anymore. Was Draco there as well? She couldn't help but to wonder, despite knowing that no one in their right mind would have send a Malfoy down there under such circumstances. She could use a Black thought.

She ignored the clenching feeling in her chest, trying to be glad that she had someone to count on now, thought they had picked the least useful character to impersonate.

_How did you act so fast? I saw McGonagall only hours ago! I… How long have you been... you?_

Tears stung her eyes and she sobbed slightly; Maya knew she was headed toward a nervous meltdown, she had built up way too many emotions in the last 24h only. But this was not the right time. She took in another deep breath.

_Be strong._ She told herself. _Just a bit more._ Her hands were shaking.

Tonks gestured for her to resume walking, they couldn't possibly stand in that corridor any longer, it was way too risky. Pettigrew could've come back any minute now, and so Maya obliged, leading the way toward the staircase.

_I haven't been here long before you all came back. I was trying to figure out the house plan but it is quite the contorted building. Hey, Laurent!_

Dolohov's wide hand shot for her shoulder but stopped under Maya's warning gaze, comfort her was not something the real Dolohov would do. Tonks stopped with her hand mid-air and then awkwardly broutght it back in her pocket.

_Sorry. Well... I'm here. It's going to be ok. The others, they are working on getting you both back home. Draco…_

Maya glanced at Tonks from over her shoulder, her heart squeezed so tight it almost physically hurt.

_He received your message. You should've seen him._

Tonks made it to share her memories about that moment but Maya quickly withdrew from her mind.

_I can't. Not now._ She couldn't take in any more emotions right now. The_ snake, don't speak in front of it. Riddle can… well I guess he can talk to it. It's quite dark if you ask me… and I've seen some dark things._

Tonks nodded.

_You didn't choose too wisely. Dolohov never leaves this house. You won't get many chances to get back and consult the others on what to do, not unless Riddle leaves again. Beware of Snape as well._

Tonks nodded again, this time with a little less enthusiasm. The Order of the Phoenix had acted quickly, but at this point Maya didn't know how good that was, as Tonks seemed to have failed to take these details into consideration.

Guessing Nagini, which still hadn't made its appearance, would be waiting for them downstairs, Maya tried to send a mental image to Tonks of what awaited them at the bottom of the stairs, so that she would not be frightened by the sight of the monster.

No mental image would have given Tonks a proper idea of the size of that thing.

Although the woman managed to keep a relatively neutral expression on Dolohov's face, when the head of the huge snake rose from the floor, dangling in their direction, Tonks stopped for a moment and Maya could see her hands shaking slightly.

_It won't bother you too much, just ignore it. I managed to get my wand back. _

Maya changed topic, hoping it would serve as a distraction from the huge fangs the snake was showing them as they climbed over and between his coils, into the run-down corridor leading to Potter's room.

_I thought of leaving the wand for Potter to use. I can easily do without it. Soon, Riddle will want for us to leave, it might be the perfect occasion for the two of you to act. _Maya made sure to show Tonks where to find the ring. _As for Riddle… he wants to…_

_He wants to go get Grindelwald._

Finished Tonks. Maya gave her a puzzled expression; how did she know already? But then the woman showed her Dolohov, the real one, tied to a chair, surrounded by people. Tonks must have been quite good at Occlumency because Maya found it impossible to listen to the whole conversation between the Death Eater and the small crowd surround him. What was Tonks hiding? Could Maya trust that woman?

From what she could gather they had somehow managed to make Dolohov talk, they knew the guidelines of Riddle's plan to get a stronger body. The memory changed slightly and Maya clearly saw Granger punching Dolohov right in the face, to be then tackled to the ground by Draco. She almost laughed out loud at the sight, but made sure not to show her amusement in front of the snake.

_I don't know what is in that memory he stole. _

Tonks slightly shook her head no.

_He won't find anything in there that he doesn't know already. I guess you'll have to tell him where to look for the old man yourself, if you want to drive him out of the house._

Maya's head was bursting with information. Everything was happening so fast that she was afraid to rush things and forget important details. For a moment she slammed Tonks out of her thoughts, giving her a quick apologetic look. Maya needed to put some order in her thoughts, and the woman's presence in her head didn't help.

_I can't take Riddle to my grandfather. It would be madness. Gellert is weak and I'm not sure of the outcome. I can lead him elsewhere. Give you time to destroy the horcrux. You have to find a way to get rid of the spell on Potter's room._

Tonks nodded quickly.

_I can do that. As for your grandfather ... Get Riddle to the right place. Don't worry about him. Everything's under control. Using tricks it's way too dangerous, if he find out you screwed him, he could ... be hasty._

Maya's eyebrow met at the center of her forehead. What did she mean? Tonks must have read her expression because Dolohov's lips pursed slightly and then a new message slid into Maya's head as they turned the next corner.

_We'll take care of Grindelwald. He'll be fine. Draco has a plan for that. If you don't trust me, trust him._

Maya couldn't help but to stop and turn to stare at Dolohov/Tonks with a shocked expression but before she could ask anything else the woman interrupted her.

_We'll talk more later. Go give Potter some good news, Merlin knows he needs it. _

Maya wanted to ask more about Draco and Gellert, but Tonks suddenly locked all access to her mind. She was about to force her way in there, but realized they were standing in front of Potter's door and the snake was already brushing the door knob with its snout, waiting for her to open it.

"I'm going in." Maya bitterly mumbled, pushing down on the door handle "I'll get out in an hour or so.", Tonks nodded still stubbornly shutting her mind. The snake, slipped through Maya's legs and into the dark room.

**Harry** rose from his cot awoke by the sudden movements in his room; he staggered on the spot for a moment before regaining full balance. His head was still heavy with sleep. He must've dozed off while waiting for the girl to come back. While praying she would come back. That night had lasted forever.

"Laurent, is that you?" he asked hesitantly, his voice echoing in the dark, then the boy gasped when the lights in the room switched on blinding him. He had spent the last weeks in that semi-dark room and the sudden light made his eyes burn. When he finally managed to open them again what he saw, filled his heart with renewed hope. The girl had a wide smile, her small hand, was tightly wrapped around the familiar shape of a wand, which she was waving in front of him. She did it!

"You!" he laughed and felt his legs wobble under his enthusiasm. Harry stumbled back to his cot before he'd make a fool of himself falling to the ground.

He was about to ask for details but as he laid his eyes back on Laurent he realized she was crying and his jaw dropped to the floor.

It had taken her long enought to finally meltdown. That was the first time she had shown any form of weakness since they had gotten there. It was almost reassuring to see that she was just as human as he was, that she could feel overwhelmed as well. It made sense, the pressure she had been living under in the last three weeks, must have felt just as brutal as being tortured.

"Are… you ok?" he timidly asked gesturing for her to come sit with him. The girl's odd eyes found him and she sobbed slightly louder.

"Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi?" [Why aren't you talking to me now that I need you?] she said in French, and Harry wondered who she was talking to, because he surely didn't speak French.

"I'm… sorry. Everything is just so… much." She said hiding her face in her hands, still standing in the middle of the room and away from him. Had it been Hermione, or Ginny, Harry would have easily taken the couple of steps dividing them and hugged her, but he wasn't sure how Laurent would have liked that. So he awkwardly remained seated, diverting his eyes from her shaking little shoulders.

"It's ok. Let it all out." He muttered, and silently listened as she tried to catch up with her breath, sniffling softly.

Proving once again that she had more guts than anyone Harry had ever met, Laurent didn't let any time go to waste. Despite the tears still streaming down her face and despite being clearly shaken by the events of the past night, she started letting images flow into Harry's head.

Such an intense amount of information and memories, that for a moment the boy felt quite overwhelmed; it took him a few minutes to be able to straighten his expression so as not to look too suspicious in the eyes of the snake.

She let him see what had happened at the Ministry, she showed him Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and a lump formed in his throat when he saw how Riddle had attacked the girl. That filth would have paid for that too, Harry thought; for a moment Laurent's flow of thoughts stopped and she smiled somewhat grateful for his feelings and she finally stepped closer, gathering the stuff she needed to tend to his scars. Not that she had been given much to do so, a bunch of gauzes and a stinky ointment Snape had provided for her to cure the deepest cuts and bruises.

The images resumed flowing fast, notions about the Order of the Phoenix, Professor McGonagall, the search for Grindelwald and then cherry on top: Nynphadora Tonks. That was wonderful news. Harry was glad to know that they were not alone anymore, that someone was there to share the burden on Laurent's shoulders. On his shoulders.

Their mental conversations were quite frustrating, as much as she could access his mind, which was quite a brilliant way to avoid Riddle meddling with their schemes, Harry wasn't able to reply, and the conversation was more or less a one-way one. Had he known how useful Leglimancy would have turned out to be, he would not have missed so many classes to mess around with Ron and the twins. Who would have thought Malfoy could be so good at that discipline though? The git! Malfoy had so many amazing abilities, if only he could have matched that with a nicer attitude, Harry would have probably envied him for real...

Harry felt his own cheeks catch on fire with that last thought, and he closed his eyes, praying that she hadn't read that part. It was so easy to forget that she was in his head most of the time.

Laurent chuckled and reached out to spread some of the ointment on the cut on his forehead. The actual wound had almost completely healed, Harry doubted that she would be able to get the scar to vanish, but he kept his concerns about it for himself.

"My Draco, he really is something." murmured Laurent, Harry smiled in embarrassment.

"I'm ... um ... I'm sure he is." he stammered, wondering if she and Tonks had already thought of some kind of plan but Laurent seemed to need a moment and he wasn't going to deny her a rest.

"He doesn't actually think badly about you either, you know? He'd probably kill me if he knew I told you so… but… I just don't understand why you despise each other so much." she continued. Harry shrugged, there was no real reason to hate Malfoy, he was just ... well Malfoy. Certainly if the Slytherin had managed to pull him out of there, he would have reconsidered their friendship more than willingly.

"You miss him, mh?" Harry asked, what a stupid question, he thought immediately after. Was water wet?

Why had he even asked? They had never talked too much about their personal life since they had gotten there. It was strange, like having a new best friend and knowing almost nothing about her. They had become so intimate in the last few weeks, yet they hadn't told each other much.

Harry hadn't really noticed till then but since she was in his head most of the time she must have known quite a lot about him, while he hadn't bothered much asking about her for some reason. This was the first step he was actually taking in getting to know her. Which sounded kind of dumb when thought out loud. Especially considering he could've picked a better topic than Malfoy...

He didn't expect her to answer such an idiotic question, but she did, nonetheless.

Laurent's eyes softened and filled again with tears. She was clearly making an effort not to let herself get too emotional again. What a strong, hardheaded little girl.

"I miss him. More than words can say." she then admitted in a soft and broken voice, Harry nodded, not sure what else to say, "And I'm scared I won't get to see him again.".

Harry's stomach squeezed. He knew far too well what she was talking about. He said nothing and simply held her odd gaze. It was kind of beutiful once you'd get used to it.

_I'll take that as a compliment._ Harry blushed a little.

"And…" she resumed patting on his forehead and then craning her neck to take a look at Harry's overall condition, looking for cuts she might have missed, "I'd feel much better if he wasn't out there with that ... Granger girl..." Harry looked back up at her face in shock, he was relieved to find a mischievous smile on the girl's face. So she could be funny too.

"Hermione knows better than to fall for that prat of your fiance." he laughed, it had been so long since he had joked around with someone that he had forgotten he could laugh like that, "And I'm sure, weren't the two of you betrothed, you'd know better as well!" he added, Laurent snorted out loud.

"Well, since you're so sure… 10 Galleons that it'll turn out she has feelings for him!" Laurent screwed the ointment jar cap back on the container and held out her hand for him to shake with a mockingly solemn expression on her face.

"10 Galleons that you're completely wrong!" he laughed shaking her small hands. Harry's pupils dilated when he felt that there was something between his hand and Laurent's. A small and pointed object. It felt like little more than a pebble but it clearly wasn't. That's what she was focusing on while chit chatting for the sake of appearances? Damn she was good.

_How good are you at transfiguration, Potter?_

Laurent's voice echoed in his head. How had Malfoy ever gotten to used to that? Thought Harry with a frown for the sudden intrusion.

_He never did. He's just better than you at shutting me out, I guess practice…?_

She grinned.

As soon as his hand had wrapped around the unknown item, Harry had known what it was. Its own nature allowed him to feel exactly what it was, despite the transfiguration spell she had performed on it.

He couldn't even put the feeling in words. Being a wizard and being unable to use magic was a truly indescribable uncomfortable feeling. Adrenaline made his heart rate increase as his magic crackled loudly in contact with the wand.

_I'll let you know when you can use it, Potter. Before then don't do anything stupid and don't get caught with it. Can I trust you on that?_

Harry nodded, quickly shoving the small pebble in the pocket of his ripped jeans; Laurent must have turned the ointment jar into a replica of the wand because he saw her shoving the item in her pocket with the corner of his eye seconds after handing over the original to him. She made sure her movements wouldn't go unnotice.

_Ok then, here's goes nothing._

Rhey spent the rest of their time examining their chances and scheming a way for him to destroy the Horcrux without destroying its container, which for some reason, Laurent had asked him to retrieve had he had a chance.


	29. Chapter 29 - Nurmengard pt1

**Nurmengard**

**Maya** felt restless and annoyed, she couldn't sleep at all and wasn't even sure what time it was. The sheets were dirty and torn and her mattress was lumpy and hard. The house was immersed in its usual disturbing silence, a silence that made the well of her loneliness seem deeper and darker.

With a deep sigh she rolled over onto her back, her eyes fixed on a random spot on the ceiling, where a large wet patch took on a different shape every day. Riddle was probably somewhere downstairs, still sitting next to his pensieve, with vacant eyes, probably muttering to himself. The only thought that made Maya rejoice was that of Tom's stupid face when he had left his studio more confused than ever after looking into the pensieve. Grindelwald stolen memory had turned out to be quite the insignificant bit of information and he was getting more frustrated by the day.

The little vial they had stolen had turned out to be a memory taken from Maya's grandfather a few years after the famous interview he had agreed to release to the then-young Rita Skeeter. The memory had been taken from the old wizard, after a rumor had begun to spread creating quite the stirrup. According to gossips Grindelwald had used the young reporter to escape Nurmengard, imprisoning her in his place and riding off into the sunset for a life away from the spotlight.

Whoever had thought of that clearly didn't know much about Grindelwald.

Riddle had never believed in those rumors, even in his madness the man knew far too well that characters like Grindelwald, with that power, cannot keep in the shadows forever. If in those 12 years the wizard had not shown up, Tom doubted he had ever left prison, but not wanting to leave anything to chance, Riddle had kidnapped Rita Skeeter, who had become an established journalist for the Daily Prophet and whose body was now rotting somewhere in the garden.

Now completely out of options, Riddle had lowered himself to follow all sorts of clues, the night before he even demanded that Maya answer a series of absurd questions that would have proven yet another old rumor wrong, a rumor according which Maya herself would have been a reincarnation, if not Grindelwald in the flesh.

The rumor had spread when she was still a baby, her picture had made the cover of the Daily Prophet and her peculiar eyes had raised quite a number of questions, shifting the attention from her grandfather to herself. Maya knew this gossip had been among the reasons she had spent such a reclusive childhood and it had taken her a whole lot of patience to answer all of Riddle's questions but in the end, the man had finally accepted that she was not the key either.

Anyhow, with that last try, Riddle had inspected each of his possibilities and now, his days consisted mostly into scowling at everyone who dared talking to him and stare into the pensieve with a baffled expression.

That crazy man had completely lost sight of his goals, and Maya could see him slipping into a gradual madness, which did not escape even those who supported him. She had not failed to notice the growing fear in Snape's eyes, not to mention Pettigrew's terror. Tonks, kept herself as far as possible from the man, which just so happened to be exactly what Dolohov would have done. Or at least, it felt appropriate other than very useful.

Riddle had changed a lot since Maya had first heard of him. In the beginning even Grindelwald had seen some potential in his work, the little he had been able to glimpse at, at least. Maya's family in general had thought Riddle to be just a young and ambitious politician, who could have even turned out to be useful.

Though slowly he had shown his true colors and it was getting increasingly obvious that he was chasing an entirely personal success, and that the good of the magical community, was far from his interests.

He seemed to have forgotten all about the race for the post of Minister of Magic and barely even left for work anymore.

The Horcrux had completely led him astray but also fueled the darkest parts of his soul leaving him in a weird position. On the one hand he was convinced of having cracked the code to immortality, which made human matters, like politics, not quite appealing to him anymore.

He knew he had the knowledge and the potential to become something like a deity, which was basically what he was aiming for, but on the other hand he knew very well that until he recovered physically, all that potential was wasted . He was trapped behind the facade of politics, which at the time was the only way he could stay relevant.

If he wanted to get out of that loop, he needed Grindelwald, he needed his strength back in order to be able to make a statement. How long before he'd give up on finding Grindelwald and use her instead? Maya wasn't even sure if the spell Riddle wanted to use was a proper one, or if it was based on his madness and he was simply going to sacrifice her grandfather for some delusional reason.

Anyway, something wasn't quite right, and Maya couldn't think of a reason for him to keep her by his side without trying to use her blood instead. Obviously she was never going to willingly collaborate with him anyway, so why waste so much time? Whatever the reason, she certainly would not have complained about the escape opportunity that Riddle stubbornness offered.

Soon she would have had given up Gellert's location, as Tonks was close to break the spell on Potter's door. If all went according to plan, by the time Riddle would have gotten back to Nurmengard, where in fact Grindelwald was, Draco would have already brought Gellert away. Maya would have finally had a chance to take Tom down, and in a perfect world, Tonks and Potter would have had their opportunity to destroy the Horcrux and end that nightmare once and for all.

A small part inside Maya, quivered at the idea of perhaps, soon, being able to see her grandfather in the flesh.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir un peu ..." [I truly need to sleep a little.] she scolded herself and her heart, now pounding in her chest in anticipation for the moment all of that would have been over.

Moving to her side again, Maya hugged herself.

Damn how depressing that solitude was. And that bed. And all those thoughts about Riddle that crowded her mind. She looked inside herself for a happy thought and, as usual, after a while she found herself outside the mental door behind which she had locked up the only thought she didn't dare approach.

Opening that door could trigger any kind of emotion, and emotions weren't a wise choice at the moment. Maya had to remain rational, lucid. But that night minutes seemed to last hours and hours days, her sighs were her only company and Maya felt so tired and lonely.

She had had to act strong for too long and was tired of not having her family with her, not even Grindelwald's voice to keep her company anymore.

She smiled to herself in the dark of her room, she would have never imagined that the day would come when she'd miss her house. After all she had done to get out of those walls, for the first time ever Maya was homesick, she truly missed that huge house of hers, full of the wacky characters that made up her family.

She missed her mother, and her funny clumsy attitude, she missed the pungent sarcasm of Narcissa and their chess games. She missed sitting outside the door of her father's study, only to imagine what she would have said if he had ever given her real attention. She missed sitting behind Lucius huge walnut desk, helping him with his documents and listening to his stories.

Finally, unable to restrain her thoughts and taking advantage of that gloomy solitude, Maya abandoned herself by opening that mental door.

Him. She missed him more than anyone else.

"Draco." She murmured in the dark, rolling on her other side and hugging tight the knobby pillow, whose fabric had gotten stiff over the ages.

Immediately all kinds of memories of Draco resurfaced and a small guttural sound escaped her lips, as if the enthusiasm of just thinking of him was too overwhelming to keep it all in.

This might not have been the best idea for her insomnia, she thought, but it was too late to shut it all down. All she could see when closing her eyes was Draco. She missed his smirk, his way of towering over her, his sharp tongue, his smile, his kisses and the way he'd curl his nose slightly when she'd say something funny. She longed for his touch and could almost hear his voice in her head if she focused hard enough.

Where was he? What was he doing? Was he thinking about her? Did he miss her? She knew he was probably blaming himself for what had happened. The thought of him suffering, made her stomach clench tight. She wished she knew how to reach his mind, just like Grindelwald had done with her for years, but that mysterious magic, the old man had never revealed to her.

Frustrated by her impossibility of doing something practical, Maya immersed herself in her memories until she found one that she hoped would keep her enough company and cheer her up and she plunged into it.

She saw before her eyes a younger version of herself, a small barefoot Maya, slipping out of her room into the Maison des Fleurs residence, on the Côte d'Azur. She followed her pale self, slipping from one corridor to the other in the darkness of the night.

She was 9 years old at the time. She remembered every corner of that summer residence. It had been the first residence in which she had been given her own room. Before then, she and Draco had always shared.

She hated that beautifully furnished room, as it lacked the most important features of all: Draco of course.

He, on the other hand, had been quite ecstatic about having his own room, in which she had been forbidden to venture. Maya almost laughed out loud in bed when she remembered about the sign outside Draco's door that year: Les filles ne sont pas autorisées ici [girls are not allowed in here].

It had taken her a while to master the courage to break that rule.

She remembered spending a couple of nights just standing outside that door, hoping he'd sense her and just invite her in for some reason. Then one night she had just pushed that handle and opened the door.

Maya's heart squeezed in her chest with the same anticipation and fear of rejection she had felt the first time she had actually opened the door. His eyes had darted on her, melting her stomach with a sharp glare.

She remembered the feeling of panic; she had spent days looking for the courage to enter and hadn't lost even two minutes thinking about a plausible excuse to give him.

"Retourne dans ta chambre, Maya." [Go back to your room, Maya.] he had warned propping up on his elbows and rubbing his eyes. Beautiful diamond eyes. Maya lingered over the memory of Draco's childish features; he had changed so much lately. He wasn't even that mean anymore. Not that she missed his mean attitude.

She had hesitated under the threshold of the door, fidgeting on the spot, held in place by the weird feeling that, had she played her cards right, he would have allowed her to stay.

"Il y a un épouvantard dans ma chambre." [There's a boggart in my room] she had blatantly lied.

"Menteuse" [Liar] he had whispered.

Draco's room, she could smell the scent even from her memories, an indefinable scent, of boy, of clean, of books and of ... Draco. She remembered taking a few steps toward his bed, her eyes looking everywhere but in the direction of his piercing glare.

"Tu ne peux pas entrer, c'est ma chambre." [You can't come in; this is my room.] he had sounded annoyed but somehow not too mad about her invasion. Maya had taken a couple more steps, pretending to be very fascinated by the silhouette of his school trunk, opened at the feet of his bed in the dark.

"Dehors maintenant!" [Out, now!].

"Tu ne peux pas dormir non plus, laisse-moi rester!" [You can't sleep either, let me stay!] she had whined and his silence had made her confident. He was actually scared to be alone as well, wasn't he?

"Une seule nuit." [Just one night.] she had promptly negotiated, finding no excuses that would have moved him to say yes, "Juste une nuit, tu peux avoir mon Chocogrenouilles." [Just one night, you can have my chocolate frogs] Maya suggested. Her mom had given them chocolate that day, Maya had kept hers while Draco, had eaten his Chocolate Frogs on the spot.

He changed expression, his eyes brightened as he realized he could probably ask for anything, Maya remembered almost hearing the gears of his brain clicking as she waited for him to make a counter offer.

"Vous ne pouvez dormir qu'une nuit ici et vous me laisserez seul pour le reste de la semaine." [You can only sleep one night here and you will leave me alone for the rest of the week.] in the dark room his hand had shot forward waiting for her to shake it.

Maya didn't take it, her eyes darted from the empty spot in his bed to his hand, then to his eyes.

"Mais ... Lucius nous emmène à Londres vendredi, je peux choisir mes cadeaux!" [But… Lucius is taking us to London on Friday, I can choose my gifts!], Every year for Maya's birthday, Lucius took them both to London, Maya was allowed to choose her gifts on that occasion, among which there was always a date with Draco in front of a huge ice cream. It was the only time of the year when the two of them sat alone at a restaurant table, surrounded by security of course, and Maya wasn't willing to give that up.

Draco curled his nose annoyed and mocked her pouting face.

"Alors tu pourras dormir dans ta chambre." [Then you can sleep in your room.] he smirked.

"Et si je te laisse seul tous les jours sauf le vendredi?" [What if I leave you alone everyday but Friday?] last offer, her hand shot forward brushing his, Draco hesitated but then he shook her hand vigorously.

" D'accord! Mais vous devez être de votre côté du lit!." [Fine! But you have to stay on your side of the bed!] he warned pulling her up next to him. Maya remembered feeling her heart pounding in excitement as she slipped under the covers. She remembered swearing she'd behave, then immediately breaking their pact, slipping two fingers in the neck of his pajama, pulling herself closer despite his protests.

Needless to say, she had never kept faith to their pact, and had continued to slip into his room each night that summer, and the following year, and the one after that. What a prat she could be, poor Draco.

His warmth, his heart beating against her fingers, the smell of his bed, the sound of his voice.

"Je reviendrai vers vous si c'est la dernière chose que je fais." [I'll get back to you, if it's the last thing I do.] she promised, a single tear streaming down her cheek, then without even noticing she drifted away in a deep slumber, that until the door of her room suddenly opened wide a few hours later.

**"Je m'appelle Hermione,"** [My name is Hermione] the disheveled girl punctuated every word clearly, in a stiff accent, then sent him a shy look from the mirror. Draco smirked at her but didn't make a comment, neither positive nor negative, he just stared at her with an amused look for a couple of long minutes while she waited for judgment.

"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai seize ans." [My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm sixteen years old.] she insisted with more determination than before, again her wide eyes found the blonde boy, swinging in the hammock in the middle of the camping tent. His sly smirk made her blush and she diverted her eyes frowning at her own silly heart, thumping wildly in her chest.

"Forget it, it was stupid to ask you." She spat, taking a few steps away from the mirror above the dining table.

"How do you expect me to take you seriously with those... hair of yours... you look like a talking bush." He chuckled somewhere behind her, Hermione's hand immediately shot for her hair in a desperate attempt to tame their wilderness and she quickly spun on her heels in order to scowl at him better. She really had to make an effort there, because he was still slightly smiling to himself, making a show of those perfect teeth of his.

"Why do you even waste your time with that prat, it's still Malfoy, Mione." Yawned Ronald ignoring Draco's sudden frown and craning his neck in direction of the kitchen, from which the scent of sausages and mushrooms was making their stomachs grumble shamelessly.

"Le buisson qui parle et sa belette." [The talking bush and her weasel] muttered Malfoy snaring in response to Hermione's quizzical look. She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish grimace.

"Where is Dumbledore? I'm starving." Whined Ron returning to lay his head on the laid table, in a clink of cutlery and glasses and sighing loudly.

"He is checking that the path on the map is the right one. I wonder if he has something in mind for the… well kidnapping." Hermione wondered sitting at the window; the rain was still beating on the tent in a rhythmic ticking, it had rained from the moment they had left the last apparition point that morning, which was why Hermione's hair was momentarily unmanageable.

The path to Nurmengard was immersed in a dense forest, at the center of which it was possible to see the huge gray windowless building, towering over the forest from the top of a hill. A sudden flash of light lit up the night sky, making the building more visible for a few seconds, Hermione felt the hammock moving behind her. Draco took a seat in the other chair under the window just as the thunder struck, his gray eyes fixed where Nurmengard stood, his knees brushing hers.

Since they had left Grimmauld Place, or perhaps since the night Dolohov had been tortured, Hermione had noticed a change in Draco. His eyes burned with renewed hope, and he had become much less tense. Of course, his features were always marked by perpetual concern, and at night he could be heard complaining in his sleep, his nightmares tortured him constantly, but it was impossible not to notice that the boy was doing much better.

Being involved in the action, having the feeling of doing something useful, had worked miracles on him and Lily both. Hermione glanced toward the kitchen, catching a quick sight of Mrs. Potter, she was leaning on the stove, ladle in hand, her eyes lost in her thoughts.

"I guess we'll meet Grindelwald soon. Weird mh?" Murmured Hermione.

"Are you scared?" asked Draco with a curious expression on his face, Hermione had to think about it.

Was she scared? Not as much as she should have been probably.

They had been so busy worrying about the whole situation that she hadn't really thought of Gellert Grindelwald and how it would have felt to meet him.

Hermione started to realize that she was about to meet the most controversial and mysterious character in modern history, and she was going to get him out of a maximum security prison with not others but Dumbledore, the only wizard who had managed to imprison Grindelwald in the first place.

"Maybe I'm more curious than scared. I think fear will come later." she commented.

"So mighty Malfoy is scared of an old fart? How old is Grindelwald now anyway? Like a thousand years old or something?" laughed Ronald, but his smile soon evaporated under Draco's serious gaze.

"Well I don't think we should panic but still, Weasel," the blond said stiffly, "we're going to release a crazy psychopath with extraordinary powers who has once almost managed to overturn the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy; that man is pretty much the whole reason you are studying Defense against the Dark Arts in school. You can't tell me you're completely unaffected by it." Draco returned to stare outside the window and away from Ronald, who was now wearing a rather worried expression and muttering something along the lines of 'well now that you put it like that…'.

"We are going to get Grindelwald out of Nurmengard and with the help of the only man he probably hates… not to mention we're doing it just because a crazier psychopath has kidnapped his niece, the only living thing he seems to care about. I think there's enough to be afraid of. " he laughed bitterly.

"I'm not sure he hates me ... but old Grindelwald knows how to hold a grudge, on that you're not wrong." Said Dumbledore before Hermione could ask what he meant when he said Grindelwald cared about Laurent. He barely knew the girl existed… right?

"I didn't mean…" immediately said Draco, with an apologetic expression, but Dumbledore smiled at him.

"It seems we're on the right path. We should be there by tomorrow, early in the afternoon." Announced the old wizard, taking his wet cloak off and waving at Lily, who was making her way to the table, followed by a series on floating pots and pans, which rekindled Ron's enthusiasm. They all took their seat around the table as the dishes landed on it and Lily begun filling them.

"Anything from Tonks?" asked the woman stuffing Hermione's plate with a huge portion of mushrooms, ignoring her attempt at stopping her. Dumbledore shook his head no.

"We only know that she has successfully infiltrated the house. As you know we're keeping an eye on them, from the outside everything seems to be fine; Tonks sticks to the girl most of the time. But as far as coordinating our action… we can only hope we get to Gellert before them. Lily, darling, that's enough." Dumbledore then added with a sweet smile, Lily blushed violently in realizing that she had practically poured half of the roasted potatoes into Dumbledore's plate, and hurried to pour part of it into Ron's.

"So, how do we get Grindelwald out?" Ronald asked, finally addressing the elephant in the room. Draco didn't seem to notice that his elbow grazed Hermione's and for a moment she was glad that all the room's attention was on the Headmaster, because otherwise it would have been easy to notice that she was almost as red as Ron's hair.

"Well first of all, knowing where Gellert is located is already an advantage; thanks to Mr. Malfoy we know that his location has changed and that he has a window now, so he's probably in the top tower, as it is of the few with a window, and the hardest to gain access to." Dumbledore said raising a glass in the direction of Draco, who nodded, returning the gesture and taking a few sips of water, never taking his eyes off the old man; he probably felt Hermione's eyes burn a hole in his face though.

Every bit of information Draco had given them, seemed to have come to him out of nowhere. Where was he taking the news from? He had told them that Grindelwald cell had been unofficially changed and the documents regarding his new lodging arrangements, had been destroyed as a security measure. Though if that was true, how come no one but him in his family seemed to know about it? And why wasn't anyone else questioning him about that?

Hermione pushed those thoughts in the back of her mind as Dumbledore voice called her back to the present.

"Secondly, who can tell me why, Grindelwald built Nurmengard, and yet never managed to get out of it?" asked Dumbledore, not resisting the didactic tone of the professor, Hermione raised her hand, only to blush a more intense shade of red when Draco giggled at her childish reaction.

"He is constantly held under a spell of his own invention, the spell of perpetual disorientation, also called Enchantment of the Polar Star. He is not capable of orienting himself within the prison." Said Ronald, surprising everyone.

"Oh so your head is not completely empty!" mocked Draco, ignoring Lily's scowl and Ron's grimace.

"Correct Mr. Weasley. I'm quite sure that simply lifting the spell will be enough, well of course we'll have to get rid of some tricky curse along the way. But should we need to, I like to think I still have enough steam in this old bones of mine to make the difference. I just wish we can make it without being noticed." Smiled the Headmaster.

"And how are we sure he'll collaborate?" asked Hermione.

"I have a feeling he will… though we're not sure." Answered Draco. Hermione glanced at him and then at Ronald, wondering momentarily how was it possible to eat the same dish in such a different way. While Ron was stuffing his face like a troll, Malfoy was facing his food with such grace that it made even Hermione look like a Blast-Ended Skrewt trying to hold a fork.

She slightly corrected her posture then shook off those silly thoughts when Ron gave her a questioning look, and she realized that she had been staring at him with a disgusted face for a while.

"That's it? We get in and then try to get him to the headquarters? That's the plan?" asked Lily as if expecting Dumbledore to suddenly yell 'April fools!'.

"Oh no," said the Headmaster, both Lily and Hermione sighed in relief, "I'm going in with the boy," he said pointing at Malfoy, "Us alone, and IF we get out," he resumed ignoring the gulps, "Then we can try and get Gellert to our headquarters.".

"That's it?" snapped Hermione, "Why just the two of you then? Shouldn't we all get in together?" she asked with the oppressing feeling that they hadn't thought it through.

"The more we are the more are the chances to get in trouble." Was Dumbledore short answer. Hermione opened and closed her lips unable to let out another sound. All she knew was her stomach had now shrunk to the size of a peanut at the mere thought of Malfoy getting in there on his own, at the mercy of international criminals, guards and unimaginable protection spells.

She met his questioning sharp gaze and her heart squeezed tighter. Really? No one else had a problem with that plan? She looked at Lily for support, but the woman seemed to have already accepted the Headmaster's words.

"This is not even a plan! Feelings and hopes? Are we really infiltrating Nurmengard relying on good luck?" she asked, and when Dumbledore looked at her with his stupid condescending expression she wished she could just march to the other side of the table and slap that smile off his kind face.

"Are you suggesting you have a better plan?" asked Malfoy, weirdly taking Dumbledore side.

"Well I might! Can't we just stop for a minute and think this through?" Hermione glanced around the table to collect some sympathy but the only one nodding was Ron, and she wasn't sure if he was just chewing or actually participating in the discussion.

"We don't have enough time. We've been talking for weeks. My boy is locked in a basement as we speak." Said Lily, "That girl is about to be turned into a horcrux, I'm afraid we need to get in there before Riddle finds a way to regain his strength. So I guess luck is going to have to be enough." She finished. To that Hermione didn't really know what to say.

"By the way, how much more accurate do you think Riddle would be? He'll probably just storm into the fortress and take it down. At least we're going to try and be discrete." Shrugged Ron.

"I know, but…" Muttered Hermione.

"Don't worry, I'll look after young Malfoy." Said Dumbledore, Ron choked on his next bite and Hermione blushed to the tip of her ears.

"I never said I was worried about him!" she snapped in a higher pitch.

"Well then what do you even care?" bit back Malfoy, his steely eyes piecing her in place. Hermione bit her lower lip but then surrendered, diverting her eyes and pushing her plate away.

"Right. I don't." she snapped, pushing back her tears. Damn prat. Why did she even bother?

The rest of their dinner was more or less silent, with the only ones chatting more than usual being Dumbledore and Draco, both of whom seemed excited at the idea of infiltrating Nurmengard.

Hermione pointed out that they looked like two little boys happy to be able to get into the Shrieking Shack, but when Draco replied by saying that she was just jealous of not being involved in that part of the plan, he reminded her so much about his old self, that Hermione could only snort and roll her eyes to the ceiling.

**It was definitely time to sleep**, but Draco could barely stand still in his cot. Excitement and fear filled the tent like a thick phantom, he could hear the others tossing and turning in their cots, all unable to find peace. Only Weasley was snoring soundly.

Why wasn't he surprised?

Draco tossed away his covers and turned once more facing toward the door. The wind outside howled furiously, the whole tent creaked under its blows and the dishes vibrated slightly in the kitchen.

What had been a light and persistent rain during the day, was now a full-fledged storm, with water hitting the tent in anger and stirring the huge fir trees surrounding Nurmengard as determined to uproot them from the ground.

Somehow that weather properly depicted Draco's feelings.

He felt free and lighter now that he was far from the oppressive climate of the headquarters and immersed in the real action, on the other hand, guilt and the fear of an eventual failure, were devouring him from the inside.

Plus soon Draco would have actually met Grindelwald and he had mixed feelings about that encounter. Maya had been the one to talk to him, he had seen bits and pieces of him during the years, from Maya's memories mostly and was quite sure the man didn't completely like him.

Maya.

He wanted to shout that name. He wanted to shout it, but what he really craved was to hear her respond to that call. Those eyes of hers would fill up with the most caring look every time he called her name. Damn how precious he felt whenever she looked at him like that. She had always seen him in that light, and the extraordinary thing was that he had done absolutely nothing to deserve it. She loved him, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And now that she was finally reciprocated, now that he could understand the value of her feelings, they had taken her away from him.

Rage built up in his stomach at the mere thought. An horcrux, he would have never let that happen, if it was the last thing he did, he would have dragged Tom Riddle arse to hell.

As Draco was about to sink in the usual loop of self-blaming thoughts, he caught a sudden movement in the corner of the eye, startled he propped himself up on his elbows squinting in the dark, a moment later a faint light came from the kitchen, then a sound of sobs. He glanced around in the dark, was he seeing things?

Without realizing it, Draco had already slipped out of bed and taken a few cautious steps toward the kitchen. Weasley's deep snoring covered the soft sobs, but a quick glance in the direction of the other cots had already suggested to Draco who it might have been the one crying in the kitchen. To confirm his theory came the worried whisper of Lily Potter.

"Malfoy?" the woman called him, squinting in the dark and shortly after staring at the light from the other room, "Is she ok?" she whispered sitting up in bed and pushing her covers away.

"I'll ... take care of it ... I guess." murmured Draco, gesturing to the woman to go back to sleep and walking towards the kitchen, giving her his shoulders too fast to notice the amused smile on her face.

"Bloody hell, Granger, I thought it was a ghost or something." he muttered leaning against the door frame. The girl turned abruptly, frightened by the unexpected company, her hands snapped immediately to wipe away the tears running down her cheeks. Draco's eyes traveled from the Gryffindor girl, who looked like some kind of wet and trembling little animal at the moment, to the million napkins that flooded the kitchen table. How had she used so many in so little?

"Shut up, just go back to bed." she snapped, between sobs, apparently unable to stop crying. Draco regretted not staying in bed, maybe he should have gone back and send Lily in, he had never been good with other people's tears, let along girl's tears… he was lucky Maya cried very rarely. But somehow he felt he owed that girl something, he wasn't sure where that thought came from, but with a loud sigh he entered the room.

Granger looked at him as if he had just sprouted a pair of wings, she was clearly surprised to see him approach instead of retreating at the first given occasion, Draco wanted to tell her he was just as surprised, instead he kept his mouth shut and just dropped into a random chair, avoiding her gaze, and focusing on a loose thread on his shirt.

"How am I supposed to sleep if you make all this noise?" He muttered, she frowned and pursed her lips, still sniffling softly. An uncomfortable silence fell in the room, only broken by Granger's sighs as she proceeded to calm herself down, or at least she tried to. Draco kept the straightest face he could while inside, he was screaming. Why had he sat there? What was he supposed to do now?

"The crying… is it… my fault? Is it because of what I said during dinner? I can be quite the arse, you know that right?" he asked after a few more moments of silence, peeking in the direction of the girl;

"Well, that's an understatement." she smiled through her tears. Granger looked somewhat funny, her nose was all red and she had puffy eyes, yet Draco was surprised not to feel disgust or annoyance. He smiled back.

"You are an idiot," stiffening again, fresh tears flooded her cheeks against her will, her voice trembled a little and every now and then she had to sigh to get enough oxygen, "I don't even know why I'm so worried about that pureblood arse of yours." She managed to say.

"Well it is a nice piece of arse; you'll have to admit." He joked; she chuckled a little but soon the laugh turned into more tears. Her shoulders shook and Draco couldn't help but to feel like an asshole for every time he had pushed her and verbally abused her over the years. Had she always been that petite and fragile? Why was it hitting him now?

Maybe because in the last couple of weeks he had had to actually get to know her, which was more that he had ever allowed himself to since he had met her. And in the last weeks Draco had had to admit that Granger wasn't just the annoying, bushy-haired, Gryffindor, know-it-all he thought she was. It was quite hard to admit but Granger was also extremely smart, earnest and caring. Perhaps the most selfless person he had ever met even.

Damn he was turning into such a Gryffindor and didn't even mind that much. The childish thought almost made him smile to himself.

"I can't believe we have come this far and the best plan we have is just getting in there and see how it goes." she burst out after a while. Draco glanced over his shoulder, in the direction of the room where the others were trying to sleep, or judging by the volume of Weasley's snoring, slept, wondering if Dumbledore could hear them. She followed his gaze and frowned even more, as if she had read his mind, she went on.

"I don't care that they hear me. This plan is stupid, why should things work out, just because he hopes so?! What if something goes wrong? You said it yourself, Grindelwald is not the posterchild for mental sanity." she snapped. Draco pursed his lips, she wasn't completely wrong, and he didn't know what to say.

"I know that we don't have much time, but what if… what… if?" she cried some more.

"Look Granger, I know it's not the best of plans, I'm not an idiot. But Mrs. Potter is right, and Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in magic history, though he looks like an old fool, can't we have some more faith in him?" clearly she wasn't going to be convinced by his improvised pep-talk, though at least Granger seemed to have run out of tears, because now she simply pouted stubbornly.

"What if something happens to you?" she asked after a while, flushing a deep shade of purple, without losing the pout.

"Well in that case I guess I'll never teach you French?" he mocked her with his strongest French accent. She smiled a little, wiping her face with the umpteenth napkin, "By the way, when has such a Gryffindor like you started to care so much for the Slytherin captain?" he couldn't but to grin at the thought, feeling amused when her eyes darted in his, slightly alarmed.

"I don't!" she almost yelled.

"Yes, sure you don't… you're such a horrible liar, Granger. I knew you liked me, but I didn't think you like me thaaat much!" the mood was getting lighter, she snorted in a theatrical way, rolling her eyes to the ceiling before answering, in such a Granger-like move that Draco laughed out loud.

"You wish, Malfoy!" she laughed, but then their eyes locked once more and something weird crackled between them. Draco was the first to look away. What was he even doing in that kitchen, laughing it off with Granger? He needed to get out before things would turn weird, and before she could ask him about Grindelwald.

Draco coughed a little breaking the embarrassing silence, he was about to excuse himself for the night, but he barely managed to push his chair away from the table when the light went off.

"What…?" asked Granger sprinting up from her chair. A loud shushing sound behind them made Draco spin on his heels so fast that he almost sent the chair falling on the floor.

He found himself before a very pale Dumbledore, who stood there with his long index finger pressed against his thin lips and his wand withdrawn; Lily Potter stood behind him, she was just as pale, pointing her wand at the tent door; the fact that Draco could tell how pale both of them were even in such a dark room, was not a great sign.

"What is happening?" he whispered, at the same time he turned back, startled by something gripping to his shirt, just to find out it was Granger, who had made her way around the table gropingly. Draco was about to shake her off when he noticed that her pose was rather strange and unnatural. Granger's eyes were pointed out of the window, wide and frightened while she clumsily tried to act as a wall between him and whatever was out there. He couldn't see what it was she was staring at, and so he turned to look back at Dumbledore, finding him closer than he had expected.

"Boy, listen to me, you have to remain calm now." the professor's hand stretched forward quickly, grabbing Draco, more confused and agitated than before, by the collar of his shirt.

Annoyed by everyone's absurd behavior, Draco turned to the window, and finally, his eyes found the scene that everyone was trying to stop him from seeing just as Ronald Weasley made his entrance into the kitchen whispering, "Hey, guys! Isn't that Laurent?".

**Hello everyone, chapters are getting slightly longer every time :P**

**Please review or send me messages! Whatever you prefer. Let me know what you think about the story. I think it's about to end anyway! I already have something slighly smuttier, a Dramione, which I've almost finished writing actually, and was wondering if I should publish it next. I feel like there's already so many stories about those two... though they are the best pair! Y****ou might have noticed I couldn't help but have them flirt a little bit, even here.**

**Do you think I could rate the story differently? Probably M is too much, it's not that smutty or violent anyway, is it?**

**What would you like to happen next? :) Hope you're having fun.**


	30. Chapter 30 - Nurmengard pt2

**Nurmengard pt.2**

"Liebling, du musst aufwachen." [Darling, you have to wake up.]

How long had she been unconscious? Maya wasn't sure. Her eyelids were heavy, so heavy.

Her whole face was swollen, the ferruginous taste of blood in her mouth made her retch, but her body was still too sore to tolerate the slightest movement, let alone something complex like vomiting. All she produced was a long moan which emptied her lungs surprisingly fast, fading into a mute wheeze.

"Tout est perdu." [All is lost.] she replied, though she wouldn't have know if she had thought it os said it out loud, just as she wasn't sure if she had imagined that voice or heard it.

Given the silence surrounding her, Riddle must have finally been exhausted himself. Maya could hear the man's panting, she could feel the snake's body not far from her own, and she knew that Tonks' body still lay in the beast's coils, a broken and empty shell now. She sobbed silently.

Even though she couldn't see it, the world around Maya was still painfully vivid behind her eyelids.

"Nichts ist verloren. Alles geht genau so, wie es gehen sollte. Maya, wach jetzt auf." [Nothing is lost, everything goes exactly as it should, Maya, wake up now.] Why was he there now? Maya had been so scared, so lonely, in so much pain. Where had he been when she had needed him?

It was too late now. Tonks was dead. Maya's glorious plan had slipped down the drain together with her confidence the moment Riddle had come to tear her out of her room by dint of Cruciatus. Now Maya was just hoping to die quickly. She hoped that Riddle would soon grow tired of using that curse on her, she hoped the next blow would be the last.

"Nein nein Nein! Ich habe dich nie verlassen. Blut ist dicker als Wasser. Die Frau, sie musste sterben, Maya. Für das Größere Wohl. Für dich." [No No no! I never left you. Blood is thicker than water. The woman, she had to die, Maya. For the Greater Good. For you.] the voice insisted, Maya sensed a growing impatience in Gellert's tone and she wasn't sure she liked it. Whether it truly was Gellert or her own mind.

How many times had Riddle struck with his curse? Five? Six? And it was nothing compared to Tonks' painful death. Maya had almost felt relieved when the woman had finally given up on life as at least the torturing would stop. But she had soon paid that relief with the deepest sense of guilt, crushing her from within.

"Elle n'est pas morte pour moi. Elle est morte à cause de moi. Tout est de ma faute." [She didn't die for me. She died because of me. It's all my fault." Maya couldn't see her grandfather, but at the same time, just like for the rest of the room, she could; she could see him standing there, with his stupid know-it-all expression.

What a silly thought before dying, she thought. She wished she could've seen Draco instead.

Draco. Would he manage to survive that huge mess? Would he be safe?

Maya felt her body react to the thought of Riddle getting to him too, and she whined slightly; the sound came out strangled but still louder than she had meant it to be, and she knew it had attracted her attacker attention as well. Soon she would have to show that she had come to her senses. Would he strike again?

"Je ne te laisserai pas abandonner maintenant. Si le garçon est la force dont tu as besoin, pense à lui."[ I will not let you give up now. If the boy is the strength you need, think of him.] the old man mocked her. French uh? Maya was even more confused now. Was it really Gellert? Either it was a very desperate Gellert, or she had seriously started to lose it.

"Bien sûr qu'il va le tuer ... Penses-tu que Draco ne viendra pas ici se battre si tu meurs aujourd'hui?" [Of course he's going to kill him... Do you think Draco will not come here to fight if you die today?] Maya sobbed slightly.

"Sie müssen jetzt reagieren." [You must react now.] she heard Grindelwald screaming the words this time, and suddenly her heart started racing in her chest. Why was her will to live still that strong? Couldn't she just let go. Just slip into a forever oblivion, forget about her pain.

What could she ever do? How could she ever win that battle alone? Hadn't it been stupid enough to think she'd be somehow able to take back the wand, the stone, save the boy, destroy the Horcrux and finish Riddle? And why? What was the point?

The whole thing had been a big mistake.

Maya had thought that whole situation to be a game of logic and power, she had even naively enjoyed the bits when she had been one step in front of Riddle. But that was not a game at all, was it? Tonks had not died for fun. This was not fun.

"Sie wäre vergebens gestorben, wenn du nicht aufgestanden wärst. Potter wird vergebens sterben. Draco wird vergebens sterben. Und du wirst vergebens sterben und all diejenigen, die ihm später widerstehen." [She would have died in vain if you don't get up now. Potter will die in vain. Draco will die in vain. And you will die in vain, and all those who will oppose him later.]

"Die Leute machen Fehler. Es ist okay. Gib nicht auf." [People make mistakes. It's ok. Don't give up.].

Those words hit to the core. Maya's eyes snapped open. No. She couldn't let that happen. She could not die now, nor have others die in vain. It didn't matter how painful it was. She had made a few mistakes, but as long as she was alive, she could make up for them.

The room took shape slowly. Judging by the position of its occupants, it hadn't been too long since Riddle had last struck her, the acute pain she still felt confirmed it.

"She's back, my Lord." Maya heard Pettigrew's shaky voice but she was too busy coordinating her aching muscles to sit back, to look for the source of the voice and scowl at it.

Riddle was still panting slightly but he straightened his back as soon as Maya's eyes met his.

"Are you ready to talk now? Or should we start with the boy?" Riddle asked in a low hiss. His mouth barely moved and for a moment Maya had to wonder if the man had addressed her or the snake.

She simply nodded, keeping the proudest expression she could, carefully avoiding focusing on Tonks' body beside her. Seeing it would have dragged her back down into her self-blaming misery and she couldn't let it happen, not now.

Talk. What was she supposed to say anyway? Her brain was still fogged, she looked for Grindelwald's voice but didn't find it. Had she just imagined it? Maya didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe she was losing her mind after all. All she knew was she had to set an achievable goal for now.

She might not have been able to get all she had wanted, but at least she could find a way to save herself and Potter. Lives over things, she thought momentarly putting aside the whole Deathly Hallows situation.

"What was that woman doing in our house, Maya?" Asked Riddle for the umpteenth time; Maya took in a deep breath as he took a glass of Firewhiskey and shove half of its content in his mouth, half on his face. His hands were shaking violently. The amber liquid slid down his chin and stained his shirt. Maya had never seen someone this furious before. It felt as if he had been collecting rage for years, centuries even.

Riddle's eyes were reddish in color now, his forehead was veiled in sweat. He was clearly fighting the urge to kill Maya too and she could just sense it. It had been surreal to assist to the killing of Tonks. He hadn't even blinked. She wondered if she would ever be able to do something like that, and with the same nonchalance. Probably not.

"She was trying to save me. And Potter." She repeated, Riddle closed his eyes, summoning all of his patience, as he had heard that answer over and over. Maya closed her eyes as well, praying he wouldn't curse her again. She was so broken she wasn't sure she'd be able to use her magic as a shield to minimize the damage, as she had done previously with minimal results.

She could feel her power crackle under her skin, but it felt like her brain was totally disconnected from that side of her. She could really use a truce. Luckily Riddle managed to keep calm.

"And… why the hell haven't you told me she was here?" he asked again. What a stupid question that was. Was he really so delusional to think Maya would be on his side?

"I wanted her to." She said slowly, her voice was husky but he heard her just fine.

"Let's try again now, Maya. Where is Dolohov?" and they were back to that question. He asked it in a raging bark, sending the umpteenth crystal glass crushing against the furthest wall. That was the question Maya didn't seem able to give the proper answer to.

He just wouldn't believe her.

Maya gasped when the glass flew by her, her ribcage crackled for the sudden movement, and she dopped on her side moaning in pain when her ribs crashed against the floor. Some of the Death Eaters in the room stopped dead in their tracks to glimpse at the scene but they quickly resumed their duties when Riddle looked around the room with a challenging expression, daring them to intervene.

Riddle's headquarters was being transferred, which was why at the moment the room was quite crowded. The secrecy of Riddle's plans had been compromised, which had been one of the reasons for Riddle's fury.

The possibility that soon, the whole world would have really known what Riddle was made of, had become increasingly probable, and he was not strong enough to face such a scandal now.

Yes the people in that room feared him and respected him, mainly because they had seen him before the sickness had struck, but the rest of the world would have seen nothing more than a pale and mad man, a gaunt human shell that barely kept attached to its bones. A kidnapper of kids. A murderer. Who would have respected that?

"I told you, I don't know. I s… I swear. Please believe me." Maya cried, she didn't even have to lie. Tonks had hidden her many things, many details. All she knew was they had taken Dolohov, but she didn't know where exactly.

"She… SHE DOESN'T KNOW! Well that's some BULLSHIT!" Tom yelled, moving around the room theatrically, with wide arms. Maya caught a glimpse of Snape's concerned expression in the background.

Not so sure about his boss' mental health anymore, was he?

Maya knew Riddle was now desperate for hers or her grandfather's blood, and the first option was starting to appeal to him, as it was also the fastest and safest one. He barely needed to cut her open and take what he wanted. Though for some reason Riddle was hesitating. Maya suddenly frowned to herself. Why was he hesitating anyway?

"Sie brauchen ihn aus dem Haus, Sie können den Jungen retten. Sie können sich retten. Fokus." [You need him out of the house, you can save the boy. You can save yourself. Focus.] Maya slowly rose back into a seating position. She had heard that voice. No chance she could have imagined it now. Why was Gellert so impatient now? Why was he coming and going from her mind? This had never been so easy nor common.

Maya didn't get much time to think about it as Riddle's attention had quickly returned back to her.

"You know what? I don't even care where he is. Let them have him. We'll be out of here soon enough and, no one will be able to stop me. It's just too bad that you won't be with me anymore." Said Tom crouching next to Maya, his face was just a breath away from hers now, and it took the girl all her strength not to pull away. This was her only chance.

"Unless." She said and saw his pupils immediately dilate.

"Unless what?" he hissed.

"Unless I knew where Gellert was." Riddle sprung up on his heels as if the floor burned, his eyes pierced through her face for a sign of her dishonesty and found none.

"You… what?" his expression was now the perfect balance of interest and anger, he knew she wasn't going to spill the tea unless he calmed down, Maya could read it on his face. She still had a tiny bit of leverage.

"There was nothing in the memory you stole. There was nothing in Rita Skeeter's memories or identity either." She said and saw how his eyes couldn't leave hers now.

"You're lying." Said Riddle, licking his lower lip, then he stalked back in front of her and crouched once more, his eyes diving deep into hers, "You're lying, you just want more time because you think someone will come for you… but it's late." he whispered.

"Maybe I am lying, maybe I'm not." huffed Maya trying to repress the pain in her broken bones, "You can kill me and get it over with, if you'd like. Or you could have us both." She said and gasped when Riddle suddenly leaned forward and gripped her jaw, pushing her lips together, forcing her even closer to his face. Maya cringed, was he aroused by her choice of words? She fought to keep a straight face. Sick bastard.

"Why haven't you said it sooner then? If you knew..." he asked, still doubting her words, and letting go of her face but not backing up a millimeter from her face.

"Because you haven't asked." She said, "You asked me if I was him. I'm not. You asked me if he was dead. He's not. You gave for granted that I wouldn't know his location. You've had the key the whole time." Maya held his deep gaze.

"With all due respect Tom, we don't have time for this." Said Snape breaking their tension.

"Shut up." Yelled Riddle, unable to contain his rage. Maya had to repress a smirk, it was too late for Snape to talk some sense into him, which played completely in her favor. Maybe there still was hope after all.

Riddle was hanging from her lips, waiting for her to say more.

"You know where he is." He said, more to himself than to her, clearly analyzing his situation, "What do you want? The boy's life?" he asked with a practical tone suddenly standing back up and getting away from her.

Maya took her time to reply, but in her heart she knew she couldn't ask him the moon. She knew the fastest way for Riddle to gain his strength back was still killing her instead of taking the trouble to go find her grandfather, and her grandfather at least, was far away. Who knew, maybe, Draco had already rescued him even.

If she could buy herself some time, Potter might have still been able to get out of there using her wand, which Riddle still didn't know he had. Yes this was her best option.

Her eyes fell on Tonks, the snake was still tightly wrapped around her torso and Maya couldn't see her face from where she laid. She couldn't do anything for the dead, but she might still do something for the living.

"The boy's life." She confirmed.

**Tom took some more steps away from the child on the floor, **as if somehow her proximity might have influenced his judgment.

Perhaps he could still manage to get back to his original plan. Perhaps he could still get his strength back and keep his most valuable collectable so far.

Severus would have been against that, and perhaps he would have been right, but the situation was too tempting not to investigate any further.

"A word." Tom said, walking back next to his most faithful companion, Snape nodded approaching but Tom didn't fail to notice his old friend's defeated expression. He probably already knew Tom was going to ask for his opinion without any real intention on changing his own.

Tom took one last glance at the girl before giving her his back and pull Snape closer.

Seeing her there, broken and bent, gave him immense satisfaction. Maybe it even aroused him a little. He had finally been able to scare that little proud girl; to break Maya Laurent, to have her talk to him with the proper reverence. The granddaughter of Gellert Grindelwald. He couldn't stop gloating about it.

Had he known that killing someone in front of Maya would have done the trick, he would have done it sooner.

"Speak, I know you have something to say." Said Tom in a low hiss, focusing on Severus and dismissing those vulgar thoughts.

"Tom, do I need to point it out? We can't trust the girl to guide us Salazar knows where. Plus newspapers will be on us the moment someone on her side realize their spies are dead and gone. We have to get going. Regroup somewhere else and figure out the winning strategy. We've come too far to give up. It's most probably just a silly trap." He said, Tom nodded to his words, he knew he was right, but he just couldn't get out of his new mental loop.

He could still get the cake and eat it too.

"What if she's telling the truth though?" he asked, and that was the moment Snape realized just how far gone Tom was. There was nothing he could have said to change his mind now. The dark-haired man simply pursed his lips and repressed a snort.

"I could still manage to keep her by my side. What a nice accessory she would make." Said Tom taking another glimpse at Maya over his shoulder, "By the time we get back to London, I'll be healed and ready to make the world kneel to me, with or without the Ministry on my side." His enthusiasm grew.

"And how are you going to make sure she won't betray you again?" asked Snape, snatching Tom from his dreams of greatness.

Tom growled a little at the thought. Lately he just couldn't keep emotions at bay. His body was uncoordinated and sore all the time, his emotions were so blinding and demanding, especially the darkest ones.

Not that he would ever admit it, but Tom had actually meant to interrogate the woman, who now laid dead on the floor, just as he had meant to interrogate the men they had captured around the house perimeter. He had meant to test them with Veritaserum and those sort of things, just as Snape had suggested.

But he hadn't been able to manage his anger.

He didn't even remember how many times he had crucioed the girl, maybe too many. For Merlin sake she was barely fifteen. This said a lot about his men's loyalty, at least, as none of them had raised a finger to stop him. Tom smiled to himself.

"I could perform the spell on her before we go, it might be easier to keep her at bay." he suggested, but he himself could hear that the idea was crazy and impractical. He could hardly bear living now that he had a single Horcrux, let alone go through the spell to strenghten himself, with two. He would have never managed to get that far.

"It's not worth the risk!" said Snape confirming his thoughts, "Tom, be reasonable, we are all going to have wasted all this time and lives…" but that was not what Tom wanted to hear, Severus must have read it on his face because he stopped mid-sentence and shrugged giving up.

"We could use the Unbreakable Vow; it worked the first time." He said. Tom thought about it for a moment, then gave the man a pat on the shoulder in sign of approval.

"Tom, you better make the rules carefully this time. If she really lead us to the man… well… it's Gellert Grindelwald for fuck sake." Said Snape, Tom nodded again with a half-smile on his lips. He had never heard Severus use that kind of language before.

Then he spun on his heels and met Maya Laurent's intense gaze.

"Fine." He said walking back to her, "We're going to have to make another of our Vows and you're going to have to tell me how you know..." He studied the girl's expression, hoping to read the slightest hesitation in her odd eyes, but she seemed oddly confident instead.

"How I know… what?" she asked but then she figured out what he meant and her beautiful lips, stained with her pure blood, formed a small 'O', "I will." She confirmed.

Tom nodded, of course she wasn't going to give out any more details about how she knew where the old man was without some sort of guarantee that he wouldn't just flee for the location and kill the boy, nonetheless.

Fair enough.

"Get her some Skele-Gro… maybe some juice, would you want some?" he asked without really waiting for an answer. Pettigrew shrieked when he realized he was the recipient of that order and fled the room under Tom's stern glare. What a waste of space that man was, really.

"Now, shall we make our rules?" he asked with a dashing smile, or what was meant to be one anyway.

Either Laurent had an amazing trap ready for him or she had finally understood who she was dealing with. And Tom was too high on his adrenaline to consider the first option seriously.

They held each other's gaze for a few silent moments. She truly was a fascinating creature, wasn't she? Tom loved the idea of possessing her. She was such a precious little gem, with those strange eyes of hers, they almost looked haunted, almost like Grindelwald himself could look back at Tom from those marvelous little windows.

Though that was completely impossible. Too bad.

He turned and gestured for Severus to get closer, the man obliged, still frowning, still uncertain about the plan but also too scared to doubt it any further. His reputation and life were on the line as well.

**The whole kitchen fell silent and still. **Hermione could feel Draco's heart throbbing against her back in the weird position they had frozen into. She was the closest to the window, her arms were still wide open, acting as a wall between the glass screen and Draco Malfoy, who was leaning forward behind her, in a desperate attempt to move her out of the way and get a better view, or possibly jump out of the window altogether; Dumbledore, behind Malfoy, held the boy by the collar of his shirt, Ron and Lily Potter held onto the Slytherin as well, each clinging to one of the boy's arm.

Lily had stuck her wand between her teeth in order to have a better grip on the boy; Ron kept looking from Draco to the scene outside, clearly worried that he wouldn't be able to overcome the Slytherin had he actually decided to jump to the rescue of his bethroted.

Stuck in that unnatural pose, they watched as Riddle slowly made his way in the dark, followed by a tall man, whose face was hidden by a black cloak, and by a tiny and limping Maya Laurent. The girl looked way skinnier than the last time Hermione had seen her.

She was completely drenched and only wore a crumpled old man's shirt, and those that looked like pajama pants. Which was far from being enough in that infamous weather. Maya was walking bent against the storm, and it felt like the only reason the wind wasn't blowing her away was Riddle's hand holding hers. The man was dragging the little girl along the dark path, while the third figure followed them.

Hermione's jaw dropped in horror when a lightning broke the sky illuminating the scene and highlighting Laurent's naked arms and her face. Lily gasped and almost lost the grip on her wand, sinking her nails into poor Draco's arm.

The little girl was covered in bruises and cuts. Half of her face was a whole big purplish bruised mess, which highlighted the color of her single white iris, clearly visible now despite the distance. She truly looked like some kind of broken goddess, a mythological being of some sort, thought Hermione before being able to push the silly thought in the back of her mind. Maya was still beautiful and proud, despite trembling in the rain covered with the signs of her lost battle, and Hermione felt a tenderness for her that she had never felt for anyone. A feeling so deep, intense and totalitarian that she had to wonder if it weren't Malfoy's feelings flowing somehow through her.

Draco behind Hermione made a sound similar to that of a dog's crying and Hermione stiffened immediately, forgetting her resoning, when she felt the Slytherin trying to get rid of Dumbledore's grip and break free. She could feel his temperature rising, and feared he'd explode before any on them could have done anything to prevent it.

Could they blame him? Maya Laurent was standing within reach and still, they were most probably going to just let her go with her kidnapper.

"Could this be a trap?" Asked Ron in a low whisper, turning to look at Dumbledore, soon all the heads in the room turned toward him. The old man, still hypnotized by the scene before them, took a while to answer.

"It could… it also means we don't have much time." he finally said and his eyes unglued from the scene to linger on Draco instead; the boy quickly diverted his, well determined to avoid hearing what was obviously coming next.

"My boy…" said Dumbledore with the sweetest possible tone, Hermione noticed how he wasn't loosening his grip on the boy one bit though, "We have to make a run for it. Otherwise it will all be lost.", Hermione felt Draco shaking behind her, though she wasn't sure if he was more angry or scared.

"We can't leave her with him! Did you see her?" said the boy through clenched teeth, gesturing to the scene outside, where the odd trio was getting closer to them.

"Did you see what he has done to her?!" Draco sounded so desperate, the last words became entangled in the lump in his throat, which grew thicker by the second.

"I know boy, but we really have to go. If Riddle gets to Gellert before we do… this is going to be a whole lot more complicated." Said the old man with sad eyes. No one dared say anything. Not even Lily.

"I'm not going without her. Just knock Riddle out or something. Let's get her and go to Gellert together, he'll know what to do! He'll save her." Draco's growing frustration was palpable. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek.

"Don't you see?!" she snapped, Draco's eyes darted in hers, and she read 'betrayal' all over his face. Merlin knew how she hated being the bad guy when it came to Draco, but this was necessary.

"Isn't it suspicious that Riddle and Laurent are here by themselves? Don't you understand?" she gulped under his murderous expression, "We haven't received notice about Riddle leaving the residence, which means they must have found out about our moles!" Draco snorted but didn't say anything, he knew she was right.

"If he's confident enough to travel this far with a single man and Laurent… it means he has some kind of leverage on her, which means if we jump in now we might put other lives at stake!" Hermione gave a quick glance to the others in search of approval, they all nodded slightly at her words, Lily with a little more enthusiasm, she wasn't going to risk her boy's life.

Draco's grey eyes were so clear even in the dark, Hermione got lost in those two diamonds when they met her gaze again.

He nodded. The whole room took a long breath of relief, as if they all shared a single pair of lungs. They all turned back to stare outside, Riddle had stopped in the middle of a small clearing nearby and was now talking to the other man.

"Can they see us?" asked Ron squinting outside.

"I've concealed our camp, so I highly doubt that." Said Dumbledore.

"They're probably about to set up a camp themselves." Said Lily slowly releasing her grip on Draco and spitting out her wand. In fact, a few moments later a tent started mounting itself in the middle of the clearing. Laurent was standing alone, not far from her kidnappers. She was probably freezing, hugging herself under the rain, shivering violently.

Hermione wished she could just run outside and cover her little body with all she could. She couldn't imagine how Draco must have been feeling. Or maybe she could. She glimpsed at him and blushed violently, quickly looking elsewhere as his eyes were filled with tears and his nose was red.

His jaw was clenched so tight he was probably going to chip his teeth. Could she hug him without making it seem weird? It felt like he could use a hug. Maybe this wasn't the best time to find out.

"What's the plan then? And it better involve getting her back with us." Draco snapped ungluing his eyes from Laurent with what looked like an immense effort.

"You and I, we have to go. We need to get old Grindelwald out of his cell at least. He'll probably know what to do next... and he'll hopefully have some use for us in his plan. I was hoping we'd get some more time." Said Dumbledore, Hermione scowled at him, she had a huge 'I TOLD YOU SO' written all over her face.

"Lily?" asked Dumbledore accurately avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"I'll take care of the kids, we can follow Riddle, try to get in contact with Laurent somehow, we might find a way to snatch her… DEPENDING on what her deal with that psychopath is." She said the last words challenging Draco's glare.

"Be careful." Said Dumbledore.

"Shall I remind you it is my boy's life the one on the line here?" Bit back Lily, almost offended, but then her expression relaxed when she met Dumbledore mortified one, "It's ok, Albus. I won't murder Riddle… not yet. I need my boy and that little peanut over there to be safe first. Sorry.", Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Let's go Malfoy." Said Dumbledore finally letting go of the Slytherin.

Draco made it to follow the Headmaster, but he stopped right under the doorframe and walked back toward the window. Hermione was about to scold him, but her lips sealed back when she realized the window was not his objective, she was. His arm shot forward grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer.

Ron noticed the sudden movement and stiffened, only to relax when Draco leaned in, to harmlessly hug Hermione.

"Yes. I needed that. Shut up." He whispered, then without adding a word, he walked away.

**It felt like falling. For a thousandth of a second it may seem like flying, but the collision with the floor is inevitable.**

She was so close, so close and they wouldn't let him take her back. Something inside Draco had broken the second the lightening had lit up the sky showing him what Riddle had done to her.

Draco had to fight against every single cell in his body to get away from her knowing she was there, hurt and in need of help. His brain had tormented him all night in the desperate race towards Nurmengard. Every step towards the prison had been a painful whip of guilt. He had to go back for her, but he also had to run forward for her.

"Just hold on, I beg of you." He whispered hoping somehow the wind and rain would deliver his message to her.

"Did you say something?" asked Dumbledore, the headmaster might have been old but the man could run. Draco shook his head no and rushed to catch up with him, "We're here." Said Dumbledore pointing his long finger in front of them. Draco followed the direction he was pointing at, but saw nothing different from usual. Trees, thousands of trees and the prison still far in the distance. He cocked an eyebrow at the old man in a puzzled expression.

"Oh, you can't see it. It's ok, hold my hand." Said the man reaching out his pale wet hand, Draco took it and followed the headmaster in a mad rush against a particularly large tree trunk. Just when he was starting to doubt they were going to gain something other than a concussion, Draco saw the forest vanish. Just like for Platform 9 ¾ the two men simply slid through the hard tree trunk and found themselves staring at the huge gates of the fortress.

Draco's jaw fell open while his eyes struggled to see the top of the prison, the building stretched toward the sky as far as the eye could see. It was even larger from up close.

"Boy!" Dumbledore called with one foot already through the threshold, Draco hurried after him. The huge door closed with a dry snap behind them and the two found themselves in a large deserted hall, wrapped in the cold shadows. The stone walls exuded sadness and pain, which seemed quite appropriate given the nature of the building itself and that of its inhabitants.

"Shouldn't there be guards here?" Draco asked, following the headmaster, who proceeded with cautious steps toward a huge vaulted corridor. Their footsteps echoed in the unnatural silence; the only other sound seemed to be that of the rain drumming on the windows. Draco sniffled and dried his face with his sleeve, quickly the headmaster brought a long gnarled finger against his mouth, commanding him to be silent.

Draco obliged, sharpening his senses and straining his ears to the oppressive silence that enveloped them. Nothing. Beyond their breaths and the rain, nothing could be heard.

"Professor, is something wrong ...?" Draco asked, but the professor didn't have to answer. They both stopped abruptly as they approached the end of the corridor, which widened in a gigantic office-like room, full of empty desks along its walls.

A weird dark mass called for their attention from the middle of the room. It took Draco less than a moment to figure out what it was. His eyes followed the trail of black liquid that surrounded the pile of bodies in the center of the room. Blood covered the floor of the entire room, footprints, trails of a desperate battle. The walls were covered with handprints, and when a lightening lit the sky, the diaphanous skin of the corpses glowed in the dark room, Draco curled his nose.

He wondered how he had been able to ignore that smell until then; the rotten stench hit him like a slap in the face and Draco gagged out loud. Dumbledore's hand came up quickly to support him and Draco leaned against it.

"What happened here?" asked Draco stepping as close as possible to the professor, Dumbledore looked into the darkness in silence for a little while before answering.

"Gellert Grindelwald." Draco gave the old man a questioning look, "He happened here." the second afterwards Dumbledore was holding his wand, pointing in front of them and he suggested Draco do the same.

"He killed all these people?" asked Draco trying to figure out an approximate number of victims, but the pile was such an intricate mess of feet and arms that he found it an impossible task, especially in that dim light.

"He used their blood for his magic… then yes. He killed them… more or less." Said Dumbledore, then he resumed before Draco could ask any more.

"Whatever happens now, do you see that door?" the professor asked, Draco squinted in the darkness, and saw a door ajar on the opposite side of the room, "Whatever happens, don't look back Malfoy, we have to get through that door. Can you do it?" The professor didn't wait for an answer, he advanced at a brisk pace, keeping as far away as possible from the pile of corpses and Draco followed.

"... but ..." But the words died in Draco's throat when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that something in that pile of dead people was moving, making quite clear what the professor had meant.

"Look forward, Draco. The door." Dumbledore said. Easy to say. Draco grabbed the garment of the headmaster and closed his eyes, his heart leaping in his throat. The distinct sound of something following them creaked in the silence of the room and made his skin crawl.

"Professor…?" he asked.

"The door, boy." Said Dumbledore but just that instant a cold dead hand tightened around Draco's wrist and he couldn't help himself. Horrified, he pulled his arm away, shouting, spinning on his heels to glance at his attacker. Blood froze in his veins when his eyes met the decomposed ones of the corpse that he had just shook off and that was now hissing menacingly at him. Its mouth was putrid and its skin translucid, dripping slimy organic substances.

"RUN!" Dumbledore shouted, and Draco didn't make him say it twice, he sprinted toward the door, while the professor yelled all kinds of spells, as behind them more bodies came to life.

"What the heck are those?" shouted Draco, avoiding the grip of a second corpse, which had flung itself at him. He thanked years of Quidditch for his quick reflexes.

"Watchmen!" Dumbledore shouted, bringing down another small group of those things, but other bodies rose from the pile with chilling screams and Draco heard the Headmaster make a strangled sound. He turned abruptly to see two creatures clutching to the old man's arms.

"Professor!" Draco felt his mouth dry at once, "Diffindo!" was the only spell to come to mind and he screamed it praying it would be enough, because he would not have been able to repeat any of those Dumbledore had used. The spell struck one of the bodies, and Dumbledore shook off the other.

"Good aim!" yelled the old man, then they both rushed toward the door slamming it shut behind them in a desperate frenzy.

Their heavy breathing filled the next corridor, which fortunately turned out to deserted and dead-free. Draco slid to the ground, his back against the door behind which the sounds of footsteps and the chilling verses were slowly fading.

"What. The. Fuck." panted Draco, his heart about to explode out of his throat.

"Indeed..." Dumbledore murmured, allowing himself a moment to catch his breath, "I think it's pretty clear that Gellert got out of his cell." the old man said. Well, 'got out' of the cell was quite the understatement, Draco thought.

"What the hell is a bloody Watchman?" he asked standing back up.

"I guess Gellert is trying to work around the curse that is disorienting him. He's setting up small posts to find his way toward the exit. Though I'm guessing he's had no luck so far." Said Dumbledore, Draco wasn't sure he liked Dumbledore's calm tone. There was nothing to be calm about. Had he seen how many dead bodies were in there?

"What was he using their blood for?" asked Draco glancing back at the door behind them and wondering what sort of magic was that.

"My money are on… communications." Said Dumbledore. Draco didn't waste any more time asking questions about that, the answers seemed to be very evasive anyway.

"How can we be sure he hasn't gotten out yet?" Draco asked, but Dumbledore was now staring at the open door on the other side of the corridor and remained silent, with an expression that Draco could not have deciphered. He followed the old man's gaze and saw them.

From the total darkness they glowed like burning embers. Two diamonds of odd colors.

"Maya? No..." Draco muttered taking a step back, that was not her.

"Took you long enough. Twenty years I reckon, since the last visit at least. Vat a degenerate 'friend' I got myself. A friend… you called me that in your interviews, didn't you?" the words cut through the silence, a strangely familiar voice for Draco, whose stomach tightened in a knot. Then he appeared before them.

Gellert Grindelwald looked nothing like the beautiful young man Draco had seen in books.

He advanced with a limp; his eyes were the same color as those of Maya but somehow completely different. The man was covered with the blood of others, his hands were stained up to the forearm. He gave them an almost completely toothless smile, brushing a lock of white hair away from his face.

"I reckon much less than that. I came here countless times when it came to matters concerning your daughter." Dumbledore answered in a rather tense tone. Draco opened his mouth to say something but realized he was completely invisible to those two at the moment.

"Was this massacre needed?" Dumbledore asked, moving a few steps towards Grindelwald, who straightened his back, standing up in all his skeletal height.

"The girl needed me." he replied shortly, with nonchalance.

"Human sacrifices? Really? It seems outdated to me." the headmaster's expression stiffened.

"You will notice that I do not have many other means, given the circumstances." Laughed Grindelwald gesturing to the general situation and smirking, "You know I vould never waste lives if I could avoid it...".

"I knew you were somehow slipping into her head, but…" Dumbledore turned gesturing to the closed door behind them, "A magic this dark? I would have never guessed. How long has this been going on?", Gellert's smile grew more wicked.

"A guard every once in a while since she was a toddler... nobody ever even noticed that they were missing." the man answered, examining his nails, "Maya needed me". Draco couldn't help but to snort at those words, Grindelwald's eyes pinned him to the wall immediately.

"Vat?" he snapped, "She needed a guide! You've locked her up like a beast for fourteen years." the old man hissed, taking a few steps forward, "If it hadn't been for me she would have been nothing more than a ditz, just like her mother!" he barked, the German accent growing stronger with his rage.

"If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't even be here!" Draco snapped back, he saw a flash of pain in the old prisoner's eyes, but that didn't break his own anger, "If you hadn't filled Maya's head with your madness, with the bloody Deathly Hallows, with dark magic… Damn it! Our life was complicated enough before you came into the picture! " Draco's anger echoed along the empty corridors, reverberating against the windows.

"I did make a few mistakes." Gellert murmured then, approaching them, "I made mistakes in the past, but I can still solve them now! Lift the spell, Albus." he said stretching out his hands as if they had been tightened by invisible handcuffs. Draco looked at the headmaster, who didn't seem to want to do anything about it.

"Whatever... Let's get this over with." Murmured Draco, "Professor, we don't have much time. Free him and…" but Dumbledore didn't move, a tear slipped down his cheek and Draco gasped out loudly.

"Albus... don't do zat. Maya needs me. Don't kill me." the old man whined crouching slightly; his hands joined as if in prayer, "I made a mistake but I can help her!" he insisted.

"Professor?" called Draco, "Maya will never forgive me if..." Draco's throat dried up when Dumbledore's hand lifted, his wand pointed at Gellert.

"You knew that I would come and get you out of here." Dumbledore said, Gellert did not answer, his odd eyes remained fixed in the cerulean ones of the headmaster, "You knew that I would come, and you have killed all these people anyway." Dumbledore's wand trembled violently.

"Oh don't start with your goody tvo shoes attitude! She needed me! I would have slaughtered a whole country if needed." he screamed, losing is cool and showing his true colors finally.

"I should kill you now." Sighed Dumbledore, "The point is keeping Riddle away from your blood. No one said you had to be alive!" he added, but Grindelwald laughed out loud.

"You wouldn't kill me. First of all, the girl would never understand. She will haunt you down to hell in order to avenge me." he laughed, and Draco knew he was right on point on that, "Secondly, you had your chance to kill me. I BLOODY ASKED YOU TO, but you LOVED ME TOO MUCH!" he said with a mocking tone as if mimicking a younger Dumbledore, "If you loved me so much, you wouldn't have stepped all over my agenda by the way. You wouldn't have locked me in here. Merlin, you're always yapping about love, as if you own the universal definition of love, yet you barely know what it is." he snorted.

"And what do you know about love? Your way of loving if sick. Just look at the bodies in the next room. I'm sure you killed them for LOVE! Your loving and caring… your ambitions… you always have to push everything to the extreme!" Dumbledore accused, his voice was trembling and Draco cringed slightly. Perhaps he should have waited in the dead bodies room, it might have been more pleasant than listening to old lovers accusations.

"AND IT WAS NOT A PROBLEM WHEN YOU WERE THE RECEIVER OF THAT LOVE AND CARING!" Grindelwald shouted. Both men panted, shaken by an inner rage linked to too intimate events for Draco to understand completely.

"Whatever! I am not the point! You're the selfish fool you've always been, Gellert! You dragged that little girl into a sick world, just like you did with me, and Greta after me, and anyone who ever dared approach you! What made you believe that the result would have been different this time!? Maybe this world will just be better off without you!" Dumbledore said, taking another step back when Grindelwald moved one forward.

"Selfish ... me?" the man hissed, for a moment Draco saw Dumbledore's lip tremble but the words did not come out and Gellert took the opportunity to throw up the anger he had been carrying for half a century.

"Zat's rich coming from you! You of all people!" Gellert laughed, "I have taken a hell of a bullet for you! I have kept your beautiful hands clean for almost a century! You blamed me for leaving you, for pursuing my dreams, for killing her… All I did, I did so YOU wouldn't slip into madness and self-blaming!" spat the old man, almost baffled by Dumbledore's insinuations, "How is zat not the kind of love you always preached about!?".

"SHUT UP!" yelled Draco who, in the meantime had caught up with what was about to be revealed, but Dumbledore didn't try to stop Grindelwald. He probably knew from the beginning that that moment of truth would have come, perhaps in his heart he didn't even need Gellert to say it out loud.

"Both of you! We need to think of Maya now!" yelled Draco. Nothing. The two men kept staring into each other's eyes and then Grindelwald spoke again.

"I left, as your family requested!" he laughed, Draco cringed and clenched his knuckles, "I took the blame for the only murder I never committed. You killed Ariana in that fight and I took the fall for you. Because I knew if I didn't, you would have been miserable. AND YOU KNEW IT." Dumbledore sobbed loudly and his grip tightened around the wand.

"I lost the love of my life and my strongest ally that day. But I made my choice, out of love I let you hate me, and I never reproached you." Gellert widened his arms in a bewildered pose, "Yet somehow all of you… You! Greta! Even Leonie, for Merlin sake! You all rather blame me than face your poor choices! I DIDN'T MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING! YOU CHOSE TO BE WITH ME. ALL OF YOU." Grindelwald was shaking in rage; Dumbledore was fighting back his tears.

"YOU CHOSE TO FIGHT YOUR BROTHER THAT NIGHT!"

The walls crackled and Draco felt Grindelwald's magic fill the room, perhaps the whole prison. A lightening lit the scene grotesquely and the three man stood still for a few moments.

"I made some mistakes. But that child, oh, she knows all about me and she still loves me. Because she's smart. She's brilliant. She has something all of you lacked: consistency and temperament. She doesn't just want to please me. She wants to sit on top of the world herself. She can say no to me when she feels that it is right to, and she knows it." Draco knew exactly what the old man meant.

"And Albus... I'll be damned if that mudblood kills her." Gellert was drooling his rage out at the mere thought, but he kept his back straight with pride, "It will come the time for you to kill me, Albus. Soon, not yet. Release me. I need to take one more life. It zeserve to be taken. Don't let the kids do it!" Gellert stretched his hands forward once more. The headmaster hesitated for a moment. Then he pursed his lips and took in a deep breath.

"You really do care about her... in your own sick way. Don't you?" he muttered. Gellert nodded solemnly.

"Professor… Maya... we don't have much time." Begged Draco, the old man turned to meet his eyes. Grey and blue melt into each other, then the old man nodded.

"Apparitione Stellae" Dumbledore's wand lit up and he started moving it following an intricate dance while muttering words in Latin.

A white flash of light lit up the whole room. Draco had to cover his eyes not to get blinded by it. When he looked up again Grindelwald was looking around the room as if that was the first time he ever got to see it.

"What's the next step?" asked Draco in a rush to get back to the point, and also hoping to put aside the two men's unresolved business, "Riddle is in the woods with Maya, they should get here by mid-day, maybe bit later. We need to get Grindelwald's away but also… how do we get back Maya? Shall I stay and…" Draco got interrupted by Dumbledore's low voice.

"Lower your wand, Draco, my boy." Said the headmaster, Draco frowned at his words not really getting the meaning of them until he finally noticed he was actually pointing his wand at Dumbledore, though for some reason he couldn't lower it.

"I can't move!" he panicked, soon his eyes darted back to Grindelwald, now smirking slyly.

"Vat?! Did you think I'd play fair and sqvare?" he asked, "Vell... Zat is not really my style." Dumbledore lowered his wand with a defeated snort and smiled softly at Draco's mortified expression.

"You locked me in here for fifty years, Albus… vat vere you expecting? A kiss and a hug?".

**Pleaaaase, let me know what you think via review or PM!**

**I struggled a lot on how Gellert and Dumbledore would have reacted to each other. I have to say I was quite set on keeping them apart. But then ****I was carried away by their unresolved issues. Their background is a bit complicated for the little time they have here, but I could prolong their speech later, if someone else finds it interesting enough****. I kind of like the idea that they are both so stubbornly attached to their own idea of love and right, that they missed their chance to just be together. It happens so frequently nowadays.**

**I mentioned a Greta, I needed to give Leonie's mother a name, I'll give more details about the woman later on if I get a chance. Sorry if it feels sloppy.**

**I wondered about how cringy it would be to try and give Gellert and accent. I was just experimenting, using reminescences of my own dad's accent, so please don't get offended by it. I might drop it later on anyway!**

** I tried to give up on the different languages thing as well, as translating always takes me a lot of time, but since there are not many foreign languages dialogues, I just couldn't help experimenting with them... sorry to all French and German native speakers in advance! (Well sorry to the English ones as well since that is not my mother tongue either eheh).**

**Enjoy :) **


	31. Chapter 31 - Love

**Love**

**The men are scattered around the room**, some sitting at the table, some in front of the fireplace, on the big green sofa in the center of the room, but all still have their eyes fixed on the point where yet another Patronus has just vanished.

A short and concise message, 'All is fine, silence from the house'. James has the overwhelming feeling that that message, like the last three that have come from the perimeter of the house since midnight, is somehow wrong. Something is wrong. He peeks in the direction of Sirius and catches the same suspicion in his eyes.

"Still nothing from Tonks?" Remus asks without waiting for a real answer. Tonks Patronus has not arrived. The last time she updated them, hours earlier now, she said she had found a way to unlock Harry's door, but from then on, she hadn't made contact anymore, and it is strange. Very strange. The silence is unnerving.

James sighs, his son is being held captive in a cellar, his wife is in the woods of Northern Germany and he is in a freaking living room, locked up in that house, useless, worried to death and angry. Angry at Dumbledore for choosing Lily and two kids to go get Gellert instead of fully qualified Aurors, such as him, Sirius or Laurent. Angry at himself for not knowing what to do next.

He does nothing and Harry and Maya could end up dead, then again, there are chances he'll get the same outcome by doing something.

Lucius snorts loudly breaking the silence, for a fleeting moment James sees him as the young Slytherin captain, pouting because he hasn't won the House Cups in his sixth year, it's just a split second before tiredness and stress cover his features again, and James is brought back to the present.

"This is bullshit. We're waiting around for… what? Tonks has never been late with a single Patronus." Says the blonde wizard pinching the bridge of his pointy nose. A long wrinkle appears on his forehead and his icy gaze returns to rest on Dolohov, who grins on his chair. James diverts his eyes from the man, he can't even look at him. Such a low life.

"What if Riddle has found out?" asks Sirius.

Laurent emerges from behind his own hands and stares at Sirius pursing his lips. Truth is all of them have had that same worry and none of them openly disagree with the idea of just rushing to the old Riddle's villa and do some good old fashion arse kicking, but all of them are still trying to follow Dumbledore's orders. Sirius seems to feel the hesitation lingering over his fellows and springs up from his chair.

"This is getting ridiculous, we should just go there, it's been way too long to keep calm. And this fucker… he keeps smiling every time a Patronus pops in…" spits Sirius, his hair are locked in a weird mess on top of his head, his beard is long and he has a general neglected appearance that reflects pretty much the state of everyone else in the room, except in his case it's pretty much the norm. Everyone turns briefly to stare ad Dolohov; the Death Eater doesn't even try to look innocent and James stomach tightens at the sight of his grin.

"Dumbledore said to stay here…" says Arthur rubbing his eyes and staring at the large clock on the wall, Ronald's hand is alternating from 'In transit' to 'mortal peril' as it has been doing all night, Arthur is unable to take his eyes off of it and who could blame him? James wishes he had a clock like that for his family and makes a mental note to get one as soon as they're back home. Right now the hand is on 'In transit' which is probably the only reason Arthur has been able to say something.

"Dumbledore left with three minors and my wife to try and pull an international criminal out of a maximum security prison in the woods just so Riddle couldn't do it first… I'm not sure how much we should rely on his common sense…"

"Well…" Arthur blushes a little, "But the Aurors outside of the house say they have noticed nothing different..."

"Well they're not inside the house though." Mumbles James, "And haven't you noticed how the Patronus have been so... I don't know... stiff?".

"Are we going then?" Asks Sirius looking around the room. James is afraid that Sirius is too hasty, that he wants to act too soon, but part of himself shares the overwhelming anxiety that something is indeed wrong, it is taking too long.

"Oh this is just awful… why have they left us all here?" mutters Remus, "I can't shake the feeling that something bad has happened…"

Again Dolohov smirks and Lucius springs up from his chair startling the ones sitting next to him.

"Maybe Black is right." Lucius spits out the words as if it physically hurts him to admit it out loud, he has never been able to stand Sirius, "Maybe we should go there. What is the worst that could happen? I mean… best case scenario we talk to the Aurors on the perimeter and come back… help Tonks if she needs it.".

"Tonks did say she knew how to unlock the door. What if she did… but got found out? We all know these type of spells are noisy most of the time..." Gabriel Laurent starts scavenging through the maps rolled on the round table, he pulls out the smaller one from the bunch and begins unrolling it. James glances around the room, something is definitely happening and his heart starts hammering in his chest with anticipation.

"It must be the case... the girl can use her magic, Tonks cracked the spell to unlock the door, Riddle should be weaker because of his freaking horcrux, plus he should be planning to leave for Germany… I don't see why this is taking Tonks so long… Unless something happened or Riddle has progressed faster with his plan." Remus mumbles, "He might have left and brought Tonks-Dolohov along…? Which would leave the children alone in the house, with minor Death Eaters probably… Harry at least…".

"Okay, listen." Sirius starts pacing up and down, stopping in front of Dolohov to glare at his grin at every turn, "Fuck Dumbledore." He has everyone's attention now.

"If he didn't want us to act, he should have brought us along or left us with something to do. I say we just go and confirm that everything is running smoothly. If everything is fine we just come back here… or stay there and keep an eye on the situation until Dumbledore comes back." he adds the second option when James raises his eyebrows. There is no way he is going there leaving Harry behind and they both know.

"What if Dumbledore comes back and needs help with Grindelwald? And what about Dolohov? We can't leave him here unattended." Says Arthur, a low murmuring fills the room, where all the men are now standing around the table.

"Someone has to stay." Sais Remus looking around, no one wants to stay back but someone will have to.

"I'll stay."

"Molly?"

"We will stay here, Arthur, Leonie and I. We should be enough in an emergency. I'll contact Shacklebolt too, fair enough that he wants nothing to do with the Grindelwald situation, but he'll help if the Order needs it, he'll have to and I know he will."

Leonie emerges from the armchair in which she has been listening to the whole discussion, James forgot that she was there given her state of silent catatonia.

The woman nods in agreement.

"What if we're rushing there just because we're a bunch of hot-tempered Aurors who are more used to act on a gut feeling than on clear orders?" asks Remus, but he is already holding to a floo powder pouch and making his way to the fireplace.

"Oh this is definitely us being hot-tempered idiots…" Lucius confirms, "Rest assured, if something happened to... Maya ... If Riddle already has... Potter…" Lucius is overwhelmed by anger and fear and his words get stuck in his throat.

"If anything has happened to my son or their daughter… to Tonks… Riddle is dead. You're not to arrest him. Curse to kill, we'll think about consequences later." Helps James. Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Gabriel and Arthur glance at each other then all nod in agreement.

"You better not act reckless, remember the children's lives are on the line here. We don't want to push Riddle into a corner! He might still kill them or in the best case obliviate them, which would still leave us without enough proofs to arrest him. And I'm talking to you, Sirius." Molly glares at them all before shaking her index in warning in Sirius' direction.

They all agree soon enough, except for Sirius who pouts for a while longer before mumbling something about not being an idiot.

"What kind of situation are we expecting to find?" asks Sirius stepping around the table to look at the map, already laid in front of Laurent.

"According to the Aurors on the outside, the house has been silent as usual. So I'm guessing they're in their rooms, probably sleeping considering the late hour. So according to Tonks' last report and Dolohov's confessions…" His finger travelled around the map for a moment under everyone's gaze, "Maya should be up here and the boy… down here. While Riddle's room… should be here."

"If the situation has escalated, we will decide on the best course of action." The man rolls the map and before anyone can add anything he has a Patronus at his side, the beautiful silver wolf glances around the room while Gabriel gives his instructions then vanishes into thin air, "It will be better to have some backup ready, just in case." he explains nodding in the direction in which the animal has vanished.

"I'm going to get Narcissa upstairs." Lucius vanishes with a loud crack and they can hear him pacing upstairs the second later.

"Maybe Dumbledore made a mistake ... leaving all these men of action in a room, waiting around…" Arthur says as everyone else fasten their cloaks and prepares to leave.

"Ou peut-être qu'il l'a fait exprès..." [Or maybe, he did it on purpose] Leonie murmurs unscrewing the cap of a little flask.

"James, my friend." Says Remus, "Step in the fireplace.".

**Harry wakes up with a start.** The feeling that something isn't right almost immediately grips his stomach clenching it in a tight knot.

The ghost of a scream lingers in the silence of the night.

Harry's eyes are fixed on the ceiling tiles while he stretches all his senses to the deafening silence of his prison. Nothing. Was it just a dream? Lately his nightmares have blended so well with the everyday life, that it was hard for Harry to see the blurred lines between night terrors and reality.

He is just about to roll to his side and dismiss the feeling as the result of just another nightmare, when he clearly hears it again. A piercing scream. Definitely a girl's scream. Maya's to be precise.

Harry jumps off his cot and toward the door, his ear resting against the wooden door, his mouth dry and his heart threatening to explode in his chest.

Something is definitely wrong; Harry doesn't need anyone to say it out loud to know that their plan has just gone south. The screams resume but Harry can't make up the words Maya is screaming at the top of her lungs. Is she even saying something? Maybe she is just being tortured.

"MAYA?!" Harry screams back, he punches on the door, cries, but no one comes to get him out of there, while Maya's screaming seem endless.

Like a caged animal, Harry walks in circles, growling and screaming, sobbing, as the chilling cries from upstairs make his heart ache.

"Damn it, Maya! Give the signal!" he roars sliding with his back on the door and sitting on the floor with his eyes fixed on the lumpy cot on the other side of the small room. The wand is hidden under the mattress; he hasn't been able to keep it in the shape of a pebble long after Maya has given it to him, so he has resolved hiding the thing in the only place he could think of.

Harry sits there, wondering if he should just ignore Maya's plan and act on a whim. Blow up the door and get out. Then again, he has no idea about what is going on upstairs.

Is his door still sealed and spellbound? Will Riddle be notified if he tries to open it? Has Tonks managed to remove the spell from it? Is this just part of Maya's plan to get Riddle out of the house? So many questions, too many risks, and so he sits there, his face hidden between his knees.

Harry gasps as one last cry makes his skin crawl and then suddenly, all sounds from the upper floor cease and Harry finds himself swallowed in a deafening silence. He jumps to his feet, his ear straining for the slightest sign of life.

She can't be dead. Maya can't die in this damn house. No. They have to go home. Tonks, Maya and him. They have to go home. Their families are waiting for them.

"Mom ... Dad ..." Harry can hear his own voice as if coming from afar, while the shadow of death dawn on him. He has never really considered the idea of actually dying while locked in that damn room and now that it is starting to become a possibility, his head feels empty, his body lighter. Can it just end like this? No last greetings? Nothing at all? No heroic gestures?

Have they ever had a chance of getting out alive and victorious? Maybe their plans have been just childish delusions. Maybe Maya was going to be trapped forever with Riddle, maybe Harry was going to be eliminated.

And how was that supposed to happen? Would Riddle just kill him or what? Harry doesn't like the idea of going down without a fight first, after all he does have a wand to help in that sense. Then again… what is the point of resisting it? It's not like he can get out of there alive…not alone against Merlin knew how many Death Eaters. Maybe a quick death is the best choice…?

Maya ... if she really is dead? This can't be… it doesn't make any sense.

Suddenly the walls seems to wrap around him and Harry feels suffocating. The oppressing silence muffles his ears crushing his skull.

Fear. Fear. All he can feel is paralyzing fear.

He won't see his parents again. He won't hug Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Hermione either. He will no longer play Quidditch, feel the wind caress his hair up in the sky, nor sit at the dinner table with his friends and family. His whole life is going to end in here. This is it.

Hours go by as he waits for the inevitable end, as he sits there wondering, crying, hoping to hear Maya's voice from upstairs. Nothing. The house has shut down completely as if everyone just left.

The first sign that something is going on is when the walls of the house start shaking from the roots. Pieces of the ceiling are falling in Harry's hair and on his clothes. He has been stuck in his head so long that he's not sure how long has it been since the shaking has started. It's like a little earthquake and Harry wipes his face with his sleeves looking around in the dim light of his room.

"Maya?" he jumps back on his feet, a large piece of a piece of plaster detaches from the crumbling wall and shatters into a thousand pieces next to his feet. Harry makes a run for his cot and retrieves the wand, his magic crackles loudly running along the small stick, then his ear is back on the door in a gif, his heart back in his throat.

There are explosions coming from upstairs and that smell… that familiar smell… Harry has smelled it in his classes at school, during their duel classes, and then again on the Quidditch field the morning of the kidnapping.

The ferruginous smell of raw magic fills his lungs, that many explosions can only mean that someone is fighting upstairs. Maya and Riddle…?

Harry knows is a matter of time before someone will come for him, either Maya and Tonks, to set him free, or Riddle with his men, to get rid of him.

If I die tonight, I'm going to die a Gryffindor, I'm going to die a Potter. He thinks tightening the grip on the wand. The wooden stick seems reluctant to accept his magic but it's not completely hostile either, he can feel it react rather neutrally to him but it will work, he just knows.

Then everything happens so fast that Harry barely manages to register the order of events.

There's a loud bang and large part of the wall of his room goes to pieces. Everything vanishes in a cloud of dust and Harry's ears are suddenly buzzing and ringing. He staggers to maintain his balance while scanning his brain for any possible spell to defend himself, his mind is completely blank right now. His glasses are full of dust and he lets them slide off his face and onto the floor but his sight doesn't improve the slightest. The ringing in his ears cease and there he can hear it clearly now, a low menacing hiss.

The snake.

Harry takes a few steps back, still blinded by the dust and the lack of glasses.

"This way!" someone is screaming. But it's not Maya, it's not Tonks either. Men. There are men down there. Death Eaters?

"Pettigre ..."

"Avada keda ..."

"Oh fuck! Expelliar ..."

"Confringo!"

"Get the boy, Nagini, don't let them take him!"

"EXPULSO"

A huge explosion sends more dust flying around, Harry coughs unable to breath properly and covers his lips with cupped hands trying to breathe through his nose, which is quite hard given that his heart is pounding in his chest like crazy and anxiety is crushing him. There are lights and noises beyond the hole in the wall but he can't see anything.

The snake's hiss is getting closer and Harry gulps, stretching his ear, hoping to understand what is going out there, trying to focus on the position of things around him.

"HE WILL KILL YOU! HE WILL KNOW! NAGINI, THE BOY!" Pettigrew is screaming so loud that soon only bats will be able to hear him. There are other steps, other lights, so many voices. Harry's heart is about to burst out of his chest.

"Pietrificus"

"Avada-

"Cruc-

"What is he doing?!"

"The mark! Don't let him touch th… OH FUCK!"

"MORSMORDRE!"

"What is that!?"

"AVADAK

"Stupeficium! He's cursing to kill!"

"Sectumsempra!"

"Argh!"

"Black!? Did I get you?"

"Damn, Malfoy! You almost scalped me!"

"You ok?"

"FINE! I'm fine! I have… I have him! Where is the room? I can't see shit. I lost the snake!" Sirius? Harry's heart skips a couple of beats and he releases a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Is this a dream? His lips are dry and he can't scream as he would like to.

"Do you have Pettigrew?" Harry's jaw drops. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, but it can't be. Can it?

"Affirmative J." Sirius voice comes out strangled, he's obviously fighting to restrain Pettigrew, who's voice comes out muffled, probably by Sirius hands.

And then another hiss, louder than ever, Harry feels the beast snout press against his ankle and kicks it instinctively, the sudden adrenaline rush unlock the muscles of his throat.

"HELP!" it comes out in a strangled whisper still.

"What the fuck has he done with the mark, it's all red and swollen…?"

"They must have alerted Riddle... I wonder if the fucker will show he…"

"HELP!" louder.

"WAIT! Everybody shut up!"

"Help please! IT'S ME! HARRY!" Harry yells as he struggles against the snake who has wrapped around his mid-section locking his arms along his sides in a tight grip taking advantage of Harry's momentary blindness and distraction. The dust around them is settling and slowly shapes are appearing from the hole in the wall.

"WE FOUND HIM!" shouts another familiar voice and Harry feels lighter and lighter, he doesn't know whether to cry, laugh or pass out, none of those seems the to be a smart choice since the snake keeps tightening its grip.

Harry squints at the scene before his eyes and there they are, just like they have been in his dreams.

Sirius Black is bent over a wriggling Pettigrew; he's covered in blood but judging by the look on his face it's not his. Lucius Malfoy is pointing a finger at the hole in the wall, behind him Narcissa Malfoy has her wand pointed at Nagini, her lips are parted but the next spell won't come out, because James Potter, in the flesh, has one hand raised in warning.

"If that thing moves, you'll hit him!"

The snake's large head turns away from Harry, still wriggling wildly to regain the use of his arms with no success but at least he is still holding on to the wand, despite the blood has now stopped streaming to his fingers. The beast gives its full attention to the intruders, its fangs appear in the dim light and an ominous hiss fills the silence. Nagini, wrapped around the boy, stands frighteningly between Harry and his family now, in all its monstrosity.

"DAD!" More than a cry, a roar. Harry can't believe his eyes. He has never been happier to see his father.

"Harry don't move!" James is tense as he steps closer to the hole. The snake hisses furiously then swings its head threatening to attack.

Harry manages to pull his wand-hand out of the snake's grip, but Nagini suddenly snaps its head back at him and he instinctively closes his eyes and throws his head back, trying to put some distance between himself and those fangs, but the bite doesn't come.

The snake seems to be struggling on what to do next.

"NAGINI NO! DON'T TOUCH THE BOY! KILL THEM, Kill mfmf…" Pettigrew yells vanishes in Sirius hand again but now everyone is staring at the rat faced man, why would he order not to injure Harry?

Taking advantage of everyone's distraction, Nagini leaves Harry and launches toward James.

"DAD NO!"

"What? Why did you order not... JAMES!"

"Reducto!" The snake crashes into the wall, its angry hiss makes Harry shiver, James' eyes dart to the wand Harry is still pointing at the snake, his lips parts in awe for a moment but then the man seems to decide that this is not the right time for questions.

"Avada Kedavra." Lucius breaks the silence with a practical tone and the beast immediately falls back on the floor, dead this time.

"My master will, he will come, my master will kill, my master… the boy can't leave here! He can't!"

"Would you shut. The. Fuck. Up." Harry can hear the punches smashing into Pettigrew's face, Sirius must have gotten tired of struggling to keep his mouth shut.

"My mastr… he knows…" the words fade in a gurgle and Harry is able to focus on the man approaching the perimeter once defined by the walls of his room.

"Dad? Is it really… Dad?" His voice is slowly morphing in the cry that he has been trying to repress.

"Harry? Are you ok? Did it hurt you?" Harry shakes his head no.

"Dad I can't get out… the room is…"

"It's ok, my boy, it's ok." Harry's eyes widens slightly when James throws his leg over the remains of the wall and steps in. Nothing happens.

"Harry it's ok, come here, Dad's here, Harry." Then Harry's face is buried in his father's shirt and for a blisfull moment nothing matters anymore, because he's home, he's safe. His heart becomes so light that he feels like fainting and grips to his dad's shoulders for dear life.

"Dad how… is the spell broken? How… since when?" Harry's relief is suddenly pushed away by the ominous feeling. Has his door been unlocked all along? He could've helped Maya… MAYA?! The screams!

"I… Maya… Where is Maya? Tonks?" A new rush of panic makes him pull away from his father's hug. James ignores his questions.

"I'msorryHarryOhMerlinHarryI'msosorryMyboy" he keeps mumbling the words, inspecting his shoulders and hands for injuries, then he finally takes a step back and brushes the scar on the boy's forehead, a deep frown appears between his eyes.

"What did they do to you…?" he whispers silencing a sob. Harry shakes his head and take another step back from James.

"Accio Glasses… scourgify…"

"Harry where did you get that wand?"

"WHY DID YOU ORDER THE SNAKE NOT TO ATTACK HARRY?!" Sirius is now screaming in the background, shaking Pettigrew like a rag doll.

"Maybe if you get off of him… he has lost loads of blood, Black."

"Shut up, Malfoy… I've seen worse! How's the boy?"

"Dad, Maya, where is Maya? Since when was my door... unlocked?" Harry feels like screaming, he could have done something... he could have gotten out, helped her. His heart is about to implode.

"How's the boy?" Narcissa Malfoy is next to James now, Harry is growing so anxious that he barely manages not to growl at her for interrupting again, her eyes fall on the wand and she frowns slightly.

"She gave it to me… I'm just borrowing it. Where is Maya?" Says Harry.

An explosion from upstairs makes the whole room rumble and the dust is back on Harry's glasses but he doesn't take his eyes away from his father's ones.

"Dad, I'm fine, really. Maya, Tonks?" begs Harry, then nods toward the corridor outside, where Malfoy and Black are arguing over a crying Pettigrew, "Where is Maya? I've heard screaming and… what is happening upstairs?"

"Harry, we haven't found Maya, Riddle had already left when we got here tonight." Says James leading the way outside. Harry climbs over the snake's tail, his legs are still wobbly but he manages to follow his dad, "Tonks was late with her reports and we decided we'd come and check if everything was still on track. We were hoping Riddle would have given us enough time to retrieve Grindelwald from Germany… but apparently he has moved faster.".

"There were supposed to be Aurors on the outside, yes, the house was under surveillance." Sirius resumes where James has stopped, tossing a now petrified and profusely bleeding Pettigrew at Lucius' feet to walk towards Harry, "We came but... we found bodies… just bodies. Riddle has killed all of our sentries. We stormed inside the house before we even had a plan, there was group of Death Eaters in the middle of a move, they were trying to destroy some documents and escape... Riddle was nowhere to be seen. The reports we were receiving were forged by them..." Sirius stops to wipe away some blood from his face, then pats on Harry's shoulder murmuring something about how good it is to see him again, his eyes are shiny and Harry feels his stomach clench tight, Sirius is not usually the sentimental type.

"He has left… with Maya? What about Tonks? Why hasn't she stopped him?! Is she with them?" Harry's lips dry completely and he has to push the word out of his knotted throat, part of him somehow, already know the answer to that. When Sirius shakes his head no it feels like his blood needs a moment more to start flowing again in his veins.

"Tonks didn't make it, Harry. She was found out and... and killed with the others. He probably caught her as she was unlocking your door." Sirius gives a sorry look in the Malfoy's direction; they both purse their lips and divert their eyes.

Another explosion covers Harry's sobs he feels weak in the legs but both Sirius and James get ahold of him before he can crash to the ground. Tonks is dead. His door was unlocked and he hasn't been able to do anything.

"I could have... helped... I... I didn't know if... dad!" the tears starts streaming down his face.

"Don't you dare, Harry. You did what you were supposed to. It's not... hey! Look at me, look at me. You did nothing wrong. It is not your fault."

Harry nods reluctantly to his dad's worried expression.

More explosions and people screaming.

"What is happening...?"

"Laurent's father had French authorities ready to step in even before we got down here. We finally have all the elements to arrest him officially, Harry. We're arresting them all upstairs, the world is already being alerted about Riddle, soon all authorities will be hunting him down. We have a general idea of where he is right now, we have people there, mom is there Harry." Sirius smiles vaguely.

"We have to get you out of here, this is too much for him." Says James, glaring at Sirius now.

"Take him home." Says Lucius Malfoy. Harry feels his father nod and shakes his head no, desperately trying to stand on his own.

"They left…" Harry says, "He left with Maya!"

"Harry it's ok, we'll handle it now, let's get you to St Mungo now." James pulls him closer and Harry knows they're about to apparate and he can't, not yet. His brain is working too slow and everyone else is acting too fast; he manages to push his hand on his father's chest and take a step back.

Everyone is now looking at him, he rubs his face and combs his hair back and away from his eyes.

"They have left, Dad." Harry is overwhelmed by the whole situation but tries to keep it together a bit longer, ignoring the part of him that wants to just have his father take him home and put an end to that nightmare.

"He left with Maya… Pettigrew didn't want me to leave… Maya must have struck a deal for me!" The others stare at Harry, still not on to why the boy is suddenly so excited.

"The plan… Maya's plan may still be feasible! There is a chance, Dad! There's something we need to do!"

"Harry we need to get you out of here."

"I know but, dad, if he's out there with Maya we should at least make him mortal again! There is something we need to find; it might still be upstairs!"

"The Horcrux." Whispers Lucius, Harry nods, his legs seem to regain the necessary strength, the adrenaline begins to flow in his veins and before anyone can add anything else, Harry takes off, leading the way upstairs.

"I don't know if he took more from you or Lily ... but he will be a hell of a Auror..." snickers Sirius nudging James in the ribs, the second later he blazes in front of him in the form of a large black dog, Harry can't help but laugh.

**"Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule**, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage."

[There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across].

"Quel était le nom de la rivière, Draco?" [What was the name of the river, Draco?]

"Pfff! Maya, la ferme ou j'arrête de lire!" [Pfff! Maya, shut up or I'll stop reading.]

"Oh! Non, continuez!" [Oh no! Keep going!]

He has picked at a hangnail on his ring finger, the nail outline is dark and filled with dry blood. The skin around it is slightly swollen but he won't let Maya take care of it, or anyone else.

"Only a Muggle would wait around for it to heal." Had said Lucius early that afternoon when Draco had refused his mother to heal the silly cut.

"If a Muggle can survive it, so can I." Draco's explanation had been simple, although Maya had been quite sure this hadn't been his own idea. Maybe something had happened in school, maybe he was trying to prove something to someone.

Lucius had just snorted before storming out of the room, refusing to assist to 'a Malfoy playing the muggle'.

Maya and Draco had fled the living room soon after, before Lucius could change his mind. They had found refuge in the large upstairs library, where they are still nestled under one of the large windows.

Draco's lips are curled in annoyance, he has lost the line he was reading and knows Maya is staring, the finger must sting like a bitch but he won't admit it. She doesn't say anything about it, he's such a hard-headed boy when he wants, and she is quite glad that he has let her come along and doesn't want him to have second thoughts.

Maya can't look away as his lips part slightly, her eyes widen when his do, as he finds the line and resumes the reading. Each of his expression is a miracle to her. The butterflies in her belly are swirling her insides. Draco rarely lets her this close of his own accord and Maya's head goes back to rest on his shoulder, her eyes are stolen by the drawings moving around the book, but her heart is racing, still very conscious of the proximity of his warm body against hers.

"Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils…"

[However, the three brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They…]

"I said stop walking!" Reality pulls her back to her senses. Maya stops in her tracks. Her feet sink in the muddy soft ground of the forest and she's not in the library anymore. Draco's smell is somehow lingering around her.

How long have they walked? Her eyes land on the fortress. Almost there. Almost there. She's not sure whether this is a good or a bad thing. What will happen next? Did anyone manage to get Gellert out? What will happen when they get there? Is the Order waiting for them there? Why aren't they coming for her now?

It sucks not to have a clear plan anymore. To just be a pawn in the game. Not the queen anymore. Was she ever in control anyway? She doubts it now.

Maya's brain and body are completely worn out from the previous night. Flashes of the curses, of Tonks and her suffering expression, the broken bones and then all the walking in the cold. She hasn't been able to sleep a notch in Riddle's tent. His eyes have been on her the whole night, viciously studying her, savoring something… what exactly, she hadn't wanted to know.

Maya is tired. So tired. Her legs are heavy and slow. She is quite sure this isn't going to end well; she has no control whatsoever and even Gellert has vanished from her head.

I'm alone. Alone. He'll kill Gellert, I'll be a horcrux… this is over. I'm alone.

It hurts, everything hurts. She is freezing and can barely feel her hands, her head is about to explode, she could use some more Skele-Gro for her ribs are killing her… and why won't her warming charm work? Her teeth are rattling.

Maya glances over her shoulder, Riddle is glaring at her, he doesn't look much better then she does but at least he's properly dressed for that weather.

The girl cranes her neck slightly to get a glimpse at Snape in the background. Something seems to be wrong with him, he's crouching on the ground, but she can't see the man's face, as Riddle is standing right between them, but he must be the reason they have stopped.

Riddle is still glaring at her, obviously waiting for the sign that she is not going to start walking again. "I'm not moving, am I?" she snaps, he growls something and finally turns toward Snape, who's holding to his left forearm with the right one. Maya knows she should focus on what is going on but she is more concerned with her inability to produce the simplest of spells right now.

She stares at her own hands. The tips of her fingers are blue. Hot-air charm? Nothing.

The heart rate is going up.

She's confused, this has never happened before… on the other hand, she has never been this mentally and physically tired and broken before.

Où est ma magie? [Where is my magic?]

"Calm down! I said calm down! Severus, don't… what is going on?" Riddle tries, but Snape man keeps vomiting words, non-sensical half-sentences, a flood that Maya can't really decipher distracted as she is by her other, more pushing, matter.

"Accio rock." She whispers. Nothing moves. A little shriek escapes her but Riddle seems to be too distracted by Snape to care.

"What do you mean someone is in the house?" Maya almost snaps her neck in the rush to turn back towards the two men. Riddle is holding Snape's arm upward, staring at it apparently. The dark mark? What is wrong with it?

"I'M TELLING YOU! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Snape's sudden screaming startle her and she gasps. Riddle stands back up.

Maya feels naked and exposed without her magic, she feels weak with all of her aches and half-healed bones and she instinctively flattens herself against the bark of a large tree. If these two are about to fight, she's not going to get in between them.

"Going back is not an option, especially now! Just shut up about the… other matter." Snaps Tom.

He glances at her briefly from over his shoulder and goes back to focus on Snape, a warning expression on his face now.

Rage is surging through Tom, it's scary how he's barely able to contain his magic lately, Maya can hear it crackle, it's not overwhelming but it's still scary since she can't seem to feel her own magic right now.

"We have to go back, now." Snape speaks through clenched teeth, one of his pale long hands tightens on the hem of Tom's cloak.

"Well we can't exactly apparate inside a house filled with Death Eaters, with a kidnapped boy in the basement, with evidences of all kind of crimes, if there's truly someone in there, can we?"

"What?" No one even acknowledges Maya's existence.

"Tom, listen to me, it won't… it won't go well! No, no listen…"

"I said, shut up."

"I said listen! We, we have to check… Tom, the Vow!"

"SHUT UP!" his voice thunders loud, echoing through the trees, "I told you to shut up about it!".

"What is going on? What about the Vow?!" maybe… there's still hope? Maya forgets about safety and leaves her tree attempting a couple steps toward them.

"Shit!" When Tom turns to warn her not to take another step his face is a mask of so many emotions that Maya's words get stuck in her throat.

He's tired, he's scared, he's desperate but above all, right now, he's furious. His eyes are sparkling all the shades of red, from dark to bright ruby. Something is wrong with him, all of his features are morphing, he's the ghost of the pale handsome man he has been. He's the ghost of the human being he was.

His complexion is not the color of porcelain anymore but some plaster grey color, his veins are clearly visible underneath the thin skin. The dark circles around his eyes seem to have grown impossibly deep and are now pitch black holes surrounding those burning bloody eyes of his. He looks more like the monster he has turned himself into, and Maya shivers at the sight.

"Maya, just. Stay. There." He hisses like a snake.

"What happened at the house?" she whispers unable to hold his glare and focusing on a random spot under his chin instead.

"MAYA I'M WARNING YOU…"

"JUST KILL THE GIRL ALREADY!" the scream echoes through the wood and Maya's jaw drop. Snape is as white as a sheet. His finger pointed at her. A dense silence envelopes them, then finally Tom takes a step toward her and she takes one back.

"He… you can't. He can't! We made a Vow… the… it's unbreakable! I'm… I'm taking you there! You can't hurt me anymore, you promised, you vowed!"

"I won't, yes we made a VOW" Tom stresses the word glaring at Snape now, "Don't listen to Severus, he's tired, we're almost there, everything is fine back at the…"

Snape moves fast, too fast both for Maya and Tom to react. Before Tom can even think of pulling out his wand, Snape is already too close. Maya lets out a guttural sound when he grabs her recently-broken arm with all his strength and pulls, yanking her forward and closer to him. Something crackles loudly and Maya almost blacks out on the spot for the pain is so intense.

"See? It's broken!" yells Snape, madness dripping from his eyes.

"Don't you dare curse her! You don't know what the consequences might be!"

They shouldn't be able to hurt me and survive it… Maya's brain is fogged by pain right now and she can't think straight but still. They shouldn't be able to hurt her!

Her struggle against Snape is ridiculously weak, all the aches of the previous night are coming back to her in an orchestra of deafening pain. Unable to inflict major damages, afraid that her magic could just slip out all of a sudden breaking the Vow and killing her, Maya desperately sinks her nails where Snape's mark is, hoping to inflict enough pain for the man to at least ease his fierce grip on her broken arm.

"IT'S BROKEN!" He keeps yelling and Maya doesn't understand what is going on. Yes it is broken, most possibly, her arm is broken, he is the one doing a great job in breaking it into teeny-weeny pieces.

"LET HER GO!" Tom's voice seems to come from far, far away. Maya meets Snape's eyes and she knows what will happen the second he parts his lips to speak.

"No" her prayer comes out as a sigh of resignation more than a real word.

"Crucio".

"Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie.".

[It was only when he was old that the youngest of the three brothers took off his Invisibility Cloak and gave it to his son. Then he welcomed death as an old friend whom he followed with joy and, like equals, they left this life together.]

"Je me demande si nous les collecterons vraiment tous." [I wonder if we will really collect them all.]

"Who knows." English? Maya looks up, Draco is studying her face, there's something weird in the way he's looking at her and she blushes a little.

"Thanks for reading zat to me."

"That."

"That."

"Better. You're welcome."

He isn't usually this nice. She raises an eyebrow in a puzzled expression but he just stares at her and it's getting so warm in there. His eyes flicker somewhere on her chin and back to hold her gaze. The light from the wide window behind him is making his hair sparkle all the shades of white and gold and there's a thousand dust particles dancing around his face, but still, his every detail is so sharp and clear and Maya's heart squeezes impossibly tight.

Lately it's been just impossible for her. He makes her feel like crying and laughing, extremely sad and on impossibly happy altogether. Having him close is never remotely enough, yet Maya feels like it's just too much for her to handle at the same time.

He smirks at the sight of her cheeks, Maya diverts her eyes brushing her face, not surprised to find that she's flaming hot. He was supposed to make some snarky comments and leave, but he's still there, holding her hostage of that sly expression of his.

"Your finger is still bleeding. Are you sure we shouldn't just fix it. I can…"

"It's ok. I'll survive. It's nothing." Maya smiles, but when she looks up, his gaze is deeper than it has ever been and the words die on her lips. His injured finger raises and he uses it to tilt her head back a little.

"If you insist though..." He orders, "Kiss it. That will do."

Maya blushes a deeper shade of red but does as he asks without ever taking her eyes off of his. Draco's lips part slightly in wonder and surprise, made brave by that unusual reaction, Maya presses her lips on the next finger too, and another one after that until he seems to shake out of a trance and removes his hand.

Before she can protest, his lips replace his fingers and they press warm and dry against hers. His tongue slides in in her mouth without asking for permission, demanding, needy, selfish. She wonders if he can tell how dry her mouth has become right now. She wonders if he can hear her heart thumping loudly, or if it's just in her ears.

If he can, he doesn't seem to care. Draco takes his time, exploring her lips and mouth, biting and licking the sore spots he's leaving. Maya moans softly breaking the wet silence and the kiss breaks as well.

His eyes are wide and his chest is rising and falling quickly under the palm of her hand. Maya's cheeks are flaming hot but she doesn't dare breaking eye contact. The taste of him is sweet and warm and so familiar, yet this is not how they have kissed before. This is not a kiss between children, is it?

"Tu… m'as embrassé" [You… kissed me.] It blurts out, and it sounds even stupider out loud but it's all her brain can manage right now.

"It's ok. You'll survive…" He says jumping back to his feet as if nothing happened, or maybe he's just as nervous about that kiss? Maybe he has noticed how it had been different as well.

Maya doesn't say anything, she stares as he puts the book back on the right shelf and strolls out of the library. She hopes he's right though, she hopes she'll survive, because her heart is on the verge of having a stroke and she truly wishes to live long enough to do that again.

Her eyes snap open and the world is pain. Electric pain, surging through her every nerve and through every muscle.

Snape is sitting on the ground next to her, Tom's feet are in Maya's field of vision, and he seems to be very much alive, she can hear him breathe hard. Didn't he just break part of their Vow?

"See… you're alive!" is saying Snape, "She's alive as well."

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" snaps Riddle. Maya struggles to sit up. What has just happened?

"Just lower your wand, Tom."

"You could've killed me!"

"Well no, technically I couldn't have, right?" sarcasm in Snape's voice. Maya finally looks up, her brain is burning, her skin feels extremely hot and impossibly cold altogether. The ghost of Draco's lips on hers is slowly fading away.

Tom is pale, paler than he's ever been, one of his hands in gripping his heart, the other pointing the wand at Snape.

"You… you should be dead." Maya frowns at Riddle and he lets himself look back at her, licking his dry lips for a moment, but whatever lie he is trying to make up gets interrupted by Snape.

"Now you know that the Vow is broken!"

"Isn't one of us supposed to die?" asks Maya, her body is yelling with each movement she's making to stand back on her feet.

"Shut up, both of you."

"You shut…" but Maya bites her lips when the wand is pointed to her face and she glares at Tom when he smirks a little at her reaction. Fucking psychopath.

"How could you be so sure it was broken… I mean it's unbreakable isn't it?" he asks.

"That's what I meant when I told you to choose your words carefully Tom… but you always have to have your way, don't you? What where the terms of the Vow, Tom?" Tom doesn't answer, his eyebrows are drawn together and he keeps pointing his eyes at Snape and his wand at Maya.

"I would have helped you get to Grindelwald. I would have not left your side and pledged my loyalty to you. Renounced to my wand until you deemed it proper and not harmed your followers." She mutters frowning at the two adults.

"In exchange for the boy's freedom once we were done." finishes Riddle, the expression of who is just now getting to the obvious answer.

"Well… we have no boy to give freedom to anymore, have we? And by the way, this is why you don't go making Unbreakable Vows for stupid shit like this… an Imperio curse would have been enough! And safer and…

"But how were you so sure we didn't have the boy anymore… I haven't received any fucking Patronus! Your mark ached! It could have meant ANYTHING!"

There is a moment of silence where both Maya and Snape stare at Tom then he frowns slightly.

" You didn't know. You took the risk…" His words barely a hush.

"And so what? You're immortal anyway, I could have brought you back!" Snape snaps after a while, "If they have the boy and are in the house, Tom, we MUST go back!"

"Is Harry safe?!" But Maya's words are completely ignored, she stands there, her left arm clutching to her right one, it must have broken again because it hurts like hell and it seems swollen.

"You're just trying and sabotage me." Tom's wand leaves Maya for Snape, who has just collected his own from the ground. Tom must have disarmed him while Maya was being hexed.

Maya feels her pulse accelerate. She glances at the fortress. Maybe she can still make it, maybe she can get to her grandfather in time… maybe he'll heal her. Maybe she can ask for help to the wardens. The vow is broken, she could even curse both men and run away… but her magic. Again she summons her energy and can't feel it.

Guess I'll play the Muggle.

It's ok. I'll survive. It's nothing.

"Sabotag… after all I've done for you? You… you are out of your mind."

"Shut up! You didn't want to come in the first place. You've been trying to hold me back since after the horcrux… so WHAT if they have the boy? What if they find the Horcrux? They still would have to figure out what it is, and how to destroy it! And still… How is that affecting you? I'm about to become the strongest wizard in the world and you worry… about what? Prison? I'll make those idiots bow to me… and you… you just don't see the bigger picture!"

"TOM IF THE VOW IS BROKEN…

"WHAT IF?! It's still two adult and armed wizards against a fifteen years old without a wand, in the woods! WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?"

"YOU'RE A FOOL IF YOU THINK YOU'LL LIVE TO SEE THE END OF THIS MAD PLAN OF YOURS! She won't hesitate to betray you the second we step into Grindelwald's cell!"

Maya is still considering her options, her eyes are travelling from one man to the other, she's breathing slowly, collecting the energy to make a sprint for the woods as soon as the right occasion presents itself. Maybe she can make it… maybe she can run for it and dodge their spells. But as weak as she is, this is too much of a risk.

"Tom…" Snape sounds truly tired now, he rubs the bridge of his nose under Tom's glare, trying to calm down. "Why are we even here? You're not a 100% sure the spell will work. We don't have any more time to waste. Let's just kill the girl… let's try and perform the spell, get you back in shape, and go back. We can still get the horcrux back and… you'll still be powerful and immortal and… we might be able to obliviate whoever is in the house and save the face."

"I thought you were different, Severus. I thought you'd understand... but you are like everyone else. A small man, with small ambitions. And I have no respect or patience for those like you."

"Small ambitions…" he snorts "Truth is that nothing will ever be enough for you, Tom, will it? You HAD to be Ministry, you HAD to rip a piece of your soul, you HAD to have Laurent, and now Grindelwald, and if I told you that the Deathly Hollows existed, you'd go mad to find them all, it will never end! You'll never be satisfied!"

Maya's eyes widen at the choice of metaphor.

"OF COURSE I WOULD! ONLY A FOOL WOULD STOP! I CAN RISE ON TOP OF THE WORLD!"

"AND WHO'S GOING TO STAND BY YOU?"

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!"

They are both panting, their foreheads almost touch, Riddle is drooling rage. Any second. They'll hit any second now.

"They're calling for help. But if you don't care about your own alleys, I guess we shouldn't care about you either. I'm going back.".

"You're not going anyw…"

EXPELLIARMUS.

Red lights emerge from the trees and both Tom and Snape turn, ones back against the other's. Maya looks around with wide eyes and then they appear and she feels almost lightheaded at the sight of the trio walking towards them.

"Don't even think about it." A woman hisses when Tom moves toward his wand, she's glaring at Tom so hard that Maya is surprised his face isn't burning by now. He snickers at her.

"Your boy is not here, Mrs. Potter." He's stupidly smug considering he doesn't have a wand right now and has three more pointed at him.

"I know damn right where my boy is. I'm here for the girl."

"I told you they had him." Mutters Snape.

"Laurent!" Maya turns to see Granger running toward her, is this a dream? Tears starts rolling on her cheeks and her jaw drops at the sight.

Help. I have help. I have friends.

"G…" it's all she can let out and then a guttural sound when Granger hugs her hitting her right on the broken arm. But Maya doesn't care, she sinks in the girl's wild hair. She's not alone.

"We're here, we're here! Draco is here too! He is very close! We're here!"

I'm not alone. I'm safe. I'm strong.

There is a moment of silence that seems to last an eternity and then it is complete chaos.

Riddle quickly puts a hand in his pocket to extract what should have been Maya's wand, but he finds himself pointing a jar of Dittany at Lily Potter. Maya's little trafiguration must have come undone a while ago, but Riddle hadn't bothered to check her wand twice.

It takes him a moment to realize what's going on, or at least part of what is going on, when he does, Riddle's features deform in such a frightening fury that even Lily hesitates a moment too long.

"SNAPE, THE GIRL! TAKE HER!"

At the same time more things happen. Snape launches forward attempting to snatch the wand from Ronald Weasley's hands, Lily throws a hex but misses the target, while Snape hits his own.

"RUN!" yells Lily as she starts dueling with Snape, "MAYA RUN! WE HAVE HARRY! HARRY IS SAFE!" In the confusion Tom throws himself on his wand, an ice wall rises instantly between him and the other fighters, then he turns in the direction in which Maya and Granger are still hugging, kneeling on the ground.

It is in that instant that Maya feels it. At first a shy warmth that rises from the mud in her legs, then warmer, the magic flows in every cell, in every nerve, and the world around her slows down.

I'm not alone. I have help. I'm loved.

Maya's good arm is still around Granger's shoulders, she pulls the girl closer to herself, and with an immense effort, raises her broken arm toward Riddle. Powerful, precise her magic doesn't fail her this time, flowing out of her and bringing along all of the pain that monster has inflicted to her.

Riddle screams a counter-curse of some sort but Maya glares at him.

The next spell is too strong for her weak body and before Maya can see her curse hitting Riddle, she is thrown back by the power of her own magic and the next thing she knows is that she and Granger are tumbling on a hard floor and that both Riddle and the battle between Lily, Weasley and Snape suddenly have vanished into thin air, while the contour of a huge grey building is now the only landscape.

**Draco bounces on the rubbles and lands on his knees**. The room continues to spin for a few moments until he can refocus on the destroyed furniture and pieces of wall. He gags and leans slightly forward but before he can even think of taking a moment to vomit, his armed hand pops up and he moans in protest.

"Gellert, we don't have time for this nonsense!" Dumbledore shouts from the end of the corridor. Gellert snorts in response.

"We do have time." Draco feels the alien magic build up in the bottom of his stomach and the feeling of nausea increases, then the next attack is launched and the sensation seems to fade momentarily, to leave room for horror when a huge beast that seems to be made of ... blood , lashes out at the Headmaster.

The creature is absorbed by some sort of hole that suddenly rips the room in two and Gellert laughs at the sight.

"You are boring, old man." he spits out the words and seems quite amused by the situation in general. Draco cannot push away the feeling that those two are having fun after all, perhaps this had always been their relationship. Perhaps they took their high from the mental challenge that the other proposed. But right now they didn't have time for this. Maya was out there. Wounded and alone.

"Can we end this madness?" Draco asks, but neither of them answers.

"Gellert get out of his head. He's tired and this… is just too much." Dumbledore seems more exasperated than actually worried, which is weird but at the moment Draco is distracted by the feeling growing inside of him and slowly moving under his skin. It is unpleasant, to say the least, and it makes him sick in his stomach. Maya has been in his head before, but it has never been so intense.

"Oh he is tired! He can't take it anymore. Poor thing! I forkot that you zelf-proclaimed yourzelf educator and pedagogue of all mein offspring. You forkot that no matter how much you want to play daddy, Leonie was MEIN daughter. Maya is MEIN granddaughter and THIS IS MEIN FAMILY!"

"Well, where were you when YOUR daughter needed you? When Greta needed you?"

"I'll have you know, I vas locked in here and it vas YOUR fault!"

Draco tries to intervene but before he can say a single word, Gellert's rage explodes again.

"Urbem Concitant".

"Fuck!" yells Draco as the room starts rotating on itself for the fourth time. His left shoulder hits a cabinet, plummeting down from one of the walls and he cusses even louder as he tries to keep up with the floor, slowly turning into the ceiling, while the pain blinds him momentarily. Gellert is laughing somewhere behind him, Dumbledore is nowhere to be seen but finally his voice thunders in the room.

"Erigens"

The room is suddenly back to normal, but Draco's head is spinning so hard he leans against the same cabinet that hurt him earlier and throws up. Finally. It's almost a relief.

"Get him out of your head, boy."

"I'M TRYING!"

"So this is it? Is this all you can do? This is what vu'fe taught him? OH VAT A GREAT FATHER FIGURE YOU ARE!" Gellert laughs in mockery, he takes off an invisible hat and bows at Dumbledore.

"Gellert this is not the time…"

"This is exactly the right time. The only time, infakt!" Screams Gellert, "So let's see, you bothered to intrude on mein little family... you raized Leonie, and you made her into a mess... a drunk, depressed and completely uzeless woman, married to some desperate collector of freaks."

"Gellert!" Dumbledore warns, but Gellert smirks at him and resumes.

"You were not done yet, vere you? No. Still had to ruin my whole descendance for you vere so miserably mad at me."

"I was't..."

"YOU suggested she'd accept the Malfoys betrothal; Maya couldn't even walk at the time, for Merlin sake! And, not happy, as soon as you could… you took Draco in your school… look at him… no offence boy, but he can't effen keep me out of his head."

"What?" Draco doesn't really get the details of what he is talking about but is now hanging from his lips.

"Me, on the other hand" laughs Gellert, "I only trained Maya… and it just so happens that she could crush both of you with a snap of her fingers!"

"You can't judge others according to a scale of values you've set yourself! Not everyone is as absessive and power thirsty as you are, thank Merlin!" yells Dumbledore, but again Grindelwald ignores him.

"YET I AM THE BAD AT FATHERING? Maya is a success! And her only flaw is that she has a soft spot for someone who won't be able to defend himself, SOMEONE YOU HAFEN'T WANTED TO PROPERLY TRAIN!"

Draco bites his lips and tries to focus again, but the power of the old man won't leave him free and he feels like his body is too crowded for them both. He grits his teeth and clenches his fists, he wants to prove Gellert wrong, he wants to, but deep inside, he does feel inadequate for her. He always has. Plus he does feel that hadn't she been distracted by him, hadn't she been worried about him, Riddle would never have managed to kidnap Maya in the first place.

"GET HIM OUT OF YOUR HEAD, BOY." Yells Dumbledore. Draco blinks a couple times, his face is wet, he's crying in the middle of the room and can't seem to stop and focus, not with Grindelwald nestled in his head, not when the room keeps shifting, burning, freezing, twisting, getting flooded by all kinds of fluids.

"Weggeblasen" [blown away] a strong wind starts blowing in the room, it's coming out of his own wand but it's not sparing him from the consequences of the spell, ad he is back on his knees in a matter of seconds.

"Professor… help!" He yells trying to get his voice through the heavy gusts of wind.

"GET HIM OUT!" Dumbledore is yelling, the wind is blowing, everything is a mess and Draco can't focus.

"Sors-moi de ta tête." [Get me out of your head.] Hisses the voice of Gellert, it feels so close that Draco shrugs to shake him off his shoulders, but the man hasn't moved from where he has been standing, on the other side of the wide hall, Draco can see him through the flying pieces of furniture and papers.

GetoutgetoutGETOUT.

A piece of paper hits him right in the face blinding him, the gusts of wind are getting so violent now that Draco can feel the air cutting through his skin like a blade. He yells but his voice is swallowed by the uproar around him.

"Finite Incantatem" yells Dumbledore, "WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS".

"This, believe it or not, will be the only chance I have to make right to your wrongs!" Yells Grindelwald, Draco feels his wand hand raise again and he tries to push it down with the other, desperate for a truce.

"Stop!" he begs.

"You're not even trying."

"He's tired, you're going to kill him!"

"If he dies, he wasn't remotely good enough then!"

"Gellert, we need to get out, now! You will regret this! She won't understand it!"

"SHE WILL! She always listens to me! She's a good kid and she needs to toughen up!"

"She won't! She doesn't see love the way you do, and I know that it kills you that they took this trait from me and Greta, by why in the name of Salazar, did you even love us with your twisted love, if you hated how love made us in the first place!?"

"You wanted her weak, you wanted them to be weak and stupid. You wanted them to be distracted so that they wouldn't follow into my steps! Was this your revenge? WHAT. HAVE. I. EVER. DONE. TO. YOU. OTHER. THAN. PROTECT. YOU?" With each word an unknown spell flies at Dumbledore, who somehow manages to dodge them all.

"I have done nothing but the good of your family, they wouldn't have followed in your steps anyway, look where your steps brought you!?" Gellert snorts rolling his eyes and ignoring Draco when he asks them to just stop.

Dumbledore continues however, approaching a few steps in the direction of Draco, who wishes he would step away instead, since he's unable to control his wand and can feel the next hit charging.

"I gave them a family! I gave them someone who would love and protect them! Your granddaughter was perfectly fine before you decided to ruin her life, getting weird ideas into her head!"

"HOW WAS SHE FINE, LOCKED IN A HOUSE FOR YEARS? She had my blood in her veins, for Merlin's sake! You led her to make the same mistakes I made! LOVE! LOVE SLOWS YOU DOWN!"

"Well if you wanted a say in it, you shouldn't have pursued a career as an international criminal! You had no right to get into the head of that girl, you have no right get into Draco's. This boy, he is her family more than you will ever be! You've set her on a suicidal mission, what a great fatherly figure YOU ARE!" For a silly moment Draco feels like Dumbledore is refraining from taking off his imaginary hat too. "She has a family that loves her! DRACO AND HER FAMILY ARE NOT HER WEAK POINTS! THEY ARE HER STRENGHT! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?" Dumbledore has to catch up with his breath, Grindelwald is looking at him with pursed lips and it takes him a moment to say something.

"FINE" He snaps, "She can keep him," The veins in Grindelwald's neck are throbbing, "IF he proves he is worthy.".

Draco can feel it again, the building up thing at the pit of his stomach, he gags in reflex and glances at his wand, he can see his hand wrapped around it and shaking but can't move it.

"Who cares about this stupid love rants? MAYA NEEDS ME, LET GO OF ME!" Draco yells on top of his lungs.

"Get out of his head!"

"Oh no, he is so strong, he can kick me out himself, OR ELSE! Urbem Concitant!"

"Not again!" Draco starts running just in time to dodge a huge shelf from crushing him as the room begins spinning again.

"He doesn't even love her, do you boy?"

"Draco, for Merlin sake, focus!"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but the room is fucking spinning!"

_Hol mich raus, Draco. [get me out, Draco]_

_What are you doing? Maya needs me!_

_Maya braucht dich... Du bist gerade nicht viel. HOL. MICH. RAUS. LETZTE WARNUNG, JUNGE. [Maya needs you… you're not much right now. GET. ME. OUT. LAST WARNING, BOY.]_

_She needs me._

_Oh… But don't you remember how annoying she was? How you wanted to be free... how they made you do it._

_She is my strength… my strength._

Draco keeps running for his dear life but his mind is being violated and it gets increasingly hard to keep up with the spinning room and Gellert scavenging his mind.

Maya pestring him with her toys.

Maya following him around.

He is being cursed... Lucius is cursing him and it's her fault. Her fault.

_YOU HATED HER._

"WE WERE CHILDREN!" He yells it out loud without even noticing.

"Don't let him get to you!" yells Dumbledore.

_COME ON BOY, GET ME OUT OF YOUR HEAD ALREADY!_

Grindelwald growls as Dumbledore intervenes once more to stop the room from spinning.

But it's too late anyway, Draco sees it. It's weird and it's hard to unsee. He's not sure if he can actually see him or if it's more of a feeling, it's a strange middle ground. Draco can 'see' Grindelwald magic, he can sense it inside of his head and now that he can see its outline it feels easier to push it away from himself, and so he does.

"HA!" Grindelwald stops with wide eyes, his lips curl in a smirk, Dumbledore arches is eyebrows in a surprised expression.

Draco grits his teeth pushing the alien magic, but his hand raises again and points at Dumbledore as he struggles.

"Come on, boy!" Yells Dumbledore lowering his wand, Draco holds Gellert's glare, those uneven eyes cutting through his, he can see they look nothing like Maya's now.

Maya. Of course I love her.

Her smile, her laugh, her frown. His mind is suddenly flooding with funny and happy moments.

"DRACO FOCUS!" thunders Dumbledore's voice, the man stands in front of Draco's wand now, why isn't he moving, can't he see that Draco is not in control yet?

"AVADA…

"NOOO

"KED…

Grindelwald gets cut off and falls on his knees, coughing a little. Draco feels light. As if a huge pressure has just been lifted off his chest and shoulders. As if someone finally stopped trying to strangle him. His magic buzzes around him and explores his skin, checking that his boundaries are intact.

"Finally!" Dumbledore is by his side in a matter of seconds, the room around them is a mess, Draco's vision is fogged, he is shaking as his muscles release tension. He barely notices that his teeth are rattling.

"Are you done?" snorts Dumbledore, ignoring Draco's puzzled expression and staring at the older wizard, standing like a scarecrow on the other side of the room.

"Mediocre." Snorts Grindelwald, "She taught him something at least.".

"What… just happened?"

"He was testing you, boy…" Dumbledore is handing him a piece of chocolate appeared out of nowhere, Draco stares at it with a frown for a long minute before turning to Gellert.

"Testing… me? WHICH PART OF 'MAYA IS OUT THERE FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE' YOU DON'T GET?" He roars, his wand points at Grindelwald so fast that not even Dumbledore manages to do something about it, Grindelwald crashes against the wall behind him and falls back on the ground. Draco lets go of his wand, surprised by his own speed.

He hasn't even said the spell out loud.

"Well, I can't say he didn't deserve that, but we shouldn't be too reckless in spilling his blood right now, Draco." The headmaster pats on his shoulder before walking to Gellert's side under Draco's shocked expression.

"So, I'm guessing he is strong enough… isn't he? I didn't do such an awful job... did I?" he mocks helping Grindelwald up, the man pulls his arm away from Dumbledore and glares at him.

"He's decent."

Draco stands there staring at them with a dull expression. Until a few seconds earlier those two were at each other's throats, playing the blaming game, and now there they were, talking to each other as if nothing had happened.

"You're such a hard headed fool, you know, and you never change!" Mutters Dumbledore, Gellert gives him an almost completely toothless smile, which still manages to come off quite smug.

"And you still love me, you miserable old man. What is wrong with you? And wat's with this ridiculously long beard?"

"He said without a tooth in his mouth... Let's get you out of here." Shrugs Dumbledore, but Gellert stops in the middle of the room and gives Draco an intense stare.

"Good. Now your head is properly shut, isn't it?" he smirks, Draco glares at him, still too angry to let it go, "By the way…" the old man coughs a little, "She… is here." His voice softens much and suddenly he looks years younger, the shadow of something similar to excitement and anticipation lingering on his ancient features.

Draco turns to stare at the heavy wooden door behind which the walking bodies, or watchmen, or whatever they're called, should be and he hears the voices.

"Laurent, what the hell are those? ARGH GET IT OFF ME. CONFRINGO!"

"G… Granger?" whispers Draco.

"Laisse-moi! Aidez-moi! S'il vous plaît, n'importe qui, aidez-moi!" [Let go of me! Help me! Please, anyone, help me!]

Draco feels like fainting. She made it. She is here.

"What are you waiting for, boy? That one of those things tears her head off? GO ALREADY! You love her so much... GO!"


	32. Chapter 32 - Réveil brutal

**Hello everyone! **

**It has been a while. I think I'm ready to wrap this story up. Next chapter should be the last one. **

**Thanks to everyone who still reads this story, I hope you are having fun. Do you have any particular requests for the finale? Something that shouldn't be missing? Something you absolutely don't want happening? I am open to suggestions and requests! As always, comments and private messages are welcome!**

**XoXo**

**Réveil brutal**

**[Rough awakening]**

**There is chaos around them**, there is noise, blood. A lot of it.

Maya is somehow aware but she can't quite tell how much of it is hers.

_Breathebreathebreathe breathe!_

She is screaming frantically in her head. Her ears are muffled and all she can hear is her own wheezing while the air squeezes its way into her lungs. Out again.

_Breathebreathebre_…

Because if she stopped thinking about it, maybe she'll stop doing it too. Because she is tired and everything hurts. Every inch of her skin burns, bleeds or stings. Her eyes dart around, only to see more horror and destruction.

Sweat is dripping down her neck soaking the collar of her tore shirt and she uses her good arm to wipe her forehead from sweat, refusing, once her arm comes back to her side, to notice that it is bloodier than it was before, that all she has managed to do, is probably smudge more of that blood on her own face.

_Je ne peux pas mourir. Je ne peux pas. __Respirer. Respirer. [I can't die. I can't. Breathe. Breathe.]_

The _thing_ before her screams. Rotten teeth. Blood. More blood. Maya makes a guttural sound when her legs stops abruptly. Maybe she screams, then her magic flows out, violent, sudden, led by her sheer panic more than by real intention. It sends the creature crashing against a desk with a chilling sound.

Maya's spells and jinxes only manage to push away the bodies for a little bit, but they keep coming back, more and more, there's no end to this madness, and each spell takes Maya immense effort and energy. What are these creatures? Why are they attacking?

The air scratches its way down to her lungs painfully with each rancid air intake. The stench of blood and corpses is nauseating, the girls are dirty with mud and blood, they both stumble across the entrance hall, sliding over the fluids covering the stone floor, yelling every once in a while in order to locate one another in the mess, dodging the rotten corpses that are lashing out at them from every fucking angle.

What has happened in here? Where is Draco? Gellert? Part of Maya refuses to look for their faces among the bodies.

Not Draco. No. Can't be. BreathebreatheBREATHE.

If he died, she would know, she should be able to feel it under the skin, deep inside her bones, wouldn't she? Perhaps she repeats that to herself only so as not to lose hope. She cannot lose hope. There are still too many things to do, to say, too many kisses to share.

Somewhere, in the maze of her mind, are flashing images of her wedding gown, of the future they had planned and a new feeling, more similar to rage than anything else, bubbles at the pit of her stomach.

_Respirer. Respirer Respirer. [Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.]_

"DOWN" shouts Granger, Maya reacts by inertia, crouching to dodge the Gryffindor spell just in time, but in doing so, her bare foot ends up in a deep pool of thick blood and she slips. Maya lands on one knee and stretches her arm against the nearby wall to avoid her head from smashing into it.

She does not hear it, for the pain is deafening, but a desperate cry leaves her lungs empty, when the collision with the stone wall reverberates in her broken bone shaking her guts. Pain surges through her like an electric shock. Maya folds forward and throws up.

"LAURENT!" Granger is shouting, "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP US!"

"Just go… just go" Maya tries to speak, but her voice is feeble and hoarse and she can't get up. She coughs some more, spits ungracefully and wipes her mouth cautiously with her good arm.

"DIFFINDO!" screams Granger, the horde of bodies gets pushed backwards, and the girl is by Maya's side. Hermione is pale and wet with sweat, her clothes and hair are stained with blood and her hands tremble around the wand, around Maya.

Maya envies her determination not to succumb, she wonders what is the force pushing her from within, secretly, she wonders why does that weird girl even care so much that she lives, that she gets back to her family.

"Laurent! You have to get up, you have to! We're close! The Aurors will be here soon! I promise, I beg of you, just a little more… just… please, please." Granger's prayer becomes a mash of words and then hushed nonsenses, pushed through all of her panting and spitting as she struggles to pull Maya up on her feet.

"Granger, just run… go… find help."

"Shut up, we're getting out of here. We'll find the floo, we'll find something!"

"Just… I'm tired, I'm so tired."

"COME ON!" Granger's scream is filled with visceral despair, it shakes her ribcage and reverberates through Maya's side. The Gryffindor clenches her teeth and throws a couple of curses over her shoulder, while dragging Maya for a couple steps toward the next corridor.

The bodies are marching behind them, a relentless wall of blood, flesh and bones. Maya can feel them closing the distance but just can't bring herself to react anymore. Her body is slowly but surely shutting down and her mind is blacking out.

Granger keeps dragging them both, screaming random spells. Most of them come out wrong, her tongue slips between her rattling teeth, but the Gryffindor doesn't give up.

For a handful of seconds, Maya imagines that the girl would like to stop and correct her spells, if only, to demonstrate to an invisible audience that she is perfectly capable of performing them correctly. It seems like something Granger could do. What a silly thought.

A large room with desks along the walls appears before them. The smell hits them immediately. It has gotten stronger. Blood and dark magic. Granger gags and stops abruptly under the threshold of the large entrance arch.

"Fuck… fuck!" she huffs taking a few steps backwards, it doesn't take long for Maya to understand the reason of her cussing.

A pile of bodies in the middle of the room has started shaking and rattling as soon as they have stepped in. The sight is unsettling to say the least and the two girls can only stare in horror for a couple more seconds, hypnotized by the creepy disentangling of limbs and heads. The sound coming from the pile makes the hair on the nape of their neck stand straight and it leaves a trail of goosebumps on Maya's legs.

Granger rests Maya's back against the nearest wall, freeing her hands just in time for the new attack.

"Laurent, what the hell are these…? ARGH GET IT OFF ME. CONFRINGO!" Hermione yells as one of the creatures wraps its decomposing hands around her wrists screaming ominously and pulling her toward the central pile.

Maya tries to step into action but her legs won't move, her arms won't respond. The scene before her eyes is increasingly darkening into oblivion. She feels her heartbeat slow down, the flow of air cuts in her throat, even the constant hum of her magic stops, considerably lowering the noise around her.

One of the 'things' reaches Maya, it is drooling and its empty eye sockets drip with some disgusting goo. A shriek leaves Maya's lips when rotten hands wrap around her throat and before she can do anything about it, she falls to the ground. Other corpses join her fall, tackling her to the hard stone, crushing her painfully against the cold marble. Her ribs tighten around her lungs.

_Over. It's over._

"Laisse-moi! Aidez-moi! S'il vous plaît, n'importe qui, aidez-moi!" she screams as loud as she can, because giving up, dying under that pile of filthy corpses, is such an absurd option that Maya can't resign herself just yet.

Then suddenly, when all Maya can see are body parts, blood and teeth, all the chaos, all the screaming, everything just stops.

It takes her fogged brain a moment to understand that the bodies have dropped dead, that they won't start moving again. Maya sobs her horror, her relief, her utter revulsion at the wet dead flesh brushing against the bare skin of her legs.

Her eyes close and she sobs louder. Relief. Pain. Hope. Pain. Pain. Hope.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He roars the words, his voice thunders in the now silent room.

That's all it takes really. His voice. His desperate scream and Maya's eyes snap wide open.

"MALFOY! THANK GOD! SOMEWHERE, DOWN THERE, UNDER THE PILE! I'M OK! I SAID I'M FINE! GO! RIDDLE IS NOT TOO FAR BEHIND!" Granger screams back, judging by the fatigue in her voice, she must be fighting her way back up from under a pile of bodies herself.

Maya's magic crackles loudly and the inanimate bodies crushing her on the ground get thrown away, they land with chilling bone-cracking sounds around her, revealing her exact location to the desperate boy running through the bloody room.

Air suddenly flows back into her lungs and she swallows it greedily, as if someone could cut her supplies any time now. Maya fights to pin herself up on her good arm, shaking her aching head to get rid of the dark spots blinding her.

"MAYA!" His voice works like a summon, like a spell, it almost physically pulls her eyes in his direction and she finally sees him.

Time stops for a moment, a moment that she will later think was too short.

Is he really there? Is this just another hallucination? A dream? Is this just Maya trying to cope with pain once more?

Maya has dreamed of seeing Draco so often, so vividly, that now that he is there, alive and running towards her, she finds it hard to believe her own eyes. She keeps staring at him in awe, praying that this is not just another dream, because if this were another delusion of her tired mind, she could die of a broken heart once and for all.

Her dry lips part, her voice climbs up her throat, but the most precious word in her vocabulary comes out as little more than a sigh, her voice is low and hoarse, barely audible.

"Draco."

"Maya!" her breath hitches and her eyes widen when he call her name a second time.

Maya's heart does that thing where she can't tell if it's going to give her a stroke or if it's just picking up momentum to pump life back into her system. Draco takes the time Maya's heart needs to decide whether she'll live or not, to cover the distance that separates them.

She painfully notices how his face twists in an expression of pain at the sight of her injuries. Maya will never forget that expression. Mentally she adds it to her precious collection of things she knows about Draco.

There is no hesitation in him. Before she can even think of calling his name again, he closes the distance and drops to his knees. His arms wrap around Maya and it is silly, but it's just when he finally touches her, that Maya lets herself believe he is actually there.

It is when his heat proves him to be made of something other than the matter of dreams, that Maya lets out a relieved breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh." It's all she can articulate because her cry strangles the words in her throat. His heart beats wildly against her, like a small bird trying to escape its cage. Maya sobs and sighs. She would like to hold him tight, tighter. She would like to be able to stop time and caress his hair tenderly, she would like to take her sweet time and drown in the gray sea of his eyes.

She would like to kiss every inch of Draco she can reach, to promise him that the pain is over. _You found me. You've come for me. You've been so good. So good._ She would like to make it all better when he starts sobbing against her. She would like to reassure him and tell him that the nightmare is over and that from now on, everything will be beautiful, everything will be perfect for them. She would but she can't.

Overwhelmed by the whole situation Maya just lets herself be hugged for a while longer.

If there was a way to stop time, even just for a few seconds, Maya would stop it right now.

Time is cruel though, and it resumes its flow almost immediately, angering Maya slightly because, Merlin knows, they deserve that moment for themselves, they deserve some respite. Instead, time flows, unaware of men's pains, of her pain. It resumes its course, perhaps even a little faster, as if to catch up with the seconds they have managed to steal. Before Maya is ready or willing, she is forced to lose focus on Draco because the surrounding reality cuts in forcefully.

The world has not stopped revolving around them, as she had wished would happen upon their reunion.

Granger is screaming of how James Potter Patronus had let them know that Harry is safe and with The Order, that they have the horcrux, that Aurors are on their way to Nurmengard, that Lily Potter and Ronald Weasley have been left behind, that they need help, that Grindelwald, he has to go, has to go NOW. Dumbledore is scheming and scanning the prison with his magic, shouting that it's time to go, to run before Aurors and Hit Wizards get there before Riddle can get to either Maya or Gellert.

Riddle. That name makes her shiver violently in Draco's arms. She hates that it affects her so much.

Riddle is still a pressing threat just as Grindelwald doesn't stop being the heaviest presence in the room. Like a black hole, he is sucking away all the air around them with that intense gaze of his. Maya knows his focus is on her and she will soon have to deal with him.

_Just one more minute._

Maya carves the thought into her mind, hoping that someone will read it. Maybe Gellert can read her request because he does nothing to intervene.

Draco's smell wraps around Maya bringing a fresh load of tears to prick her eyes and she sobs loudly while all of her aches catch up with her in the end.

"Je suis ici." [I'm here] Draco whispers as if he needs to convince her, or himself.

Draco seems wider than she remembered him to be, taller too. He looks tired, his muscles are tense and corded against her sore ones, his shirt is soaked and he sports a couple of deep cuts and bruises on his arms.

His heat is almost unbearable and he smells like sweat and war, like blood and pain, but he also smells incredibly and Maya breaths in eagerly until she's almost dizzy and overdosing on oxygen.

Finally Maya masters the energy to speak, however, she barely recognizes her own voice, and she surely can't recognize his. Mostly because she has seen him cry only a handful of times in her whole life and he has never spoken much on such occasions.

"Draco! J'avais tellement peur! J'avais tellement peur que je ne te reverrais pas!" [Draco! I was so scared! I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again!]

"Oh, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi ... ma faute ... je n'aurais jamais dû! Oh mon... je ne ... Maya!" [Oh, please forgive me ... my fault ... I should never have! Oh my... I don't ... Maya!]

"Je suis là ... aïe! Bras ... le bras! Draco, le bras!" [I'm here ... ouch! Arm ... arm! Draco, the arm!]

"Oh! OH! Je suis désolé! Quoi?" [Oh! OH! I'm sorry! What?]

"Juste, c'est ok, appuie-toi juste de l'autre côté ... ouais ... comme ça!" [Just, it's ok, just lean on the other side ... yeah ... like that!]

"Je te fais du mal?" [Am I hurting you?] their hug gets clumsy, awkward, perhaps because they are quite conscious of the too many people staring at them, perhaps because now he is barely circling his arms around her, his hands ghosting behind her back, terrified at the idea of hurting her. It takes a moment longer for both to relax, for tears to stop flowing.

He pulls slightly back to level his gaze with hers. His thumb wipes away tears a blood from her cheek. Maya's heart sinks once more into her stomach as Draco smiles faintly. He is still terrified but visibly relieved now that he has touched her, that he has made sure she is real, alive and back into his life.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Maya's belief that all of Draco's smiles were meant for his mother, crumbles.

"Je ne te laisserai plus jamais hors de ma vue." [I will never leave you out of my sight again.] he whispers resting his forehead on hers.

"Je vous ai manqué." [I missed you] she whispers.

"Je t'aime, Maya." [I love you, Maya]

The kiss is brief, his lips are dry and warm against her chapped ones. Her arms shake violently. Maya tries to hold on to consciousness but her vision is progressively darkening.

"Can she walk?" Gellert asks, finally cutting in breaking the illusion of intimacy altogether.

"Pouvez-vous marcher, Maya? Voulez-vous que je vous porte?" [Can you walk, Maya? Do you want me to carry you?] Maya nods, but why is Draco looking so worried? His lips move but she can't hear the sounds and she frowns slightly when he shakes her a little.

The scene is getting blurry. No.

_Un peu plus. S'il vous plaît. Juste un petit peu plus. [A bit more. Please. Just a little more.]_

_Ruhe dich aus, kleines Mädchen. Wir sind hier. [__Rest, little girl. We are here.]_

Maya's eyelids are suddenly heavy, so heavy, she barely register the moment her grandfather tears her from Draco's arms. Someone is yelling. Bickering. Granger is screaming. Dumbledore's voice thunders but Maya can't make out all of the words.

Where is Riddle?

Her magic… something is wrong.

We have to go!

We can't leave them behind!

He is coming.

Grangerforfucksake…

"**We can't leave them!"**

Draco isn't usually violent, not with women anyway, but he has to bite the inside of his cheek in order not to kick Granger right now. The witch stands with her feet glued to the floor, she trembles, her huge eyes travel from Gellert, which Draco imagines to be seconds away from adding one more body to the pile, to Maya, who is only half conscious and suspended between Draco and Gellert, to then linger on Draco's hand, the one wrapped around her wrist. She is clearly in shock, but they don't have time for a nervous breakdown.

Draco growl in frustration when, at his second attempt to shake her out of her trance-like state, Hermione remains stubbornly still, with her free hand pointing at the door from which he imagines Riddle is about to appear any minute now.

"Granger, let's go! Now!"

"Ron… Ron… Lily!" She mumbles looking at him with a confused frown.

Draco's heart squeezes up in his throat. Gellert's eyes are digging a hole in his face and Maya needs a healer asap. He is scared, hurting and angry and Granger is still not collaborating.

Feeling a little guilty, but not enough to not do it, he jerks her forward violently. Granger stumbles, her injured hip gives in and she whimpers as she tries to regain her balance leaning on him. It seems to work though, Granger throws him a poisonous scowl, which he pretends not to see, and finally follows through the door.

"Can you walk?" he asks in a guilty whisper, throwing a thousand glances behind his back with every step they take. Gellert walks fast holding Maya from the opposite side of Draco, he groans slightly under the girls weight. It goes unsaid that neither of the two trust the other enough to levitate her. So they both hold on to the little girl and suck it up. Granger is limping furiously to keep up with their quick strides.

"That fucking psycho… he's just mad… mad… and all… and the bodies? Who? What?" mutters Granger under her breath, without really answering his question.

"Je veux aller a la maison." [I want to go home] whispers Maya and both Draco and Gellert turn to glance at her. However, Maya's eyes are still closed and her chin is still bouncing on her chest to the rhythm of their uncoordinated steps. She has never been so weak and small in Draco's eyes. His mouth is so dry that he can barely swallow. Sweat bathes his back and forehead, he feels feverish and slightly hysterical.

_Take her home. Take her home. You have to take her home. So close. We are so close. She is alive. Alive. Take her home._

The mantra repeats over and over in his head as they make a right into another dark corridor. Dumbledore's footsteps echo in front of them on the way to the exit, towards the nearest apparition point.

They make a left and Gellert stops dead in his track. Draco almost loses his grip on Maya and gasps loudly. Granger walks face first into Draco's back, moaning in pain when her nose collides with his shoulder blades.

"What?" Draco's voice comes out shakier than he has expected, he squats and pulls Maya slightly before standing back up, tightening his grip on her. Then he glances at Granger from over his shoulder. The girl is still rubbing her nose but she shakes her head.

"I'm fine." She whispers. Draco nods.

"Shut up…" whispers Gellert squinting toward the darkness before them. They stand there for seconds that stretches like hours. Granger is pressed against Draco's back, he's not sure if she is shaking or if it's him. Maybe both. They look around nervously.

Draco tries to stretch his senses, every fiber of his being focused on trying to hear the smallest of sounds, to glimpse at the faintest shadow, but for a while longer nothing happens.

"He is in." whispers Gellert after a few more seconds of painful tension, "He is here."

Granger whines softly and scoops even closer to Draco, her free hand tightens so hard around her wand that she must be cutting her skin open with her nails. Draco is torn between wanting to run to Riddle and tear his eyes out of his eye sockets with his bare hands and wanting to escape as far as possible from there before anyone can once again take Maya away from him.

_Over my fucking dead body._

His brain hisses at the last thought.

And then the blood freezes in his veins, and he takes a step back, as the others instinctively do, seeking shelter in the darkness of the corridor, when a high-pitched voice resounds from the next room.

"Professor ... it's been a while."

"Tom." Dumbledore's voice is calm and low, "I can't say it's a pleasure, given the circumstances."

"I would like to stay, Professor, but as you may have noticed, we are in a bit of a hurry. Where are they?"

"Tom… tell Severus to let the boy go. Let the woman and the boy go, Tom. Can't you see this has gotten way out of hand?" There is a barked laugh after that, two muffled moans from those Draco imagines to be Lily Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Draco immediately turns to Granger with wide eyes, silently begging her not to freak out. Her lips are parted and she looks horrified but, thank Salazar, she doesn't make a sound, just gulps softly as silent tears roll down her cheeks.

"Let them go?!" another fake laugh, "Why… I'll tell you what. You tell me where the girl and the old man are, and I'll let them live… what do you say?"

"Tom, how can you think you still have leverage? Gellert is out of his cage as you might have noticed… he is not too happy about what you did to the girl…" The silence stretches for a couple of tense seconds. Some twisted satisfaction fills Draco's stomach at the thought of Tom Riddle being torn to pieces by none other than his idol. He turns to Gellert, whose face is unreadable right now and wonders what will be the next move.

"You took him out of his cage? You heard the man, Severus? And I'm the mad one! HA!" laughs Riddle, his laugh turns into a cough and then he hisses, "It doesn't matter… Gellert Grindelwald will do as I say or these two will die."

"Take a look around Tom. Do you really think two more lives would make a difference to Gellert Grindelwald? Believe me, you would be safer with the Ministry. Just turn yourself in. I can stand up to Gellert. I can save you. But you have to let them go. It's over." there's silence. Draco can picture Dumbledore and Riddle walking in a large circle, the way their voices comes and goes suggests they're about to duel, just waiting until tension breaks. Dumbledore is probably considering how to get everyone out of the room alive and well. Tom is probably looking for a way to use everyone else as a shield and make a run for a chance at beating Gellert.

"Oh but MY little girl…" the words hit Draco's brain and he tastes bitter bile crawling up his throat. Gellert pulls slightly on Maya, to get Draco to back away from the door.

"My little, cute and sensitive Maya," coos Riddle pathetically, "She won't like it if her friends die. She didn't like it one bit when I crushed you little mole last night." Again that laugh, there is something red veiling Draco's sight. Blind rage surges from the pit of his soul and he feels his grip on Maya ease and his body move forward.

But before he can lose it completely, Granger's small hands tighten around Draco's arm pulling him violently back… back to sanity.

Draco has to physically shake the rage out of his head, he blinks rapidly and then glance down at Granger, her eyes are glazed with huge tears and she is shaking her head no.

"Don't listen to him." She mouths. He nods.

_Can't lose my temper now. Can't. Maya. Have to take her home._

"Tom, Gellert might love that little girl but he will storm in here soon and you won't like it. He won't give a damn about your hostages. He'll snap your neck and theirs if he has to. Just let them go, I will help you. Severus, please, you must know how mental this is…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Maya makes a weird noise, something between a wheeze and a cough and Draco shakes Hermione off to cover Maya's lips with his hand and silence her. His worried eyes meets with those of Gellert and he watches as the older wizard places his free hand on Maya's forehead. A blue light goes through her body. Gellert's expression morphs into one of concern.

"Maya ist dying. She needs a dokter." Whispers Gellert's voice but for a long minute Draco holds the old man's gaze without grasping the meaning of his words. Dying? The word finally sinks and Draco feels like he has swallowed an anvil. His stomach gets cold and heavy with pure dread.

"It doesn't matter! If Maya won't sacrifice her grandfather for her friends, then Gellert might sacrifice himself for you, professor. What if it was your life the one at stake? Ha! I knew it…"

Gellert's jaw makes a weird clicking noise.

"Tom, I think you've lost sight of your ultimate goal. What is it you are hoping to accomplish? Do you really think that being immortal will gain you anything at all? The world is about to know what you've done. Your home has been raided hours ago. They have the boy, Tom. Do you think any pureblood would want you as a leader knowing you've tortured and killed Purebloods children? Used pure blood for your rituals? If anything, they'll despise you…"

"And why would I care then? I will be able to crush anyone stupid enough to block my path… I'll reign in the end, you'll see!"

"REING OVER WHAT!?" Dumbledore's voice thunders in the silence of the prison, the old wizard's frustration explodes. Apparently Riddle is too far gone for any type of reasoning.

Draco has sweat dripping in large drops off his temples now. Granger's heart is thumping loudly against his side. Gellert's jaw is set to tight that if he had any teeth left, he would have chipped them by now. Draco can see that the old wizard's brain is working fast, he'd pay to know what he is thinking, what the next move is. Why isn't he intervening? Can't he just kill Riddle?

"WHAT DO YOU CARE, YOU WILL BE DEAD AND GONE, OLD MAN!"

Perhaps because after Riddle's insane cry the silence seems even more tense, perhaps because his nerves are already past being worn out, Draco almost gags out loud when he hears the sound of footsteps from behind them.

Instinctively, Draco rotates dragging Granger behind his back, he entrusts her with his half of Maya's weight, and pulls out his wand to point it towards the approaching noises.

For a moment nothing happens, then Draco hears Gellert snort and mutter something along the lines of 'It waz about time, fucking _Bullerei'_ [Slang for police officer, often derogatory].

A moment later Draco is pointing his wand at a small army of Aurors and Hit Wizards, their badges flashing brightly even in the darkness of the fortress. They walk silently in the shadows, creeping along the walls, many of them have their wands on Grindelwald, leading the group are Lucius, Gabriel, James Potter and Sirius Black. Draco's heart makes a small leap into his chest.

"Father?" Draco whispers as tears prick his eyes and he almost sobs out loud in relief, his legs wobble under his weight as his tension slightly melts in the sense of security he feels when he spots his fathers. Lucius Malfoy and Gabriel Laurent are the least Draco would have thought able of making him feel safe.

His father's large hand rises and he presses a long finger on his lips. Shhh. He mouths.

Draco nods.

Lucius' eyes linger on Maya's unconscious body for a moment, then they dart to Gellert, who is gingerly ignoring them all, focusing on the ongoing conversation in the next room instead. Lucius gestures for Granger to let go of Maya and walk back to him, towards the Aurors.

The girl leaves her spot to Draco, slowly sliding Maya back into his free arm, then she obliges throwing one last glance at Draco before limping toward Lucius and the others.

James Potter hugs her briefly, he murmurs something in Granger's ear. Draco watches as Granger nods, squeezing her little hands in Potter's shirt. The wizard then ties what looks like a small piece of cloth to her arm. The next second Granger vanishes into thin air.

Portkeys.

Draco would like to howl in relief. They're safe. He tries to pull Maya away from Grindelwald in order to hand her to Lucius next.

He pulls but Gellert doesn't let go. Draco gives him a murderous glare but the old man ignores it to turn in Lucius and Gabriel's direction instead. His skeletal arm is still firmly and threateningly wrapped around Maya. Draco's heart skips a couple of beats and he opens and closes his mouth confused and outraged by this waste of precious time.

"The wand, Lucius." Orders Gellert stretching his free hand toward the men. A couple of young Aurors, standing right behind Sirius Black, take a quick step back tightening their grasp on their wands.

There's a moment of hesitation.

"Unbelievable." Draco mouths agape. This… this is what Gellert was waiting for. He knew they'd come. _It was about time_. The words ring back into Draco's ears.

"Let go of the girl." Hisses James Potter.

"Lucius, the wand. She is dying." A weird sound comes from Draco's throat at those words and he stops breathing at once.

His eyes glue to Maya looking for the rising and falling of her chest, which is there, is definitely there, she is breathing. She is breathing. What is that old man jabbering about? Is she breathing though? Draco's head feels light and empty, his breath is getting raggedy and uneven.

"Maya?" he whispers with a note of despair in his tone.

_She is fine. She is fine. Sheisfine._

"Give it to him." Says Gabriel nudging Lucius in the ribs.

"You won't apparate with her. She needs a healer, Gellert." Says Lucius searching for something in his pocket; as much as he tries to make it sound like an order, the sentence is veiled in dread and sounds more like a plead than anything else. Gellert smirks in the dim light but doesn't say a word, he simply stretches his hand a little further.

Of course, with the Elder Wand Gellert wouldn't have restrictions, he could just apparate away with Maya and let them all rot in there. That, Draco hadn't considered up until now. His grip on Maya becomes tighter, if Gellert intends to leave with her, there is no way he is letting go.

"TOM! IT'S OVER!"

"KILL THE BOY SEVERUS!"

"Tom" comes a third voice, "Maybe we should consider…"

"KILL HIM OR I'LL KILL THEM BOTH MYSELF!"

"ALBUS!" Lily Potter screams, James Potter takes a couple of steps forward, his face a mask of horror.

"FINE THEN!" Come Riddle's mad scream, "AVADA…"

"NO!" Dumbledore screams. There is a loud explosion, and the duel in the next room begins. Everyone briefly glance at the nearby door. They don't have more time to waste.

Gellert's smirk disappear in a threatening expression. Lucius throws the wand at him.

The moment Grindelwald's long fingers wrap around the Elder Wand there is a loud crack and a bright flashing light. Draco squeezes his eyes shut and curls himself against Maya. He hears Gellert whisper something into the girl's ear and then, suddenly, Draco is left with Maya's whole weight and Gellert vanishes into thin air.

Everything after that happens so fast that Draco barely register it. The Aurors are running past them and toward the next room. Sirius Black slaps Draco multiple times while someone else fastens something around Draco's neck. A familiar feeling starts pulling at his navel.

"HOLD HER TIGHT BOY. DON'T LET GO!" barks Black before rushing past him.

"SON, SAVE HER." Lucius words are still ringing in his ears when Draco's knees hit the carpet. He leans back slightly. Maya is still pressed against him, she's warm and still unmoving, he hasn't let go. He hasn't let go. She is here.

_Maya?_

Draco releases a sharp breath.

Someone is screaming. Draco blinks trying to focus on his surroundings. The first thing he sees are Granger's molten gold eyes. They are filled with tears. This is such a déjà vu. The infirmary. The day Maya was kidnapped. No. She is here. This is different.

Then there are hands, hands pulling him. No… pushing him.

"Let go…"

"Let me go."

"Let go, Draco, it's safe here! She is not breathing!"

What does it mean? She's not breathing. Who? Draco's magic surges through him in waves, it pushes the hands around him away. He has to blink six more times before he can finally focus on the faces.

Narcissa is frantic. Leonie is a mask of tears and snot. Molly Weasley is trying to pull Maya out of his arms. Maya. She is pale... so pale. Her body is so still. There's blood everywhere. She is covered in blood. Her face is bruised so badly he barely recognizes her.

"DRACO, SHE IS DYING!"

Fuck.

He lets go of the little body in his arms reluctantly, as soon as he does, Maya gets replaced by something warm, something heavy that tackles him to the ground and away from Maya. Granger and Harry Potter are holding him back.

"Mon bébé! Ma pauvre petite fille!" [My baby! My poor baby girl!]

"Oh god… oh god!" Granger is sobbing above him.

"What is going on? WHAT IS GOING ON? MOM! MOTHER! Est... Est-elle vivante? EST-ELLE VIVANTE!? GET OFF ME! MAYA!" [Is… is she alive? IS SHE ALIVE!?] Draco is frantic, he spits and drools, tears are flooding his face, he can't breathe. He tries to wriggle free from the Gryffindors grasp unsuccessfully and growls in frustration. His heart is thumping hard against his ribcage. Potter is crying, Granger is crying. Everyone is screaming. People are throwing pieces of cloth around the room, an old wizard is now leaning on Maya, next to Narcissa.

"Get the bag, give me that… the small vial… COME ON!"

"Dittany"

"Skele-Gro"

"I need blood replenishing potion! Where is the red wand?!"

"Respirer. Respirer. Mon bébé. Respirer! MAYA!" [Breathe. Breathe. My baby. Breathe! Maya!]

"I CAN'T FIND HER PULSE!" Someone yells hysterically and Draco feels sick. His shoulders hit the floor, Potter ease his grip on him and gives him a worried glance.

"Malfoy? Mate? Stay with me! Molly? Molly come here! I think Malfoy is about to…"

_She is alive. She is alive. She must be. We are so close._

Draco's ears are muffled. His face feels cold. So cold.

And then everything fades to black.

**The air in the room is damp,** it smells rancid, sweaty and it smells like fear. This time though, Tom is not quite sure whether his own fear is mixing with that of the people slowly sliding through the door. His vision blurs and he has to blink multiple times to keep his mind clear.

_It's over. I failed._

_No… kill them all. You can kill them all. Bite. Kill. Rip. Gut._

His voice hisses within his head, alien to him, as if coming from a whole different entity. Why is he even here? This was such a stupid idea. He should have fled. Retreat and regroup. Something is driving him. A force within is stirring his anger and his temper, using his raging unstable moods against his better judgement.

Tom's forehead is slick with sweat, his tongue darts out like that of a snake, moistening the little that is left of his upper lip. He feels different, looks different. He can tell from the horror painted on Dumbledore's face.

"Tom… it's over. You're under arrest. Lower the wand." Lower the wand. Yes. He might just do that. He may even be able to use his charm and avoid the Dementor's kiss. He might spend some time in Azkaban, then go begging Dumbledore… get the old geezer to feel pity for him. Persuade him to let him go. Fool the whole world and hit when they least expect it. He can still win this. It might just take a little bit longer.

_No. Not enough. Too weak. Coward. Kill._

"Severus… let go of Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore's voice is slightly choked with hope. Tom's head snaps to Snape. The man's usually impassive face is twisted into a grimace of pain and fear.

Snape glances around, there must be no less than a hundred wands pointed at them. Tom snickers at the thought that there could be a thousand and no-one would dare fire a spell until both him and Snape hold on to their hostages.

_Suckers. _

The voice laughs and Tom adjusts his hold around Lily Potter's neck. The woman is positively combusting in rage between his arms, but she is unarmed and it doesn't matter how many times she tries to get the Aurors to kill him regardless of her life, they won't. It's not the Ministry policy to sacrifice hostages for the Greater Good.

Aurors continue to pour into the room, there seems to be no end to them. Snape licks his lips and Tom feels anger boiling in the bottom of his stomach because Snape looks at everyone but him. As if the choice was his. He is a subordinate. He will obey Tom. He has to.

_Kill him too. Tear his head off his stupid neck._

Tom shakes his head, confused by the sudden primitive need to scream. His arm wraps even tighter around the woman's neck. Potter coughs and wriggle a little against him.

Why can't Tom manage anger anymore? He is just so angry. Angry. All the time. Thirsty. Thirsty for a power that he wouldn't even know how to describe. He feels split. Empty. Needy. There is something he needs, but what?

"Tom, just lower the wand. Let them go. Severus, please!" Severus takes a shaky breath.

"IF SNAPE RELEASES THE BOY, I WILL SNAP HER FUCKING NECK!"

Tom's eyes travel around the room nervously. His wand sinks deeper into Lily's neck. A man in the crowd growls. Tom can smell his fear, he laughs, although there is little to laugh about. His laugh is metallic and cold. He likes the effect is has on the Aurors.

The man growling in the crowd looks at him with the same stubborn ad fierce expression Tom has seen on his son. Must be Potter. Must be.

"What is it, Potter? Did you think taking your boy back would solve the problem?" Tom laughs, the room is immersed in silence, despite the crowd, "I'm afraid not. Here we are again. Will it be you Potter? Are you the one who will bring me Grindelwald here... and the girl? Come on… you don't want your wife will pay the ultimate price..." Tom grins.

"Riddle we have your horcrux. We have your Death Eaters. We have all kind of evidence against you. Just lower your wands, and come with us, both of you."

"YOUR WIFE'S LIFE, POTTER! THINK ABOUT IT!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE HAS TORTURED HARRY, JAMES!" The woman shouts trying to break free, she wriggles wildly, but then gives up with a grunt, when Tom tightens his grip around her neck.

"Lily!" Potter shouts from the crowd, the hands of his fellow Aurors stretch before him to hold him in place.

Tom laughs wildly.

"What? What? Did you want to hit me? Yes? I suggest you bring Gellert here, I'm warning you..."

"Riddle, release the hostages and come away with us, you're making things worse for yourself." growls a tall wizard. His features are oddly familiar. Bellatrix. A Black? Must be.

"I'll show you worse…CRUCIO"

"NO!"

The woman writhes in Tom's arms. Behind him Snape reluctantly imitates the spell and the boy too, writhes in the grip of his torturer. The crowd screams. Aurors cling to each other. They clench their teeth. They bite their lips. Someone snarls and insults them. Nobody moves though. The monster within Tom finds it extremely amusing and he barks a laugh at the horror surrounding him.

"Tom! Stop!" Yells Dumbledore.

The spells stop simultaneously and the only sound in the room for a while is that of the hostages, catching up their breaths. The boy in Snape's grasp sobs loudly.

"Where the fuck has Grindelwald vanished to?" The man that must be a Black roars from the front line.

"Oh are you finally ready to see reason?"

"Let me teach you somezing, boy, they aren't famous for compromising viz terrorists. I know, from personal experience…" The crowd splits and Gellert Grindelwald himself strolls calmly into the room.

_Yesss. ._

The voice hisses but Tom can't help his heart from slightly accelerating in what he would like to define anticipation but knows is actually fear. The most dangerous man of all times swaggers toward him under the shocked glance of many.

Grindelwald stops standing next to Dumbledore and Tom licks his lips nervously.

"See? It wasn't that hard." He snickers but the silence around them is thick and Grindelwald's odd eyes are burning a hole in his face.

"So… I gather you vanted my attention…?"

"More like your blood, old man."

"I'd vatch my mouth if I vere you, boy."

"Where is the girl?"

"Oh… ze girl. Maya ist not here anymore. I'm afraid you lost your leverage on me beforehand." Grindelwald widens his arms in a theatrical gesture. The crowd is hanging from his lips now.

"Horcrux mh? I've always wondered about those. Fascinating items, but I have never been stupid enough to try one myzelf. Tell me, hov does it feel?"

_Hell. It feels like fucking hell. It's eating me up alive._

"I'm sure it will feel perfectly fine, once I'll be done with your blood. Which I believe you're about to offer since we're still talking."

Gellert smiles a toothless smile, but Tom catches the threat gleaming behind his mismatched irises.

"Tom, release the hostages." Cuts in Dumbledore, "He won't hurt you if you do."

"Don't make promises you kan't keep, Albus." Laughs Gellert.

Tom growls.

"You see, Tom, can I call you Tom? Tom, the only reazon I haven't snapped your neck yet, is that I still have something to gain from all this. Aside for my freedom, of courz. Vhat? Did you think I'd kill him and walk back into my cage?" Gellert gives Dumbledore an amused grin but the other wizard stays silent and simply shakes his head in disbelief.

"This… this little stunt you're pulling, won't get you anywhere. Come with me, Grindelwald. Come willingly or look at me killing these two. I will take care of little Maya. I'll make her my most precious of all… my gem. Yes. You'll see." Tom spits the words but his voice falters just like his belief that he can complete what he has started.

_What am I doing? Yes. The blood. I need it, yes ... I need blood ... the girl ... the power ... how did we get here?_

He shakes his head and blinks multiple times.

Gellert's face loses its composure for just a fraction of a second, but it is enough to send a long shiver down Tom's spine.

The Aurors around them are breathing as if sharing the same pair of lungs. The room is still, but the stillness is chaotic, as if barely still containing the storm that is about to crush them all.

"Du bist es nicht wert, ihren Namen zu sagen." [You're not worthy of saying her name.] Whatever he said needs no translation when Grindelwald's magic whips the air crackling loud. He is seething with rage.

"Tom, I bet you don't efen know vhat you're doing anymore. Let's pretend, for a moment here, that I care about your hostages… vhy would I give you my blood? Do you hear how ridikulous it sounds? Efen if I did, are you sure you would know what to do with it?"

Tom's head is buzzing, he cracks his neck, licks his lips. Anger. Anger is stirring within him like a storm. Blinding him. This old fool is talking to him like you would talk to a child, pretending he has control when in fact, Tom has the upper hand, or does he?

The unforgivable is on his lips but he forces it back into his throat and glares at the man before him.

"I'll continue your work! I'll succeed where you have failed… I will…"

"My work? Do you even ear youzelf? I am a bloody genius Tom. You on ze other hand… You made all of ze possible mistakes you could make."

"Said the one who has been locked in here for ages!"

"I made myself somezing worth thousands of your horcruxes, Tom. I ensured myself a lineage. Maya you see… she is already my little horcrux but not the filthy type you are thinking of. If she wanted to continue my work, she could and she wouldn't need my help to do so. You have seen her power, Tom. It is somezing you will never be able to top, you are pathetic, nothing in comparison. I hold no interest in helping you wiz this madness. I will kill you Tom Riddle, do not fool yourself into thinking you'll walk out of here today."

Tom snorts.

"If I die, they die with me and I.." but Tom gets cut mid-sentence.

"Which brings us to the whole reason you're still breathing, Tom." Laughs Grindelwald turning to look for something in the crowd. Someone it turns out.

"Mr. James Potter… would you mind stepping closer?"

There's a turmoil between the Aurors, James Potter looks confused, he tries to come forward when Dumbledore nods in his direction, but other Aurors still hold him in place eyeing Grindelwald suspiciously.

Tom is confused. Confused and even angrier if possible.

"Mr. Potter I need you here, because I need to ask you something."

"Gellert… you're not seriously doing this now…" Mutters Dumbledore.

"Albus, I sure hope you of all people, have figured out the plan by now. Let us get on with it. The sooner the better."

"What plan?! What is he talking about? You're not going to make me believe this was all your big plan to get whatever the hell an old fart like you still hopes to achieve!"

"But you see Tom, it is exactly that."

"YOU PLANNED FOR ME TO KIDNAP YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER THEN? To torture this woman's child?"

_Bullshit! _

They're just trying to confuse him. The woman in his grip laughs and then coughs when Tom shoves the tip of his wand deeper in her jugular.

"Great move, saying that out loud in front of a bunch of Ministry officials, Riddle, couldn't have asked for a better confession. I'll die knowing you'll pay for what…"

"Shut up, bitch! SPEAK!"

Gellert smiles wickedly as Potter breaks free from the Aurors line. The wizard steps forward and stops next to Dumbledore, right behind Gellert Grindelwald.

"I saw somezing in you, Tom. I saw you had somezing I wanted. I saw you in my great plan but vhen I realized vhat your role was, the deal of pain it would cause... it was too late. You had snatched my kleine [little] Maya from me already. I have to say that it made me think. It made me doubt my power and my knowledge.

Had I made a mistake sending her to you? Had I lost at the game? Had I wasted my time and my own flesh and blood? Was I getting too old to play!? But then, Tom… you started losing your mind and purpose and I saw it again. Clearer this time.

You vere indeed part of my plan. It was just going to be a little rougher. But here, we are. Had Maya died I would have considered the game lost. But gifen the circumstances Tom… I think I'm still winning."

"You didn't send her! I… I met her… I want her… I wanted her! I TOOK HER!" Tom is shaking, on his face is a confused frown but Grindelwald is still grinning. The room is getting impossibly warm and Tom is sweating profusely.

"I don't easily misinterpret the fate, Tom. We… She played you. She played you well and she brough you here, Tom. Everything is falling into place, and I see that I was indeed right, as always."

"YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE LYING!"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Tom. Now. I'm here to strike a deal."

"Why, the coincidence! I'm here to strike a deal as well…"

"Oh, except I vasn't talking to you this time, Tom." says the old inmate, "I was talking to Mr. Potter here." Gellert starts to suddenly walk towards Tom and immediately Tom begin walking in the opposite direction. The woman stumbles on her feet as he drags her backwards. They start drawing a circle.

"Don't be reckless. There are lives at stake here…" whispers Dumbledore, but Gellert doesn't look at him, fury is now pouring from him and he's not even bothering to put up a calm mask anymore. His odd eyes are diving into red ones and it's about to happen. Tom prepares to strike.

He knows it won't take much longer. He'll kill the woman and try to strike Gellert. Tom keeps repeating the spell mentally, hoping to be able to perform it before getting struck himself. His hand is sweaty and he tightens his grip on the wand.

"Now, Mr. Potter, considering that Tom here, is about to die, the only remaining doubt is: will the woman have to die with him?"

Potter glances at Dumbledore and then back at Gellert when he doesn't find help in the cerulean eyes of his old professor.

"I will offer you a great deal," Grindelwald glances at the dark haired man. The latter nods signaling he is listening, "A deal vith the devil, Mr. Potter." He laughs bitterly.

"I vill save your wife. I vill let her walk away with you tonight if you give me somezing in return…"

"HA! You're mental if you think I wo..."

"Shut up, Tom, keep reviewing your stupid spell in that thick brain of yours. So Mr. Potter what do you say?" Tom's jaw drops.

"What… what do you want from me? What can I possibly have that you would be interested in?" asks Potter, his fellow Aurors tensing and squeezing closer to each other's in the background.

"An old family heirloom of yours AND something your son retrieved tonight, in Tom's home."

"HE'S A CRIMINAL, JAMES, DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!" Yells Lily Potter, "SAVE RON!"

Ron? Oh the boy! Tom catches a glimpse of the red-head. Something about Snape though, feels odd. His eyes are lost in space and Tom's palms starts sweating at the memory of the magic trick Maya had pulled down at the Ministry. Could Snape be already under a spell? The widening wicked grin on Gellert's face confirms his fear but it's too late to buy more time.

"THAT'S IT!" Screams Tom and silence wraps the room, "I'm sick and tired of this game. If you won't give me your blood, I will take it myself, and about this woman… she is as good as dead!" It is now or never.

"Tik Tok Potter!" But Gellert's wand is already whipping the air between them, Tom stupidly wonders if the old wizard has foreseen Potter's reply.

_This can't be. This is my plan. It has been all along. It can't be anyone else's. It just can't._

"DEAL!" yells James Potter. Gellert's eyes widen.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Yells Tom.

"NO!" scream Dumbledore, Potter and Snape in a chorus. Snape's voice catches Tom off guard.

_Betrayal._ Is the last word flashing in Tom's mind as he lets go of the woman and points his wand forward just a second too late.

There is a flash of light, and Tom squeezes his eyes shut.


	33. Chapter 33 - Home

**Ok so, I'll mark the story as COMPLETE but I'll probably add an Epilogue, both because I want to and because I'd rather have 34 chapters than 33. **

**Hope you've had a nice time with this story, I'm sorry to have written it without ****a real project. I guess it would have helped giving the story a better structure. **

**It was supposed to be just a language exercise, but now that I'm virtually done with it, I can see that it could have been a nicer story with a little more planning. I might consider writing it all over again... maybe in my own language so that it might be easier to handle... who knows!**

**I'll post the 'real' last chapter sometimes next week, hopefully!**

**Until then,**

**Stay safe and healthy :3**

**Please leave a comment or send me PM, I'd love to know what you all think about the story! Also, if you have any request for the epilogue, please let me know!**

**HOME**

**The small country cemetery stands abandoned on top of a quiet hill.**

Albus hasn't been here in ages, despite that, the white marble over Greta's resting place, is as bright as always. Her name shines in the pale light of sunset in plain golden letters. There's no fancy quote on her grave, no pompous family motto, no coat of arms, nothing besides her name and the dates signing the beginning and the end of her life.

Albus sniffles as a memory of happier days crosses his mind. Times when returning from school, he would stop at the safe house where Greta lived with Leonie. They would talk, drink, play chess, discuss books and sometimes exchange trivial gossips.

Greta was an extremely intelligent, loyal and strong woman. Above all she was a true friend.

Albus nods at the white grave in greeting.

As always, he feels a small twinge of guilt prick his stomach as memories begin to pile up.

Oh he loved Greta dearly, but it feels bad to know that it hadn't always been like that.

As a matter of fact, before meeting her, Albus hadn't liked her at all.

Stuck in his teaching job at Hogwarts, he had envied the little girl gallivanting the world next to one of the most powerful men in history. She had ventured in the exciting life Albus had grudgingly renounced. Albus had looked from afar, swallowing bitter bile with every day that passed without Gellert showing up to drag him away and back into his adventures, THEIR adventures.

Who was that insipid silly girl to stand by Gellert Grindelwald? What did this clever and terrible man see in the blonde witch? She was not particularly powerful, according to the few testimonies, nor excessively smart. A dull girl, from a dull village in northern Germany.

Everything about her at the time, screamed bland and insignificant to Albus.

The thought had consumed him for months and years.

After the historical duel that landed Gellert in Nurmengard for good, Albus had finally come face to face with the witch.

Greta had offered to cooperate with justice in exchange for a lesser sentence. Given Leonie's tender age, the Ministry had granted Greta house arrest for life and confiscation of her wand, and she got to keep her child and live a secluded, but quite comfortable life.

Albus had met Greta for the first time during the trial and he still remembers the fire behind the woman's eyes, her determination and the sadness. The sadness of a woman that couldn't help but love the man who had ruined her life.

Years later Greta told him how she had seen that same sadness mirrored in Albus eyes. She had confessed her version of the story, she had told him how much she had hated him in turn.

Stuck next to a man who had kept her only because he had glimpsed at a possible powerful offspring during one of his foretelling episodes, Greta had looked from afar, swallowing bitter bile in knowing that however far they were, Gellert's heart had always remained with Albus and that she had never stood a real chance.

Albus and Greta's relationship had flourished from their bond with Gellert, however absurd it sounded, and hatred had quickly become love and friendship, respect and solidarity.

The two of them learned to know each other, perhaps better than Gellert had ever bothered to know either of them, or so they liked to think.

They had each been the parts of Gellert the other needed in order to stand the absence of the man himself.

Albus had suffered a great deal when Greta had died.

Soon he had given in onto his old weakness. He had used Leonie as an excuse to seek Gellert. Leonie was his daughter after all, he couldn't have brought her up himself…

Except he could have, and easily too. Merlin forgive him, Greta forgive him, he had been just so weak and lonely and tired. Tired of being angry, tired of pretending to have forgotten about Gellert.

A soft breeze blows through his beard and Albus flinches slightly.

"Didn't think you'd want to come here, of all places." he says breaking the odd silence, "Are you suddenly nostalgic?" he adds with perhaps a drop of ancient jealousy steeped in his tone.

Gellert peeks at him from over his shoulder, his lips curl slightly in amusement, and Albus looks away quickly.

"You know I didn't love her. Never loved her. She knew too." Says Gellert, awkwardly kneeling on the grave in a creak of old bones. Albus takes a step forward, instinctively extending his arms to help the man in the descent, but he stops before actually touching him.

His hands fall back along his sides and he purses his lips.

"What are we doing here, Gellert? It won't take long for the Aurors to find us. We should head back. The girl might need help still…"

"Greta darling, you knew, right?" Gellert smiles a toothless smile at the grave, "I'll admit though, you were a feisty little witch and ze most beautiful flower, really. Maya would have liked you."

Gellert drops onto his bony butt with a grunt, then he pats at the ground next to him without even looking back, Albus sighs.

He transfigures some grass blades in a bunch of daisies and puts them in a vase on the white grave before sitting next to Gellert.

"You didn't deserve her, for the record." he says extracting a hoarse laugh from the throat of the man next to him.

"I thought you couldn't stand the woman, now you take her side?" Both keep their eyes on the grave in front of them but Albus can see, from the corner of his eye, that Gellert is twirling the Death Stick between his fingers.

An old habit that he hasn't lost, apparently.

In almost all of Albus' memories, Gellert is twirling a wand, playing with it or tapping it rhythmically on the surface of choice. If he wasn't playing with a wand he was surely using one, transfiguring, summoning, creating something out of thin air.

That man and his magic are just inextricable. It is only now that Albus realizes how agonizing it must have been for Gellert to be locked up without the possibility of using his power for so long. No wonder he didn't hold back in using the more primitive and dark forms of his magic on the first occasion.

"She was my friend and I loved her. We've been through so much when you left…"

Gellert snorts at those words and mutters something along the lines of 'well if you hadn't locked me up…' but his voice fades when Albus cuts him off.

"Oh, if it hadn't been prison it would have been the next adventure, Gellert. You were never the quiet family man and you further proved that with Maya. Believe it or not, grandfathers don't usually send their granddaughters fighting absurd crusades against psychotic mass murderers."

Albus watches silently as the daisies on Greta's grave start changing color. From white to purple, then fuchsia, blue and white again. Gellert is not even focusing, yet his magic is buzzing and twisting around them. Flowers are blooming all over the landscape and the earth is celebrating his freedom.

"And what do grandfathers do, Albus? Let me guess… do they betroth one-year-olds just to spite a former lover? Friends… We both know you stood to their side only because that was the closest thing to me you could have without getting hurt."

"Humble... as always. It might surprise you, Gellert, but the world doesn't revol…" Albus gets cut short by Gellert's sly smile.

The man leans back supporting himself with one arm while he keeps twirling his wand in his free hand.

"Except it does. Your world has always revolved around me. Oh admit it, Albus." Albus finally turns to look at Gellert. The light of the sunset has lit his white iris red.

For a moment Gellert looks younger, more like the man he remembers rather than the undernourished and worn out skeleton he is now.

"All I'm saying is Greta was more than you deserved. And I loved her. We were both more than you deserved." Albus snaps.

"Yet I have had both of you and Maya as vell. Guess I still have my charm, don't I? I still get what I want, don't I?" Gellert grins meeting Albus' gaze and then holds the Elder wand between them as the irrefutable evidence of his sentence. As if Albus being there in the first place, wasn't proof enough.

"So why are we here? You got what you wanted," Albus ignores the satisfied grin that appears on Gellert's face at his implicit admission, "You killed Riddle. You escaped. Maya was rescued. You stole the Elder wand back, and secured the other Hallows, which are waiting for you wherever James Potter is. What now? Do we wait for the Aurors? Do we duel again or are you walking back to your cell on your own this time?"

Gellert doesn't answer right away, he seems to deflate though and his gaze gets more intense.

Albus can see the daisies change color again. Pink, baby blue, black, purple. Until Gellert speaks again.

"I killed the villain. You, none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, freed me. I SAVED children from a murderer. I helped the authorities, I saved hostages..." Albus snorts.

"You used blood magic, threatened Aurors and dueled a sixteen years old boy. You also killed at least a 100 wardens in the process… do we forget about them?"

"Little more than criminals themselves… the world won't miss them. And I didn't fight the boy... I toughened him up a little."

"How convenient… why do you care so much for these technicalities anyway? Trying to redeem yourself?"

"You could say that... you zee… the way you put it, I'm still Grindelwald, the public enemy, the revolutionary madman… yes ze murderer if you will." He dramatically rolls his eyes, "Although, the way I see it, there will now be at least a tiny group of people questioning the past... wondering 'was he really that bad?'"

"I didn't know you still cared about what people thought." Albus shrugs, "I thought you'd be more focused on the fact that you are the actual owner of the Deathly Hallows and a freeman, until I drag you back in your cell that is…"

"It's not about what people think of me. Not about the Hallows either. And you can stop pretending I'll let you, or anyone else, drag me anywhere, ist getting ridiculous." Gellert sighs, he keeps his mismatch eyes on the daisies which are now a bright yellow, "I partially restored the family name, yes. I created doubt. I'm giving her a chance. I guess she deserves it…"

"You're creating a group of followers for Maya? What if she doesn't want to follow into your steps? Bloody Salazar, Gellert…"

"I didn't say she had to uze them to follow into my steps. I just wanted to shape her up a little, give her a chance at the life she will choose. I never intended for it to get this far… I didn't know Riddle would turn out to be so dangerous… he was supposed to be training ground… not scar her for life. I might be a sick bastard, Albus, but Maya no… never to her."

Albus' heart starts pounding painfully in his chest and his hands start shaking as he holds Gellert gaze.

"Training? What were you training her for if not to be just like you?"

"Albus… When I found Maya, she waz miserable. She waz lonely and oh so powerful and so afraid of that power. We were powerful, Albus, young and powerful but never scared of our power. She was. She was terrified, in fakt. The more powerful she grew, the more secluded she got.

"I had to do somezing. These?" He says raising the wand before his eyes, "These were for her, never for me. Ze world you built can be quite cruel, you know?" Gellert scoffs as Albus glares at him, refusing to argue about the International Statute of Secrecy of all things, "With all that power, with her name and those eyes… Maya needed to be the strongest version of herself, or she would have been crushed."

"She was scary powerful, Albus… I helped her embracing it, I guided her, but sometimes I felt so inadequate." He admits reluctantly, "At first, I thought I'd use her power to break free. A fresh start, together with the fierce warrior I had glimpsed at long ago. A woman wiz my eyes, my power and the purest of hearts." Gellert sighs "But then…"

"You fell in love."

Gellert nods, like a little boy admitting to stealing cookies from the jar.

"Again, Albus... It was visceral and consuming. When she felt lonely I had to be there."

"When she felt less than that stupid little Malfoy boy, I had to show her how much more powerful she could be. And she learned so quickly." His voice seems to come from far away, from the deepest of his soul and Albus can't do anything but listen and let the tears roll down his cheek and into his beard. "And when ze world made her feel wrong, insignificant and odd I needed her to have ze wand, my wand, so that she could feel powerful, so that if they couldn't love her, they would have feared her." He almost growls the last words out.

"And then she… she fell in love with that prat you picked for her. She was stubborn and weak when it came to him, and I wanted her to have ze cloak, so that she could protect what was precious to her."

"Why are we here, Gellert?" Albus wipes the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, Gellert smiles.

"When she thought she hadn't a purpose, I gave her task. Find the Hallows, go to school, drive Dumbledore mad… live… experience… eat ze world, change it, make it however you like it the most. Make Grandpa proud." Gellert scoffs to himself, "Who would have thought all of this mess would hafe happened instead…"

"Gellert…?"

"At least, we did get all of the Hallows, mh? She will need that stone or she will be stuck with you boring people all ze time… and I wouldn't wish that upon our little girl."

"Why are we here, Gellert?" Albus asks, trying to ignore the part of him that already knows the answer.

"Here, ist perfekt, Greta deserves to see it done, she probably would have killed me sooner or later anyway. Did she tell you she tried poisoning me once?"

"Twice…"

"Right… I thought it would be fair to have her watch." He smirks at the white grave, "Ist perfekt with just us. Me and the two idiots who I tricked into loving me, mh?"

"Maya… she loves you too. This… this is not… how…"

"Why ze sad face, Albus? I told you it would have been you."

"I don't want it to be me, I've never wanted it to be me!" Albus blurts out before he can do anything to stop. He can hear the panic in his own voice, he is hyperventilating already and Gellert seems pleased if anything. Which adds rage to Albus whirlwind of feelings.

"What am I supposed to do, Liebe meines Lebens? [Love of my life] I'm too old for politics, too proud to go back to a cell, too tired to run away, too powerful to hide. I gave her what I could. I almost messed up again. Hopefully she doesn't hate me yet. It's time."

"You could apologize, That might be even better."

"If you think about it, none of this would have happened if you hadn't been so fucking stubborn when I asked to be killed the first time…" Gellert grins mischievously, "Fine! Pass along my apologies, will you?"

"Don't you dare..." Albus sniffles, "You are cruel and selfish, Gellert. I don't want to be the one doing it."

"But… it ist you. It has always been just you. Zon't you see? It ist only right for it to end wiz you. Us."

"We've been over this so many times… I won't do it, Gellert."

"Don't you love me, Albus?"

"You're not being fair."

"Merlin, Albus, why do you have to be so damn stubborn all the time…"

Albus shakes his head with the same stubbornness he had had when he was in his thirties.

Gellert blinks a couple of times, but all he sees before him, is the young blond Albus of his youth. His tall, serious-looking, proud, smart English man.

"_KILL ME, ALBUS!" he had screamed, surrounded by the infernal flames consuming the world around them. Albus had immediately dropped his wand as if it burned. _

_The Elder wand was lost, the duel was coming to a close, they both knew it._

"_I love you too much." Albus had cried wiping away the tears from those big blue begging eyes. Gellert had been torn between slapping his stupid face right there and then and pull the man into a side-along apparition to shag him back to reason. _

_He had slapped him. Hard._

"_Love me!? How can you… how dare you… Are you mental!?" he had hissed viciously._

"_I love you, Gellert, I wish I didn't!"_

"_Just kill me. I killed her remember? AVENGE YOUR SISTER, ALBUS! Isn't this what this ist about!?" He had yelled grabbing Albus wrist and shoving the wand in his trembling hand. When Albus hadn't reacted, Gellert himself had pressed the tip of the wand against his own throat, "Do it, now, Albus. Please, I beg you, there's no cage that will hold me if you don't." But when had Albus ever done what he said? He hadn't killed him, the fool._

Gellert's heart tightens with nostalgia and regrets. He pulls himself together and coughs a little.

"Do you think it would have been different if I had known about Ariana?"

"If ifs and ands were pots and pans, there'd be no work for tinkers' hands, Albus. And here we are."

"You could keep the Hallows and stay hidden and we would…"

"No."

"What about Maya? What about Leonie? Don't you want to see them again?"

Gellert snorts, the sun starts to set and his white eye turns a pale orange, same as the daisies.

"Leonie hates me, she has always hated me, not that I care. I knew I had to have a daughter because I had had a vision, but when Leonie opened her eyes the first time, I was seized by doubts. Leonie's eyes were identical to that of Greta and I didn't understand, Albus. I didn't know at the time that I had glimpsed at the wrong future generation, I didn't know… so I just kept my distance from her, I thought she waz a mistake."

"You could still make it up to her, to both of them… Maya won't understand, she wants you by her side, she wants you, not the Hallows."

"Maya has all she needs. She has ze family you wanted for her, she has ze power I wanted for her. She will have the power to see me again… Though, who knows if she will ever want to see me again after what she saw in Nurmengard, after what I did to her… or him… ugh."

"Did you have to knock her unconscious? She was so fragile already… what if you pushed too far? Are you sure she's still… she's fine?"

"Ze wand... it had to be true to me... I was too weak to use wandless after the escape and the blood magic and zat boy, I might have slightly underestimated him. Maya, she is fine. She will be. But, you will have to go back soon, check on her. I have warded her magic, sealed part of it." Gellert says.

"Mh… was it necessary?"

"Yes. Her magic was trying to restore her body from within with no knowledge on how to do so, it might have been a problem for ze healers."

"Maya will be fine. And the wand will return happily in her hands. Treacherous little stick."

They sit there in silence for a while before anyone speaks again, the daisies are cyan when Albus looks back in that direction.

"I don't like the idea of a world without your stupid face in it." Albus sighs.

"You are too old to pout." Gellert smirks.

"Oh, shut up, Dummkopf." [idiot]

"You will do it…? For me, yes?"

Albus says nothing, but his silence is as good as an answer and Gellert seems to finally relax.

Gellert lets the wand drop in the tall grass and laces his fingers in Albus'.

Even if his hands are still covered in blood. Even if he is a murderer. A manipulative arse. Even if he's leaving without him again, Albus lets him hold his hand.

_What does that say about me?_ He wonders as his heart refuses to stop beating for the monster sitting next to him.

Gellert's magic creeps under the fabric of Albus robe, it caresses his skin and spreads around them.

"If you really vant to pout, you should be as charming as you used to be while you're at it, old man."

"This is ridiculous, Gellert ... we are too old for this" Albus turns around and his heart sinks at the sight of Gellert, now transfigured into a younger, extremely handsome, well dressed young version of the man.

Their hands are not wrinkled anymore. Gellert's hand is pale and smooth and strong in Albus' freckled one, there is a small tattoo between Gellert's thumb and his index finger and Albus tightens his grip on him unconsciously when he spots it.

"Much better, isn't it?" Gellert leans in a little closer and whispers smugly, "You look handsome."

Albus smiles weakly but refuses to hold his gaze.

"This is silly." He mutters and his own voice sounds so young and that Albus almost gasps out loud.

"I don't want to fight in the end. I don't want to misunderstand, presume and hold grudges. I want it to be just us, I want it to be like before everything went south, Albus. When things were easy and dreams were big. When you were this handsome and naïve…" Gellert tilts Albus chin up with a finger and grins when he still refuses to make eyes contact.

"What if I don't want to play your games?"

Gellert barks a short laugh and then shrugs.

"You've always wanted to play my games. In fakt, I think you've missed my games more than anything else."

"Be careful, Gellert, I might think you're getting sentimental."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm sentimental in my sick and twisted way. I'm about to cease existing, I can allow myself a little weakness, can't I?"

"It feels a bit late for that."

"Forgive me, Albus. Is it late for zis too?"

Their eyes finally meet. Gellert's gaze becomes scorching, his magic is buzzing and humming around them, or is it Albus' heart now thumping in his ears at an absurd rhythm?

Albus forgets to breathe for a moment there, lost in the cruel beauty of the only man he has ever loved.

Albus wonders if Gellert was right.

Maybe he does not hold the universal definition of love indeed. Maybe love is different for everyone. Maybe in this prospective, Gellert has loved them all in the only way he knew how to. It might have been sick and twisted, but still.

Before Gellert can say anything else, Albus simply raises his wand and the familiar silver phoenix springs from its tip, flying gracefully to land on Greta's grave. Gellert admires the bird in a contented silence.

"I have forgiven you a long time ago. In fact, I don't think I have ever really been mad at you in the first place, I knew I had to, but I wasn't really. Silly, mh?" But Gellert is still looking at the phoenix in awe.

"After all this time, Albus. After all the hurt we've caused to each other..."

"Always."

Gellert nods.

Albus brushes the tiny phoenix tattooed on Gellert's hand.

"I'll vait for you on ze other side, you know? Zis ist not over yet."

"Can we stay a little longer…?"

"Yes, a little longer. I'm tired. So tired." Gellert rests is blond head against Albus shoulder and closes his eyes. His cheeks are pink and his eyelashes so long. How handsome.

"Mh... hold the transfiguration though. I don't want to see your ugly toothless face. How did someone so handsome turn so horrid?"

"Shut up," Gellert laughs "You would kiss my toothless face all the same."

"Who said anything about kisses?"

"As if you're not thinking about it, Albus… Why can't really blame you…"

"No leglimancy!"

"Ich habe dich vermisst, Liebste." [I missed you, dearest]

"It is so quiet up here."

"Mh…"

"It has been an interesting life, Gellert. Chaotic, but interesting."

"It really has been, mh? About that kissing thing…"

**Maya's awakening occurs gradually.**

The first time Maya swims near the banks of her conscience, it is quite the surreal experience. It doesn't last very long and she is not fully aware of anything, nor she bothers wondering about why, where or what.

She only knows she exists again.

Like a newborn baby, she is content with that.

She exist and that's overwhelming as is.

The second time, Maya is conscious long enough to feel her physical boundary. She can't move her body, nor wish to move it, she is just aware that her body is there. It's definitely there. Maya can almost feel her essence press against the walls of her skin.

Her core moves restlessly in the warm envelope of flesh and blood, aware to a certain extent that something is wrong. Something is broken and it causes pain.

Maya does not have time to investigate further and slips again into the peace of oblivion, away from pain, away from that pungent sensation that suggests she should enjoy blissful ignorance while it lasts.

Sounds are the first bit of the outside world to slip into the muffled and comforting 'within' she is wrapped into.

The first time it happens, Maya find herself intrigued by a low, rhythmic sound.

A rustle of air, a soothing and regular whisper, that soon lulls her back into the further and most silent nothingness.

It happens several times until she finally recognizes it as the sound of her own breathing.

On that same occasion, her body kindly informs her of the end of her aches. Something within suggests it's too early to wake up though, and trusting her instinct Maya doesn't even try.

She can perceive time passing by. She wouldn't know how much has passed but she can definitely tell that it is passing.

She has a vague grasp on the surrounding world, although her ability to distinguish voices and sounds is still quite poor. It is frustrating to some degree but it leaves Maya time to question herself about what is actually happening.

Where is she? Why is she there? Who is moving around her? When will this end? Is she even alive? Is this what death is like?

And then one day, someone is crying beside her. The voice is so familiar that Maya thinks it is absurd not to recognize it…

_Je suis ici. Ne pleure pas. __Je suis ici. [I'm here. Don't cry. I'm here]._ She repeats inside her head instinctively. The crying does not lessen. It saddens her to no end, it squeezes her heart. It also gives Maya a glimpse on the darkness looming inside her own heart.

She should be sad, she knows she should be devastated, except she doesn't remember why.

_Je suis ici._

The words never work their way up to her lips and she just lays there, conscious for the longest time yet, listening to the wailing and sobbing and sniffling until she loses her fight against her stillness and surrenders back to the darkness.

Someone is screaming, there's a furious fight, glass shatters somewhere around her and then there's a loud slap and more screaming. There is an ominous crunch of magic and Maya feels her heart contract in fright.

She would like to scream, to open her eyes and break the boundaries imprisoning her, but her body does not cooperate.

_Not just yet_. A part of her whispers, and soon the noises fade away as they began, suddenly.

One day, without forewarnings nor further preparation, Maya is awake.

Her eyes open slowly, she blinks a few times before being able to contemplate the world beyond that thin skin curtain that is her eyelids.

The room is warm, bright and silent.

The ceiling above her is white and pristine.

Slowly she raises an arm and extends her fingers in front of her eyes.

She folds her fingers in a small fist and then stretches them out again. A sense of calm pervades her in finding that yes, she does indeed exist and yes she is indeed alive.

Maya examines her other hand then glances down at her feet, hidden by a thin layer of linen.

Maya wriggles her toes and almost euphorically giggles at the cheeky sight of her toes slipping into view when the sheet moves.

She's intact, wrapped in a ridiculously expensive nightgown that can be something only Leonie would think of, and she is somewhere that feels safe.

The room is richly furnished, familiar, clean.

Somewhere in her head flashes the memory of a damp and dark room with a lumpy mattress and crumpled walls. Her mind is slippery, overwhelmed by too many stimuli at once and Maya doesn't manage to hold that thought long enough to connect the dots.

There's a strong scent of medical herbs, she wriggle her nose in distaste and soon finds the source of the foul smell to be a little mortar abandoned on the chest of drawers nearby.

There is an empty chair beside her bed and books on her nightstand, together with a pitcher filled with what looks like cold lemonade. Her eyes linger on the rounded belly of the pitcher. Small water droplets run down the smooth surface and form a small puddle under its base.

The light linen curtains on the sides of the window flutter like clumsy ghosts driven by the lukewarm breeze that is blowing in. It is still Summer. Maya's gaze slips on the lush countryside beyond the open window. She definitely knows this place, but there's something different about it that won't let her place it exactly.

Maya closes her eyes when fatigue begins to obscure her vision. She feels the sting of tears behind her eyelids and rubs her face with her hands groaning.

She feels weak and confused. She must have slept for long time if her eyes are so unaccustomed to being used.

Combien de temps ai-je dormi? [How long have I slept?]

It is then that everything comes back to her. Realization strikes and Maya's eyes snap back open.

The ocean of pain that she had feared, invests her like a raging storm.

Despair pulls Maya back down into the soft cushions behind her head, panic drowns her.

Her breathing becomes erratic, she gasps, blinks several times and brings her hands to her throat. The walls are closing in on her and her body starts twitching while a high-pitched voice in her head screams 'CRUCIO' over and over.

'_JUST KILL THE GIRL ALREADY!'_

Riddle. The sound of her bones shattering under the Cruciatus. The bodies. Gellert. Blood. Blood everywhere. The Horcrux. Her magic won't work, she can't control it. Tonks is being tortured and there's nothing she can do, the sound of blood gurgling in the woman's throat echoes in Maya's head louder and louder. POTTER. Where is Potter!?

Maya's stomach tightens violently, she suddenly sits up and vomits spectacularly over the edge of the bed, just as the door to her room opens.

"It's all right. Shhh. All right. We're all fine. Scourgify" Maya's big eyes meet the shiny ones of the hoary wizard. They just stare at each other for a silent moment then Maya bursts into sobs before she can do anything else.

Dumbledore's hand moves in slow circles on her back and he sits on the edge of the bed.

Maya rests her forehead against the man's chest, he holds her in his arms as she sobs and cries all her tension out. He rocks her lightly, shushing her while she trembles and spasms.

"Breathe, breathe. Everyone is fine. You're safe. We're all safe. We're home."

When Maya regains regular breathing, Dumbledore lets her go. She is mortified to notice the large wet stain on Dumbledore's sky blue robe, where her face was, but he doesn't seem bothered by it and soon her faint blush fades.

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Confused." Her voice is hoarse and odd to hear, "How long… has it been?"

"Why, it would be 17 days today." He informs her.

Maya's jaw drops.

"What happened?" this time it comes out as a whisper, "Is this place…?"

"Malfoy Manor." Dumbledore confirms. Maya takes another quick look at her surroundings and, with a bit of context, finally recognizes the room as her own. She had spent several Christmases in the Wiltshire estate.

As the Manor was closest to Draco's school, it was easier for the family to gather there during the holidays than in France. Of course the landscape was usually covered in a thick blanket of snow whenever she visited, which must be the reason why she hasn't been able to recognize the place immediately.

"Why are we here? Riddle? Harry! Harry was in the house! Riddle wants Gellert! He wants ... the Horcrux!" The panic in Maya's voice is a crescendo, she struggles to free herself from the sheet and throws her legs over the edge of the bed but then has to stop when her head starts to spin violently at the motion.

"Hey there! Breathe, Maya. We waited a long time for you to wake up, if Mr. Malfoy knew I caused you a heart attack I think he wouldn't even bother using his wand to smother me to death!"

"Draco! Is he here?" Maya glances around as if expecting the boy to pop out from behind a curtain.

Dumbledore must have known that the mention of Draco would have caught her attention, and he smirks a little when her gaze returns to his.

"We're all here, we're all fine. Draco was dragged down to dinner by a particularly insisting Mrs. Granger a little while ago, but he should be back soon. I bet finding that you have woken up while he was gone will provide for a fabulous argument later on…"

"Granger ... is here?" Maya lets Dumbledore help her sit in bed again, he fixes some pillows behind her back and the pitcher on the bedside table pours her a glass of lemonade, which flies a moment later into Maya's hands.

"Everyone is here. After Nurmengard, your family gathered in Malfoy Manor, you were too weak to return to France and many members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Lucius and Gabriel, had to be questioned by the Ministry and Wizengamot anyway. Malfoy Manor has become something of a small headquarters in the past few weeks. Besides, your friends didn't want to leave until you woke up, they also didn't want to leave Draco alone." He winks.

"My... friends?" Maya stammers furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Maya, I didn't think I'd be lucky enough to be able to talk to you in private so soon, but here we are." Dumbledore says smiling, Maya takes a sip from the glass and almost moans at the relief that the fresh lemonade causes sliding down her throat. It is quite a struggle to return her focus on Dumbledore after that.

""There will surely be time to explain to you how things went after the release of Harry Potter and the destruction of the Horcrux, the death of Tom Riddle and the arrest of almost all of his followers. I'll provide all the details." Dumbledore smiles at her, but cuts her off when her lips parts to ask something, "There will be time to explain everything, I promise. I have to take advantage of the little time we have now to discuss some things with you before someone interrupts us."

At this point Maya hangs from every word. She is so entranced and overwhelmed by the little amount of spoilers he has given her, especially the bit when he has let her know that Riddle is dead, that she has to physically shake herself out of her thoughts to nod and urge the older wizard to continue.

"I'm sorry, it will be a little overwhelming, especially considering that you have just woken up, but I'll try to be concice and as soon as we finish I will let you be with Mr. Malfoy and your family, is that ok?"

Maya nods and puts the glass back on the bedside table, as if needing to remove any possible distraction "Ok."

"First of all, you'll find it hard to perform magic right now." Maya's horror must be so obvious on her face that Dumbledore hurries to continue explaining, "This is because they have given you potions that suppress your power, which is completely intact and only slightly out of control due to the serious head damage you suffered as a result of the torture inflicted to you. It'll take some recovery but you're perfectly fine." Maya visibly relaxes although her face is still tense at the idea of someone meddling with her power.

"Now that you're awake, I'm sure the potions will wear off soon enough and you'll be as good as new."

"So... in Nurmengard when I couldn't dose my power... it was... the injuries?"

"Well, I didn't know you had noticed back then, but yes. You were in pretty bad shape, little one. I was surprised you could perform any kind of spell with the injuries you sustained."

Maya nods and glimpses at her hands, as if trying to spot the power beneath her skin, she feels extremely relieved now.

"We can partially be grateful to Gellert for your relatively quick recovery. He has applied some sort of inner ward before handing you over to Draco, so that your magic wouldn't repel the Healers' attempts to heal you. When I came back, all I had to do was remove his wards and suggest the potions to the Mediwizards. Potions work slower but have fewer side effects."

"Why not us?"

Dumbledore gives her a questioning glance but the realization of what she means hits him a second later. His eyes fill with unshed tears and Maya's heart sinks into her chest.

"You… you said when YOU came back ... why didn't you come back together? Where?"

"Maya..."

"Where's my Gellert?" Maya is shaking violently against the pillows, her fists so tight that her knuckles are white as snow.

"Yes well... this is what I wanted to talk about, Maya... he chose for himself ... as always."

"No ..." her voice comes out strangled, "No, he couldn't. No ... he wouldn't have left me. No. I got the Hallows. Did you tell him!? DID SOMEONE TELL HIM?! He… he took the wand, he has the wand!" Dumbledore simply shakes his head no and a couple of tears come streaming down his wrinkled face. He leans forward and pulls Maya's nightstand drawer open. Maya glimpses at the three items in there and her eyes widen in horror.

"We did it. We did it. Why hasn't he taken these? He wouldn't leave me, not now…" Maya cries, but even she has issues believing those words.

"He was smiling in the end. Can you believe it? He went smiling ..." Dumbledore snorts softly, "I'm sorry."

**The sight of Malfoy Manor from the elaborate gardens surrounding it, is truly something**. Hermione can't help but think of the castles she read about in fairy tales as a child. Perhaps the only other place that has given her the same feeling is Hogwarts, especially seen from the Black Lake.

Truth is she likes it.

She complains with Molly and Lily about the Manor being too big, about the rooms being countries apart, about the absurd albino peacocks roaming around the gardens and mercilessly pecking at anything that is unfortunate enough to step into their path, but the truth is Hermione has fallen in love with every room of the Manor, from the cozy sunroom to the enormous library. From the luxurious, and quite pretentious, bathrooms with pool-sized marble bathtubs to the crowded attics where the boys hide the booze and drink at night while she glares at them intently.

The idea that she will soon return to her own home and leave this magical place stings a little.

Of course, she can't wait to hug her parents, whom she hasn't yet seen since Nurmengard, if not during her long floo calls home, but she is not sure to be ready to leave quite yet.

Hermione doesn't like the idea of going home before seeing Maya Laurent wake up to finally put a happy ending to this whole ordeal.

She does not like the idea of distancing herself, even if for a short time, from Harry, who now has to constantly be in her field of vision for her heart to work normally, a constant reminder that he is back and alive and well.

She also doesn't look forward to leaving the only other people, the Order Members, who can understand perfectly how she feels, because they have experienced exactly the same horror and pain, the same level of stress and frustration.

Secretly, and probably mainly, she doesn't like the idea of leaving Draco Malfoy, especially when he looks so hurt and heartbroken… especially when he seems to have opened up a little.

As her lips slightly curve downward with the last thought, Hermione purposely avoids turning toward the blonde Slytherin, who she can still see in her peripheral vision, and who she knows to be waiting for a chance to snap at her since she has dragged him out in the garden regardless of his will.

The dark aura coming from him is kinda working against her train of thoughts and Hermione fights to ignore it.

She bites the inside of her cheek and forces her gaze to stay on the Manor, so beautiful in the moonlight, so pretty and sparkling with the lights coming from the dining room, where the rest of the Order is still sitting around the dinner table, drinking and keeping each other company.

Lily, who has recently been released from St. Mungo's, has told Hermione that going back to Muggle London might be a good thing and that she herself would like to take a break from everything and drag Harry and James, possibly Sirius too, far away from this whole thing.

Obviously dragging Harry anywhere further than the Manor gardens, would be an almost impossible feat right now. He has refused to move out until Maya regains her senses, and oddly enough he has had full support from Malfoy on the topic.

The two former enemies seem to be attached at the hips nowadays. Wherever Draco goes, Harry follows and whenever Draco snaps, which is quite often, Harry is the one who can distract him and save the situation. Harry is also the only one who is apparently allowed to enter Maya's room without having to ask for Draco's permission, without having to storm in it, like Hermione does everytime Draco tries to skip a meal - by the way if someone had told her months ago that she would have quarreled with Draco Malfoy over her concerns about his health, Hermione would have laughed herself to tears.

The new odd friendship between the two boys, which Hermione suspects having a lot to do with Harry having spent a long time with Maya, is one of the reasons why the Potters have moved into the Manor, kicking off a slew of other transfers.

Over the past two weeks, in fact, the Manor has filled with members of the Order of the Phoenix, whole families now reside on a more or less stable basis in the estate, most of them awaiting Maya's awakening, others taking advantage of the hospitality of the Malfoys to escape the hordes of journalists and paparazzi chasing for the story of their lives, others, simply to stay in a safe environment pending their own hearings with the Ministry.

Along with the Phoenixes, a small army of international Healers now live in the Manor too. Gabriel Laurent has hired la crème de la crème, he has spared no galleon, to treat, not only his daughter, but anyone in need.

Not surprisingly, most of the Manor's inhabitants, including Hermione, Harry, Ron and, since he is been back, Dumbledore, immediately took the opportunity for therapy sessions with some of the best therapists and Occlumancers in the whole world.

During the first few nights, the damage left by Riddle had echoed in the Manor in the form of tears and screams. Nightmares had tormented everyone, they infested the house and made the breakfast table silent and tense.

However, since the therapy sessions, the screaming episodes had already diminished considerably.

Riddle is dead, but it's still hard to believe. Hermione has wanted that man dead so intensely ... and now that he is, it almost feels like it is not enough.

It pisses her off to no end that despite the fact that he's dead and gone, he has been able to leave behind such a trail of pain that it's still hard to move on. Sometimes Hermione wishes she had stayed and watched Gellert Grindelwald squeeze the life out of the man. It might have helped her to actually see it happen.

Tom Riddle shouldn't be worth their pain. Tom Riddle shouldn't be that important. It is simply infuriating.

As it is infuriating that because of that man, these feelings of hatred still circulate venomously in her system, poisoning her thoughts.

Hermione shakes that negative thought away and returns to focus on her surroundings, the cheerful voices of Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Ron, echo in the twilight-colored countryside.

The Gryffindors are running around in circles, playing a broom-less version of Quidditch.

Hermione breathes in and smiles at the sight.

"Are we done here, Granger?" Draco intrude her moment of inner peace, and Hermione has to stop pretending not to see him. She rolls her eyes before landing them in his mercurial ones.

"Your mother said you needed some fresh air. You can't just lock yourself in that room all day, Draco."

"Oh for fuck sake, first dinner now this..." He scoffs and drops on his bum in defeat, Harry isn't here to back him up right now and he must be too tired to start another argument, they had had a furious quarrel not an hour earlier, when Hermione had dragged him downstairs to have dinner.

Hermione drops next to him and leans slightly toward the Slytherin until their arms are touching, she ignores his murderous glare until it fades into a defeated pout.

"She will be fine."

"Whatever..."

"How do you think she will take the news of Grindelwald?"

Draco hugs his knees and rests his chin on them before answering.

"Not well, but honestly I just want her to wake up now ..." Hermione feels that his tone softens and she relaxes. She has noticed how at certain times of the evening, Draco is more willing to open up and she has learned to use those moments to help him let off some of his steam and worry.

"She will wake up, Draco. You know that, right? She will."

"You're all saying it, but it's been 17 days and she hasn't moved yet..."

"Give her time, Draco. She was in a pretty bad shape, but she's strong, soon it will all be over and we will all be back to school."

At those words Draco snorts and shakes his head no, "I'll be damned if I let her anywhere near Hogwarts again… or out of my sight for the matter."

Hermione can't hold back a chuckle, "Don't be silly, Draco. You can't keep her locked up in the house forever."

"You'll see if I can."

Hermione's gaze becomes a defiant one, "And you think you can keep the Conqueror of Death locked up and away from the world?" Bingo. Draco's eyes widen and his tone is slightly alarmed afterwards.

"How... did you know? When?"

"Mh ... let's see." Hermione smiles at Draco's worried gaze, "To be honest, it took me a while to figure it out and I had to ask Dumbledore for some of the details.

"I read the tale years ago at the Burrow, but I never thought anything of it. However, when I saw the book on Maya's bedside table, I was able to put two and two together. I remembered you told me about the wand Dumbledore gave Maya when she came to school. Then I remembered when you saw Harry's cloak in the library.

"Then obviously Harry told me how he destroyed the Horcrux, and he also told me that Maya had asked him to bring the gem back to her if possible ... The wand, the cloak and the stone... It made sense. Was that the purpose from the beginning? Did Maya want the stone from Riddle? Is that why she got caught up with him in the first place?"

"Sounds so stupid now, doesn't it?"

Hermione refrains from replying that yes, it sounds more than stupid, but that it also makes sense. If Gellert Grindelwald himself, with Dumbledore of all people, had devoted part of his life to the search for the Deathly Hallows, surely it was not that surprising that his granddaughter would try the feat as well.

"We thought that if we managed to get them all, we would finally be free from all of the expectations. You really don't know what it was like to be… us. It wasn't always like this… our parents weren't this nice…" He hugs his knees closer and turns slightly to look at Hermione, his grey eyes are two pools of sadness right now, so deep that Hermione could drown in them and she has to look away when her treacherous heart skips several beats at once.

"Maya thought that if she managed to put Gellert back in a position of power, we could have had a more normal life. She will be upset when she finds out that it wasn't even his true plan. And now that we are even more in the spotlight, I wonder how many chances at normalcy we actually have..."

"Not many if you intend to keep her locked up and away from the world. Especially now that all spot lights are on you, it will only increase gossips and suspect. It might be the perfect chance to get exactly what you wanted, instead. Use the public, use gossip, turn people on you side and slide into normalcy. I can't imagine your childhood, but things are different now. Now you're not alone, you wouldn't be even if you wanted and the proof is that the Manor is full of people who want nothing more than to see her awaken, while they regarded her with fear and prejudice not even six months ago."

Draco looks at the Manor as if he could see the people beyond its walls, then his eyes move to the group of Gryffindors still passing the snitch to each other not too far from where they are sitting. Perhaps for the first time in those weeks, Hermione glimpse at a sign of hope beyond Draco's clear gaze.

"We'll see. I might be open to a different solution. IF it's what she wants." he adds, and Hermione smiles to herself but the smile immediately disappears when she notices the tear that lines Draco's face, "But what happens if she doesn't wake up, Granger? If I never get to…"

"Don't even think about it. She will wake up." Hermione insists, "Remember, Conqueror of Death, right? If she really is the owner of the Deathly Hallows, there's no way she won't wake up.

Draco murmurs something incomprehensible, that sounds very much like 'fuck the Hallows' and wipes his face with the back of his hand.

He does not move when Hermione leans slightly towards him and rests her head on his shoulder.

At first she does it without thinking, is what she would do with Harry or Ron, but as soon as her head collides with his warm shoulder and her eyes slide down the muscles of his bicep to his forearm, she realizes this feels nothing like Harry and Ron.

Her heart is exploding in her throat, but the fact that he has not moved away makes her think that maybe Draco needs a little affection right now, and Hermione manages to smother the butterflies in her belly soon enough.

She knows that sooner or later she'll have to do something about this stupid crush, but this is not the time. This is a time for healing, for friendship, for mending what Riddle has damaged, or attempted to.

"Maya Laurent, made far more impossible things possible," Hermione peeks up, Draco is not looking at her but is clearly listening, "Before she came to school, you and Harry couldn't even sit through a fricking class without getting on each other's nerves. You literally razed a castle floor to the ground fighting during out first term this year, and now? You share a room and he takes your side every time we argue. Harry Potter, Draco… Harry Potter picking Draco Malfoy over me." His lips curl slightly upward and Hermione feels encouraged to continue.

"Before Maya came to school if I accidentally brushed you while passing by, you would throw a fit about the filthy little Mudblood touching you ... shame on you for that by the way…"

"Yeah. Shame on me, indeed. I'm sorry about that… you know I…" But Hermione wasn't fishing for an apology and cuts him off before he can finish the sentence. The expression on his face tells her he is glad she did.

"And look at us now?" she snuggles slightly closer as to prove a point, "One would even dare to say we're friends… except for when you snap at me for trying to not let you starve yourself to death."

Draco snorts and a laugh bubbles his way up his throat, Hermione thinks this is the best sound she has ever heard, again she chases away the butterflies.

"Yeah, well somethings never change... like the way you gracefully dance on my nerves sometimes..."

Hermione shrugs chuckling, "Git!" she punches his shoulder and Draco makes a big show of suffering for the hit before letting her return to lean against him, "Anyway, the point is… Lucius Bloody Malfoy is sitting at the dinner table with James Potter as we speak... and let's not forget that he talked to my parents on a muggle phone... Lucius Malfoy has assured a pair of Muggles that he'd take care of their daughter." Draco grins knowingly, finally getting her point.

"Do you still think that recovering from a few cuts and bruises will be so difficult for a girl who has made all this possible? The girl who has conquered Death?"

"Maybe she'll even find a way to tame that wild beast on top of your head, when she wakes up, mh?"

"Prat."

They both chuckle.

"Will you…"

"I won't tell a soul, rest assured. I think we have had our share of power-drawn psychopaths for this lifetime. I might still borrow the cloak every now and then."

Hermione pulls away from the blonde Slytherin when she spots the group of Gryffindors approaching them in the dim light of the gardens.

Draco pulls her back and places a quick kiss on her temple before letting her move further away from him. When she looks back at him with wide eyes he is smirking his characteristic smirk and Hermione has to blink several times to try and set her brain back into motion.

"Thank you." His voice comes out so low that Hermione could have imagined it.

"Wh… why… you're welcome… I guess." She stammers just as the others get there.

"We should head back inside." Says Harry stretching a hand to help Hermione up, to her dismay, Harry is grinning knowingly at the redness of her cheeks.

Ron offers his hand to Draco, who surprisingly, accepts it and lets himself be pulled back on his feet.

"Let's go, before the adults are all too drunk to be bearable ... I swear if I have to hear my father raving about tevelisions again..." Ginny adds shaking her head when the sound of a toast reaches them from the open French windows of the dining room.

"Televisions ..." corrects Harry, exchanging an amused look with Hermione.

"Whatever..." Ginny sighs, blushing slightly after all.

It is at some point halfway to the path leading to the dining room, while Harry is trying to explain to Ginny and Draco what a TV series is, that from the inside of the Manor chaos breaks the quiet of the countryside. There's a deafening rumble of chairs dragged on the marble floor, a clang of glasses and cutlery, then voices, someone is screaming for Draco, and Hermione catches glimpses of people storming out of the dining room in a ruckus from the partially opened windows.

She instinctively huddles closer to Harry and everyone exchanges a worried look, hands sliding to their wands.

"What the ...?" Fred murmurs pulling Ginny between himself and George in a protective stance.

Hermione sees Draco's eyes widen in the direction of the Manor and when she turns to follow his gaze, she sees Dumbledore standing in front of the French door of the dining room.

The old wizard is just standing there, facing the small group of startled Gryffindors plus Draco, with a relaxed and kind smile on his wrinkled face.

Hermione does not even have time to process the thought that has crept into her mind at the sight of the Headmaster, but she knows for sure that it is the same thought that everyone else is having.

Suddenly three things happen very quickly.

Harry and Hermione both gasp in realization, Draco sprints at breakneck speed towards the Manor, and before anyone else can follow, the landscape around them explodes with life.

Billions of flowers are blooming all over the park and further away. The whole Wiltshire countryside is in bloom in a matter of seconds. There's flowers as far as the eye can see.

The creepers on the walls of the Manor are filling with honeysuckles of all varieties and colors, their sweet aroma overtakes any other smell and it almost overwhelms the senses, the colours are so bright that they are clear even in the dim light following the sunset.

"She's awake" whispers Hermione not noticing the tears spilling down her cheeks, "It's over, finally over."

**The door to Draco's room opens with a slow creak**, he smiles to himself without looking in the direction of the plush steps that are inexorably advancing in the dark.

" Tu es réveillé." [You're awake]

" Espériez-vous que je dormais?" [Did you hope I was sleeping?]

"Oh ... no. Au contraire, vraiment." [On the contrary, actually] she whispers and he can hear the grin on her face without having to see it. Draco grunts, more out of habit than any real discomfort, when he feels Maya's weight slightly tilt the mattress as she climbs next to him.

Her hands quickly sneak under his shirt.

A shiver runs through Draco's body. He blocks her hand, feeling it slipping dangerously towards the waistband of his trousers and finally turns to look at her.

"What's up?" she asks with obvious disappointment.

"Maya ... the Healers said you need to rest."

"But I'm rested."

"You came out of a 17-day coma just four days ago." Draco insists, ignoring the monster inside him who would like to care less about it. The monster roars even louder when she tries to overcome the barrier of his hand and touches an extraordinarily sensitive area under his navel.

"And you're already sleeping in your room leaving me alone. I thought it was an incentive to get back in shape. I got here on my own... haven't I? It must account for something..."

"Maya ..." Draco uses his warning tone, which does nothing but make her chuckle and try with renewed vigor to free her hand from his grasp to resume her Southern journey.

"I sleep in my own room, precisely to avoid this."

"But I don't want to avoid it."

"Maya. You. Must. Rest." Draco captures both her hands and uses his core to tip himself over and pin her on the mattress, he holds her hands high above her head and away from his trousers. The movement was supposed to restrain her, maybe even intimidate her slightly, discourage her from her intent... instead, Maya squirms happily underneath him, and the sound of her voice near his neck makes Draco think this was not a great idea after all. A part of him hardens shamelessly and Draco struggles to keep Maya oblivious about it, fearing it would only fuel her enthusiasm further.

"Draco, I need you." she whispers trying to press her pelvis against him. Draco almost comes undone with just that. Yes he is worried about her health, but he is also barely seventeen and Maya isn't wearing a bra under her extremely thin nightgown…

He growls and pulls back, locking her legs with his knees when she tries to wrap them around his waist.

Luckily the room is dark, otherwise she would have a perfect view on the tent in his pants.

"Maya, I said no. Sleep, okay? Stay here, but sleep." When she doesn't answer, Draco leans forward to give her a little peck on the lips, but he ends up laughing against said lips when he finds them curled into a very familiar pout.

"Why are you pushing me away?" she hisses turning her face to escape his amusement.

"Because I'm not going to make love to you, if it can interfere with your recovery."

"Mh ... and it has nothing to do with the wild-haired Gryffindor sleeping downstairs?"

Draco's jaw drops and he tightens his grip around Maya's wrists. He feels she has already sensed his anger but still hisses "Don't you dare insinuate such things, Maya. Don't. You. Dare."

She snorts, but drops the subject, if the lights were on, Draco is sure he'd see her blush furiously.

"I'm not that weak, you know? Believe it or not, I've survived worse things lately ..." she murmurs.

Draco unconsciously releases his grip when she hints to the torture she has suffered. Maya frees her hands and quickly puts them back under his shirt.

Slytherin.

But there is something Draco has to know, something he is horrified to ask. Maya seems to sense the tension because her hands stop moving.

"He... I mean… than man… has ... did he..." Draco stammers, unable to voice one of the thoughts that has tormented him most during her abduction, "Maya ... did he touch you? Did he do something..."

Maya gasps and he feels her fingers press firmly against his sides, as if she is suddenly worried he'd crumble if she doesn't hold tight.

"Oh no, Draco, no!" the relief washes over him like a wave and Draco take a deep breath, "Absolutely not. None of them have ever ... just ... in the forest, the last night. It was the only time he made me sleep in his room. He stared at me, all night" Her voice wavers and Draco doesn't make a sound, he doesn't even breathe, "I thought that maybe he would want to... but I also knew he was very weak by then, of course I was too, he hadn't given me enough Skele-Gro, he wanted me weak... anyway I feared he might do something but luckily… no. He spared me THAT."

"Oh Merlin." Draco drops back next to her, his chest heaving fast as he releases tension. Maya nestles immediately against him, in a less aggressive, more affectionate way than before. She caresses his ribs and chest in small circular patterns and rocks him slightly.

"Why haven't you asked sooner? In fact, why haven't you asked anything at all?" Draco pulls Maya slightly closer and waits until his breathing is even to answer.

"Maya, I was there when the Aurors and officials of three different Ministries of Magic examined you, I saw your look when you described the tortures of the last night in Riddle's house, what they did to Potter right before your eyes ... and Tonks ... I didn't want you to relive other horrors just to reassure me. It just... It was driving me mental." Draco says then.

"You can ask me anything. If it hurts too much, I'll tell you." Maya lifts herself up on his chest and stares at him in the darkness. Draco can see the outlines of her worried face now that he has gotten used to the darkness around them.

"How was it there?" he asks lamely.

"The house was horrible, just as daddy Lucius describes it. Riddle was not as crazy as in the end in the early days. At first he seemed to want to play family. He had given us some kind of roles, he was convinced that he would keep me with him forever. He tried to act like a father but it was really cringy. "

Draco tries not to tremble with anger, he wants to hear what she has gone through and is afraid that his reactions may inhibit her. Maya takes a break, as if she were reading his thoughts, she only resumes when she feels that he is ready for her to do so.

"That Horcrux changed him radically. Every day he became more paranoid, weak, and less and less lucid… he couldn't manage his anger, he would explode and his struggle was so obvious. Merlin only knows what would have happened had he managed to complete whatever absurd ritual he had in mind. He deserved what Opa did to him. Especially after… Tonks."

"No doubt about that."

"Sometimes I could hear Grandpa..." She says then, more to herself than anything else, Draco clenches his jaw, "Dumbledore told me what grandpa did to come and see me. Black magic. Blood magic. Of course if I had known..."

"Maya, what Grindelwald did, is not your fault. It never was. He was the adult between you two. He should have known better. And anyway, if he was there for you... I know that the end does not justify the means, but you were alone, there, with that madman ... I can't help but to feel kinda grateful to him for having kept you company in the only way he knew how…"

"Draco, he killed so many people..."

"I know."

There is a dense silence between them, which Draco breaks.

"Deathly Hallows." he murmurs, "Maya, what do you want to do with them?".

Maya stiffens against him and hesitates before answering.

"I don't know." She sighs, "The wand, do you think it's bad if I want to keep it?"

"No. I think that's the only wand that will ever be right for you and vice versa, to be honest."

"The stone ... I asked Dumbledore if he wanted it."

"What!?"

"I wanted to lend it to him, at least until I would feel like using it. He refused. He said he told Gellert everything he had to say. I think that sooner or later, not now, but sooner or later I will want to face him. Is it ok for you if I keep that too?"

"Sure. Just don't get involved in any odd plan of his... ever again…"

"Never again." she smiles against Draco's cheek on which she has leaned, with one hand she plays with his hair, twisting them around a finger.

"What about the cloak?" asks Draco.

"What would you do with it?"

"Mh ... I don't know. I think I know what you will do with it though."

"It was his to begin with."

"I don't know if I like this Gryffindor friendship ... will you become a bleeding heart loser too?"

"Shut up," she laughs, "Potter has conquered death as much as I have. He owed me nothing, and yet he risked it all for me..." she finishes the sentence halfway and gets lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, give him his cloak, to hide that scarred head of his."

"Are you by any chance ... jealous?"

"I'm not jealous."

"You are indeed." they laugh, Maya kisses him softly on the lips.

"It should have been me." He whispers against her lips. Saying it out loud feels almost like lifting a bludger off his chest.

"No, Draco."

"Yes. I should have been there with you. It was my… my duty. Instead… Maya I got distracted and I almost lost you forever. I don't deserve… any of this."

"Draco, what are you talking about?!"

"Potter almost died for you and where was I, Maya? Locked in a fucking safe house, doing nothing while they tortured you… and… and I…"

"Shut up." Her tone is so cold that it cuts him off instantly, "It was not your fault. You should not have been there. None of us should have. Not me, nor Harry. Potter got caught it the crossfire of something bigger than him. Do you think I would have wanted to watch as Riddle tortured you instead? Do you think I blamed you for leaving me? Draco, these past months have been pure madness. I can't have you blame yourself for something so fucking absurd."

"How can you not be mad? I wasn't there!"

"I AM MAD!" She snaps and Draco almost gasp out loud, "I am mad at Riddle! HE kidnapped me, HE locked me up, HE made me feel powerless, useless and alone. I'm mad at my grandfather for having played God with me. I'm mad at myself for falling into every fucking trap on my path, for having underestimated Riddle basing my judgement on his blood status… which I've learned to be complete bullshit by the way. But mad at you or our family? It doesn't make sense."

She kisses his cheek and Draco wipes away a tear and sniffles before speaking again.

"You're not mad at me then?"

"No."

"You're not mad at me." He repeats.

Maya shakes her head no, she attempts a smile, "And I also don't like Potter better than you just because he was there..."

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"Bugger off..." he snorts and she sniggers softly, "What will we do now, Maya?"

"Mmm… we start fresh. No one would say no to me right now." A fresh start sounds good, Draco considers. There is no villain to fight, no expectations to fulfill, it's just them and whatever they want to do with their life now, well... within the limits of the freedom of choice of a Malfoy heir, of course, but this is still much more freedom than Draco has ever wished for.

"And by 'no one' I guess you mean Lucius and Gabriel…"

"Right." She grins, "We can do what we want. Choose the life we want."

"Will you marry me?" It blurts out automatically and Draco diverts his gaze from hers.

"Why are you asking?"

"If we can do what we want and choose the life we want… will you still choose me?" She tilts her head on one side slighlty and bites her lower lip, Draco adds "I wouldn't have known the answer to this question a couple of years ago but… yes, I'm a prat, but I know now, without a single doubt. I would always choose you. Always."

"Over and over again... I would choose you too." Maya doesn't hesitate in the slighltest. The words pour out of her naturally, as if the answer had always been obvious.

"Will you marry me, Maya?" Draco asks again.

She grins for a second too long and Draco knows what will be her request before she even says it out loud. He struggles not to smile.

"Of course I will marry you." She bites his lower lip playfully, "Will you let me go back to school coming September?"

"Mh…" Draco smirks and suddenly flips on his stomach again, pinning Maya underneath his body and bringing her hands over her head once more. She giggles in excitement and immediately wraps her legs around his waist "Let me think about it… is this a genuine request or a condition to our marriage?"

"A request, you prat!" Maya laughs openly then gives him a mischevious grin, any residue of heaviness is lifted from Draco's heart and he scoffs in disbelief.

"You sly minx... Why, could I really keep the Conqueror of Death from doing what she wants?" Her eyes widen.

"Can I really go? Go back to Hogwarts? Can I stay? Even when you graduate next year?"

"Ahah adding demands already?" he growls against her neck. She smells of summer and fresh grass, like salt water and honey. Draco licks and sucks the soft spot under her ear and Maya shudders but hold on to her demands.

"Is this a yes?"

"It's a maybe." He bites her earlobe.

"Draco!?" her magic buzzes against his skin leaving a trail of goosebumps on Draco's back.

"Yes, yes to whatever your heart desire, mon amour." He kisses her deeply, her tongue meets his and she tastes so sweet he could cry. Draco lets go of her hands and starts unbuttoning her nightgown.

"Draco?"

"Mh…"

"I should probably rest…" she chuckles when Draco freezes on the spot while nuzzling her chin. He relaxes immediately at the sound of her amused laugh.

"Tu aurais dû rester dans ta chambre, ma chérie." [You should have stayed in your room, sweetie.] Maya leans forward trying to capture his lips but Draco pulls back with a smirk.

"Vous devriez demander poliment." [You should ask politely] he whispers.

"Donnez-moi un autre.." [Give me another one.] Maya moans, grinding her warm centre against him, Draco brushes his lips against hers for just a second there, she parts her lips to beg once more but he doesn't let her to ask twice.


End file.
